Elijah's Mate
by mizzsmilez529
Summary: What happens when Renee comes to Forks to tell Bella a life changing secret that leads her to Mystic Falls for answers. Elijah has been unlucky in love and just gave up hope of finding the woman that would make him happy. Just as he was in Mystic Falls to find the doppelgänger he ran into the woman that was meant for him. Will he finally be lucky in love or not. Read and Review!
1. The New Beginning

I just want to go on record saying that they way I wrote Bella is a little different from the Bella the just sat back and let people walk all over her.

This story takes place from the beginning of New Moon and season 2 of Vampire Diaries but it will not be exactly the same as the movies or tv show.

This is especially for my husband that hates how Bella was in the movie and I appreciate the fact that he took me to them all and watched them even though he hated it but he did like the wolves and the battle in Breaking Dawn 2.

I hope you all enjoy this story and the vampires in my story will be able to reproduce well the men mainly and I will explain it later in the story I hope you all enjoy it and please don't forget to review.

I do not own Twilight or The Vampire Diaries

* * *

Today marks my 18th birthday and I'm guessing that it's the worst birthday in the history of birthdays. My boyfriend Edward Cullen is a vampire but if you ask my friend Jacob or better yet Jacob's family legends the Cullen's are cold ones because they only drink animal blood and they aren't really supposed to be a danger to any one because of their diet. Though tonight that almost changed when Edward's brother for all intents and purposes almost took a bite out of me.

Edward has an annoying sister Alice who can see the future and she thought it would be a good idea to throw me a birthday party when everyone knows that I hate to be the center of attention. Lately I've been getting very strange vibes around her when normally I feel the safest around her and the rest of the Cullen's besides Rosalie.

Every since all of that stuff that went down with James something just doesn't feel right about Alice but I just try to shake it off because she is my best friend after all. Tonight when I was opening the gifts that I got from all of the Cullen's I was opening the gift that Edward got me that I made him promise not to spend money on when I ended up getting a paper cut.

Normally getting a paper cut would not be dangerous but when you are bleeding even the slightest in a room full of vampires that don't drink human blood then you have a problem. Jasper is Alice husband and he is an empath so he can feel the emotions of everyone in a room and not only can he feel their emotions but he can also manipulate emotions as well. Once I started bleeding I was able to see everyone's thirst except Edward's father Carlisle because he is a doctor.

My guess is that Jasper felt not only his thirst but his family thirst as well and I don't blame him. I do however blame Alice and I plan to confront her tomorrow since Edward hurried and rushed me home after throwing me into a table and I had to get stitched up by his father. I asked Carlisle to tell Jasper that I wasn't mad at him because honestly I wasn't. He can't help who he is and he didn't have time to get his thirst and the others thirst under control, which it's not his responsibility.

Edward dropped me off with barely a goodnight kiss and frankly I'm tired of his attitude and his behavior around me lately. He basically tries to control everything about my life and if I do something that he doesn't approve of he gets angry and throws a fit until I see things his way or give in and I can't keep doing things to please him it's my life and I think that we should try to has things out tomorrow.

The Next Day

None of the Cullen's showed up to school today and it was cloudy and perfect for them to come. I figured they were trying to all help Jasper and support him. I felt really bad because even though Jasper and I weren't all that close I still love him just like I love Emmett. They are the big brothers that I always wanted and I didn't want him to feel bad or think that I was scared of him. When I got home Edward was there and wanted to talk and I told him that I wanted to talk to him to.

He wanted us to go for a walk in the woods and at first I thought nothing of it because when I learned that he was a vampire he took me to a clearing during a sunny day to show me why they couldn't go out when the sun was out. Once we reached an area that I figured he wanted to be far enough away in case the neighbors were watching but after he started talking I knew that he didn't want the neighbors to hear me in case I started yelling. Little did he know I wasn't upset.

I didn't get upset at the fact that he wanted to be done with our relationship because honestly I felt that we weren't going to last too much longer. I may not be the free spirit that my mom is but I will not continue to let someone tell me who I can be that's for me to decide. I didn't get mad until he tried to make it seem like he was better then me.

"Bella you're not good for me."

"You're kidding me right Edward? I'm not good for you? If anything I'm too good for you, I've let you rule my life and I got caught up with being in love. I may not speak up for myself when I should but I'll be damned if I will let you come into my life have me to fall in love with you only for you to tell me that I'm not good for you. You would have done better off saying it's not you it's me or we can still be friends would have worked better for me but don't you ever say something like that to me again." I couldn't help but be pissed.

"I'm sorry that I've hurt your feelings Bella, but its honestly for the best that we aren't friends because I think a clean break would be easy for the both of us don't you think?"

I looked into his amber eyes that I used to get lost in and realized that I never once loved him and I knew that I would not be sad once he left if anything it felt like a weight was being lifted off of me.

"You know what Edward you are totally right a clean break is exactly what I need and I find it funny that the same guy that told me he thought about getting himself killed by the royal vampires or whatever they are because you thought I was going to die at James' hands. You said this not even a week ago and you are trying to pretend that I'm not good enough.

You can go on and spout your lies to someone who will listen to your crap but I will not stand here and continue to listen to it. Sure I may have thought myself in love with you Edward Cullen but at this moment you don't matter to me and you aren't important enough to think about. So while you busy yourself to forget about me I will actually no longer think about you and I will go on and live my life with someone that makes me happy and truly care about me as opposed to a forever 17 year old boy.

If you do decide to tell you family what I say then please let them know especially Jasper that I'm not mad at him and tell Rosalie thank you because she was then only one that didn't like me being with you and now I know why. Have a nice life Edward and stay away from my family and me. Don't worry about Victoria that you so easily forgot about I will find a way to deal with her. Oh and let me leave you with something to think about, you see I'm a smart girl and while no one else was thinking about this it finally hit be during school.

Alice is the psychic right so tell me how is it that she didn't see James, Laurent, and Victoria that day in the clearing I remember you telling me that there were some people like your kind around Forks but she decided on the baseball game the same day that they were coming into the clearing. Another thing if she saw that I would like the dress how is it she didn't see the events of the party play out.

Everyone knows I'm clumsy so how is it she didn't see the paper cut? Yeah the look on your face tells me that sister dearest has been hiding things from you the mind reader I'm shocked I thought I was the only person who's mind you couldn't read. I betting everything that I own that she saw all of these things play out and that it was reason she didn't say anything to warn me or better yet she could have told you what was about to happen am I correct. Yeah you go on with your life and keep your sister away from me as well as yourself."

With that I turned to walk back to my house and I heard leaves rustling letting me know that he left. The only problem now is which way do I go to get back. Seconds after thinking that Emmett, Rose, and Jasper came from another direction.

"So I'm guessing you guys heard all of that huh?" They all just nodded their heads and surprisingly Rosalie walked up to me and hugged me.

"Bella I know that I haven't always been nice to you and for that I'm sorry but I do want you to know that you have a friend in me. You made a decision that was taking from me and I won't explain it all right now but I promise you that one day I will tell you my story. We just wanted to come and tell you bye I knew that if Emmett left without telling you bye you would be hurt and I didn't want my family to cause you anymore pain then we already have. I've always been secretly in your corner and if you ever need anything just give one of us a call."

"Thanks Rosalie and I'm sad that you guys are leaving but I understand and I'm going to miss all of you, you included Rose. Jasper I know you heard me and I still want to tell you that it's ok. I understand completely and don't beat yourself up about everything ok. I love all of you guys and I'm going to miss my two big brothers that I always wanted and now it feels good to know that I have a big sister that I'm going to miss just as much. Don't worry I will call you and get on all of your nerves just be sure to call and visit me as often as you can. That's all I ask."

They all gave me hugs and told me that they would keep in touch and I promise them the same.

"Oh one more thing before you all leave. Can someone please help me get back to my house?"

Once I stepped out of the woods I knew that I had at least gained three siblings that would be in my life until the day I died and I was happy. Happier then I've been since I've been to Forks. I was surprised when I walked through the back door of the house because I heard my mom's voice.

When I got into the living room I was surprised to see my dad and Phil all sitting down talking but once they all saw me they stopped and I knew that whatever it was that it wasn't good or that it was very important. After I gave my mom and Phil hugs I asked what they were doing there.

My dad looked at me "Bells why don't you sit down your mom has something important to tell you."

I sat down beside my mom on the couch and she looked at me and asked "Bella do you remember when you were younger and your grandmother lived with us?"

I nodded my head because talking about my grandmother always made me a little sad because she was so nice and told me amazing stories of witches, vampires, werewolves and other mystical creatures that now that I think about it the vampire part is true except the Cullen's couldn't bleed and were made of marble and were extremely cold.

"I first want to say that I'm sorry for what I'm about to tell you but since you just turned 18 it's important that you know the truth sweetie."

"Ok mom but what does grandma have to do with anything she died when I was 9?"

"Well Bella it's very important that you listen and not interrupt anything I'm about to tell you ok. Can you do that?" I nodded my head once again.

"Ok the day I told you that your grandma died I told you a lie. She isn't dead she has been living in our hometown Mystic Falls in Virginia."

She took a minute to see if I would say anything but I was honestly to shocked to say something. All I could think about is that I've spent 9 years missing my grandmother thinking that she died and here I find out that she is alive.

"I know that I told you that she died in a car accident and that her body was never found and that's why we didn't have a funeral. The reason I told you that is because our family is a powerful line of witches. When she was with us the last time you were using some of your powers and she wanted to teach you how to control them then but I was against it. I wanted you to grow up like a normal kid and so I decided to bind your powers until your 18th birthday that way I knew you would be more mature and would be able to handle the responsibility that comes with being a witch. I also used my powers when you weren't around are for emergences and I made sure to erase the memories from you mind so that you wouldn't remember magic.

I know that you may hate me and if had the opportunity I would do it all over again just so that you would be happy and come in with the smile that you did a little while ago and I'm happy that you have friends like the Cullen's even if they are cold ones." When she said this my mouth dropped open.

"You knew they were cold ones what, how, why? Wait a minute you said that I'm a witch?"

* * *

I hope you all enjoyed it please review and tell me what you think.

Did you like Bella telling Edward how she felt and I think this will make her all the more stronger in the end what do you think.

So Bella's a witch how do you feel about that family secret.

I promise to update as soon as possible some updates will be early and some may take a while. It's only because I'm a stay at home mom of 4 little girls and I stay busy except for late at night or durning nap time .

Be sure to tell me if there is something you would like to see happen or if there is a favorite character of your that you would love to see.

Until next time...


	2. Goodbyes, Reunions, and Hello's

_Hey you guy's thank you all so much for all of your wonderful reviews I really appreciate them._

_Because I got such great reviews I decided to do another chapter and since my husband have three of our four children I am able to write this chapter._

_I think its safe to say that everyone likes this much stronger Bella and I am so happy about that. I must admit that I was a little nervous changing her but I think stronger Bella will be here to stay._

_In the last chapter Bella and Edward broke up and then she found out that the grandmother she thought died nine years ago is alive and well. To top it all off she found out that she is a witch as well. How do you think she will respond?_

_Don't forget to review and tell me what you think and if you like it and I must admit that the more reviews I get the more I want to write because I wasn't planning on writing until later this week and I end up loving all of the reviews that I got so far and decided to show my __appreciation to everyone thanks again for the wonderful reviews._

_So one of my reviewers gave me a great idea to make this story M rated. I'm going to take some time to think about it because if I do make it M rated then this will be my first time writing some adult content. So you guys let me know. Would you like some M rated content or just keep it rated T._

_I was also told about my punctuation's not being correct. I've been typing this story in Microsoft word and then pasting it on here so I am sorry about that but I just let Word fix all the mistakes._

_I do not own Twilight or Vampire Diaries_

* * *

This is just crazy first I find out that my grandmother I thought died almost ten years ago is actually alive and now my mom tells me that I am a witch. What next is she going to tell me that I can fly?

"I know that it is a lot to deal with sweetheart but that's what I want to explain to you. I know that you missed your grandmother deeply and it was hard not having her around but I just wanted you to live a life without magic for a little while without all the pressures that come with it."

All I could see was red how could she keep something like this from me and to be so calm like everything is ok.

"Really mom that's all you have to say for yourself is I know you missed her deeply but I just want you to have a normal life without magic. Let's be real since the truth is coming out how about I let out some truth of my own. You wanted me to have a normal life right? So tell me why I was the adult in our relationship and not you. I was the one to cook and to pay the bills.

You were not that like a mother should have been and things only started to get better when you met Phil. I may have not always loved Forks, but at least with dad I don't have to do all the things for him that I had to for you. At least with dad all I have to do is cook and laundry or cleaning but that's the least I can do because as much as I love him I do not know how he survived all of this time and not be able to cook.

Then lets not forget the real reason I came to live here in the first place. Remember how whenever Phil would have to travel and you would always hate to stay home with me and you would much rather be wherever he was. So me being the parent in the relationship realized that you would keep being sad to stay with your own daughter. So I decided to set you free and come somewhere that I didn't want to be but eventually Forks turned out to be ok.

Do you remember all those time before you met Phil how when you were dating you would bring all types of guys home to meet me thinking that he would be my new stepdad. I've held a lot in to make sure you were happy but right now I am pissed off what right did you have to decide something like that without even thinking about how I might feel about it in the end. I can't believe that my grandmother would even let you do something like that.

At the end of the day I can't say that I'm to surprised because all you thought about was yourself. I remember you always telling me that I was more mature for my age then any kid you met so at the end of the day you think finding out that I was a witch would have changed that. I'm so mad at you right now that I can't even think straight and why wait to I was 18. What's so special about my 18th birthday?"

Charlie looked absolutely shocked and I don't know if it was because of my reaction or the things I revealed but I can't say that I blame him because I'm still in shock but I be damned if Renee thinks she can just breeze into town like this and not think that she can get away as easily.

"Bella please just calm down. You are more powerful then what I was and you could easily hurt someone."

My dad looked just as pissed as I was at that moment. "Really Renee that's all you have to say to her is calm down. She has every right to be pissed and I'm pissed myself. All this time I thought you were taking care of her like a mother should and if I had any idea that things were different I would have taken her away from you without blinking an eye. I knew you were selfish but I never knew to what degree."

"Oh cut the crap Charlie it's not like you would have been able to take care of her you were to busy always working or always fishing with your friends any excuse to leave the house you took it."

"You know what mom he has every right to be just as mad as me but my head is starting to hurt and between breaking up with Edward and finding all of this out I cannot honestly take anymore. Why did I need to know all of this now what's the difference between finding out today as opposed to next week?"

"The reason you needed to know now is because you are so powerful people will seek you out to take advantage of you and the fact that you haven't trained will only make matters worse. You have to move back in with me and Phil so that I can help you get your magic under control so that it won't take over your life."

All I could do was look at her like she was crazy and I wasn't the only one Charlie and Phil were to.

"You know what mom I think that I would be better off training myself because I refuse to go anywhere with you."

"Bella I get that you are mad but you will just have to get over it. You are going to go upstairs and pack some of your things so that you can come back home with me and Phil and you are going to do it now without anymore back talk got it?"

I was already so mad that I know I had to be fuming but then I just felt a surge of rage and I actually wanted to hit my own mother. Then something happened that I will never forget all of the things on the mantel went flying off and crashed to the floor.

"Now see that right there is the reason you need to come live with us so go on upstairs and pack now."

"I told you already that I am not going with you if I need training that bad then I would rather go live with my grandmother so give me her number and I will call her but you might as well not hold your breathe for me to come with you."

She gave me the number and I used my cell phone to call the one woman that was more of a mother to me then my own mom.

_"Hello?"_

"Nana?"

_"Bella?"_

"Yes nana how have you been?" By this time I had tears in my eyes it was so good to hear her voice.

_"I'm good but how are you ? I'm guessing that since you are calling me your mom told you the truth?"_

"Yes she told me and she wants me to come live with her so that she can help me control everything but I'm to mad at her to come live with her and was hoping that you could teach me to control it if you don't mind?"

_"Oh Bella you know you don't even have to ask I have missed you so much and would love more then anything for you to come. Just let me know what day you are flying in and I will come and pick you up from the airport."_

"Since its Thursday I guess I will be there sometime Saturday that way I can say goodbye to my friends here and pack my things. I will call you when I book my flight and let you know what time I will be landing."

_"Ok dear that will be perfect and I will enroll you into the high school here and you be sure to tell Charlie I said hey. I have always liked your father."_

"Ok nana but before you hang up can I ask you why you went along with everything that my mom wanted?"

_"I will tell you everything once you get her and get settled in because it's a long story."_

"Ok just as long as you tell me and I will see you soon. Bye nana I love you."

_"I love you to sweetheart and I can't wait to see you."_

I looked over at my dad and knew that he would miss me and I would miss him as well.

"It's ok Bella yes I will miss you like crazy but I can see it in your eyes that you don't want to leave me. I will be fine as long as you call me often and tell me how things are going. It's probably for the best since I won't be able to help you like I want to and I know how much you missed her so I will come and visit you as soon as I can. Don't think that you will be able to run off from me and not see me."

"Yeah I know dad but who is going to cook for you while I'm away? I feel awful about leaving you to fend for yourself. Oh and nana told me to tell you hey."

"I've always liked her she is one of the sweetest people I have met in my entire life. Since you had to deal with all of this why don't we go out to eat and maybe that will take your mind off of things. Phil I would invite you guys but I think Bells just need time away from her mom right now."

"That's ok Charlie and don't worry I understand we can catch up another time. We are going to head on to the hotel and get dinner and we are leaving first thing in the morning. Good luck Bella and stay say ok." I've always liked Phil better then the other men my mom would bring around me because he would actually talk to me and ask how I'm doing sure he is a little young but he truly loves her and that's all that matters.

After he gave me a hug I told him I would call him when I made it to my grandmothers after I called Charlie. I also liked that he didn't try to take over Charlie's role in my life.

_Saturday Plane Ride to Mystic Falls_

Leaving Forks was a lot harder then I thought it would be. My last day of school I said goodbye to all of my friends and I promised Angela that I would keep in touch with her. I knew that she would be one of those rare friends for me but I was happy to find a true friend in her. I think Jessica was happy that I would no longer be there and maybe now she would have a shot at Mike since I was leaving. I don't know how I would feel to be a guy's second choice. I would not settle for second best though.

Once the plane landed and I was getting my luggage my grandmother was waiting right that for me and all I could do is run and give her a huge hug. I actually started crying and not some silent tears I was actually bawling like a newborn baby in the airport. After a few minutes of crying and I calmed down enough we grabbed my luggage and walk to her car chatting and catching up.

"Nana I am so happy to see you alive and well and I'm so happy to be here. One thing that I know I will love is the weather. I missed the sun so much it's crazy the things we take for granted."

"Well sweetheart there is plenty of sunshine. So how have things been going with you from what your mom told me you had a boyfriend named Edward and he was a cold one am I correct?"

"Yes he was but how did she know what he was I never told anyone."

"Well that's one of the things that comes with being a witch. We can tell the different types of supernatural that people are if they aren't human. When you meet them you can just know and then when you come across another witch you will be able to feel if they are really powerful or not. I will tell you that you will be going to school with a friend of mines granddaughter so you will be able to feel her power. She's new to all of this as well but you are a little more powerful then her because our family line is made up of a lot of powerful witches and her family didn't always practice magic.

I also guess I need to tell you about the vampires that live here in Mystic Falls."

"So they are cold ones here in Mystic Falls too?" I asked confused.

"No not cold ones Bella I'm talking about traditional vampires the kind that you drive a stake through the heart to kill. These vampires are more stronger, faster, and just all around better then the cold ones. Some of them can also take on the shape of animals and control the weather. I also have to explain to you about the originals of their kind because they will be looking for Elena Gilbert who is a doppelganger and she is needed for the original hybrid."

"Ok slow down what do you mean original vampires and original hybrid, and doppelganger?"

"Ok this is going to take a while so why don't we go to the grill and catch up on how you have been and then once we get you home and get you settled in we can talk vampires, werewolves, and doppelgangers alright?"

"Wait werewolves to? Oh God what have I gotten myself into?"

"It will all be alright after you learn everything ok?"

EPOV

I was sitting in the Mystic Grill when a beautiful girl arrived with Marie James the witch and from their features the young lady had to be Marie's granddaughter. My breath got stuck in my chest. In my 1000 years on the earth I have never seen someone so beautiful. Sure Katarina and Tatia were both beautiful but this girl could easily put them both to shame.

Not only is she stunning but she also has the confidence and aura about her. Her smile alone can draw anyone in. I don't know why but I decided to go introduce myself to her. As I was walking up I could hear her telling Marie about her grades in school and she started talking about some boy named Mike Newton that was always hitting on her.

They both stopped talking when I walked up to their table.

"Hi, I'm sorry to interrupt but my name is Elijah Mikaelson and I just wanted to introduce my self. How have you been Marie?"

"I've been good Elijah and this is my granddaughter Isabella but she goes by Bella. Bella this is Elijah an old friend of mine and he is also the second oldest original that I was telling you about."

"So I'm guessing that since she knows who and what I am does that mean she is like you as well Marie?"

"Yes she is but she has a little more kick to her then what I do."

"Well Bella let me be the first to welcome you to Mystic Falls. I do hope that you will let me show you around town one day maybe tomorrow if you aren't to busy?"

She gave me a beautiful smile before she responded. "It's nice to meet you Elijah and maybe we can meet here tomorrow around 4 if you aren't busy at that time."

"I'll be sure to be available at that time. It was nice meeting you Bella and it was good seeing you again Marie we should catch up one day next week."

"That sounds good Elijah maybe Wednesday around 11 while Bella is in school and we can meet for lunch here."

"That sounds wonderful and Bella I will see you tomorrow at 4. You ladies enjoy the rest of your evening."

As I walked out of the grill I felt a lightness in my body that I haven't felt in forever. Maybe it won't be so bad to hang out around here after all.

* * *

_I hope you all enjoyed this chapter and please tell me what you think about it._

_So they finally met and I know that it wasn't long but I wanted to make sure they got the meet out of the way and as you can see from Elijah's POV things are going good for him for the first time in a long time._

_In the next chapter we see if Bella had the same reaction as Elijah or if it's going to take her a while._

_Don't forget to let me know if there is something you would like to see happen or if they is a favorite character or yours from either Twilight or Vampire Diaries to make an appearance in the future._

_Until next time….._


	3. First Date Sort Of

_Hey guy's I hope everyone enjoyed the last chapter and from your reviews I would say that you did._

_I just want to thank everyone that did review I love and appreciate each and every one of you and thank you all for reading this story._

_So I've thought about it long and hard and I have decided to change the rating of this story to M. I am however not changing it just yet because I want to write a few more chapters before things get hot and heavy but don't worry you won't have to wait too much longer._

_In the last chapter we got to see Elijah's POV and he met Bella and I must admit that the noble original left with a smile on his face. _

_In this chapter we get to see Bella's POV and see if meeting Elijah had a similar effect on her as well. She also gets to meet one of my favorite VD characters and we will maybe see a little bit of Elijah's POV._

_Did anyone else fall more in love with Klaus when he said he was capable of forgiveness on Monday night episode of The Originals because I know I did? That made him even sexier in my book._

_So read and review._

_I do not own Twilight or the Vampire Diaries._

* * *

_BPOV_

Maybe it's just me but this Elijah guy seems like someone that I can see myself fall for and fall for hard. Not only does he make wearing a suit look so good but the way he carriers himself is sexy. I am for once excited to get to know someone and maybe on a very personal level. I just hope that he is one of the good guys that deserve my attention.

"So nana that Elijah guy seems kind of nice. Is he one of the good guys?"

She glanced over at me with a smile on her face already knowing where I was headed with my question.

"Is there a reason why you're asking me?"

"Is there a reason why you're answering my question with another question nana?"

"I can see it all over your face that you like him but I can also see doubt. Trust me he is one of the best guys that you could fall for. He may be an original but he is noble and trustworthy and I could see it in his face that he is interested in you as well.

Bella you are old enough to know what is best for you now and you shouldn't let Renee's mistakes make you want to stop living your life how you want to live it.

You don't have to worry about me breathing down your neck because that's something I refuse to do and I didn't do it with your mom although when you were born I did. I just saw the way she was raising you and I didn't like the way she started dating any man that would give her the time of day and I just didn't want her to think it was ok to have so many stray men around you.

We can finish talking about that later but right now we are talking about the handsome Elijah. I think that you should give him a chance when he ask and believe me from the looks he was giving you he will ask.

I can't tell you what to do but I know he will make you happy and do everything in his power to make sure you are safe. That's just the type of person he is and I know for a fact that even Charlie would approve of him so now it's up to you to decide if he is someone you could see yourself with.

Can I tell you a secret dear?"

"Sure nana, what is it?"

"I know for a fact that the two of you are supposed to be together. I can't tell you how but I can tell you that much and in the end it will all make sense just trust your grandmother on that ok."

"I trust you nana I'm just a little scared of getting hurt that's all. Edward tried to break my spirit as well as my heart and don't want to experience that again is all."

"Well Elijah is a grown man not a teenage boy and if anything he is always kind and compassionate. He has a good heart and he has been hurt a few times before and he would never hurt someone intentionally. So are you ready to go home?"

"Yes let's go."

When we pulled up outside the house I was surprised to see a huge 2-story home.

"You live in the big house by yourself?"

"Yeah I had it rebuilt a few years ago because the old house was so worn and torn down that it was time for a rebuild and I wanted to make sure that when you came you would have a nice place to live because when I die all of this will be yours.

I also wanted to make sure that if you ever had a family it would be plenty of room for all of you. There's a six bedrooms, eight bathrooms, a home office, home gym, home theater, and a room where all of our family's grimoires from the very first witch in our family line.

I made sure that that room did not show up on the blueprints to the house so that if someone tries to find it, lets just say that they will get a little surprised. Your room is on the other side of the house away from mine so that you can have your privacy as well as I have mine. I also got you a car so that you don't have to ask me to drive you everywhere or walk.

You don't have a curfew but don't make me add one all I ask is that you call or text me so that I know where you are and if you stay the night with a friend just let me know so I don't have to worry about you that's all I ask ok?"

"Thanks nana but I think it will be a while before I make friends and be comfortable to stay the night with any of them."

"Oh sweetie what makes you think I was talking about girlfriends I was talking mostly about Elijah. The girls I'm not to worried about."

I can honestly say that I have never turned the shade of red that I did at that moment when I blushed and my nana laughed at me like it was the funniest thing in the world.

"So about this car that you bought me?"

She bought me a red 2009 Jeep Grand Cherokee with tinted widows and I must admit that it was a very nice car and I knew that she wanted to get me something to make up for all the birthdays and holidays that she missed and I also knew that there was no use in arguing with her about anything because she is a stubborn woman.

After looking at my car my nana took me into the house and showed me around. I must admit that although I wasn't used to such nice and fancy things I could really get used to this and it could actually put the Cullen's house to shame, which is saying something. I knew that if Seem saw this that she would love the layout and interior décor of this house.

I think I'm going to love it here. Once we got upstairs nana showed me where her room was at then we walked on the other side of the house to my bedroom. She left me to get settled and once I opened the door to my bedroom I fell in love.

It was painted a deep purple and it had a huge four poster king bed with a purple and chocolate bedspread and I absolutely loved it.

At the bottom of the bed sat a cute little white bench with chocolate padding and round purple pillows. I also had a little sitting area in a hidden alcove with two bookshelves by one of the windows with two white recliners and matching ottomans. There was also a flat screen TV in this area.

What my nana didn't tell me was that I also had a nice balcony overlooking the back of the yard and it had an absolutely stunning view where I could see the town. There was also two white metal chairs with a glass side table and I knew that with the nice weather I would spend a lot of time out here reading.

I also had a huge walk in closet and I'm sure I wouldn't even use half off it because I didn't have many clothes to go in there. I also had a white dresser with a mirror and the nightstands matched the dresser. I also had a white desk with a chair matching the bench that was at the end of my bed.

When I walked into my bathroom there was a huge Jacuzzi bathtub that I'm sure could fit four people comfortably. There was also a shower with a removable nozzle and it was pretty big as well. I saw that the toilet was in its own room inside of the bathroom and I realized that I could control the floor temperature with a control panel to make it heated if when I got out the shower and tub in case I didn't want to stand on a cold floor. I also had his and her sinks and then I started to wonder if I was missing something. Why would I have his and her sinks? I decided that I would ask my grandmother about it later.

I went back into my bedroom and unpacked all of my belongings that I brought with me. Once I was done unpacking I went and checked out the books that were on the bookshelves and found one that had all types of spells and sat down and started reading over some of them.

I didn't realize how much time had passed because it seemed like minutes later when it was hours later that my grandmother knocked on my bedroom door.

"Hey Bella I was getting ready to fix dinner and wanted to know if you wanted to help and we can talk while we cook."

"Ok nana that sounds good. So what are we having?"

"Baked pasta with sausage, ham, tomatoes, and cheese. I think you will like it and then we can have corn on the cob with garlic bread if you like."

"Sounds good let's go."

When we got downstairs I washed my hands and helped my nana get all the items that we would need to cook dinner.

"I know that you want to know why I left and never contacted you Bella and the truth is you started showing signs of how powerful you would become early on. What I mean by early on when you were eight months old you was crying one day in your crib and by this time you could pull yourself up in your crib by this time. Well your mom left your binky on the changing table and laid you down for a nap and she left and forgot to give it to you. I walked into the room to try and get you calmed down and when I walked in you was standing up and reaching for your binky when I was about to pick it up it disappeared and I looked over at you because the crying had stopped and your binky was in your mouth and you looked at me grinned and laid down and went to sleep like nothing had happened.

I was amazed and excited because I knew then at that moment how powerful you would be and I told your mom and she got scared but she just let it go. Then around your 9th birthday you were so stubborn and when you couldn't get a certain snack or toy you would go to your room and all of the sudden you would have whatever it was that you wanted that your mom wouldn't let you have.

I never said anything to your mother because I knew she would want to take your powers away and I even volunteered to help her and you gain control of them when she did find out.

The day she found out I will never forget she yelled at you so bad and actually had the nerve to spank you until I stopped her and told her it wasn't your fault that she never helped you gain control. We had never argued like we did that day and she told me that either I support her on taking your powers from you or that I could leave and never be apart of your life again.

Since I didn't agree I told her I would give her time to think about it and I came back home thinking that she would take some time before she did anything and the moment I left she took your powers away.

A few weeks after I came back home I received a letter from your mother telling me that she took your powers and your memory of ever having them and she told me that she told you I had died in a car accident. I remember crying for weeks on end I just couldn't believe my daughter would be that heartless I didn't raise her like that.

Eventually she would send pictures of you once every year but it wasn't the same. She made it seem like you were so happy and then she told me that you were moving in with your father because you wanted to spend time with Charlie but I knew that she wanted to just travel with Phil. I even tried to do a tracking spell to find the two of you but she made sure I couldn't find you guys because you two had moved about a week after we fought.

I thought I would never see you ever again so maybe that's why I want you to have any and everything that you could want or need and maybe I went a little overboard but you are my only grandchild and I love you to much for you to be out of my life again. I am so happy that you decided to come and live with me and that you want me to help you gain control. So tell me when your mom told you everything did anything happen magical wise with your emotions? Were sad, angry or a little of both?"

"Oh yes I felt a surge of rage because she was trying to force me to come and live with her and all of the sudden everything that was on the mantel flew off of it and crashed to the floor."

"Really?" At my nod she looked and said, "well I glad you came because the magic room is plenty protected and you can practice magic without hurting yourself or anyone else. So after dinner we will go in there and practice a few things so that you won't hurt dear Elijah tomorrow."

Later that evening after dinner we had been in the magic room for a couple of hours and I knew how to make things appear in my hands and I also was able to do a few spells without having to chant. I could light all 100 candles that were in the room and I could also stir things without having to touch them. I was proud of what I could do so far and I knew that my nana was just as proud.

_The Next Day At Mystic Grill_

I must admit that I was really excited to meet with Elijah and get to know him better. I don't know if I'm quite ready for a relationship yet but maybe he can make me change my mind. When I asked my nana what I should wear she told me to wear something that will make him pass out. She also told me that he always suits so that should help me a little.

I told her that I didn't have anything like that so we went shopping and now my closet is almost full. I decided to wear a light pink halter dress with my light pink and white flats and nana helped me put on a little bit of make-up and I curled my hair and let it hang down in ringlets. I must admit that the finishing touches surprised even me. Who knew that under the jeans and t-shirts I could look like a model. I grabbed my purse and went downstairs to show nana how I looked.

"Bella sweetheart you look absolutely stunning. Elijah Mikaelson isn't going to know what hit him. Even though you say you aren't ready for that step I got you some condoms just in case."

"Nana please you're killing me. I told you I'm not having sex until I meet the guy that I want to spend my life with. Maybe it's Elijah and maybe not but I am not having sex with him and I just met him yesterday." I said turning a new shade of red.

"Hey it's better safe then sorry but I will leave it alone for now. I'll ask you in a few weeks in case you change your mind. Have fun and I will see you in the morning before you go to school in case you are still out before I go to bed."

"Alright see you later nana."

I got in my car and headed on over to the grill as I was walking in there was guy in all black with black hair and blue eyes talking on his phone. As he looked at me he hung up the phone on whomever he was talking to.

"Hey gorgeous what's your name?" He asked smiling at me.

"Well for one thing my name is not gorgeous it's Bella and don't you think you were a little rude to the person you just hung up on."

"Well someday is feisty and I can always call them back. So Bella is there a reason why you are dressed to kill. Unless however you plan on killing someone then I can help you with that."

"Well Mr. Salvatore I hate to interrupt you awful flirting methods but Bella is here to meet me. So Ms. Swan are you ready to go." I noticed the look of dislike on they guy in all black face. I was curious as to why he would look like he hated Elijah.

I turned around to see Elijah standing there in a dark blue suit with a light blue shirt and this time he was not wearing a tie like yesterday and he still looked sexy.

"Yes Elijah and it was not meeting you Mr. Salvatore."

"Oh sweetheart you can call me Damon."

I grabbed Elijah's arm as he held it out and I felt a surge of electricity when I touched him. I was so shocked by that one touch that he had to almost drag me to his car, which was a black Mercedes 2-seater. He opened the door for me and I must admit that it felt nice being with a true gentleman.

"So Bella I was hoping you would join me for dinner after I show you around town if it's not to much to ask."

"Dinner sounds nice." I smiled at him.

Although there wasn't much of this town to show me but it is bigger then Forks, Elijah made it even more interesting telling me about the town's history and even showed me some of the places him and his siblings you to love to visit when Mystic Falls was just a village and woods. By the time he was done showing me around it was about 6:30 and we were both pretty hungry.

He drove us about an hour outside of town and took us to an Italian restaurant. Elijah managed to get us a private booth at the back of the restaurant away from most of the customers and the waitress came and gave us our menus. The only problem was everything was actually in Italian and I didn't know what to order.

"You look a little confuse Bella is there something specific you want or would you like to go somewhere else."

"No it's not that I just don't know how to read Italian."

He smiled at me "well I do believe that I can help you with that."

After deciding what we wanted the waitress came and took our orders.

"So Elijah tell me how many languages can you actually speak?"

"To be honest I don't actually count them all but if I were to estimate well let's just say that I've been around a long enough time to know almost all of them."

"Wow that's interesting. So it must be exciting to have been around so long and to see so much history be made."

"Some things are more interesting then others and it all depends on who you spend all that time with. Some of that time I spent with my half brother and other times I spent alone meeting new people and making new friends. Sometimes it's hard to make friends when you know you are going to outlive them."

"Yeah that must be hard and I can't imagine that you would ever get used to it."

"No you don't, but enough about me tell me a little bit about yourself."

I told him a lot about myself and I was surprised with how easy it was for me to open up to him. He also asked me did I ever date anyone and I told him about the Cullen's and I even told him that they are cold ones and about what happened when James came after me.

"So let me see if I have this correct, you dated a cold one that called you his singer, you became best friends with his sister who now you think has an ulterior motive and then he tried to tell you that you weren't good enough for him. Not only that but they actually ran from a fight when it was more of them it was enemies. Do you want me to hunt him down and kill him because I for one don't think he deserve to walk this planet any longer."

"To be honest with you he isn't worth the time and his brothers actually wanted to fight the nomads but his father doesn't like conflict."

"Well I for one think that it is his loss that he missed out on what a gem you are. You are way better then him and he should have never met you. I will say just one more thing about him though if he comes near you ever again I will rip his cold dead heart from his body and burn him as well. So how did you find out you were a witch."

After telling him about everything else he looked a little shocked and I didn't know you could shock vampires let alone an original.

"Well I'm glad you decided to come live with your grandmother and I am really glad that I met you Bella. Do you think that maybe we could go out again?"

"I would love to Elijah but only if you tell me a little bit about yourself."

"What would you like to know?"

_EliPOV_

I couldn't believe how easy it was talking to Bella. I can't believe she made me a little weak in the knees when I saw her talking to Damon Salvatore earlier and I was actually jealous that he was looking at her the way he was. I almost ripped his heart out of his chest I was so mad.

Not only is she beautiful she's smart and caring and she is someone I could see myself spending more time with. When she grabbed my arm earlier I felt a surge of electricity and I knew exactly what that meant and I knew at that moment that I would do any and everything for her.

Instead of showing my shock I just pretended that I didn't notice anything but when she was talking about that horrible that she dated I wanted more then anything to go and hunt him down and make him regret the day that he ever met Bella Swan.

I know that a true love and mate like this is not something that is easy to find so I can't just come out and tell her that she is my mate and one true love and even though I may know it she wouldn't believe me. I don't want to do anything to jeopardize this. I know I will have to take things slow with her so that I don't scare her away. So when she agreed to go on another date with me I was ecstatic but I also knew I would have to tell Marie what I figured out I just hope she doesn't try to kill me when I tell her.

After we were done eating and after I was done telling her a little bit about myself and my family I paid the bill and drove her back to her car at the grill. I told her that I will follow her home to make sure she gets back safe because one thing I've learned about Bella tonight is that she attracts danger easily and I didn't want anything to happen to her.

Once I followed her back to her house I got out of my car and opened her car door and after walking her to the front door I kissed her hand and told her I would call her. It was very difficult leaving her but I knew taking things slow was better for the both of us no matter how much I wanted to kiss her lips.

I hope that I can get this thing dealing with my brother wrapped up soon so that I could spend more time with my mate.

* * *

_So guys tell me what you think did I do this chapter justice. Did you like it or hate it don't be shy._

_I will tell you this some things will be similar to the show but Bella coming to Mystic Falls will change some things and maybe even some people. _

_I hope you all enjoyed it as well as liked it._

_Don't forget that the more reviews I get the more it will encourage me to add chapters quicker. (Hint, hint) I'm just saying. (Nudge, nudge) Review already you know you want to._

_Until next time… _


	4. Meeting the Mystic Gang

_Hey guys can I just say how awesome all of you are. I was so happy to see that I have 30 reviews and all of them are positive. I love each and everyone of you thank you so much. That makes me feel so good._

_One thing was pointed out to me and I'm so sorry if some of the words are supposed to be something else. You know how you are typing and your mind is thinking one thing but you type another thing. Another thing is I type a little fast to so my hands move faster then my mind._

_Another reason is I don't always have time to go back and reread the chapters that I write because I try to write when my kids are taking a nap or when they are playing but if any of you moms understanding something it is that when you are so focused on one thing it's like your kids know and they do everything in there power to everything about them. It's especially hard for me having four girls because they are all little drama queens._

_I will try to slow it down a little bit but that also means that it will take a while to get new updates in._

_In the last chapter Elijah and Bella both opened up to each other and Elijah also realized that Bella is his mate and one true love. Bella feels a pull towards Elijah but she doesn't quite understand what it is just yet. She will find out soon enough and in this chapter she meets the Mystic Falls gang. _

_Remember that Bella is a senior now but Elena, Bonnie, Stephan, Caroline, Tyler, and Matt are all juniors and Jeremy is a sophomore. Please keep in mind that I am not going by the exact story line from the TV and movies so I don't want anyone to be upset if I don't go by everything word for word or anything like that. This is my own twist to this story and like I said in the last chapter Bella coming to Mystic Falls changes some things and some people. Also Shelia Bennett didn't die in this story so don't be to mad at me about that change but she is important for a part of this story._

_I do not own Twilight or Vampire Diaries no matter how much I want to._

* * *

_BPOV_

When I woke up the next morning I was surprisingly smiling when I showered and got my clothes on. I decided to wear a paid of dark blue jean shorts and a peach see through top with a white undershirt and my peach sandals. I decided to do my hair in one big braid to the side so I wouldn't have to worry about it too much and I kept my make-up simple as well.

When I got downstairs my nana was already up and breakfast was ready.

"Hey sweetheart how was last night?"

"It was nice nana and I met Damon Salvatore to. He was very flirty and hung his phone up on whoever he was talking to which was rude but other then that he seemed ok."

"Oh that Damon will flirt with any woman that has a pulse trust me I know he hit on me a few times and I told him he wouldn't be able to keep up with me. So where all did Elijah take you last night?"

I couldn't help but giggle at my nana I don't know what I'm going to do with her but she is awesome.

"He showed me to the places that him and his siblings used to go to when they were human and then we went out to dinner and he told me a little bit about his life and some of the places that he's been. I must admit it was nice to hear him talk about all of the things that he's seen and done."

"Well like I told you Elijah is one of the good guys and he's had it a little hard I think that you two would be good for each other and I think you may be the only one that can help him forget some of the horrors that he experienced."

"It feels strange but I feel this pull to him that I can't explain. I want to make him happy but feel a little scared when he is away. I don't understand why I feel this way for someone I just met two days ago. Well nana it's getting late and I don't want to be late for my first day of school."

"Ok have a good first day and don't forget that Bonnie will meet you at the office to show you around. She may have Elena and Caroline with her. I will see you when you get home and have fun sweetheart."

"Ok thanks nana it will be nice to meet another witch and maybe have a friend at school."

I got in my car and drove to the school happy that Elijah showed me where it was yesterday. I found a parking space and as I was getting my backpack out the passenger seat my cell phone vibrated in my pocket. I got it out surprised to see a text from Elijah.

_I hope you have a good first day at school. Just wanted to let you know that I am thinking of you._

I thought that was very sweet of him and sent him a quick thank you back and told him I was thinking of him as well.

I wasn't shocked that Mystic Falls High School was bigger then Forks but thankfully I was able to find the front office with no problem but I knew that finding my classes would be different all together. Once I got my schedule and locker I walked out and almost ran into a very pretty girl.

"Oh I'm so sorry I was in a rush and wasn't paying attention. I'm looking for a girl named Bonnie Bennett do you think you could help me find her?"

"It's ok and you must be Bella Swan I'm Bonnie and I was actually coming to meet you I was running a little late hoping to get here in time. I hope that you and me can be great friends plus it feels good to know another witch. Why don't I show you to your locker and then I can show you to your first class."

"I hope we can be friends to so when did you find out about yourself and your family?"

"Just last year what about you?"  
"Just last week and I'm still trying to wrap my mind around all of it."

"You will get used to it eventually and I will give you my number and you can always talk to me if you need to. Maybe after school you can come over to my grams and I can tell you everything that you need to know about the supernatural's of this town including the fact that the history teacher Mr. Saltzman being a vampire hunter that is friends with a vampire. He is pretty cool to so he may be the only teach you will like in this school."

"That sounds awesome I will call my nana after school and let her know and I can just follow you there."

"That's fine and speaking of Mr. Saltzman you have him for first period I can introduce you to him and you can trust him with your secret he already knows about your grandmother and he really cares about his students to. We also have lunch together and I can introduce you to my friends then. Elena and Caroline wanted to come with me but I didn't want Caroline to overwhelm you because she can be a little much. I love that girl dearly but I don't know where she gets her energy from and she is all over the place with one subject. "

After going to my locker I stuck some of my books in there and made a quick call to my nana to tell her about going to Bonnie's grams house and she said that was and that she would call her and let her know that we would be over.

Once Bonnie showed me to Mr. Saltzman's class she introduce me to him and I told him who my grandmother was and knew that I was a witch. I was surprised to learn that Mystic Falls takes their history to a whole new level entirely. They actually have different events and a lot of times we won't have to go to school because they make all the students pitch in to help. I won't complain though any excuse to get me out of school I'm all for it.

After class I made it through my next few classes without any problems and once lunchtime rolled around I made my way to the cafeteria and I spotted Bonnie with two other very pretty girls and walked over to them.

"Hey Bella this is Elena and Caroline, Caroline and Elena this is Bella Swan."

"It's nice to meet you Bella and I absolutely love your outfit and your hair maybe we can go shopping one day. Where did you get your top and those shoes from and who did your hair I love it." Before I could respond and say anything Elena started talking.

"Caroline please don't start yet let Bella sit down and get used to us first before you start to drive her crazy like you have with the rest of us. So Bella how is your first day so far?"

"Umm thank you Caroline and it's going great so far."

"That's good so where are you from exactly?" Caroline asked me and I was surprised that she didn't want my exact address.

"Forks, Washington you've probably never heard of it. It is a really small town everyone knows everyone and there is absolutely nothing to do there. It is also the rainiest place in the US."

"That has got to suck."

"It wasn't so bad because it was like I had my own place staying with my dad. He is police Chief and if he wasn't at work he was fishing. Then I had my then boyfriend and his family. Most times we would go to Port Angeles or Seattle to shop and things like that."

"Your dad sounds cool and my mom is Sherriff here and like your dad she works all the time but the only difference between your dad and my mom is my mom has to chase after vampires. The funny thing is I'm one and she doesn't know it. Well she did but I compelled her to forget. I hope you don't mind that Bonnie told us I think she is just so excited to have another witch around."

"It's ok I already know about everyone here I just didn't know about Damon until last night. My grandmother told me everything I needed to know but let's just keep this between us in case someone that knows Bonnie is a witch and think that she is the only other one beside her grandmother. This way maybe I can help out if you guys need it."

"That's actually not a bad idea. I think we can all agree with that what do you think Elena and Caroline?" They both nodded their heads and I felt relived I just hope they can be quiet about it.

"So Bella after school we can meet by your locker and we can go to my grams after that."

"Ok Bonnie that sounds like a plan."

After that we all talked a little longer and when the bell rang we all walked to our different classes. One thing that I knew I would absolutely love about being here is that gym was not required all four years and I was eternally grateful for that. After my last couple of class for the day when school let out Bonnie was already waiting by my locker. We walked to the parking lot and I followed her to her grandmother's house.

Before we got to the door her grandmother was standing on the front porch waiting for us.

"Bella it is so nice to finally meet you please come on it."

"Thanks it's nice to meet you to Ms. Bennett."

"Oh sweetie just call me Shelia, but don't tell Caroline that she still has to call me Ms. Shelia." She told me smiling. "So what do you girls want to talk to me about?"

"Well grams since Bella just found out she was a witch I thought it would be a good idea for her to get to know us. I also wanted to show her Emily's grimoire if it's ok?"

"Yes child that's a good idea and it may be some spells in that book that Bella can do that you and I can't even do. Her family is a lot more powerful then we are that's for sure."

"I'm sorry who is Emily and what do you mean by a lot more powerful from the way my grandmother was explaining to me she made it seem like we weren't too much more powerful."

"Oh that Marie I tell you she is too modest for her own good. Honey if you wanted to you could kill the two of us without any problem which is why it's important that we don't piss you off."

"I would never do anything to hurt anyone let alone the two of you."

"Oh honey I know that I could sense it when I shook your hand that you meant either of us no harm and that's another thing that your grandmother wanted me to go over with you. She thinks it's a good idea for not only her to help you but she wants me to help you as well. She also wants you and Bonnie both to take a few lessons from the both of us together because she senses something big coming?"

"What do you mean sense?"

"Well that's one of the things I'm going to help you with. Have you ever gotten a bad feeling from someone or something."

"Yes for the past few months I was getting bad vibes from my ex-boyfriends sister and we used to be best friends but every time she was around I would have to move away from her it was so bad I would feel sick."

"Oh that's not good at all tell me a little bit about her. I know when I talked to your grandmother earlier all she told me is that you dated a cold one. How is it possible that they were able to control their blood lust around you? That's another thing that traditional vampires have over cold ones as well."

"Yes his family is a coven of cold ones it is seven of them all together. They also on fed from animals so their eyes were amber instead of red. Edward was my boyfriend and he could read minds but never mines. His sister Alice the one I was saying that I was getting bad vibes from was a psychic but her visions worked based on decisions that were being made and they could always change based on the person's decisions.

Jasper his brother is an empath and the rest of them didn't really have special skills like those three unless you consider being pretty strong after the first year of being a cold one a gift then his other brother Emmett.

A few weeks after we started dating Edward told me that his sister had a vision of three nomads passing through town and he would be around me a lot more often so that they wouldn't come near me. Anyways they invited me to come and watch them play a game of baseball. While they were playing Alice had a vision of them coming to join them.

It wasn't until recently that I've been wondering if she didn't already know that they would show up. Well one they arrived on of the guys was a tracker and he got a whiff of my blood and after running away to Phoenix with Alice and Jasper to hide out until the rest of them could take care of James.

He found out where I was hiding and he called and used some of our old home videos to make me think that he had my mom. After telling me that he wouldn't hurt her as long as I came to him I ran away from Alice and Jasper to meet him at my old ballet studio when he broke my leg and a few of my ribs.

To make matters worse he bit my arm. Edward finally arrived with his brothers, father and Alice, while Rosalie and Esme stayed behind in Forks to keep an eye on my dad. Edward sucked the venom out so that I wouldn't change but the scar I have from that bite is ice cold." I then explained the events of my disastrous birthday party and they both had looks of absolute horror.

"Well child I'm glad that he didn't just let the venom take over and the reason why he couldn't read your mind is because you are witch. It doesn't matter if you just got your powers you've always been a witch and even if you didn't ever have powers as long as your mother was a witch it still would have protected you.

I do however agree with you thinking that maybe this Alice girl saw all these event's play out the way they went down. The thing that has me confused is why let all of this happen to you? Are you still in touch with any of them that you can trust?"

"Yes Rosalie, Emmett, and Jasper although I trust Jasper I don't want to cause him conflict but I do think he has been sensing something different about her to."

"I think it's a good idea for us to get in touch with them so that they can be aware in case Alice is planning something because that could have something to do with what Marie has been sensing.

We can call them before you go home but for now let me help you to see if you can hone in on this sensing ability. Marie never wanted to learn this for our grandmothers when we were younger but now she is better then me at it and this is one of the things that I am best at."

After working with Shelia for about two hours we called Rosalie and told her about what was going on and she told me that everyone else has been doubting Alice lately so they are already aware of the situation but she said that her and Emmett would keep an eye out and they would talk to Jasper whenever he was away from Alice.

"Well it was nice meeting you Bella and I will come over to your house Saturday morning and Marie and I will work with you and Bonnie then and Bonnie will follow you home from school Thursday so that Marie can work with the two of you. I think it will be best for you two to come here every Monday after school and then every Thursday at your house and then we can work together every Saturday at either house."

"Ok that sounds good and knowing my nana on the days when we aren't practice she will be trying to get me out of the house."

"Oh yeah that sounds like Marie, but one thing I do know is she missed you so much all of those years and she loves you dearly. She just wants to make sure you are happy living here with her."

"So far everything is going great. I will see you tomorrow Bonnie and I will see you Sunday Shelia."

Once I got home I was surprised to see Elijah's car in the driveway. When I got inside Elijah and nana was sitting on the couch drinking tea talking and laughing with each other.

"Marie I do think that we have shocked poor Bella she is standing there with her mouth wide open. So Bella how was your first day?"

"It was good Elijah thank you. What's going on here exactly I thought you was coming on Wednesday?"

"Well I wanted to come and talk to your grandmother about a few things that couldn't wait until then. You look very nice if and I'm pretty sure I may have to go to the school and compel a few of the guys to not hit on you again tomorrow am I correct."

"Thank you and actually they were pretty well behaved I think there was maybe one that actually drooled a little bit."

"I knew it so what's his name if you don't mind me asking?"

"Oh I don't mind I just don't want to tell you incase he becomes your dinner."

My grandmother who was quiet started laughing at what I said and Elijah looked stomped and I must admit it was pretty funny.

"Well Bella I was just getting ready to cook dinner Elijah is joining us. So why don't you show him around and you can do your homework and maybe he can help you with your homework. Don't worry I spelled the bedrooms today to make them sound proof." My nana had a very sneaky smirk on her face when she said this and I was a very bright red color.

"Do you need any help fixing dinner nana?" I asked trying to hide my embarrassment.

"No I know that you did all the cooking with Renee and Charlie so for once you just relax."

"Ok thanks nana come on Elijah." I looked at him to see he had a huge smile on his face but when he saw me looking at him he frowned very quickly. It would have been comical if I weren't still reeling from my nana's comments.

EliPOV

After sending Bella that text this morning I decided to go and talk with Marie and tell her what I had figured out yesterday. When I got there she opened the door before I was able to knock telling me that the spirits told her that I was coming. She even had breakfast waiting for me.

"So tell me Elijah what is it you've come to talk to me about?"

"Well Marie I don't really know how to tell you this and please don't kill me when I do but I figured out last night that Bella is my mate and one true love."

"Oh is that all?" She asked me with a smile on her face and I was a little confused because I knew that she would kill me.

"Well yes but I don't understand why you aren't mad."

"Oh dear Elijah I've know since the day Bella first used her magic when she was eight months old. The spirits told me that she would be the mate of an original vampire who hasn't been lucky in love. They also said that once you two meet that the both of you would be able to change the supernatural community and bring peace and harmony to all of us. They also said that you two would bring a new race into this world. They also said that your love would be epic and better then any love story that you can imagine and that a lot of supernatural creatures will look to the two of you to find a love like yours.

I was just waiting on you to come to the conclusion that she is your mate. I can't tell you everything because they told me a lot but I will tell you this. Don't be scared to give her your heart because she will take good care of it and you two will do some amazing things together. I can also tell you that there will be problems along the way but you will work through it."

I sat there for a few moments thinking and I knew that I could trust Marie because she is the only witch that knows how to kill and original vampire and she would have killed me a long time ago if she wanted to.

"So does Bella know all of this as well?"

"Oh no what I'm about to tell you, you had better not tell her I said or I will kill you even if you are her mate."

"Marie you know me better then that but if it would make you feel better you have my word that I will not repeat what you tell me." I guess it was enough for her because she continued.

"Well this morning Bella told me that feels this pull toward you and she doesn't quite understand it and that she wants to do anything she can to make sure you are happy. As much as I wanted to tell her I know that I can't it will take her a while before she understands but you will be the one to convince her. Just don't rush her ok."

"Marie you know me better then that. I will do everything in my power to make her happy and smile often and I will give her anything she wants. What did you mean when you said that we would bring a new race into the world?"

"I guess that I should explain that to you. Well I know that you think that vampires can't have children but it's not true they can and that goes for men and women. It's important that when you and Bella take that next step that you use protection because only mates and one true loves can have babies. It's like one of those extremely rare cases.

There are hybrids out there like half vampire half witch or half human. I guess you can call it nature's loophole. Your and Bella's love will be so different that if she decides to change then she will still keep her powers and the two of you can have a child before or even after the change. Once your first child is born the supernatural will feel it and they will understand how it's was possible.

You can't tell anyone about this because the hybrids are still walking this earth and they can live forever just like any other vampire. It's important that Bella knows about this before the two of you become intimate. Just like she has to know about the bite during the mating ritual and blood sharing. I know its a lot to take in and but she needs to know just like you do."

"No it's ok that I know but I just don't know when to reveal all of this to her."

"She trust you now but like I said it's all about when she is ready and you will know. The connection that you two share already is so strong and powerful that either of you will be able to tell when the other is hurt or in danger. Trust me I thank God for that because the way Bella attract danger she needs someone to know when she is in danger. I mean she just stumbles upon danger.

I remember when she was five she almost got hit by her moms car. We had just got back from grocery shopping and she wanted to play with her Barbie ball and it rolled behind the car. She ran to get it and Renee didn't put the car in park and if I weren't paying attention to Bella then she probably would have died that day. We erased that memory from her because she was talking in her sleep about her nana used magic to save her from the car."

"Well I agree with you there and she told me what happened with the Cullen's or better yet with this Edward guy I still want to rip his heart out."

We continued our conversation and caught each other up on our lives since the last time we ran into each other which was in Brazil right after Marie married Bella's grandfather. Not too much longer I heard Bella pull up and was happy that she had made it home safe.

I don't know how I will be able to keep all this information I learned today from Bella but I do know that she will be a permanent part of my life and for that I was excited about the future. One thing I do know is that I will have to tell her about my brother and I don't know how she will respond to that.

* * *

_So guys I hope you all enjoyed this chapter. Please don't forget to tell me what you think about it._

_I hope you enjoyed the conversations with Bella and Shelia and Elijah and Marie._

_Be sure to tell me if I should write a little bit about Bella showing the house in the next chapter or should just skip over it. It's all up to what you want to see them talk about or if they should go on another date or maybe both._

_I'm sorry that this update took a little longer but I've been a little busy today and my two year old gets into everything. So I made sure to make this update a little longer then the other ones._

_Don't forget to review and if there is someone that you would like to see let me know or if there is something you would like to see happen._

_Also remember that I don't always have time and correct any spelling or grammar errors or like it's been pointed out to me a few times any incorrect uses of punctuations I like spell check do all of that._

_Until next time…._


	5. Homework and Revelations

_Hi to all of you amazingly supportive readers thank you so much for following and making my story one of your favorites or following me and making me one of your favorite authors. I love and appreciate each and every one of you._

_Thank you to all of my reviewers all of the reviews really push me to update faster and I like that about each of you. I know some of you are wondering when I will change the rating to M, don't worry it's coming but I want to make it totally worth the wait so good things come to those who wait._

_So as per request I will follow on from the last chapter because some of you wanted a scene for Bella showing Elijah the house. So we will continue from there. _

_I know someone suggested that I get a beta writer and the answer to that is no. It's not that I don't want one it's just that this is my baby mistakes and all I love this story and I can't see myself letting someone else help me. I'm not being funny or mean so please don't think that I'm just a very determined woman._

_I really like to do a lot of things on my own because I want to teach my children that it's good to have someone in your corner but its also good to be able to do things on your own as well. Ask for help when needed but if you don't feel you need it then don't ask for it and I honestly don't feel I need any help because I know where I want to take this story and I don't want anyone to change it in any way._

_I do not own Twilight or Vampire Diaries even though I would really like to._

* * *

_BPOV_

While I was showing Elijah I was a little nervous to show him my room because I didn't want him to think that I was assuming things with him although I really was. This all is very new territory for me because although a part of me wanted to have sex with Edward with Elijah it was something different. I literally get butterflies when he is around and I like it but I'm afraid he doesn't feel the same for me and the last thing I want from someone like Elijah is rejection.

"I can show you the magic room but you won't be able to step in without receiving little shock. I just thought that I would warn you so that you didn't get hurt."

"That's very nice of you Bella and thank you for warning me I do believe that your grandmother would not have told me and laughed at me when I tried to enter."

"Yes that sounds like nana. She can be the sweetest woman ever but she can also be a trickster."

"So where is your room if you don't mind me asking?"

"No I don't mind you asking it's just I was saving that for last since I have homework."

"So do you think that you will need my help with your homework?"

"You know what I might because my history is really more about Mystic Falls then other events in history."

"Yeah that sounds about right and to be honest with you they didn't get the history quite right there are some major events that they skipped."

"Yeah something tells me that admitting to teenagers that a lot of the major deaths that happened in this town was from vampires instead of actual animals wouldn't work out to well."

"I think I could agree with you on that."

After showing him the other rooms I finally showed him my room and for a minute he looked around as if thinking about something important.

"I must admit that I like how your grandmother decorated everything and it seems very you. Simple but beautiful and a perfect safe haven for you to escape to when the day has been long and tiresome am I correct?"

"Yes you are and it's a safe haven even when I just want to come up here and read or relax which I haven't felt the need to do a lot of relaxing since I've been here. It's like since I've found out everything I want to learn as much as I can as quickly as I can."

"Yeah I know exactly what you mean it like when you learn something new you have to keep trying at it to make sure you could do it with your eyes closed."

"Exactly so about this homework do you think you would be interested in helping me please"

"Darling all you have to do is ask and I doubt I would ever be able to tell you no. So about this homework lets get started."

I smiled at him not sure if he meant to call me darling or not but I loved hearing him call me that. Once I got started on my homework Elijah was really very helpful and I thought I would be distracted with him sitting so close to me where his knees brushed mine but it just felt so good and so right.

Once I was done and put everything away Elijah and I went outside on my balcony and sat down because he said that he wanted to tell me something important about his family.

"Bella I know that I the other night I told you that I had a total of seven siblings what I didn't tell you about is my half-brother Niklaus and I feel that it's important for you to know about him and what happened. I really like you a lot Bella and I just want to be open and honest with you."

"I really like you to Elijah and I don't want you to think that I will think any less of you with whatever you have to tell me. I'm not judgmental and I want you to feel that you can talk to me about anything I'm a very good listener and I may not have a solution to everything but sometimes listening works just as best as helping."

"Has anyone every told you that you are very wise beyond your years. I know vampires that have live for more the 400 years and some of them are not very wise."

I smiled at him "so tell me what is you wanted to tell me?"

"Well when we were growing up my father Mikael would always treat Klaus differently then the rest of us he was almost hateful towards him. It wasn't until after the change that I found out the reason why but before then anytime something went wrong my father would always find a reason to blame it on Klaus.

As much as I wish I could change the past I know that it's impossible but I've spent years hating myself for not taking up for my brother. Once we were changed we did everything in our power to not kill any of the local villagers but it was very difficult and Klaus didn't know that he was half werewolf and I guess that was a secret that my mother wanted to take to her grave.

Anyways for werewolves to change that have to kill someone and they have a very difficult time with anger issues. That made it all the more difficult for Klaus not to kill someone but once he did it triggered his werewolf gene and this was all the proof that Mikael needed to confirm that Klaus wasn't his son.

Mikael then went and hunted down Klaus' father and killed him and his entire family thus starting an all out war between vampires and werewolves that is still pretty much going on now. What I regret most is the day I helped my father restrain Klaus so that my mother could place the curse on him that would make his werewolf gene lay dormant which made my brother feel rejected when all he has ever wanted is my father's approval.

I want to try and reach out to Klaus before he tries to go through with breaking his curse and killing Elena Gilbert. I believe that my brother just doesn't want to be alone and I think that's why he is so set on making these hybrids so that he can have a family.

I just also want to protect you from him in case he tries to retaliate towards me for leaving him alone so many years ago and that is a story for another time. If he finds out that I care for you he will try to use that against me and I've already explained this to your grandmother and she promised to do everything she can to make sure you stay protected.

Bella just promise me that you won't go wondering out alone because I don't think I would ever forgive myself if you got hurt because of my family's issues. I do think that if given time Klaus could possibly forgive me and I think he would really like you and maybe if I can trust him not to hurt you then I will introduce the two of you. Like I've said before he is really just lonely and if he is surrounded but people that really truly car about him then he can be the brother I knew when we were still human."

I sat quiet for a few moments gathering my thoughts because I didn't want to come across mean or hurtful and I felt happy that he actually trusts me enough to tell me about his hurtful past. I also knew that he still had a lot to tell me but the important thing is he is opening up.

"Elijah you can't protect me from all the dangers of this world and neither can my grandmother no matter how hard the both of you try. At the end of the day a car could hit me or fall off of a sidewalk and meet my doom. It may sound strange but I swear I injuries doing some of the most normal mundane task that anyone else could do but I just get hurt.

I really appreciate you trusting me with your secret. I know it can't be easy but I think that your brother will forgive you if you explain your side of things. I believe he is more hurt then anything and sometimes having your pride hurt can be worse then losing a best friend.

You said the other night that you and him argued and actually came to blows over a girl so imagine how he felt when she chose you. Then imagine the heartache he felt when his older brother and best friend helped to restrain a part of himself that makes him unique.

I'm pretty sure he felt he lost a part of his soul that day and I'm not trying to make you feel bad. I understand you point of view in this but I want you to try and understand what he must have been feeling during this time. You understand what I'm saying right?"

"Bella don't ever feel you can't be honest with me for fear of hurting my feelings. I would rather you be completely honest with me instead of lie to my face and I can really appreciate that. You just don't realize what a breath of fresh air it is to meet someone that can be honest but nice about it at the same time. So now you know one of dark secrets and you still haven't ran yet. Are or you planning on doing so once I turn around."

"I would never do a friend like that."

All he could do was smile at me "well actually Bella I was hoping that we could be more then friends as time passes. I would love to take you out on another date but as an actual date this time with me picking you up and bringing you flowers. So what do you say, do you think you could see us as a couple in the very near future?"

"I would like that a lot Elijah and I could maybe see us as a couple. Maybe we should see how the date goes first before we decide though in case you get embarrassed by my clumsiness."

"Bella I could never be embarrassed by you and I would always catch you if you fall. So how does Saturday I pick you up at 6 and we could go to dinner and a movie?"

This man knows all the right words to make me blush. "That sounds great actually. So are you ready to go and see if nana is done with dinner yet?"

"Yes but first there is something that I must do."

I looked up at him to see him leaning down towards me his lips inches away from mine giving me a chance to back out if I wanted to but I couldn't back out. I was entirely to attracted to him and so I leaned in the rest of the way and once our lips touched it was literally like fireworks went off.

I can actually see myself get used to kissing Elijah and pretty soon the kiss was full of passion and promise. I wrapped my arms around his neck as he wrapped his arms around my waist bring me closer to him. Eventually or tongues found each other and started doing their own little danced. It felt as if we had been kissing for hours when it only lasted a few minutes.

As much as I hated when he pulled away I wasn't ashamed or embarrassed like I used to be when I kissed Edward and he would pull away so suddenly. Elijah pulled away like it was the hardest thing that he's ever done in all his 1000 years on this Earth and I must admit that if felt good to be so wanted and not the only one struggling to keep control. He continued to place small pecks on my mouth and made his way down to my neck before stopping himself completely.

"As much as I would love to continue this Bella I'm afraid that I wouldn't be much of a gentleman and I respect and care about you to much to disrespect you in any kind of way."

I nodded my head because I knew I wouldn't be able to talk without saying something embarrassing so I grabbed his hand and we made our way downstairs to see if dinner was ready.

Dinner was amazing and the conversation flowed easily as well as Elijah continuously glancing my way and giving me small smiles and winks when he didn't think my nana was paying attention and I knew that the moment he left she would start asking me questions.

Elijah helped me clear the dishes and once the kitchen was clean he told me he was leaving and gave me a quick peck on the lips and told me that he would call or text me later. Once he left my nana rounded in on me.

"So sweetheart I noticed that you and Elijah walked into the kitchen holding hands. Does this mean that you are going to give him a chance?"

"Yes nana I really like him a lot and he is someone that means a lot to me and he is very important to me I just don't want to get hurt."

"Oh Bella honey I can honestly say that he feels the same way but how will you know if it would ever work if you don't open your heart to him completely? No matter how much time it takes you I know that he is willing to wait and take all the time you need."

"I know nana and I will and we decided to see how things will go Saturday he asked me out on a actual date although Sunday was like a date as well. He said he wanted to be able to pick me up like for a real date so he doesn't really consider Sunday a date. I guess you could say that it was like a pre date sort of."

"Bella is there a reason why you are rambling?"

"Well nana we kissed earlier and it was like the best kiss in the world. I saw stars and fireworks and I really like it. I like how he makes me feel and I like how I can talk to him about anything like how I can talk to you. I've never really had that and I must admit it feels nice to have people that I can talk to that actually listen and care."

"I'm happy for you Bella and you deserve to have someone like Elijah in your corner and you know I'm going to always be in your corner no matter what. You deserve to be happy to sweetheart. So did you actually get any homework done?"

"Yes and he really helped me with it to. Nana I have a question for you I'm curious about something actually."

"Ok what is it?"

"Why do I have a king bed and you only have a queen and why do I have his and her sinks?"

"Well Bella like I told you before about sleepovers I don't mind you having sleepovers here and so I wanted to make sure your guest is comfortable if its Elijah or Bonnie or anyone else. Why do you think I put a sound proof spell on your room. I love you sweetheart but I do not need to hear my granddaughter getting it on with her man. I also made sure to store some blood bags for Elijah in the basements fridge so whenever he stays over just tell him where it's at. Goodnight Bella I will see you in the morning before you go to school."

I was literally so shocked all I could do is sit there for a few minutes until I knew that my nana was in here room. She is going to embarrass me every chance she gets and at that moment I was grateful that I hadn't asked that question while Elijah was there because I know I would have died if she gave that same answer in front of him. This is going to be interesting living with my grandmother who has no censor what so ever.

Once I got upstairs and changed into my night clothes I was getting ready to turn my bedside lamp off when my phone beeped letting me know I had a text.

_I just wanted to wish you a goodnight and sweet dreams Bella._

_Thank you Elijah and sweet dreams to you as well._

_EliPOV_

I was still reeling from that kiss that Bella and I shared earlier. That just further proved my point that what Bella and I share is so very rare and I will do like she suggested and try to make up with Klaus especially with her in my life now I don't want to take any unnecessary chances.

I wanted so badly to tell her everything but Marie is right that it will probably scare her off and I knew that I couldn't live my life without her. Bella is everything that I have always wanted in a woman. She's so compassionate and caring and she truly wants to help no matter the dangers.

I knew that I have fallen in love with her and I fell in love with her that first day she walked into the Mystic Grill. There was a time I wouldn't have believed in love at first sight but Bella quickly changed my mind on a lot of issues and we've only known each other a few days. It feels like I've known her all of my life and I knew that I would easily give my life up to keep her safe.

I called Jonas and asked him could he see if he could track my brother so that I could go and meet him before he comes to Mystic Falls. I know that he is making arrangements to arrive here soon and I wanted to get to him before he arrived to see if we could make some type of agreement.

Jonas quickly called me back as soon as he was done "_Elijah he is already in Mystic Falls and from what me and Luka can tell he is possessing the history teacher Alaric Saltzman's body. I can give you the address and we can meet there if you want."_

This was the last thing I wanted to happen and if he was already here then there was a chance he knew about Bella already damn it.

"Ok I will meet you there." I quickly hung up the phone and got dressed.

When I got to the apartment building Jonas was already waiting outside with his son Luka.

"Are you sure you want your son involved in this Jonas it could very ugly very fast I don't know how my brother will react or respond."

"He can handle it Elijah don't worry we both want to help any was we can and we know that Greta is here as well."

"Well let's hope that everything can be resolved without any problems."

We walked to the apartment and knocked on the door. The door opened revealing my brother smiling at me.

"Well brother how nice of you to join us and you brought Greta's family with you how nice. Please come in. Greta you have company love. So Elijah do tell me why are you here in Mystic Falls?"

"Well Niklaus I heard that the Petrova doppelganger was here and I wanted to check up on that for myself. I'm guessing that you heard the rumors to and you showed up just in time to break your curse the full moon is after all in five days am I correct?"

"Well Elijah if you must know to answer is yes of course. So what's been going on with you dear brother we haven't talked since that whole ordeal in New Orleans when you told Rebekah and I that you would hole Mikael off. Imagine my surprised when I arrived in town a few days ago to find that my dear older brother is alive in well.

Do you have any idea how worried Rebekah and I were. We thought he had killed you and we didn't know where to begin to look. We didn't know if Mikael was still searching for us or not which I can only assume that he still is seeing as how he has always wanted me dead."

"Speaking of Rebekah where is our lovely sister?"

"Well let's just say that she was met with a dagger when she tried to stay behind and get killed by Mikael when we had a little run in with him just three years after that ordeal in New Orleans when she nearly got killed for love.

Imagine my surprised to see the guy that she had fallen in love with is here in Mystic Falls and he is in love with the doppelganger. How ironic is that huh I believe you know him. He used to be called the Ripper of Monterey but now he goes by Stefan Salvatore.

Another thing that's ironic is he and his brother has been fighting over the doppelganger and they were both in love with Katarina when they were humans. Can you say hello déjà vu and history repeating itself. So you want to tell me about this girl that I saw you with last night at the grill.

I must admit one thing though she is a very beautiful girl and from what my friend Maddox tells me she is extremely powerful. She is more powerful then the Bennett's, which surprised even me for one young woman to be more powerful, then a family full of power.

She makes the Martin's here look like a parlor trick with bad tricks if you ask me. So my curiosity is struck is she just a friend to you or is she something more. Do you think she would be interested in helping me?"

"Well Niklaus I can't speak for my mate but I will tell you this much if you try to hurt her or her grandmother in any way then I will rip your heart out myself do I make myself clear?"

"Elijah you know me better then that and did you really just say that she is your mate. Well then she's practically family I could never hurt family especially some one that is obviously so important to you. I give you my word that I will not harm a hair on her beautiful little head if you give me your word that you will not try to delay my ritual and if you can set up a meeting between the two of us.

If she agrees to help me then after the ritual I will hand our family over to you and I will personally undagger them myself."

"So you mean to tell me that Finn, and Kol are still alive along with Rebekah but just daggered?"

"Yes Elijah that's exactly what I mean and I am even willing to let the doppelganger live if mine or your witches can find a spell for her to survive."

"Alright brother but betray me in any way then you will deal with me personally. I will see if her and her grandmother can meet us somewhere tomorrow once she gets out of school."

"You mean to tell me that your mate is still in high school. Well this just gets better and better and I give you my word Elijah. I know you don't have much reason to trust me but I want to earn your trust again and maybe me and Bella can become friends if that would make you feel better and then she will have not only one original protecting her but she will have the original hybrid protecting her as well. Sound fair?"

"I guess we will have to wait and see if she will even agree to doing the ritual for you."

"Well that sounds fair enough now sit down and let's catch up tell me what have you been doing for the past 90 years?"

It felt strange to be sitting there talking to my brother like we used to talk when we were close. I just hope that his word is still just as good as it used to be because I really do miss my brother as well as the rest of my family.

I was really hoping that Bella would agree to doing the ritual but I knew I would not tell her what Klaus agreed to give me if she agreed. The last thing I wanted her to do was do something for me because she felt obligated I wouldn't be upset if she disagreed either.

I know that it may sound selfish but now that I have her in my life I felt I had all the family that I needed. I mean don't get me wrong I love and miss my siblings dearly but if I had to make a choice between Bella or them it would be Bella no thinking it through or taking my time I would absolutely choose her hands down.

In the end they would understand well at least Rebekah and Finn maybe even Klaus but Kol has always said that love is a weakness so why bother with it. At one point in time I agreed with him but that was only because I wasn't as lucky in love but now I knew that Bella was all the happiness that I would ever want or need.

I knew that when talking to Marie earlier that what she was telling me about how Bella and I being together would help change and shape the supernatural population for the best and everyone would finally be able to live in peace and harmony with each other. What I didn't expect to happen was for Klaus to be the first one to try and make a change I just hope that he is serious about everything.

I also felt it deep within my heart that Bella and Klaus will be the best of friends and have a bond that even I won't be able to understand at times because if she can change my life and my mind on a lot of things with just a small. I can only imagine what she will be able to do to help Niklaus and for that I was eternally grateful to be able to fall in love with someone like Bella.

I guess tomorrow I will have to see what happens. Is she agrees or not I knew that I would do whatever I could to help Klaus. For once he deserves happiness and hopefully he will find someone to love like I did and maybe that will help him to but first things first I guess I need to talk to Bella about this tomorrow. I knew that she was probably sleeping peacefully so it could wait till in the morning.

BPOV

I woke up startled. I had a strange dream that someone was outside watching me sleep and I was feeling really strange and bad vibes. As I got up out of my bed to look out the window I didn't see anyone outside but I knew that it didn't necessarily mean wasn't any one out there. I walked to my nana's room to tell her about the dream and the bad vibes that I was getting.

"Nana something doesn't feel right I had a dream that someone was watching me outside my window but when I woke up I looked outside and didn't see anyone but I was getting the strange and bad vibes while I was looking out there. What can this mean nana?"

"It means that the spirits are telling you that someone is outside the house. Call Elijah and ask him to come over and I will cast another protection spell and I will call Shelia to so that she can do the same thing for her and Bonnie but tell Elijah that he may have to stay here for the next few days until we can figure this out.

Don't worry about waking him just tell him to bring a few days worth of clothes and get her pronto. He will have to drive you to school to and you should be fine as long as you stay in the building surrounded by a lot of people and knowing him he will probably wait outside the entire day while you are in classes. Go on now I won't go outside until he get's here and he will probably sweep the woods on his way in."

_EliPOV_

As my cell phone went off I was surprised that someone was calling me at this time of night I was still at Alaric's talking to Klaus. I got worried when I saw that it was Bella. Klaus saw the look of worry cross my face and he looked a little concerned to.

"Bella what's wrong is everything alright?"

_"No Elijah my nana told me to call you because I had a dream that someone was outside my window watching me and when I woke up I walked to the window and looked out. I didn't see anything but I was getting strange and bad vibes. She told me that the spirits were warning me that someone was really out there and that it wasn't just a dream. She asked that you bring some clothes for a few days at least until we figure out what we are dealing with. She said she wouldn't leave me alone until you are here."_

"Bella sweetheart you have to calm down and I'm on my way now tell her that my friends the Martin's will be pulling up in a few minutes to help with a few protection spells. I will be running and I will do a quick sweep of the woods and then go back to my place to get some clothes. Don't worry ok we will figure it out together ok."

_"Ok and I'm so sorry to wake you but nana told me to call you while she calls Shelia and she said she will be able to tell you more when you get here."_

"No don't worry I was still awake so you didn't wake me. I'm on my way now." I hung up the phone and looked over at my brother who looked just as worried as I was.

"Do you need me to come with you Elijah?"

"No Niklaus there is no way that you can help in Alaric's body."

"Well I will have Maddox and Greta don't worry I will follow your scent and be there soon they don't have to invite me in I can just keep watch outside if it will make you feel better."

"Thank you brother but I need to go and I will see you in a little bit I may already be outside just knocked on the door and let me know that you are out there."

At this Klaus nodded his head and Maddox and Greta started to help him set up to get back into his original body. Jonas knew Marie so he knew how to get to her house without me having to give him directions.

The second I got outside of the apartment complex I took off running as fast as I could so that hopefully the person that was dumb enough to watch Bella was stupid enough to still be outside so that I could catch them. Once I got to the woods outside of her house I was able to pick up a scent that I didn't recognize and I was hoping that Klaus would know the scent. I could however tell that the person that was watching her was a supernatural being.

I walked to the back door and knocked and Marie opened the door.

"Hey Elijah thank you for coming but you are the only one besides Shelia to protect her and help keep her safe. I do think that Bella will need to know the connection the two of you share though since someone is watching her she will need to know why I trust you over anyone else. It can wait until tomorrow though. She is upstairs in her room talking a bath to see if that will help her relax she is a nervous wreck poor thing. It's like she can't catch a break."

"Yeah I know and I will tell her everything tomorrow after school. My brother is on his way and he will knock to let you know he is outside he said you don't have to invite him in but he is trying to earn my trust again. He will stay out there tonight and keep watch and then he will probably sleep during the day so that he can help keep watch.

I'm going to go and let Bella know that I'm here and that I will run home and get some clothes and I will be right back after that. Do you need anything before I leave?"

"No thank you Elijah and thank you for asking Jonas to come by I haven't seen him in a while I just hate that he's coming over during a stressful time like this."

"It's ok and you've been there for a lot of the families around here the Martin's included and they are more then happy to return the favor. They should pull up any minute just let them know I'm headed to get some clothes after I see Bella and the I will be straight back." She nodded her head and I rushed upstairs to let Bella know I was here and that I would be right back.

I knocked on her bedroom door in case she was out of the bathroom getting some clothes on. I tried to not think about the fact that my mate was in the bathtub when I arrived.

When I didn't get a response I walked in and knocked on her bathroom door.

"Yes?"

"Bella it's Elijah I was just letting you know that I checked the woods and didn't recognize the scent. I'm going to run over to my house and get some clothes it will take me no longer then ten minutes at the most ok."

"Ok thank you for coming Elijah it means a lot to me."

"It's no problem I just want you safe. I will see you in a few."

When I got back downstairs Jonas and Luka were already there and they were surrounded by candles chanting and Marie was headed to the magic room.

"Ok I will be back in a few minutes Marie. Don't forget my brother should be arriving here soon and I haven't told Bella yet but I will tell her when I get back."

Once I returned a few minutes later Klaus was just coming out of the woods and said that the scent smelled of a shape shifter and a cold one together that the cold one was using the scent of the shape shifter to mask the smell.

I knocked on the door and this time Bella answered with a smile and she was wearing light blue pajama shorts that was extremely short and I had to immediately think of something other then how those shorts looked so good on her so that I wouldn't embarrass myself especially in front of my brother. He would never let me live it down because I'm known for my self-control but around Bella it's like that control goes out of the window. She had on a matching tank top that showed a little bit of her flat tummy.

"Well hello love my name is Niklaus but you can call me Nik and I am Elijah's half-brother but I'm sure you've heard about me already."

"It's nice to meet you Nik and I'm Isabella but just call me Bella and yes Elijah was just talking about you tonight and all of it good so don't worry. My nana told me that Elijah was bringing someone with him and she wouldn't tell me who exactly but she talked to the spirits and they said that it would be ok to invite you in because you care for my safety as well.

I will show you to your room Nik and Elijah you can either sleep in my room or the room directly beside mine. Jonas and Luka have already done some protection spells and they got a little tired so they are staying here for a few days as well so they can help keep an eye out but they already went to bed."

"Ok I can sleep in the room with you and Nik can take the room directly beside it in case I need his help. Does that sound alright with you Bella?"

"Yes that's fine and I will let you show Nik around so he can get the lay of the house and then I'm going to bed so that I can hopefully get a few hours of sleep. Nana fixed me a calming tea and I wouldn't be surprised if she drugged it so that I can sleep. I will see you when you get upstairs. It was really nice to meet you Nik I do hope that you and I can become great friends."

"It was nice meeting you too love sleep well and don't worry I will keep an eye out. See you in the morning."

Once Bella went upstairs I showed Klaus around the house and then showed him the bedroom he would be staying in.

"Thanks again brother for getting back into your body to help protect Bella I really appreciate it."

"No problem Elijah I meant what I said earlier. Bella is family now and I will do everything I can to protect her and earn your trust as well. Sleep well I will keep a look out while the rest of you sleep."

"Goodnight Niklaus." I walked into Bella's room to see that she as still awake and had the TV on I figured she didn't want it to be too quiet because I remember her saying she doesn't watch much TV. I went into the bathroom and put on a pair of my blue silk pajama bottoms and just a plain white t-shirt.

I got in bed on the side that was closer to the balcony and I was surprised that Bella immediately snuggled up to me. I must admit that this felt so right to me and I loved it. I was expecting her to stay on the other side of the bed with her back to me and I was touched because I knew she trusted me to not take advantage of her. I kissed the top of her head and within minutes she was out I listened to see if I could hear any strange noise that didn't belong out in the woods.

After about an hour was confident enough that everything would be alright tonight and hopefully tomorrow we can all sit down and talk and see if we can guess who it is that was watching Bella.

* * *

_So guys what did you think. I made this chapter a little longer for all of the amazing reviews that I got from everyone. I hope you enjoyed this extra long chapter and if you want more longer chapters all you have to do is review._

_So who do you think was outside of Bella's window watching her like a creeper. _

_Did I do Klaus justice. Do you trust his new attitude or do you think he is up to something. If you have any question be sure to ask me and I will do my best to answer them._

_So what did you guys think about their first kiss? Was it enough or not enough?  
Please remember that I don't always have time to go back and check any spelling or grammar errors. I let spell check handle that._

_Don't forget to tell me is there a favorite character you would like to see make an appearance or if there is something that you would like to see happen don't be afraid to tell me because I will do my best to make it happen. _

_Don't forget REVIEW so that I can update quicker._

_Until next time…._


	6. Old Friends and New Friends, Or Not

_Hey you guys I know I haven't updated in a few days and I am so sorry for the wait I have just been super busy and I am happy to say that the wait is over. _

_Thank you to all of my readers and followers and all of my reviewers I hope you all enjoyed the last chapter. Also thank you to everyone that added me to your favorite author list as well. I love each and every one of you and I appreciate all of the love and support. I'm sorry that I haven't been able to respond to all of your reviews but I want you to know that I do read every last one of them and I love each of them because I know that you don't have to review and I appreciate that you do take time to read and review my story so please don't stop reviewing._

_So in the last chapter Elijah asked Bella out on an official first date and then surprisingly Elijah and Klaus has buried the hatchet so to speak._

_Then the least expected happened when Bella found out that someone was watching her outside her window when she was sleeping. A lot of you guessed either Edward and Jacob or Victoria and another random shape shifter._

_I won't tell you if any of your guesses or good but I will tell you that you will find out within the next few chapters. Also the rating of this story will be changing to M very soon so be prepared for things to start getting hot and heavy._

_Please keep in mind that this is my story with my own twist and I won't be following the book or the show with exact details._

_Don't forget to Review it makes me update faster._

_I don't own Twilight or Vampire Diaries._

* * *

_BPOV_

I woke up the next morning to kisses being place all over my face and I loved every minute of it at first I thought I was dreaming until I heard Elijah talking to me.

"Good morning Bella and from the way you were moaning through the night I can only assume that you were having some very sweet dreams."

Hearing this I shot up in the bed and my face flushed with embarrassment. I looked over to Elijah who had a huge grin on his face and all I could do is lay back down and hide under my pillow.

"You don't have to hide from me ever Bella but I would like to know what you were dreaming about?"

"I would rather not talk about it and what time did you get up?" I noticed that he was wearing another suit and his cologne smelled amazing.

"About an hour ago and I was downstairs talking to my brother when your grandmother asked me to wake you up so that you could get ready for school."

"Oh ok it won't take me to long I will see you downstairs in a few."

"Ok but I would like to talk to you after school about something important and I figured I could show you my family's house."

"That sounds fine." I said while walking into my closet to figure out what I will wear to school today.

"Ok I will see you downstairs in a bit. Oh and my brother wanted to talk to you whenever you get home today."

"That sounds good I would like to get to know your brother better."

After taking a shower and getting ready for school I was about to make up my bed only to see that Elijah had already made it. I grabbed my backpack and went downstairs to get something to eat for breakfast and I was surprised that everyone was up and sitting down waiting on me.

"Good morning everyone." I walked over to Elijah and thanked him for making the bed and he said it was no problem.

My nana looked up at me and smiled "Bella Luka will be going to school with you today and we made arrangements for him to be in all of your classes and since he knows a little bit more about magic he will be able to help protect you and after dinner tonight I made arrangements with Sheila and Jonas to help me teach the three of you some more complex spells."

"Ok nana that sounds fine with me."

Once we were done eating breakfast Elijah drove Luke and I to school in my jeep since it had a more room to fit the three of us instead of his two-seater. Once we pulled up to the school Bonnie, Caroline, Stefan, Tyler, Matt, and Elena were all outside talking. Once Elijah parked the car he got and opened the door for me and he took me by surprise by kissing me in front of everyone and I liked that he had no problem kissing me in public.

Once Luka got out I introduced him to everyone and Caroline was checking him out like he was the main course at the last supper.

Elena looked at me shocked. "Bella do you know who that guy is that you was just kissing?" Matt and Tyler said something about an early practice and that they would see us at lunch.

"Yes I do know him is there some type of problem between the two of you or something that I'm missing?"

"Yes he is one of the original vampires that volunteered to help me but he can't be trusted he probably is only with you to get more information on me."

"Ok whatever you say Elena whatever you have to tell yourself. You do realize that the world doesn't revolve around you don't you. I'm also pretty sure that if he volunteered to help you that he actually wants to help you and I don't know enough about you for him to try and get close to me to get information on you."

"Well I wasn't meaning it in a mean way I was only trying to look out for you because he could kill any of us me especially since this Klaus guy that he knows is after me. I love my life and I'm not ready to die anytime soon."

All I could do was laugh at her and when I looked over at Luka he was laughing as well. Caroline, Elena and Stefan were looking at us like we had lost our minds and Bonnies looked like she wanted to laugh to but was just scared of hurting her friends feelings.

"Elena that comment that you just made told me everything that I need to know about you. For one if he wanted to kill anyone of us I'm pretty sure that none of us would be standing here at the moment especially you because between three witches and two vampires what is it that you can do?

Not only does my grandmother trust him but so does Bonnie's grandmother and Luka's father all of who are witches as well so he would have a very hard time pulling one over on the three of them. Thanks for your concern as you try to say but all you really care about is yourself and I could do without friends like you."

As I was getting ready to walk off Luka stopped me and said "Bella I'm not really supposed to say this because I'm pretty sure Elijah was going to talk to you about this after school but it's something that Elena needs to hear.

Elijah met with Klaus last night and they want you to do the ritual but he is also willing to let Elena survive because they are pretty sure between the seven of us that we will be able to figure out a way for you to survive Elena whether it's with a spell or potion.

They are sure that with you performing the spell along without the help of any of us that you can save her and my dad thinks that you would even need the full moon to perform the ritual that's how powerful you are. So no Elena while everything is not about you they are willing to save you life so if I was you I would be nicer to Bella."

"Bella I'm sorry I didn't know."

"Well I didn't know either Elena but that doesn't matter to me. Stay away from me and I will stay away from you. I will work on a way to save your life but other then that we will not be friends."

Bonnie, Luka and I then walked into the building and after getting our books we told Bonnie that we would see her at lunch I also told her that me and Luka more then likely would not sit at their lunch table. Once we got to our history class Mr. Saltzman gave us a project that will be due in two weeks on a key point in the history of Mystic Falls and we could pick our partner so Luka and I decided to work to together since it would be easier for us.

"Don't worry Luka I promise not to tell Elijah or Klaus what you told me so don't worry and I will do everything I can to make sure Elena survives although I really don't like her after the things that she said a little while ago. I've met some self-centered people but she has to be the first to suggest that he is only with me to get closer to her."

"Yeah I agree and from what my dad told me this morning you are the first girl that Elijah has talked about in a long time. My dad has known Elijah since he was a teenager and he has never heard about Elijah talk about another woman since he told him the story of Tatia and Katarina. You must mean a lot to him and I really hope that the two of you can be very happy together."

"Thanks Luka I hope that we can be very happy together I like him a lot and I just hope that I mean as much to him as he means to me."

"I'm sure you do Bella don't doubt yourself because of something that Elena said."

"Oh I don't it's just a recent breakup taught me to be careful with who you trust with your heart but I don't think that Elijah would intentionally hurt me. So let's figure out which event that we want to do on the history of Mystic Falls."

Time seemed to fly by for the rest of our classes until we got to lunch I was very surprised to see that Bonnie wasn't sitting with the gang at lunch and she was saving us seats at another table.

"Bonnie you do realize that you could have eaten lunch with them I just really don't want to be around Elena."

"It's ok Bella and I would rather sit with the two of you and since me and grams are going to your house tonight for dinner I wanted to know what was going on last night for your nana to call my grams late at night."

"Oh about that how about we take a walk outside since there are people with super hearing in here and I would rather keep this for silent as long as we can."

After that we quickly finished lunch and as we were getting ready to walk to the football field to tell Bonnie what was going on Stefan walked over to us.

"Bella I really want to apologize on behalf of Elena from earlier for what she said it was wrong and she shouldn't have said it. You just have to understand that she is a little on edge from all of this stuff that has been going on and learning that Klaus wants to kill her in a sacrifice so that he can break a curse is a little hard for anyone to deal with.

I also to thank you for looking for a way that will help her survive. I really appreciate it. If there is anything that you need I will do my best to help you in any way that I can."

"Well Stefan as nice as this all is it sounds more like an excuse for Elena instead of an apology. As much as I appreciate your attempt to kiss my ass I can do without and for a guy that got burned one time before by Katherine I would think that you would want to deal with her look alike and from the way she acts she seems a lot like Katherine and from what I understand she is into your brother also.

Like I said before I will help because as much as I dislike her I'm not willing to let anyone die if I can help it but you can stay away from me also because instead of waiting until you could get away from Elena to address me you should have said something earlier. So thanks for the offer to help me if I ever need it but I don't want nor need the help of someone that has his head stuck so far up Elena's ass he wouldn't be able to help me without Elena's permission.

Now is you would excuse me I was getting ready to talk alone with Bonnie and Luka. I will be seeing you around."

With that I walked off leaving a dumbstruck Stefan with a giggling Bonnie and Luka. Once we made it to the football field we explained everything to Bonnie and how Klaus was actually keeping guard at the house last night to protect me.

I also told her that I really would do everything that I can to protect Elena and she told us that she would see us for dinner tonight and then we all left to go to our last few classes of the day.

Once school was over with Elijah was already outside waiting in the parking lot. We walked over and he gave me a quick kiss on the lips and opened the car door for me. He asked us both about our day and Luka and I both agreed to keep Elena's ungratefulness to ourselves. Once we dropped Luka off Elijah drove us to a very nice house that was about a four or five miles away from my nana's house and this house was much bigger.

"This is a very beautiful house Elijah."

"You won't say that once you see the inside of the house. It's in the middle of being remodeled and only a few of the rooms are done. How about I show you around first and then we can talk."

Their house had three floors not including the attic and basement and he also told me that they had an in ground pool and a hot tub. After nodding my head he told me that they had ten bedrooms five of them being suits and thirteen bathrooms. They also had a huge basement with a lot of cells and then they had a home theater and a home gym. They also had a library and a kitchen that is a chef's dream with a large dinning room. To say that I loved this house as much as I love my nanas is an understatement.

Once Elijah showed me the rooms that were done his room being one of them which was similar to my room except his bed seemed a lot larger then my king bed. His room was done in chocolate and dark blue and his bathroom was a lot larger then mine as well. After showing me around we went back downstairs and sat in the living room on the couch so that we could talk.

"Ok Bella you know that I really like you a lot and I want to see if the two of us can make a go at a relationship. Before we can agree to that there are some things that I need to explain to you.

I was going to wait a while until I though you would be ready to hear what I need to say but me and your grandmother agreed that after last night you need to know now. I will understand if after what I tell you that you will need sometime to sort through your feelings for me or if you don't ever want to see me again but you really do need to know."

"Ok Elijah I don't mean to interrupt you but you do realize that the way you are talking means doom for any relationship and before you give up on us why don't you tell me what's going on and then we can talk things out ok?"

"Ok let me just ask you. The first time we met did you feel anything unique, unusual, or different?"

"Yeah it was like this pull to get know you and a need to see you again and to make you happy why? Are you saying that you felt that too?"

"Yes I did and that's what I need to explain to you."

"Ok well if you felt it too then why do you need to explain it to me. Is it bad that we both felt the same thing or good or what? I'm a little confused I'm sorry I know I'm rambling just tell me what's going on."

"Ok just promise me that you won't interrupt me while I'm talking or that you won't go running out of the room screaming heading for the hills. Can you do that for me?"

"Ok I will do my best but I make no promises that I won't head for the hills." After seeing that I was joking he took a deep breath and I was a little worried.

"Alright it's my understanding that when you first came into your powers when you was still an infant that the spirits came to your grandmother and told her that you would meet your one true love and mate once you were older. They also told her that you and your mate would be able to change the supernatural world because the love the two of you would share would be so rare and special that you would also be able to bring a whole new race into the world.

It was also foretold that you would be the most powerful witch of your time and that you and your mate would be able to do amazing things for the supernatural world. It was also foretold that you mate would be able to bring peace and harmony between all of the different types of supernatural creatures that are out there. Are you understanding everything that I've said so far?"

"Yeah but how can I be the most powerful witch of my time if I haven't had my powers long. Who is this mate and this one true love that you are talking about? Is it you is that why we've felt this pull towards each other?" I asked still a little confused about everything that he's told me so far.

"Yes I'm the mate that they foretold of and after having your grandmother explain everything to me I knew that it was true. What I'm about to tell you I've never told anyone. I long time ago after everything that happened between me and Katarina I ran into this witch that at the time I don't think she really understood her powers and it wasn't until talking with your grandmother that I really thought about what she told me.

It was like once this woman's hand touched my hand she went into this trance and she said that you would meet your love when you least expect it and she will change not only you but also the world. I brushed it off assuming she was just another fake witch because before they started burning witches it was a time where a lot of people pretended to be witches to cheat people out of money.

You could easily tell the real ones from the fakes because the real ones would not touch us because they could feel the danger radiating off of us. So since she wasn't afraid of me I just assumed she was another pretender and now I realize that she was as real as you.

So after hearing everything that I've had to say I would like to know what you think about everything how do you feel about all of this?"

After a few minutes of thinking about everything I got up and walked over to Elijah and sat in his lap.

"I'm fine about everything although I don't see how I would be able to help change the supernatural world let alone bring peace and harmony to everything. I guess my main question is how do you feel being stuck with an eighteen year old witch?"

"I'm happy about it all Bella and I know that you may not feel that same way about me right now but I love you more then anything in this world. I know it may seem strange to hear it after only knowing each other but it's true. I'm not going anywhere no matter what.

I was never one to believe in love at first sight but meeting you and getting to know you its true. How can I not fall in love with such an amazingly beautiful, smart, and kind woman such as you? To be honest with you the age doesn't bother me at all because if we started talking about age then we would have to talk about the fact that I'm 1000 years old.

You can try and run me off but I won't leave you alone you are my life and I will do anything and everything in my power to keep you safe and happy and I plan to show you each and everyday how much I love you. We have nothing but time. I know that it's a lot to take in but I'm not asking for you to marry me yet. I mean I still have to meet your father. I wonder what he would think of me.

As for you thinking that your won't be able to change the world you have already started to change it a little bit so far. I know that it may not seem like it but just by meeting you my brother already seems to have changed a little and that's just overnight. Imagine what you will be able to do in a week or month with him being around you."

"You are right it is a lot to take in Elijah, I'm not going to lie but I'm happy about it all and don't worry about my dad as long as I'm happy he will be happy for me. I love you too Elijah all I ask is that you don't hurt me. The rest we can deal with as it comes.

Especially like this new race thing that you were talking about. I thought that vampires couldn't have children so what did you mean about that exactly?"

"I think that's fair enough and the what I meant is that your grandmother said that because of our love we would be able to have children and that there are other children like my brother out there in the world now but they stay hidden.

What makes our future children so special is the power you have and they will also be able to have powers. If you decide to become a vampire then you will be able to keep your powers. Your grandmother said something about mates and one true loves will be able to have children it's like one of nature's loopholes and that goes for women also if they are vampires."

Next thing I know is that he turned me around and placed my legs on either side of hips and kissed me and it was a long and hard was a kiss full of passion and promise and I must admit that I liked every second of it. Pretty soon his hands started traveling up my shirt and I was unbuttoning his shirt.

I needed to be able to touch any part of his bare chest. His hands kept getting higher and higher and he was soon kissing me on my neck and nibbling on my ear. It was like I couldn't control my hands or my mouth because pretty soon I had his shirt all the way unbuttoned and I was running my hands all up and down his chest and finally I was kissing his neck and I started grinding on him and at that moment I wanted him with a fierceness that I couldn't control.

All too soon we were interrupted with the ringing of his cell phone. For a second I was hoping that he would ignore it but then I remembered last night and I knew it could be about that. So I got up and looked down at my clothes and fixed my shirt and buttoned my pants back up trying to figure out how I didn't notice that he unbuttoned my pants. I decided to look at some of the paintings that were hung on the wall while he talked on the phone. I needed to do anything I can think of to get my mind off of what was about to happen.

After Elijah was done talking on the phone he walked up to me and wrapped his arms around me and it just felt so right and perfect. I know I needed to tell him that I didn't regret what we almost did.

"Elijah just so you know I don't regret what almost happened just a few minutes ago but I think its ago thing that the phone interrupted us because I'm not on any type of birth control."

"I don't regret it either but it was a good thing because I don't have any type of protection. I've never had to concern myself with something like that so this is different for me its new so we need to make sure that we are careful."

"I agree and I will talk to my nana to see if she can make something that I can drink everyday or every so often because I have a feeling that condoms and pills or patches will not help us."

"That's a great idea and if she can't make something that will help then we can wait until after you graduate if that would make you feel better."

"I think that the both of us would be climbing the walls by the time I graduate." I said smiling at him.

"I think that I can agree with you there. On a completely different subject there was also something else that I needed to talk to you about Bella."

"Ok what is it?"

"My brother would like to know if you would be willing to do the ritual for him and he also said that if you could find a way for Elena to survive he wouldn't have any problem with it. The only way he would be willing to let her survive is if she agrees to donate a bag of blood to him every few weeks or every so often and he is willing to pay her generously if she would give him at least five bags before the ritual.

That would be the only way that he can make his hybrids if she survives if she can't agree to those terms then she would have to die and he knows that he wouldn't have a chance of you performing the ritual if she had to die. He will also give her his word that no harm will come to her friends or family if she can agree to his terms."

"I think that those are reasonable request and I don't mind performing the ritual only as long as he uses a vampire and werewolf that's hurt people for the fun of it. I also have and idea of a vampire that he should use but only if neither one of you have a problem or any lingering feelings for Katherine."

"I don't have a problem with him using Katherine how about I call him and then we can go to the Salvatore house where I believe Elena would be and we can talk to them."

Once Elijah was done talking with Klaus he told me that Klaus agreed to use Katherine and he already knew where she was at so he would leave to get her after we got back to the house so that we could discuss everything.

On our way to the Salvatore house while he was driving Elijah held my hand like he was scared I would disappear but it made me happy to know how much he care about me. When we pulled up the Salvatore house I couldn't help but like there house as well and if the outside is any indication of how the inside would look I knew that it would be similar to my nana's house and the Mikaelson house. The door opened before either of us could knock and Damon smiled at me and frowned at Elijah.

"So what are you doing here Elijah although Bella I have no problem that you came for a visit." He said while smirking at Elijah.

"Well Mr. Salvatore if you have a problem with my being here then we can go but I won't tell you how we made an arrangement with Klaus for Elena to survive the ritual."

After turning and getting ready to walk away Damon stopped us. "Wait a minute why didn't you just say that in the first beginning? Please do come in sit down and let's talk. Can I get either of you anything to eat or drink?"

"No thank you I'm fine thank you." I said looking at Damon.

"I'm fine to thank you."

"Ok so what's this you were saying about an agreement?"

"Well before we tell you anything can you tell us where Ms. Gilbert is I assumed she would be here with your brother?"

"No but I can call them and ask them to come here." He pulled out his phone and after a few seconds he said, "well they are actually on their way here now and should be pulling up in a few minutes. So Bella tell me about yourself?"

"Well my name is Bella and I'm eighteen, I'm a Virgo and I go to Mystic Falls high school." I said smiling at him.

"Ha that is hilarious. I knew your name and Elena told us that you are a senior so I could only guess your age but I didn't know you were a Virgo. That means that you are thoughtful and reflective am I correct. Me being a Gemini we would not make a great pair at all. However I'm willing to try if you are?"

Before I could say anything Elijah had Damon pinned to the wall with a stake through his shoulder.

To break up the fight I said, "thanks Damon but no thanks as you can see I'm taken. I think its best for us to try and be friends just friends."

"You heard her Mr. Salvatore she is taken and hit on her again and I may just move this stake a little lower and I doubt you would survive that am I correct."

"Ok I won't hit on her again but I thought I was being nice she is gorgeous after all. Any man with a pulse can see that but you can't stake or kill everyone that hits on her."

"You are right but I can kill you but I know that Bella would be awfully upset if I killed someone for hitting on her. Besides my brother made a promise to Elena that is stopping me from actually killing you. Bella sweetheart I am very sorry that you had to witness that please forgive me." He then remove the stake and let Damon hit the floor.

"So let me get this straight you stake me but apologize to her. Where does that make sense at I don't understand."

Before anyone could respond Stefan and Elena walked through the door and came into the room both looked surprised and a little fearful when they saw Elijah and me.

Stefan pulled Elena behind him a little bit and said. "Hey Bella and Elijah what are you two doing here if you don't mind my asking." He clearly had a problem with our being here especially with the attitude that he used when asking that question.

"We are not here to hurt you Stefan so you don't have to pull Elena behind you like that. We are actually here to make a deal for Klaus my brother."

All three of them looked shocked at that little piece of information that Elijah revealed and I think that was his intention to catch them of guard and knock Elena and Stefan off of their high horses. I don't think he liked the way Stefan talked to us with his little attitude.

"I think that's a detail you forgot to mention when we first met you Elijah. Correct me if I'm wrong but didn't you want to kill this brother that you are now here to make a deal with us for him." Damon asked still trying to recover from his stake to his shoulder.

"Yes he is my brother and I did want to kill him but we talked and he agreed to not harm or kill anyone close to Elena only if she will agree to his terms."

Elena looked to both of us confused and then asked, "what do you mean if I agree to his terms what are his terms and how do I know that I can trust him or you?"

Although I was quiet the whole time they were talking I then stood up pissed "you know what Elena the hell with you since you can't trust us and have a problem with the deal that Klaus is willing to make then I am assuming you have a death wish.

He wanted me to perform the ritual so that you could survive and all you would have to do is give him bags of your blood every few weeks after giving him five before the ritual. He was even willing to pay you generously to give him the blood but you know what it's fine.

Since you are to good and better then everyone and know what the hell you are doing we aren't needed. I can promise you that he is not going to be nice now and anyone and everyone that you know will be in danger thanks to you. The witch he was going to use only knows how to perform the ritual but by killing you. Oh and did we forget to mention that I asked him to use Katherine so she wouldn't hurt anyone else.

Now I guess he will use one of you Salvatore's or maybe even Caroline. All because Elena wants to be stupid. Elijah I'm ready to go can we please leave because if we don't now I may kill her and Klaus will be upset with me."

After that I walked out of the house and waited for Elijah to take me home. Elena is on her own now I don't have time to beg someone to trust me you either can or you can't but ever after telling her at school today that I would help her she still wants to be stupid and selfish.

EliPOV

After taking Bella to school I went back to her house so that I could talk to Marie, Klaus, Jonas, and Sheila. When I got back Sheila was already there and everyone was waiting on me.

"Did that make it to school alright Elijah?" Marie asked me concerned and I nodded my head because I knew I would be worried about Bella all day.

"Don't worry Elijah Luka is pretty advanced for his age and he takes his magic seriously. He will be able to protect the both of them and if they have any major problems they will call one of us." Jonas told me and it made me feel a little better but I would not be fine until I pick Bella up from school.

After making plans to find out who it was outside of Bella's window we decided that we would let Bella call her three Cullen friends and ask them if they could come here for a while and help us out until the threat is resolved. I knew that it would make her happy if she could see her friends again anyway.

Once we were done planning Sheila needed to go pick up some herbs and things that would be helpful and Klaus and I decided to talk before he got some sleep.

"Elijah I just want to let you know that I decided to go ahead and undagger our siblings even if Bella decides to help me. I can see how much you love her and how much she means to you and I think it would be better to have or siblings here and they could help protect her as well.

Rebekah and Kol can even go to school with her and that means more protection for her at school. I think that we should try and find Sage before we undagger them though if you don't have a problem with that. I think that Finn would be willing to help more if Sage was here. If you don't want to wait then that's fine also but I just wanted to tell you what I decided."

"Thank you brother that means a lot to me and I can see that in the few minutes that you talked to Bella that she has wiggled her way in your heart. Don't even try to deny it but that's just how she is her smile alone can make you want to do anything to keep that smile on her face."

"I agree and it also helps that she is beautiful, even after hearing all of the bad things about me she still smiled at me and was nice. I don't think I've ever met someone like that in all my 1000 years. She is beautiful on the inside as well as the out. You are very lucky brother so hold on to her."

"I will but we can finish talking later on why don't you go upstairs and get some sleep and you can get to know better a little more when she gets home. I hope that you will be able to find you someone that means as much to you as Bella means to me."

"I won't hold my breath for that I don't deserve someone special I've done to many evil things in my life and I've hurt to many people. It's ok though because I've made my bed. Goodnight brother."

"Don't sell yourself to short Niklaus who knows you may meet her soon and once you do you better hold on to her and never let go."

He smiled back at me and went on to his room and went to get some sleep. After going back downstairs I talked with Jonas and Marie for a little while and kept looking at my watch to keep up with the time.

Marie looked at me and smiled "Elijah everything is fine if something was wrong you would know you would be able to feel it. If the wait is bothering you to bad why don't you grab you a book and go over to the school and wait for her to get out?"

"Then I would seem like a stalker and if she saw me she would think that I didn't trust her. She may never forgive me for that and I can't take that risk."

"If she saw you she would think it was sweet because she would think that you were there to keep an eye out to make sure she is safe. Trust me I know what I'm talking about and if you look at your watch one more time I may just slap you and then my granddaughter would be mad at me for hitting you now get out of my house and go wait like a caring boyfriend."

I smiled at Marie because she just gave me the perfect excuse and I kissed her on her cheek and ran upstairs to pick out a book and went to the school and parked the car. I first listened for Bella's heartbeat and once I heard it I was satisfied and I opened the book and read. I didn't want to eavesdrop on her conversation so after checking in every once in a while to listen to heartbeat I relaxed more.

Finally I heard the final bell of the day and I got out of the car to wait for her and once I saw her it took everything in me not to run up to her and hug the daylights out of her. After kissing her and opening the car door for her I was content. Once we dropped Luka off I took her to my family's home so that we could talk about everything.

I was a little nervous with how she would react to everything and I didn't know what I would do if she said she needed time or if she wouldn't want to see me again. I showed her around the house and I noticed that when I showed her my room her heart rate picked up a little bit. I didn't want to embarrass her so I acted like I didn't hear a difference.

I knew that she wasn't ready for the next step yet and I was fine with that as long as she don't try to send me out of her life today. I would go her pace because I had forever to wait. When we finally got downstairs we talked about everything and her heart rate stayed its normal rhythm when she is relaxed and I knew then that everything would be ok.

After we got everything out in the open I was surprised when she came and set in my lap. I had to do everything in my power to keep my excitement at bay so that she wouldn't notice how much her being in my lap made me want to rip her clothes off.

I couldn't help but to tell her how I felt and once I told her I love her I was relived and happy and I was able to relax more because I no longer had any secrets from her and I knew that we would be happy together.

Once she told me that she loved me in return I wanted to jump for joy I've never been so happy in my entire life. After her revelation I don't know what came over me but I put her legs on either side of my hips and we were kissing each other like our lives depended on it.

Things got pretty heated pretty quickly. I mean between her running her hands up and down my chest and me working my hands up hers it felt so right and good. Then I started unbuttoning her pants and she was kissing me everywhere I didn't think. I was close to biting into her neck when I was kissing her neck. I just couldn't let her go and if it weren't for my phone ringing I might have pinned her to the wall pretty soon.

If it wasn't for my phone ringing then I would have taking her right there in the living room and I wouldn't have been able to stop myself and the fact that I didn't have any type of protection it made the situation much worse then it would have if I hadn't know that we can have a baby. I wouldn't feel good having sex with her and there was no way to protect her from getting pregnant at this moment. I think it's a great idea that she decided to talk to her grandmother to see if she would be able to help us some type of way.

Once we made our way to the Salvatore house and Damon tried to hit on her in front of me I lost it. I've always done my best to remain calm but I just couldn't hold it back. I wanted to kill him but I didn't want Bella to see me like that and I didn't want her to see me kill someone just for hitting on her.

Once Stefan and Elena arrived and Stefan had an attitude I was really ready to kill him but I know that he and Bella go to school together and I don't want to hurt one of her friends. It wasn't until Elena started talking about not being able to trust me or Bella that I witnessed Bella going off on her.

I didn't feel to bad about staking Damon then. When Bella mentioned having Klaus upset with her I knew he wouldn't be. I knew that he would just go back to what he had planned originally. Once Bella walked out of the house after telling Elena that she was stupid and that she may kill her and then she left I wanted to laugh at the look of horror on Elena's face.

All I could do was smile because that's my woman. Sweet one minute and a spitfire the next. I was a little surprised because I didn't think she could get mad because she is just so sweet but that just shows that she is really meant for me and meant to be a Mikaelson.

Before I could walk out of the house everyone looked at me and then Damon spoke up. "Klaus is really willing to make that deal and let Elena survive as long as she gives him five blood bags first and then a blood bag every few weeks?"

"I don't think that Bella or I stuttered and I'm not for repeating myself. However Bella is the only one that would be able to perform the ritual and she doesn't need a full moon to do it. I'm willing to bet that she is not going to do it now and I can honestly say I didn't think she could get mad like she did so Elena I think you pissed her off."

With that I started to head for the door when Damon called out to me.

"Do you think that if Elena apologizes you could get Bella to do the ritual with the same agreement? If so then please I will do whatever it takes because that bitch Katherine deserves to rot."

"I can't and won't speak for Bella or get her to do anything that she doesn't want to do. That's between Bella and Elena although I have to agree with Bella that Elena is very stupid for not trusting her. Bella would never hurt her or let her get killed even if she did piss her off. Well I take that back she was ready to kill her just then."

Stefan and Elena both walked up to us at this point and Elena said, "I'm sorry Elijah and if Bella is willing to still do the ritual will you tell her that I will agree to the terms that Klaus asked for. As long as my family and friends are safe then I will do it."

"I'm sorry Elena but I don't speak for you and you need to apologize to Bella yourself I won't do or say something that will jeopardize my relationship with her this early on. If she goes through with the ritual now its because she decided to not because I talk her into it. You guys have a good day but at them moment I think you may need to right a will. Bye now."

I walked to the car and got in and held Bella's hand while we drove back to her grandmother's house. I don't know what she will decide but I will stand by her side with whatever she wants to do I love her that much.

* * *

_So you guys tell me what you think. Did you like it? Was that scene hot or not?_

_I will try to update sooner then what I did this time but if I can't I promise that I will not go no longer then a week between updates. Don't forget the more reviews I get the more I will update sooner._

_If there is someone that you would like to see make an appearance be sure to let me know or if there is something that you would like to see happen tell me don't be scared to let me know what you like and don't like._

_Please remember that I don't always have time to check any spelling, grammar, or punctuation errors. I let spell check handle that._

_Don't forget to REVIEW!_

_Until next time…._


	7. The Term Is OMG

_Hey guys I hope you all enjoyed the last chapter and from all of the reviews that I received you did. Thank you to everyone that reads, follow, and review this story I really appreciate it._

_In the last chapter Klaus agreed to let Elena survive only if Bella would do the ritual. Bella agreed but only if Klaus used Katherine as the vampire and he agreed. Well with everything agreed all they needed was for Elena to agree but she said she didn't trust them so Bella said Elena was on her own now._

_Do you think that Elena can apologize and talk Bella into agreeing again or will Bella stick to her guns and leave Elena to deal with everything on her own? _

_I plan on picking back up where the last chapter left off with Bella and Elijah in the car. Also I know that normally when I do Elijah's POV I usually start back at the beginning from where Bella starts off but this time I'm thinking of just starting at whatever moment they are at in the specific time frame._

_Please review, read, and enjoy._

_I do not own Twilight or Vampire Diaries._

* * *

_BPOV_

As Elijah was driving us back home I just couldn't believe Elena would turn down Klaus' offer. How can she be so stupid it's like the girl has a death wish and then this morning she comes telling me she loves her life. Yeah right if she really did she would have agreed to Klaus terms.

"Bella you know I agree with you to not help Elena but I've also come to get to know you really well and if you decide to change your mind and help her then that's ok too."

"Right now I'm to upset to even think about helping her. Where does she get off saying that she can't trust us? At the end of the day I haven't done anything to her for her not to trust me and right now I'm over it. Is Klaus still at my house?"

"Yeah he wanted to wait for you so the two of you could talk."

"Ok I guess I will see how he feels about everything. I'm pretty sure because of her attitude he will change the terms of the arrangement."

"Yeah I think you are right and don't tell my brother that I'm telling you this but he has grown to love you like a sister and he's only talk to you for a few minutes."

"Why do you seem so surprised 'm a very lovable person." I joked with Elijah.

All he could do was say he agreed and once we pulled up at home he opened the door for me and we walked to the front door hand in hand. When we got inside I could her talking and when I looked up at Elijah he had a huge smile on his face. Before I could ask what he was smiling about we walked into the living room to see Bonnie and Klaus on the couch talking and smiling at each other like there was no one else in the room.

"Hey you guys what's going on?" I asked them.

"Bella love, why didn't you tell me about your beautiful friend Bonnie?"

"Well Klaus we was on high alert last night I didn't really have a chance to talk to you."

"So how did it go with Elena did she agree to everything?"

I was hoping that he wouldn't ask me that anytime soon because seeing that smile on his face I didn't want to do anything I had to say upset him. Especially since he seems so happy to be in Bonnie's company. So Elijah and I sat down on the loveseat facing Bonnie and Klaus.

"That's actually what I was going to talk to you about later. She basically said that she couldn't trust us so before I killed her after I told her she would be on her own I just left." Elijah laughed at my short version.

"Elijah what has you laughing like that?" Klaus asked his brother.

"Oh I was just laughing at Bella she didn't tell you the whole truth she left some things out."

"Really? Now Bella please be a dear and tell my what has my brother so amused, what did you say exactly?"

I looked between Elijah smiling and Klaus and Bonnie's confused expressions.

"Why don't Elijah tell you since I told you the important things."

"Elijah will someone please tell me what's going on?"

"Ok calm down brother but I must say that this sweet lady beside me can go from nice and calm to mean and scary within span of seconds. Well once we explained your terms to Elena she said and I quote 'how do I know I can trust him or you?'

Well Ms. Swan here told Elena now I'm going to make it the short version 'the hell with you and since you can't trust us you are on your own.' I must admit Elena's face after Bella went off on her was pretty funny. She also told Elena that she wouldn't do the ritual since she wanted to be stupid and that if we didn't leave then you would be upset with Bella for killing Elena."

I looked over at Klaus who started laughing with his brother and for a moment Bonnie and I was shocked and didn't know if we should laugh or be afraid ourselves.

"Well love since she pissed you off you don't have to do the ritual. I would like for you to do it because I trust you a little more then Greta or Maddox but oh well you win some and then you lose some. Bonnie why don't you call Elena I would love to chat with her and you can even put it on speaker if you like."

After a few more minutes of looking confused Bonnie pulled out her phone and dialed Elena's number. She put it on speaker and after a few rings Elena answered the phone.

_"Hello?"_

"Hey Elena what's up?"

_"Umm a lot actually. Elijah and Bella were just here a few minutes ago to offer us a deal for Klaus. After telling her that I don't think that I could trust them she had a fit and threatened to kill me and left. Can you believe her?"_

"Elena actually I believe her and I think that you should have accepted that deal. She told me and I was happy that Klaus agreed to not kill any of your friends or family. He actually agreed to pay you for your blood. What better deal can you get then that?"

_"I can't believe that you would take her side. I'm supposed to be your friend and even Stefan and Damon upset with me saying that I should have taken that deal."_

"Elena what more could you want. He will let you survive but by you surviving he won't be able to make more hybrids without your blood. That is an automatic grantee that he won't kill you. What is the real reason for not agreeing to this?"

_"How can I trust anything that Klaus has to say when just last week he wanted to kill me why the sudden change of heart?"_

"Well I think the fact that Bella is powerful enough to kill him he doesn't want to piss her off and her grandmother knows how to kill an original vampire and she hasn't because she trust them. That should be enough for you."

_"Well then if Bella is so special and so powerful then why don't she just kill him and be over with it and then none of us would have to worry about Klaus or Elijah again."_

I went from annoyed to pissed with her comments and as much as I wanted to say something I didn't because now I know that Elena is just jealous which is pretty funny if you think about it. I don't know why she is jealous but you could hear it the way she said my name. Klaus and Elijah looked pretty pissed and surprisingly so did Bonnie.

"Elena if they kill Klaus and Elijah then Damon and Stefan will die."

_"What how will killing Klaus and Elijah kill Stefan and Damon? I don't understand they will be gone and that's all any of us wants."_

"That's all you want Elena and by killing Klaus or Elijah then that will kill the entire bloodline that they created. If a vampire that was changed by Elijah and Klaus turned Stefan and Damon then they die with them. I'm pretty sure that Katherine was changed by a vampire that was change by Klaus so are you willing to let Damon and Stefan die to kill Klaus?"

_"I didn't know and I can't let Stefan die. Oh my God what did I do? Do you have Bella's number or is there any way that you can get in touch with her. I need to try and see if she will change her mind and help. Do you think that she could get Klaus to agree to the same terms?"_

"Well I'm sitting here with Klaus, Elijah, and Bella now and from the way the three of them are looking I don't think that they will agree to help you now. You've been on speaker because Klaus wanted to see if he could get you to change your mind. They heard everything that you just said."

_"Bella I'm so sorry and I'm sorry Klaus and Elijah. I didn't realize how serious everything was and I didn't think you really meant anything that you said Klaus. Please I will do the ritual and you don't even have to pay me for my blood."_

"Well love I think that I've changed my mind about being nice and letting you survive the ritual. You sounded just like Katarina and I think the world would be a better place without two Katarina's. The agreement is now null and void unless however you can convince my sweet new sister to change her mind.

However from looking at her face at the moment she wants you dead just as much as I do Elena. I don't think that you should have said that about her mate."

_"Wait Elijah is Bella's mate, why didn't she say that?"_

"I'm guessing for the way you talked to her earlier. So the new deal is now if you can get Bella to change her mind then I will let you survive. If she does change her mind then she will make the new terms for both of us to agree upon. I think that's all of I have to say. Elijah do you and Bella have anything to add to what I just said?" Klaus asked the both of us. When we shook our head no "well I guess I will see you soon Elena and hopefully its on friendlier terms."

_"Bonnie thanks a lot for setting me up."_

"Actually I didn't set you up Klaus asked me to call you because he wanted to see if he could get you to change your mind and he asked me to put it on speaker so that we could all hear you. Right now the only person you have to blame is yourself because for once you showed to be a heartless bitch that doesn't care about anyone but herself and I can't believe that I was friends with you.

I will be seeing you around but you have nothing else to say to me. I can't be friends with someone as selfish as you. I agree with what Bella said this morning and I am done with you Elena."

Bonnie hung up in her face and she looked a little upset but I left it alone for now because she actually wanted to kill Klaus and Elijah and that's just unforgivable. After talking for a little while I was surprised when Klaus asked Bonnie out on a date.

"If Bella and Elijah don't mind if it would make you feel comfortable then we can go on a double date and you won't be alone with me. Do you mind Bella and Elijah?"

I looked over at Elijah and we both said it would be fine with us I was just happy for Klaus and from the looks they were giving each other they were both really interested in each other.

Sheila walked into the room letting us know that dinner was ready so after everyone cleaned up a little bit we went to the dinning room. After explaining everything to the my nana, Shelia, and Jonas they all said that they would go with whatever it is we decide to do about Elena. They told us that they trusted with whatever we decided do.

After dinner we decided to go to the basement to for our training session with nana, Sheila, and Jonas. Klaus and Elijah decided to come and watch us and they even volunteered to help us if they were needed.

My nana looked at us and said "ok Bella, Bonnie and Luka know how to give a vampire a brain aneurism and we are going to walk you through it but yours will be a lot more intense the theirs. Not only will you be able to give them a brain aneurism you can make their blood boil as well. All you have to do is look at the person who is trying to hurt you and focus you can do both at once or just one at a time. Elijah or Klaus which one of you want to be her test dummy?"

Elijah stood up and started walking in front of me. "No I'm not going to test it on either one of them. I don't want to hurt them."

My nana looked at me and smiled "you don't have to do it long but we need to know that you can do it and if it will make you feel better they will heal. How about instead of Elijah you try it on Klaus?"

"No nana neither one of them. I just can't do it."

Elijah walked over to me and put his hands on my shoulders while looking me in my eyes. "Bella sweetheart it's ok I trust you not to kill me it will just sting a little bit but it's important that you can do this because if you are attacked when no one is around then I need to know that you can protect yourself ok?"

"I just don't want to hurt you Elijah."

"I know and it's ok so do like your grandmother said and focus."

I shook my head and within a blink of an eye Klaus went after Elijah and broke the wooden chair that was in the corner of the room and before he could stake Elijah I reacted. Klaus was on the floor holding his head and sweating profusely.

My nana looked at me and said "good job Bella and thank you Klaus."

I looked at the both of them shocked "what do you mean thank you Klaus? Did you already have that planned?"

Everyone looked at me guilty and Bonnie said, "your grandmother knew that if Elijah just volunteered that you wouldn't do it. She also knew that if you thought Klaus was going to hurt him that your first instinct would be to protect Elijah and I must admit that it worked."

"I'm sorry Klaus I really didn't want to hurt you but I thought you was hurting Elijah. Do you forgive me?"

He looked at me and smiled, "yeah just try not to do that again that really was painful I would much rather be staked then have that kind of pain again. Plus now we know that you can do it so any vampire that means you harm is really in for it. Brother you should be proud."

"Oh believe me I am you did good Bella"

"Thank you now can we please move on to something else?"

After working for a couple of more hours of practicing magic ways to protect and defend ourselves. Klaus and Elijah showed us way to physically defend ourselves. After another hour of showing us a few moves it was getting late and I still had my homework to do and so did Bonnie and Luka.

So Klaus followed Bonnie and Sheila home to make sure they arrived safely and then he would be outside keeping watch once he got back. I went upstairs to shower and change into my pajamas while Elijah was talking to Jonas. Once I was done I went to my nana's room to talk to her about what Elijah and I had discussed earlier.

"Hey Bella what's going on I figured you would do your homework and go on to bed since it's getting late."

"Yeah I will but I wanted to talk to you about something first if you have time."

"Yeah come on join me I was waiting for the news to come on so we have time to talk. Did Elijah talk to you today?"

"Yeah and that's what I wanted to talk to you about."

"Ok I will do my best to answer anything I can without telling you too much. How do you feel about everything?"

"I'm fine with everything now that I know why I was feeling that pull towards him but I did want to ask for your help with something."

"Ok what is it?"

"Well Elijah told me about us being able to have a baby because of our rare love and I have a feeling that if we tried condoms, or pills or patches then none of them would work. I wanted to know if there was some way you could help me you know with like potion or spell or something?"

"I'm glad you felt comfortable enough to come to me and I believe that I can help with a potion. I can make one and then spell it and you would only have to take it once a week. I can get started on a spell for it tonight and I can make the potion tomorrow after I go and get some of the ingredients needed and when you come home from school you will only have to drink a little bit each week on the same day but it wouldn't have to be at the same exact time."

"Ok that sounds good."

"Yeah and in the meantime try not to jump his bones tonight."

All I could do is blush and pray that my nana had a sound proof spell on her room as well.

"Thank you nana goodnight I still have to do my homework."

After laughing at me I rushed out of her room and went to my room. I heard the shower running in my bathroom and did my best not to think about Elijah naked in my shower. So I got my backpack and started on my homework.

Halfway through my homework I heard the bathroom door open and I turned around to face Elijah wearing a pair of silk pajama bottoms without a shirt on and I dropped my pencil gawking at him.

He had one amazing chest that looked like it was chiseled from stone. At that moment I was feeling lust, love, wonder and then back to lust. I'm not used to feeling lust for someone its all new to me but I am lusting after this man.

He looked at me and smiled, "is everything ok Bella?"

"Umm yeah wait what was the question?"

He then walked over to me and picked my pencil up of the floor and then he asked me, "do you help with any of your homework?"

I couldn't answer his question because he scent was affecting and now I see why my nana told me to try not to jump his bones because that's exactly what I wanted to do at this very moment. The thoughts that were running through my head at this very moment and they were not like me. I've never thought these types of things before even when I was with Edward and I wanted to be with him forever.

OMG how am I going to be able to sleep next to this man tonight when I want to do some very explicit things to him. SOMEBODY HELP ME!

EliPOV

Once I stepped out of the bathroom I didn't know that Bella was already in the room working on her homework. I didn't hear her come into the room. When she turned around to face me I could see all of her emotions on her face ranging from lust to love and something else that I couldn't quite place.

Everything that she was feeling I was felling because unlike last night she was wearing a light pink nightgown that was riding up her thighs while she was sitting down. I could only imagine how short it was when she is standing up. I saw that she had a matching robe and I hope she wore that when she was talking to her grandmother because I don't want to have to kill Jonas, Luka, or my brother.

Instead of thinking the things that I was I figured it would be safer to help her with her homework. I didn't want to kiss her because I knew that we wouldn't be able to stop this time. So I pulled up a chair and sat down to help her.

Once she was done with her homework I asked her how she felt about everything that happened with Elena.

"Well honestly I think that she needs to get over herself. Not everyone is out to get her and the fact that your brother told her he would leave the decision up to me and let me come up with new terms should tell her that he will keep his word. What did they say to you after I walked out of the house?"  
"Damon wanted to know that if he got Elena to apologize to you if I would be willing to talk you into changing your mind and helping. He was upset that Elena didn't jump at the offer and that's saying a lot because Damon doesn't believe in apologizing to anyone and he is all for figuring out things on his own and doing things his way.

I told him that I wouldn't talk you into doing something that you didn't want to do. Even Stefan looked upset with Elena for not trusting you. I can understand if they don't trust me because not a lot of people do and that's fine with me but she had no right not trusting you. She also tried to get me to apologize for her response and said that if you were still willing to help her she would as long as her family and friends were safe.

Bella I'm not telling you any of this because I want you to change your mind. Like I told you before I will go along with everything that you decide because I trust your judgment. If you do however change your mind and do decide to help her then I think you should let her sweat for a while maybe even an hour before the ritual tell her that you changed your mind. I think it would serve her right, plus I told her that she needed to get her will together."

After watching her laugh we climbed on in the bed and just like last night she laid her head on my chest. I don't think I will ever get over how that feels with her laying on me it just feels so right. After talking for a little while longer she went to sleep. I listened outside for a little while and when I didn't hear anything out of the way I went to sleep.

Sometime during the middle of the night Bella put her leg on me and said "I love you Elijah." I smiled and struggled not to get too excited once again. One thing I can agree that she was right about is if we tried to wait until she graduated to take our relationship to the next level then I don't think either of us would make it without spontaneously combusting.

I was woken up around four when I heard someone knocking on the door softly. After moving Bella off of me I got up and saw that my brother was there.

"What is it Niklaus?"

"I caught a cold one that was running through the woods. I took them back to our house and I have them locked in one of the cells. It was the same scent that was in the woods the other day. That's not the problem though when I asked them why they were after Bella they said a name that I wasn't expecting to hear."

"What whose name did they say?"

"Mikael."

"Please tell me that this is some sort of twisted joke right?"

"I really wish I was but I'm not I did however undagger the rest of them but I need you and Bella to come with me so that they won't be to upset. Greta was able to find Sage and she is on her way. You and Bella will be able to help to keep them from going after me."

"Alright go and tell Marie where we are going and ask her to call the school and let them know that Bella is sick and wake Jonas up and he can get more information from the cold one for us. I will wake Bella up and we will meet you downstairs."

I closed the door and walked over to the bed to wake Bella up and I felt terrible that my father is partly behind this but hopefully we can get more information out of the cold one. A part of me is scared that this cold one is a friend of hers and if it is how will she feel.

"Bella sweetheart I need you to get up and get dressed we have to go to my house there was a problem." I said gently shaking her awake.

"Elijah what's wrong what was the problem?" She asked me getting out of the bed and for a split second I almost forgot what was going on because her nightgown had rode up and I saw more then just her thigh.

"Klaus caught a cold one in the woods not to far from the house. He took them back to our house and stuck the cold one in a cell in the basement but they told him that Mikael sent them. He undagger the rest of our siblings and we may need your help to keep them from killing Klaus.

Plus I would feel better with you near me until we can figure this out. If you just want to change into some sweat pants then you can grab you some clothes and shower at my house but we really do need to get there as soon as possible. Plus if my sister tries to attack Klaus you may have to change clothes."

"Ok well give me a few minutes and I will grab my overnight bag and put a change of clothes in it."

"How about I do that for you and then you can change. Is a pair of jeans and a t-shirt fine?"

"Yeah I can wear my tennis shoes over there."

"Ok well I got everything and I will meet you downstairs."

Once I made it downstairs Marie was up and making coffee talking to Jonas, and Luke. Klaus was pacing by the back door looking outside the window.

"Elijah just call and let me know if you guys need my help I know that Bella will be safe with you and your family but I will be here if you need me. Don't worry we me and Luka will look over some of the books here and see if we can find a way to get rid of Mikael for good. I want to be able to kill him without him making it to the other side and having a chance to come back Sheila and Bonnie are on their way soon with some of their books and I think that Bonnie plans to go with all of you in case Bella needs more help since Jonas will be busy with the cold one."

"Thank you Marie we will take good care of Bella and I will call you sometime later today to keep you updated."

A few minutes later Sheila and Bonnie walked in through the back door and Bella came downstairs at the same time they got in.

"I will call you later nana." Bella told her grandmother walking over to her kissing her cheek.

"Ok are you guys ready to go. Bella since Bonnie is going with us I think it would be easier for Rebekah to see the two of you before she sees me. The two of you will be able to hold her off. That way Elijah and I can deal with our brothers. Thank you Marie and Sheila we will take care of your granddaughters for you."

Sheila smiled over at Klaus and said, "I know that they are in good hands with the two of you. So don't worry about us we will be just fine."

Bella gave Klaus her car keys and after telling them bye we all went to her car with Klaus and Jonas in the front and Bella, Bonnie, and I in the back with Bella in the middle. When we got to the house me and Klaus entered first to make sure the cold one didn't escape. Once we was satisfied we let the others come in and I went upstairs to check on my brothers and sister.

After checking on them I knew that it would still be another hour or so until they would awake completely. I took Bella downstairs so that she could see if she knew the cold one that Klaus caught in the woods of her house.

When we got to the cell I noticed a guy with blond hair and blood red eyes and he had all types of bite marks on him like he had been through a few newborn battles.

Bella gasped beside me "Jasper?"

* * *

_OMG so tell me what did you think of this chapter did you like it. Was you surprised by who it was that was after Bella?_

_Why is Jasper working with Mikael and why do he have red eyes now instead of his amber colored eyes?  
Please don't forget to REVIEW! Tell me what you think like it love it or no._

_Be sure to let me know should Bella help save Elena or should Elena die. The more reviews that I get will help me to decide what I should do about Elena it is your choice._

_Is there something that you would like to see happen or someone that you would like to see. Be sure to let me know._

_The next couple of chapters will reveal a lot so stay tuned. _

_Remember that I don't always have time to go back and correct or check any spelling, grammar, or punctuation errors._

_I know that this chapter was not as long as the other two but some will be longer and some will be shorter. I still hope you like it and the more reviews that I get the more I will want to update quicker. _

_Until next time…._


	8. Not a New Chapter Just a Question

_**I'm working on chapter 8 but I do have a quick question.**_

_**I was thinking about doing a Bella and Klaus pairing and I was wondering if any of you guys would read it.**_

_**I know a lot of you like a good Bella and Elijah pairing and I will finish this story.**_

_**You know how it is when you have an idea and I just wanted to know if you guys would be interested in Bella and Klaus together and that rating will be M if I get enough yeses.**_

_**So just post yes to Bella and Klaus or just say no.**_

_**It won't hurt my feelings but if it is a yes then I will work on an outline for that and I may work on them both at the same time or wait until I finish this story first.**_

_**I also have a title and everything.**_

_**So a quick yes or no and I'm sorry if you guys thought that this was a new chapter but don't be upset because chapter 8 is on it's way. **_

_**Stay tuned!**_


	9. Some Surprises, Some Good Some BAD

_Hey you guys I hope you all enjoyed the last chapter and I can't believe I have 80 reviews you guys are awesome, thank you so much for all of your support. I have also reached 100 followers for this story thank you I love each and everyone of you and because of that I decided to work on a new chapter._

_I'm sorry that I can't respond to everyone's review but I hope you know how much I love each and everyone of you and I appreciate the reviews so keeping them coming I love reading what everyone thinks of my story._

_So in the last chapter Elena has royally screwed herself with Bella and now if she doesn't make amends with Bella then Klaus will kill her. Bonnie and Klaus got to know each other a little bit and sparks were flying._

_Bella asked her grandmother to help with a birth control potion and she agreed and Bella and Elijah are in love. Then turns out the cold one that was outside of Bella's house was Jasper and he mentioned Mikael. _

_Klaus decided to undagger his family, which means more protection for Bella. Bella also can cause a vampire to have a brain aneurism and make their blood boil at the same time. _

_What's going to happen once Rebekah, Kol and Finn wake up will they help or will they leave? I guess you are going to have to read and find out. Don't forget to Review and tell me what you think. _

_I don't own Twilight or Vampire Diaries._

* * *

BPOV

When Elijah woke me up telling me that Klaus caught the cold one I was relived and then he told me that the cold one told Klaus that they are working for Mikael. I was a little scared but I just assumed that it was Victoria. Never in my wildest dreams did I think that I would be a guy that I consider my brother.

"Jasper what's happened to you why are you here. Why are your eyes red, tell me what's going on please?"

"Who are you?"

"What do you mean who am I? It's me Bella, don't you remember me?"

"Bella, yeah that's the name of the girl I'm supposed to kill!"

He lounged towards me and tried to reach me through the cell bars. I was shocked because normally Jasper is so calm except for that incident on my birthday but he was taking on the emotions of six other vampires thirst including his own.

Elijah pulled me behind him. "Jonas get down here now and see if you can calm him down some. Come on Bella let's go upstairs and get you away from him because the smell of your blood isn't helping him."

I walked with Elijah upstairs in a daze trying to figure out what happened to my brother.

"I'm going to call Rosalie and she if maybe she can help and tell me what's going on." I told Elijah and he nodded his head. I took out my phone dialing Rose's number hoping that she would be able to tell me what happened.

_"Hello?"_

"Rose it's Bella how are you?"

_"I'm good Bella. What's wrong I can hear it in your voice?"_

"Rose I was hoping that you can help me if you don't mind we have a bit of a situation."

_"Yeah tell me what's going on?"_

"What happened to Jasper?"

_"Bella what do you mean what happened to Jasper? He's sitting right here with me and Emmett why?"_

"That's not possible. Jasper is here and his eyes are blood red and he doesn't remember me."

_"Bella I'm telling you that Jasper is here with us."_

"Then does Jasper have a twin brother?"

_"No why do you ask?"_

"Because there is a cold one here that looks exactly like Jasper. He said that he was looking for me and that he was sent here to kill me."

_"Bella, it's Jasper, why don't you tell me what's going on and I will try to see if I can help you from over the phone but I may need to come to you."_

At that moment Elijah reached for the phone.

"Hold on Jasper someone wants to talk to you."

I gave Elijah the phone and walked and looked out the window trying to figure out what in the hell is going on.

"Yes this is Elijah Mikaelson and I would like to know why there has been a cold one watching Bella outside of her window while she sleeps."

I couldn't hear what Jasper was saying but I was watching Elijah's facial expressions but I couldn't read him at all. I know that when I got downstairs and saw who I thought to be Jasper and when I said his name Elijah looked royally pissed.

"Well I can explain how we caught him if you and your family will come to here. I can have Bella text you the address only if you promise not to bring Edward or Alice with you because she doesn't trust them. Here's Bella."

"Jasper?"

_"Don't worry Bella about Edward and Alice coming with us they left us right after you moved away. Carlisle and Esme decided to take a vacation to get away for a while. _

_So it's just Emmett, Rose, and I that will be coming. Send me that text and we should be there as soon as we can get a flight. Until try not to attract more danger ok?"_

"That is really not funny and have a safe flight I will see you when you get here. Bye Jasper."

"Are you ok Bella?" Bonnie asked looking worried.

"Yeah I'll be fine I'm just trying to figure out why there is a guy downstairs that looks just like a guy that I consider my brother. Wait a minute Bonnie, do you think that it could be a spell that makes him look like that?"

"That's not a bad idea Bella I will go downstairs with Jonas and see if he can try and reverse the spell if there is one while you and Bonnie talk." Then Elijah blurred down the stairs.

"Are you sure you're ok Bella?"

"Yeah it's just a lot to take in. Thanks for being here I know you didn't have to."

"Hey it's no problem and besides I get to skip school and spend time with Klaus and you to."

"Speaking of Klaus how did that happen."

"It's strange actually me and grams went to your house a little early so that grams could help your nana cook dinner. While they were talking Luka and I went into the living room discussing some of the spells that we know and if he knew some that I maybe didn't since he has been practicing magic longer then me and you.

Well there was a knock on the front door and your nana asked me to open it and said that if there was a curly blond hair and blue eyes then let him in but if it was someone else then don't let them in. Normally I'm not into the blond hair blue eyes type but it was just something about him.

I fell this pull towards him and I've never felt that before. While we were talking and getting to know each other he told me that he would like to get to know me better if I was ok with that. It wasn't until a few minutes before you came that I learned his name and instead of freaking out like I might have done had I not been talking to him I was ok with who he is. Does that sound crazy?"

"No and if you both are interested in each other I say go for and see where it goes." As much as I wanted to explain to her how I felt the same pull to Elijah I didn't want to interfere and I knew that her grams probably knew. I also knew that Sheila would explain it to Bonnie when she got a chance and felt it was necessary.

"I also think that the two of you look good together and who know maybe you can tame the beast. I know you are standing behind me listening Klaus. Don't you know it's very rude to listen to others private conversations'?"

"Hey what can I say I can hear very well and did you really say tame the beast? Bella sister you wound me. I can't be tamed I thought you knew that?"

"Well like I said Bonnie will be able to handle you and if you hurt her then I will hurt you. You do remember last night's pain and that was my first try. Imagine what I will be able to do with lots of practice." I said winking at him.

All he could do was smile and say, "you got me there love. Now why don't we go check on my siblings I do think that will be waking up any minute now."

Elijah came up the stairs "Jonas is working on trying to see if he can uncloak the cold one and Klaus I think that you should take Bonnie with you to talk to Finn. That is if you don't mind being with Rebekah alone Bella?

I know my sister and with two women in the room with her she may go on the defensive and I don't want either of you to get hurt. I can handle Kol on my own he listens to me."

"Yeah I'm fine with that and if she attacks then I will scream for help." At Elijah raising his brow, "I'm kidding I will do what I did to Klaus but not with as much power."

"Yeah that's what I thought you meant. Come on I will show you to Rebekah's room."

After walking up the stair with everyone Elijah showed me into Rebekah's room after giving me a quick peck on the cheek he went to Kol's room. I looked around he didn't show me all of the rooms yesterday because he said they weren't all finish. I'm guessing Klaus had someone come here after we left to work some more because Rebekah's room was beautifully decorated.

Her room was done in pink and white which looked fit for a princess, which from the way Elijah talked about her she is a girly girl like Jessica Stanley. I walked over to the brown coffin that was opened and looked inside to see a blond beauty. Well she is beautiful but she had grey veins all over her body and she was wearing a white beaded dress that looked like it was from the 1920's.

As I stood there looking at her I noticed that the veins started to clear up and I decided it would be safer to move away from her in case she just reacted. Turns out that was a very good idea seeing as how time she got up she ran towards me and just like I did Klaus last night she was down on the floor screaming in pain and sweating.

"If I let you up do you promise not to try and attack me anymore?"

"Yes now bloody stop it please. Who are you and what do you want?" I finally stopped and helped her up.

"Hello Rebekah, I'm Bella it's nice to meet you." I said holding out my hand.

"Forgive me if I don't shake your hand just yet. Now what do you want?"

"Nothing Klaus decided to undagger you, Finn and Kol and while him and Elijah get help them I can help you. If you want you can feed first. There's blood downstairs or do you want to shower first?"

"I'm going to kill my brother first if you don't mind."

"I can't let you do that."

"Move or I will kill you."

"Do you want to experience that pain you just went through moments ago except I can make it worst if you like." I said while giving her a sneaky grin.

"Fine I will shower first if you don't mind. If you wasn't so cocky I think that me and you would get along perfectly."

"I'm not cocky I just can't let you go after your brother and just so you know he decided to undagger all of you on his own. No one had to convince him to do it so try and listen to him when he talks to you ok?"

"Why would I want to hear anything he has to say to me? He drove a bloody dagger through me that makes it kind of hard to want to hear anything that he may have to say. Who are you to him to want to take up for him?" She asked me looking pissed.

"I consider him my brother and I know what he did was uncalled for but just listen that's all I ask. Now let's get you out of this dress you would hardly blend in well in this time so why you are showing I will see if you have any clothes in your closet."

I helped her to start the shower and showed her how to use everything and then I went into her closet. She didn't have anything in there and I knew it was because Klaus and Elijah wanted to make sure the house was finished before they undaggered their siblings. Elijah wanted for all of them to be able to live together.

I looked in one of her dressers and noticed she had a pair of sweats some underwear and a plain white t-shirt. Once she was finished I was shocked when she walked out of the bathroom naked but I tried to ignore it. I'm guessing she is very comfortable in with her body.

"You didn't have much and I'm guessing it so that you will be able to choose your own clothes since the styles are very different then they used to be."

"That just gives us girls a chance to go shopping and get to know each other. Anyone that can consider Klaus a brother has to be someone that he trust or you could be just crazy."

"Honey you haven't met my crazy side yet and trust me you don't want to. So shall we go downstairs and get some blood in you?"

"Yes I need my strength and I'm ready to see my other brothers. I've missed them dearly."

Once we got downstairs Elijah was already down there with Kol I'm assuming because he looked like a younger Elijah. Elijah walked to Rebekah and embraced her in a warm loving hug.

"Rebekah you look great. So did you and Bella get along well?"

"Well if you call giving me a brain aneurism and making my blood boil getting along well then yes we did."

Kol looked up and smiled "so that was the screaming I heard. Hello I'm Kol Mikaelson it's very nice to meet you love." He said shaking my hand."

"I'm Isabella but you can call me Bella. It's nice meeting you as well Kol."

"So Bella tell me about yourself."

Before I could respond I heard a voice from behind me.

"She's taken Kol so back off." Klaus said walking into the kitchen with Bonnie and Finn. Before I could blink Kol and Rebekah both went after Klaus. Bonnie looked to surprised to react so I focused on both of them and they both fell down in pain sweating.

"Ok Bella I promise not to attack Nik again just please stop." Rebekah screamed.

I let both of them up and Kol looked surprised and scared at the same time.

"I won't do it again if you promise not to go after Klaus again ok?"

He nodded his head and smiled trying to shake if off like nothing had happened. "So you try to kill me and then you break my heart already how is it you can be with this bloke? Beside I still owe you one Klaus don't worry I plan to collect. I won't do it while Bella is around but I will get you back."

"I'm not with Klaus actually." I said trying to ignore what he said about getting Klaus back.

"She is with me and she is my mate brother so you may want to listen to Niklaus for once back off. You may be my brother but she is my girl." Elijah said menacingly.

"Wow I never thought I would see the day that Elijah Mikaelson fell for a woman again and a witch no less. You must be a very special person." Kol said smiling.

"So I finally got a sister but she is a witch. I guess I can't complain at least I won't be the only girl again."

"Rebekah I can't believe you finally said something nice about me for once." I said smiling at her.

"Well what can I say you're not to bad. So are we going shopping once we get done?"

Klaus looked at everyone and then said "yes, but we will have to all go together since Mikael is back and he sent a cold one after Bella."

Kol, Finn, and Rebekah all looked at me shocked and to get all of the attention away from me I said the first thing that came to mind.

"So what are me and Bonnie going to eat?"

Elijah smiled figuring out what I was trying to do. "While how about I whip up something really quick. Waffles, eggs, and bacon sound good?"

I glanced at Bonnie and she nodded her head "yep that sounds yummy."

"Ok now that we have breakfast figured out can we go back to Mikael?" Rebekah asked.

"We don't have all of the information yet. It's not very hard to figure out. I've found a way to break the curse and if Bella does it then she won't have to kill the doppelganger and she wouldn't even have to use the power of the full moon.

"I'm guessing Mikael found out and he figures that if he kills Bella then I won't be able to break the curse. What he doesn't know is that I already have another witch in place in case Bella doesn't want to do it. The doppelganger pissed her off when she tried to tell her that I would make a deal with them." He told Rebekah smirking.

"So how powerful are you exactly especially if you don't have to use the power of the moon? Kol asked me.

Bonnie took over before I could say anything. "Bella is the most powerful witch in history and she doesn't have to use the elements if she doesn't want to. She doesn't get weak performing a powerful spell and she also doesn't have to chant when she says a spell."

Rebekah looked like she just noticed Bonnie because she said, "who the bloody hell are you?"

"Rebekah I would tread carefully if I was you." Elijah said to his sister.

"Let me guess you are another witch only you are one of Ayana's descendants and your powers are similar to our mother's right?"

"Yes my name is Bonnie Bennett and who is Ayana?"

"She was our mother's mentor and if I'm not mistaken she was the one mother went to for help to make us immortals. She was also the village prophet and she was in constant contact with the spirits."

"I've never heard of her although I have heard of another more powerful witch from my family but I don't know much about her and I don't even know her name. She was believed to be the one to created the first immortality spell but she could just be a myth. No one really know if she was a real person or just a tale."

"I might can help you to find out more if you would like Bonnie. We still have some of mother's grimoires there may be something in one of them."

"Thanks Klaus I would really like it just as long as the rest of your family wouldn't have a problem with it."

Kol and Rebekah both shook their heads but Finn had a very strange look on his face. When he looked at me I smiled and walked over to him. I felt a very strange urge to touch him. I was getting strange vibe off of him but not bad so I walked up to him and held out my hand.

"Hi Finn, I'm Bella."

He touched my hand and I froze saw a blond haired man and woman and they were both standing inside of a large pentagram outside of an old white house with torches lit at each point of the pentagram. Finn was standing in the middle and I saw both Alice and Edward standing on either side of the man and woman and both of them had red eyes and were wearing black robes.

I saw Elijah, Klaus, Rebekah, and Kol trying to get inside the pentagram but couldn't. Then I saw the Edward take a white stake and I saw him stake Finn. Once he staked Finn and he caught fire, so did Elijah, Klaus, Kol and Rebekah.

Then everything went black and I passed out.

EliPOV

When I was finishing up cooking I saw how Bella walked over to Finn and held her hand out. The moment he shook her hand she gasped out and he face went blank as well as Finn's.

When I was about to pull them apart I heard Bonnie say "Elijah don't she's seeing something and so is Finn. It could be something to help us find Mikael or it could be something entirely different. I know because my grams told me that only a few witches are blessed with the gift of premonition.

She also said that their expressions would look blank and so would the person they are touching and if they wasn't touching someone it would look like they were staring off into space. You also don't interrupt them if they have that expression while touching someone else because it could kill them both. You have to let it play out because it's something very important.

I don't know if you was watching Bella when she walked over to him she had a strange look on her face. I'm guessing she was feeling something about him. It could be the spirits were whispering to her. She still doesn't know how to tell the difference yet. Something in her made her go and touch him for a reason."

Before I could say anything I saw Finn coming out of his trance but Bella's eyes closed and I scooped her up before she could fall.

I rushed her upstairs to my room to lay her down on my bed. I sat down on the bed beside Bella and took her hand. I heard my siblings behind me entering the room.

"Will someone get me a cool washcloth please."

A few seconds later Rebekah was handing me the washcloth and I place it on Bella's forehead.

"How long will she be out Bonnie?"

"I don't know. Let me call my grams and ask her."

I heard her walk out of the room and I tried focusing on what Sheila was saying but I was more focused on Bella. I heard Bonnie walk back into the room with Jonas this time.

"Do you know how long she will be out Jonas?" I looked at him.

"No, I've never known a witch with the gift of premonition. I've heard of them and they are rare. Bella is also much more powerful then those other witches so it's hard to say and I don't think any of the fell asleep after the vision was over."

"Elijah my grams and Bella's nana are on their way and Luka is coming with them they just said they would be able to know more once they get here."

"I'll go downstairs and show them up once they get here. Do you want to come with me Bonnie?" Klaus asked.

I heard both of them leave the room, I know that Bella and Bonnie have grown close in the short amount of time that they've know each other and I figured Klaus was trying to distract Bonnie so she wouldn't be to worried. Kol and Rebekah took the chairs that was on the other side of the room it was then that I noticed Finn wasn't in the room.

"Where's Finn?"

"He went to the basement he feels awful about Bella and figured the best way would be to see if he can get the cold one to talk."

A few minutes I heard a car pull up outside and then I heard Marie, Luka and Sheila coming up the stairs behind Bonnie and Klaus. After making quick introductions when Sheila, Luka, and Marie walked in they quickly placed white candles around the bed. Bonnie came used her powers to light them.

Sheila grabbed Luka, Jonas, Marie, and Bonnie's hands and Bonnie, Luka, Jonas, Sheila started chanting while Marie stayed quiet. After a few minutes the chanting stopped and Marie looked to me after she extinguished the candles.

"She will be fine the spirits are talking to her and helping her with something very important. They won't tell me what but Bella will be able to tell us once she wakes up. So now we just sit and wait. Oh and Elijah she will be hungry once she wakes up."

"Rebekah do you mind going downstairs and fixing Bella a plate please stick it in the microwave until she wakes please and that way it will just need to be reheated?"

"I'll go with her because I'm pretty hungry myself we was just about to eat before Bella had her premonition."

"She will be fine Elijah don't worry I'm sure she can't wait to wake up so that she can try and kill me some more." Kol said smiling.

"My granddaughter tried to kill you Kol? What did you do to her?"

"I didn't do anything to her exactly it was what I was about to do to Klaus. I guess she didn't like that to well because she made my blood boil while giving me a brain aneurism."

"Yep that sounds like Bella she is very protective and loyal to the ones she cares about and love. Don't worry I'm sure she will do the same for you if someone tries to hurt you."

"Well I guess we don't have to worry about that seeing as how no one can hurt me."

"I guess you haven't heard about me. My name is Marie James and I am the only witch that knows how to kill an original. I plan sharing my secret with Bella before I leave this world so that she can keep you in line. That little dagger that Klaus used on you is child's play compared to what I can do."

Everyone laughed at Kol's expression including me. I've never seen someone that could put Kol in his place and still be sweet about it.

"What's so funny?"

"Bella, oh sweetheart I'm so happy that you are awake you scared the daylights out of me when you passed out."

"I'm sorry it was strange but at the moment I am starving. I never did get to eat those waffles that you made."

"Rebekah went downstairs to warm them up. How are you feeling other then just hungry?"

"Fine really. Hey nana what are you Sheila, and Luka doing here?"

"Well Bonnie called us and told us what happened and since we didn't know of any witch to every pass out after a premonition we came to see what was going on. Now it's my understanding that you have something important to tell us."

"Oh that's right. Well before I had that vision I got this strange vibe when I was looking at Finn but I wasn't getting a bad vibe like I did with the cold one. I had this sudden urge to touch him so that's why I offered him my hand.

In the vision I saw a man and woman standing in front of an old white house and they were standing in front of a pentagram. There were torches at the tips of each point and Finn was sitting in the middle of the pentagram. Then I saw Elijah, Rebekah, Klaus, Kol try to get inside the pentagram but they couldn't.

Edward and Alice were both there on either side of the man and woman. Then Edward had a white stake and took it and stabbed Finn with it. Finn then burst into flames and so did Elijah, Klaus, Rebekah, and Kol."

By this time Bella was in tears and she had to stop. I looked over at my siblings and they all had the same look of horror that I did. We all knew well what type of stake Edward had.

"Bella honey why don't you eat something before you tell us the rest of it because something is telling me everyone needs to be seated before you finish. The rest of us can go downstairs and wait so we don't overwhelm her. Elijah will take care of her and I know Bella needs some time to process everything she learned."

She looked over at her nana and nodded. After Marie said this everyone slowly walked out of the room. Rebekah handed me that plate and I placed it on Bella's lap.

"It's ok Bella we will figure it all out ok. I don't want you to worry."

"I'm fine Elijah it's just hard seeing you die and then telling you about it. I will do everything in my power to save each of you. It's not fair that you just got your family back together and someone is threating taking them away from you. I have your back no matter what Elijah."

"I have yours as well Bella but I don't want you getting hurt trying to save us."

"It's a lot more then that and I think I have a way to save everyone. It's a good thing that Jasper, Rose, and Emmett are all coming they will be able to help us as well. I haven't even told you all the worse part but I have to wait until everyone is together so when we get downstairs I can tell you everything."

"I understand and maybe we can get Klaus to sketch a picture of the house and we can figure out where all of this will take place at. Eat up and then we can finish talking."

While she ate I tried to think of who it could be and all I could think of was Mikael knows a powerful witch that can link the five of us some type of way. From what Bella was explaining Once they killed Finn that was able to kill all of us by linking us that's the only way to kill us together.

I heard a car pull into the driveway and I heard some car doors close. Klaus answered the door and I could hear him asking "who are you?"

"Hi I'm Rosalie Bella called us earlier and Elijah asked us to come."

"Jasper?" I heard Rebekah ask.

"Rebekah Mikaelson, I haven't seen you since before the war. How have you been and how do you know my sister?"

"Well Bella it looks like your friends have arrived and from what I can hear Rebekah knows Jasper."

"Really well lets get down there so I can tell everyone what's going on."

"Do you want more to eat or are you full?"

"I'm fine and since it's after lunch I should be fine till later."

"Are you sure?" After nodding her head she stood up but she wasn't steady. "Are you dizzy?"

"A little I just need something to drink my head is pounding."

I nodded my head and bit into my wrist and held it to her mouth.

"Are you trying to make me pass back out. The smell of blood makes me faint."

"It will help you recover a little quicker and we still have to go shopping with Rebekah so you will need all of the strength that you can have."

After placing it at her mouth once again she drank a little bit and the moment that she started drinking I struggled not to moan out. This is defiantly not the time to be thinking about sex. After wiping my blood off her mouth I picked her up and carried her down the stairs.

"Hey guys how are you doing. How was your flight?" Bella asked her friends.

All of them looked at her concerned and the big one asked, "what did you do this time Bella. Did you trip or bump into something this time?"

After giggling Bella looked at him and smiled "I'll have you know it was neither of those. I will explain in a minute can someone take them downstairs to show them the Jasper look alike maybe they will recognize the scent." She introduced everyone first and then Klaus stood up and told them to follow him. While they were downstairs I sat down on one of the chairs in the living room and place Bella on my lap. After a few minutes they all returned and said they didn't recognize the scent.

"So you want to tell us what's going on Bella?"

"Well that day in the woods after you guys helped me get back to the house my mom was there waiting. She told me that I was a witch and that the grandmother I thought died was alive and well. After telling me that I needed to move in with her I refused and told her I would live with my nana because she said that I needed to learn control.

I've only been here since Saturday and I already have a cold one after me. So anyways we learned that the Mikaelson's father is the one that sent the cold one after me. So after meeting the family I touched Finn and had a premonition of a man and woman standing in front of a house in front of a pentagram. Finn was in the middle and I saw both Alice and Edward with red eyes and black robes standing beside the man and woman.

Edward took a white stake and stabbed Finn and the others were trying to get inside the pentagram but couldn't. After Edward staked Finn he caught fire and killed that somehow killed the others. So now you guys are caught up. So tell me where is Edward and Alice and why do they have red eyes."

Emmett looked pissed and I kept an eye on him in case the big guy flipped out. "From what you are describing Bella, we can only guess that they are with the Volturi. They are pretty much the kings of our kind. Which I though we were the only type of vampires there is."

Kol looked at Emmett and smile "yeah you can say that we are the royals of our kind. We are the first ever vampires and we were created before you were. So I guess that makes us the royals over all vampires."

Bella looked at me and I smiled back knowing what she was thinking after nodding my head Kol fell down on the floor in pain and sweating once again. While the cold ones looked confused everyone laughed at him. Finally Bella let him up.

"Come on Bella I was only joking and that's no fair I didn't go after Klaus this time."

"Yeah but you was being a jackass now can we get back to the subject at hand or do you want me to do it again?"

"I'm good I will be really quiet. Maybe I will be safer sitting beside Luka."

The Cullen's looked shocked "so Bella I wonder if you can do that on a cold one?" Emmett asked. The next thing I knew he was on the floor and he seemed to be in more pain then I saw Klaus, Rebekah, and Kol in.

Bella jumped up "I'm so sorry Emmett I didn't even focus as hard as I did with the others." She told him while trying to help him up.

"It's ok Bells but at least I know that you can protect yourself and I will try not to get on your bad side." He said while laughing, I don't think there is anything this guy won't try.

I looked over at Klaus, "will you get some paper and a pencil so Bella can describe the house to you so we can figure out where this all takes place."

"I heard you talking upstairs and I already have everything that I need."

Bella started to describe everything to Klaus and within a few minutes he showed it to her.

"Is this it?"

"Yes that looks exactly like it did in my vision. You pretty good at that."

"Oh I'm not just good I'm great." Klaus said smirking at Bella.

"Brother if you don't want to end up on the floor like Kol and Emmett just were I would be very careful if I was you." I told him smirking back and he hurriedly cleared his face from that smirk.

After passing the picture around Sheila and Jonas were both looking at it like that knew where it was.

Sheila looked at Bella and asked, "Bella are you sure this is the house you saw in your vision?"

"Yes I am why? Do you know where it is?"

"This is the house where at lot of witches died at least a hundred if I'm not mistaken. The thing is that when a witch die a tragic death then their power stays in that place. Another witch can also use the previous witch's power. So imagine what someone can do with more then one hundred witches that was burned powers.

Also those witches can help affect things from the other side. What I mean by that is say someone that the witches is not a fan of goes into this house then the witches can affect them as easily as if they were alive and well. This is big so who is it that is behind all of this. Did the spirits tell you, are they willing to help?"  
"Yes they are willing to help because if all of the originals die then so do all other vampires that was created from that originals bloodline. Which we've already established this before but what this person wants to do is not only dangerous because the supernatural world will go crazy and be exposed to the world. It will also upset the balance of nature.

One thing that they did tell me although they don't like it, it's important that Klaus breaks his curse by Friday of next week. I have to perform it and Elena has to survive but Katherine can be used as the vampire. They said that there is a werewolf named Jules around Mystic Falls and she is to be used because she is after any vampire that she can get near.

Jules is also part of the Petrova bloodline so it's important that you use her Klaus. With three Petrova's you will be more powerful then you can even begin to imagine. However with that power the spirits want you to know that you can create your hybrid's but if they get out of hand or you get out of hand they want me to kill you. I really don't want to kill my new big brother so your better behave. I won't have a choice in the matter because they are willing to help but they will also stop helping if I don't kill you if you get out of hand."

"I give you my word Bella. I might do a lot of things but I am a man of my word."

She looked at Klaus and smiled and nodded her head . Bella then sucked in a breath and I knew then that this is when she was about to tell us who was behind all of this.

"What else is there Bella, who is it that's upsetting the balance?" Her grandmother asked looking just as worried as everyone else.

"The original witch. The same one that created the original vampires. I'm sorry you guys but Esther's back and she is trying to find anyway to get rid of you all."

* * *

_So tell me what did you think. I know that it wasn't a lot of Elijah and Bella action but don't worry Bella still has to revel a few more things to Elijah._

_Tell me what you think did you like it or not._

_The next chapter will pick up the pace a little bit and things may get hot and heavy very soon between Elijah and Bella._

_25 people voted yes and there was only 1 vote for no I gave it a little more time to try and see what the results would be and you guys really want a Bella and Klaus pairing. Thank you all so for your feedback and because you all decided you wanted a Bella and Klaus pairing you got it and the title will be **A Hybrid's True Love! **_

_Thank you so much for all of your reviews we are past 100 and I couldn't be happier. That however does not give you permission to stop reviewing. So REVIEW!_

_I may or may not post a chapter up for Bella and Klaus' story tomorrow or I may wait a while but I can probably give you guys a sneak peek._

_Don't forget that if there is something you would like to see happen then let me know so that I can maybe make it happen. If there is a character that you would like to see make an appearance then let me know._

_Please remember that I don't always have time to go back and correct any spelling, grammar, or punctuation errors. I let spell check do all of that._

_Until next time…_


	10. Preparing

_Hey you guys I just want to say how awesome each and every one of you are. I have 120 reviews and 99 favorites I love each and every one of you. You all totally rock and I appreciate all of you taking time out to read and review my story. So keep it up it helps me to update quicker and thanks for reviewing!_

_Also a special thank you to _traceybuie _for giving me that great idea I really appreciate it. I know that you said it was to bad that there was no Petrova werewolf. Hey what is fanfiction for if you can't twist a story to work well for you right? So the Petrova trinity had a little help from you so thanks._

_I was also asked to show more Klaus and Bonnie action and I plan to do some of their POV but it may not be for a few more chapters but I will do my best. _

_So in the last chapter it was revealed that the cold one that they thought was Jasper was actually spelled to look like Jasper. Rosalie, Jasper, and Emmett have arrived to help out._

_Bella had a vision that Edward and Alice are working with Esther and Mikael._

_Remember that a lot of things that happened in the TV show or books and movies are changed since Bella is in town and because this is my story with my own twist._

_I don't own Twilight or Vampire Diaries!_

* * *

_BPOV_

After telling everyone about my premonition and telling them how Esther was behind everything. Everyone literally freaked out everyone except Finn and I knew why. This was another one of the things I would have to explain to everyone. I just don't want them to hurt Finn because it's not his fault but I have to do something so that I can changed to outcome before it's too late.

Klaus was pacing back and forth cursing his mother and father's names. Kol was wanting to look for the house so that they could kill Mikael and Esther. Rebekah was crying because she was so hurt that her own mother wanted to kill them. Elijah was just staring off into space and the feelings that were radiating off of him were anger and hurt. Finn just looked like he didn't care either way.

"Finn how do you feel about everything that I said?"  
"I don't know when I try to feel anger or pain for what my mother and father want to do I can't feel anything. It's like I shut my humanity off but I haven't."

Elijah finally looked at everyone then he looked at me. "Why did you ask him that Bella?"

"The spirits explained to me that Esther was manipulating one of her children and that the child would not know that they were being manipulated by her but I would know by how everyone reacts.

Out of the five of you everyone had a different response. Finn however looked indifferent like he could care less. It also makes sense because only when I touched him I was able to get that vision. There is a way to help him before Esther has full control of him."

"How?" Everyone in the room asked me.

"Lucky if it were just any other witch they would need a specific place where a witch died of old age but still has unfinished business because she would be able to work with good witches on the other side. I'm powerful enough to be able to do it without another witch. The only issue is I will literally have to go on the other side to not only fight the witches that are helping Esther but once I returned she will be weak enough for me to strip away her powers."

Elijah looked completely horrified. "What do you mean by going on the other side to fight the witches that are helping Esther? Do you have to die?"

"No I don't have to die but I will use so much power that it will drain me completely. I will be so drained that I will end up temporarily on the other side. They explained that it worked like the Gilbert ring a little bit whatever that is supposed to mean."

My grandmother looked at me, "Bella what is it that you are not telling us?"

"The only problem is Elijah and Finn will both have to travel with me because it takes a kiss on the other side from my mate to be able to bring me back. Finn has to go because once I defeat the witches that are helping Esther, Finn will gain those powers he will also gain Esther's once we get back here.

The main issue is that by traveling to the other side with not just one but two originals a lot of the people that they killed in the past will try to keep them trapped. If either one of us dies while on the other side then we will be dead here. We also we be dead on the other side meaning if we die there then we will be sucked into oblivion and be alone for all of eternity. Elijah and Finn's entire bloodline will also die just like if they died here, but you will have to protect their bodies at all cost while we are over there because a simple snap of their necks will kill them."

I think I had officially shocked the entire group. "There's more isn't it dear."

"Yes nana, we will be able to strip Esther of her powers but once we do we still won't have any idea where Mikael, Edward, and Alice are. They said that once I finished my job on the other side and if I do it correctly I will be able to find them with a tracking spell. If I don't defeat all of the witches that are helping Esther then all of this will be for nothing."

Klaus looked worried, "Bella we can't let you sacrifice everything just to help us defeat Esther."

"Klaus you guys are my family too and this is the best way to defeat Esther without anyone having to die. If I fail then once I return we will have to do the ritual because it will mostly fall on you to save everyone.

Before I do any of this I have to get in touch with Elena so that she can have some of her blood on hand in case I fail. Before you say anything I don't plan on failing but we still need to have some of her blood ready anyways."

Elijah then spoke up, "Bella I agree with Klaus we can't let you do this there has to be another way."

"I wish it was that easy Elijah but it's not this is the only way to succeed without losing lives. So bonnie would you like to go with me to talk to Elena and hopefully we can get her to come to her senses."

My nana then looked at me "Bella just promise me that you will come back to all of us. I just got you back and Charlie will kill me if something happened to you in my care. You mean a lot to everyone here so you have to come back."

I walked over to my nana and gave her a hug and kiss on her check. Klaus and Elijah decided to come with us since we still had no idea where Mikael and them were.

"Bonnie why don't you call and see where Elena is love before we just show up on her doorstep." Klaus said while looking at Bonnie.

After calling Elena and speaking for a few moments we headed to the Salvatore's. Once we arrived Damon opened the door and it took him a moment to realize who Klaus was.

"Let me guess you've decided to come and take Elena. Well you are going to have to go through me."

Before Klaus said anything I decided to speak up. "Damon if he wanted to take Elena he would have just walked in like he owned the damn place. Now do you want to invite us in or do I need to set the house on fire for all of you to come out."

"Well when you put it like that would you guys please come in."

After we walked in I was surprised to see that not only was Stefan and Elena there but so was Caroline, Alaric, Jeremy, Tyler, and Matt.

"Bonnie what are you and Bella doing here I thought that you two didn't want to have anything else to do with me and who is the guy with you?"

I tried my best to keep my anger and check. "Well Elena you are right about one thing I don't want to have anything to do with you and for your information this is Klaus. Before you all start having a hissy fit he is here to help."

"Why would you bring him here and how can he help if I'm not mistake he wanted to kill me just last week."

"Elena shut up and let me talk or you won't need to worry about Klaus because I will be the one to kill you. Now I'm here because I have decided to do the ritual after all. As stated Klaus decided to leave the terms to me and I will let the same terms stay in place as long as once we are done you don't bother any of us when your ass comes into trouble.

Before you say you won't be getting into any trouble I will let you in on a little secret something I just found out today. You will need the help of a witch soon a very powerful witch. The type of witch that will be able to keep your ass human and that witch is me.

You will become a vampire but I won't tell you how or when I do know that you will try to come to me but you brunt that bridge by not trusting me. So his family will leave you and your loved ones alone and he will pay you for your blood.

You will survive the ritual and he will need those five blood bags as soon as possible as long as it doesn't cause you any danger. The price that he was willing to pay for each blood bag will stay the same. Although if you ask me he is being too generous in that part. Klaus, do you have anything to add to what I just said?"

"No Bella I agree to those terms and I trust your judgment. Although now that I thought about it to all of the vampires in this room I don't know if Miss Gilbert told any of you this but I just thought I should tell you that if you kill an original any vampire that was created from that original's bloodline will die as well.

So seeing as how Elijah and I changed the vampires that helped and changed Katarina. Seeing as how she changed the two of you and you changed Caroline then kill one of us the rest of you will die."

Damon and Caroline looked so pissed that I thought one of them would kill Elena.

"No Elena forgot to mention that little bit of information did she tell you Stefan?" Damon asked looking at his brother.

"No she didn't tell me. How do we know that you aren't just telling us that so that we don't kill you?"

"Well if you are willing to risk it then try ahead and when you and your brother and Caroline die I'm sure they will love to hurt you on the other side." Klaus said with a smirk.

"I know because my grandmother knows. She also knows how to kill an original but she never did because too many other vampires will die if you do that. At the end of the day you guys will have to learn to trust us and the problem isn't with us.

If I were one of you three I would try to figure out why Elena failed to mention this little bit of information. Did she plan on killing one of them and hoping neither of you died right along with them?" While I was saying this Elena got this _oh shit _look on her face.

"Yes Bella that is a very good question. So Elena I can understand you wanting to get rid of me, but getting rid of your friend and boyfriend right along with getting rid of Klaus is a little heartless. Don't you think Caroline and Stefan?"

By this time Caroline was fuming, "now I see why Bonnie doesn't want to be your friend Elena. You had me believing that she chose Bella over you but now I see that you a selfish manipulative bitch like Katherine.

Bella and Bonnie I'm sorry for deciding to not talk to the two of you for Elena and if you don't mind I would like to go with you guys when you leave. Right now I will be outside waiting on you guys I can't be held responsible for my actions."

I looked at Caroline and smiled "sure you are more the welcome to join us and I think that Klaus and Elijah brother Kol would love to meet you."

"You mean I get to meet another guy that I didn't grow up with. Hey that's fine with me and at least he is a vampire and won't hate me for who I am like Matt does." She looked back at Matt with an evil glare and then she blurred outside.

"Well we came and told you the terms if you don't accept them Elena then I will still do the ritual but I will kill you no questions asked and from the way everyone is looking at you I don't think they will miss you much. Maybe your brother but even he has a look of disbelief. So do you accept?"

Elena had tears in her eyes and then she held her head down and said, "yes."

"Good now the rest of you have a lovely day and since I have a date with this handsome gentleman on Saturday will take place Sunday night."

After that the four of us walked out of the house and Caroline met us at the car. Once we got back to the house Kol came outside and told us that my nana was able to lift the spell off of the cold one. He also said that my nana was questioning the cold one and that it wasn't pretty.

"Well hello I'm Kol and I'm guessing that you are a friend of Bella and Bonnie. What's your name love?"

Caroline was smiling and blushing at Kol, "I'm Caroline and yes I'm a friend of Bella and Bonnie."

"Well how about me and you stay out here and get to know each other?"

At Caroline's nodding her head I decided to say, "Kol if you hurt her the pain that you felt this morning will be nothing compared to what you will feel got it?"

"Yes Bella now go on all of you get."

I rolled my eyes and Elijah grabbed me by my hand and took me to his room while Bonnie and Klaus went to his room. I noticed that no one was in the living room so I'm guessing they were all downstairs with my nana. Once we got into Elijah's room we took our shoes off and set on his bed.

"Bella are you sure you want to go on the other side to fight who knows how many witches?"

"Yes the spirits told me what I need to do to be able to defeat them all. I guess I should be asking are you willing to go with me?"

"Bella I would follow you anywhere. I just want to be sure that you are sure. I don't want you to feel like you have to do something for me or my family."

"Hey are you kidding me? Klaus decided to undagger your siblings to help keep me protected. It's the least I can do and I don't feel like I have to do something for your family. They are a part of my family now to and you do anything for family and to help the ones you love."

Without saying anything else Elijah crawled over to me on the bed and laid me down on my back and started kissing me all up and down my neck while positioning himself in between my legs. I don't know what go into me because I once again started running my hands up and down his chest. I could feel one of his hands running up my chest. He slowly lifted my shirt over my head and for a moment when he saw me in my black bra he just looked but I didn't feel nervous.

He leaned back over me and started kissing my neck again. I felt his hand at the base of my bra and I looked into his eyes and saw him asking my permission to feel further. At the nod of my head I could feel him reach under my bra softly stroking my nipple. I moaned out and kissed him on his lips while I started lifting his shirt over his head.

He then flipped us over to where I was straddling him. I started kissing down his chest while he running his fingers through my hair. As I kissed my way back up his chest I started unbuttoning his pants and slowly unzipped his zipper. I started kissing his neck and before I could unzip his pants completely I heard a knock at the door.

"You've got to be kidding me." I said and Elijah looked at me smiling.

"We could ignore it if you want?"

"Sounds good to me. Now where were we?"

Before he could answer me there was another knock except for this time it didn't stop. Elijah set up and moved me off of him while he helped me fix my clothes back. I was really pissed.

"Whoever it is better have a good reason for interrupting us."

I laughed at what he said because I was just thinking the same thing. Once I saw him open the door I was surprised to see my nana standing there.

"Now didn't you just asked me to make that potion last night Bella? It's a good thing that I interrupted the two of you when I did because a few minutes later and I would have been to late. Don't even try to deny it because Elijah is walking around with his pants unbuttoned and unzipped so you two were up to something."

I was beet red and wanted to laugh but my nana knows how to embarrass me very well. Elijah looked down shocked and hurriedly zipped and buttoned his pants.

"Now will the two of you try to keep your hands off of each other at least until I can make that potion. I came up here to tell you what I found out about that cold one in the basement."

My nana then walked into the room and closed the door behind her. After sitting down in one of the chairs Elijah set back down on the bed.

"Well it turns out that the cold one was working for that red head woman that you told us about. He said that she found him in Seattle. His name is Riley and he said that a woman with blonde hair found them and she killed the woman and told him that she was lying to him.

He said that the woman was pretending to be his mate and since he didn't know much about being a cold one he trusted her easily. After the woman explained who she was she told him that he needed to go to Charlotte and wake Mikael. After waking Mikael and telling him about you they found the woman again.

Turns out the woman as you can now guess was Esther. So after Mikael and Esther reconciled they decided that you were bringing their children together and if they came together then that would only make the five of you stronger Elijah. So they figured if they could get rid of Bella then that would tear all of you apart again."

"Why get rid of Bella and why don't they want our family together I'm having a hard time understand that."

"Don't you get it Elijah? Esther was on the other side all of this time. I'm pretty sure that before she died that she knew there would be a powerful witch that would help change the supernatural world. The very first witch spoke of this prophecy and every witch learns off this prophecy at a very early age.

We just didn't know if the witch would be a girl or boy and when this witch would be born. There was nothing other then there will be a witch that will be born at a time when the supernatural world is at it's worse. The witch will be so powerful that it will be able to change the supernatural world and bring peace and harmony between the supernatural races.

Although I later learned that Bella was this witch but when the two of you finally met every supernatural being felt a spark of love even I felt it. You two didn't feel it but I bet you if we ask any supernatural creature there is they will be able to tell you that they felt something strange that day.

Not only did all supernatural beings feel it that day but so did all of the people on the other side. I'm pretty sure that Esther has been planning to kill all of you for a while now but now that your family has Bella and are willing to do anything to keep her safe Esther realizes that if she doesn't make her move soon it will be to late.

Even though the Mikaelson's are royalty throughout the vampire community they are famous among other supernaturals as well. Some people will look at it as a threat that not only is the Mikaelson's a popular family but now the powerful witch of all time be a part of the family. I'm pretty sure this will not be the last time you will have some after you Bella but it's dangerous to you because you don't know how to control your power.

The next time you will be more prepared because you will know some type of control. Sheila, Jonas, and I will try and work with you as much as we can until you go to the other side and once you come back we won't have to work with you as much. I know that the good witches on the other side will be able to help you a little more but they can't help you much. So I want you as prepared as you can be before you go. I know it's a lot to take in but we are all here to help."

"Thanks nana it is a lot to take in but I know that I will be able to do this with everyone's help. I wonder if Rosalie and them felt that spark of love to or do the cold ones fall into that category."

"That's a good question. Although I would think that they did since a witch created them to but since they are a lot different then the other supernaturals I don't know. Why don't we go ask them?"

We all went downstairs and my nana looked at the cold ones and asked, "Did any of you fell a spark of something Saturday around noon?"

They all looked confused at first and then Jasper said, "Yeah it's weird that you say that because I felt love so intense and powerful. I just brushed it off as Rosalie and Emmett both looking at each other and feeling the love they have for each other but it was different. Why do you ask?"

"Well that was Elijah and Bella meeting for the first time."

"Why would I have felt it though?"

Then my nana explained to everyone what it was and after talking about it for a little while we decided that we should go shopping before it gets to late. My nana, Sheila, and Jonas all decided to stay and keep an eye on things. Bonnie and Sheila made daylight rings so that the Cullen's wouldn't sparkle in the sun and they were all very grateful for the help.

They offered to pay them for it but Sheila told them as long as they continued to help keep me safe that's all the payment she could ask for. She did however warn them that if they betrayed any of us at any time then she would make the rings set them on fire. They told her they would never do anything like that to any of us but would heed the warning.

When we got to the mall the girls and guys all split up. After a couple of hours of getting new clothes and shoes we ended up in Victoria Secret and that's when the fun started as well as the talks.

Rosalie asked, "so Bella have you and Elijah made love yet?"

"No Rose we haven't and we were very close to it earlier until my nana interrupted us which is probably a good thing."  
Everyone asked my why. After explaining my reasoning Rebekah and Rosalie were both truly surprised.

Rebekah looked at me and said, "You must really be special do you not know how many women would love to be in your shoes. Do you not know how this will change the supernatural world? Once they find out they will go to the ends of the earth to search for their true loves.

Well I can honestly say that I am happy for you and my brother he really deserves happiness. Especially with what those stupid bitches did to him. I'm glad that our mother killed Tatia but I hate that Katarina managed to get away. I can't wait for her to die during the ritual. Do you have a problem about Klaus killing her and Jules during the ritual?"

"No I asked him to use Katherine and the spirits were very strict about making sure how important it was for us to use another Petrova. They said by using two Petrova's it would make Klaus weaker then what he would be then just using one Petrova. Then they said by using three people from the same bloodline he would be more powerful then he or anyone can imagine."

"It's something that he's wanted since the curse was placed on him and if I hadn't met you and saw the change in him that I've seen in him that I have today. Then I would have placed him in a coffin as well but he is nicer and he seems happy with Bonnie."

Rosalie looked at me and said, "Bella I know that you will be an amazing mom and I'm happy that you will get to have your happily ever after I really mean it."

"Thanks Rose but it won't happen for a while and maybe I can talk to the spirits to see if there is a way I can help you and Emmett to have a baby or to adopt a supernatural baby that needs loving parents. If not then I pretty sure Elijah wouldn't mind if I made you godmother."

"You would really do that for me Bella? Even after I was so mean to you?"

"What good is being powerful if you can't help people you care about? Besides the rest of that is in the past. Now will someone help me find some nice lingerie? I plan on seducing my mate soon."

Everyone laughed at me and we all helped each other find different things that we liked and looked good on us.

Rebekah smiled and said, "Bella I guess I should warn you and Bonnie about a few things before you actually have sex with my brothers so that you don't go into this completely blind. Bonnie before you deny it I can see the way that you and Nik look at each other that you guys are falling in love.

When we have sex it's different then when two humans have sex. With humans you can nip each other but when you bite it's my understanding that it is very painful. However with us biting each other and drinking each other's blood is very intimate. It's like making a bond with the other and you know how our blood can heal a human but during sex especially during the first time its helps to make it not as painful.

Our instinct is to make that person ours in every way possible so don't be scared when they go to bite you. It makes the experience all that more amazing and it is very intense. It's also very pleasurable it's hard to really explain until you experience but I just thought that I should let you know what would happen and it's.

Sex with a vampire is very different that's for sure. Plus our emotions or magnified that it makes it all the more better for us. Don't go into it being scared and I'm sure they will take their time and they won't bite you unless you are ok with it. It's a lot to think about but hey I want you to be prepared."

I thought over what Rebekah said and nodded my head and Bonnie did as well and normally when sex is brought up I would blush but this time I didn't. I guess it's easier talking about it with friends then it is talking about it with your grandmother. We continued shopping for a little longer until it was time to meet the guys.

EliPOV

This day just felt like it would never end especially after all that Bella had reveled I was worried for her. I didn't want her to do this for my family but I wasn't about to tell her what she could and couldn't do. I know that Edward did her like that a lot with their relationship and I'm not going to be like him.

I was a little upset that our moment was once again ruined early but I don't think that either of us was thinking clearly. I had completely forgotten about the potion that her grandmother was going to make for her. I will never forget the vision of her in her black bra, which was completely sexy.

I notice that around Bella I'm another person entirely and I like it. I love feeling free and alive with her. I hope that she feels the same way around me because I like not having to hide anything from her and I love that I can be completely honest with her.

When we got to the mall the girls decided to go off on their own and that was fine with us but I made Rebekah, Caroline, and Rosalie promise to keep an eye on Bella to make sure nothing happened to her. Klaus threatened them that if anything happened to Bella or Bonnie that he would deal with them. I might have laughed at the face that Emmett made but the look Klaus gave him dared him to interfere. I never thought I would see the day that the big guy backed down from a fight but the look in my brother's eyes let him know that he was serious.

When we got to one of the shoe stores Klaus looked at me and asked, "Elijah please tell me more about this mating thing that you felt when you first met Bella."

"Well it was like I felt this pull and this need to make her happy and keep her safe. When I saw her enter the grill with Marie I felt this intense need to meet her and her smile was just so radiant and her laugh was contagious. Once I met her I just had to get to know her. Why do you ask?"  
"Because it's the same thing that I felt with Bonnie. It was like nothing else mattered when I saw her. It's like she is the only thing that matters I guess it's what you feel for Bella."

Emmett looked for a second and then said, "well Klaus what you feel for Bonnie is a little bit different then what Elijah feels for Bella. If I'm not mistaken your wolf side imprinted on Bonnie but since you've never learned about it you wouldn't quite understand what happened. I'm pretty sure that when the curse is broken you will feel it but it will be more intense.

What Elijah and Bella have is powerful I mean we are talking about one true loves and mates and once your curse is broken it will be the same thing. Maybe if you talk to Marie she will be able to explain it but if she doesn't know about it once you break the curse if your feelings aren't more intense then I'm wrong but I know I'm right about this."

"I felt the same thing for Caroline but I just thought it was this intense sexual connection that the both of us felt. So do you think this could be the same that you two felt."

"Yeah it probably is Kol. How crazy is that all of us are in Mystic Falls and find out mates at the same time. Now all that's left is Finn and Rebekah unless however you've felt the same thing for our sister Jasper."

When he nodded his head yeah all we could do was laugh. I find it strange that four of us found out true loves in the same week within days of each other.

"So Finn maybe you will feel the same thing when Sage gets here." Klaus said while looking at our older brother.

"So I have a place that I want to go look you all are more then welcome to join me."

"Where are you going Elijah?" Kol asked me looking curious.

"Well if you guys must know I'm going to one of the jewelry stores in here. I want to get Bella something special and I plan on looking at some of their engagement rings. I know that it's early in our relationship but I plan to get some ideas so that I can have one designed specially for her. It will help me to figure out when I will pop the question and I suggest that the rest of you do the same as me." I said while smiling at everyone.

Klaus looked at me and smiled back, "that's actually not a bad idea but I may draw out a few designs for Bonnie, but it never hurts to look. I will be happy to draw out a few designs for the rest of you to fit your ladies perfectly."

After another hour in the jewelry store we all had something special for our ladies and we all decided to design them their own rings. This way it will take time and the girls won't have to feel rushed or pressured.

We met the girls at one of the phone stores to get my siblings their own phone and since Bella needed a new one and Marie hadn't had a chance to get her a new one I decided to add her to my plan so that her father wouldn't have to worry about continuing to pay for her phone bill. Although she tried to argue with me she eventually gave in once she saw it was useless.

Once we loaded the cars with everyone's bags we all decided to go out to dinner together and we would give the girls our gifts that we got them. We decided to go to a French restaurant that was about a hour and a half outside of town.

We all had a great time talking and eating. Getting to know each other and us talking about what it was like growing up in our time when we were humans. We told everyone about hunting and how different things are in this time compared to our time.

Once we were all done we gave our girls that gifts and the looks of surprise and awe on this faces let us know that we did good. We gave them their own individual charm bracelets with four charms from their significant other. Then we all decided that each of us would add one charm to each girl's charm bracelet that we thought fit them perfectly. So they ended up with ten charms altogether.

After they all gave each of us hugs thanking us we decided it was time to head home. Bella still had to train and prepare for our trip to the other side and I would be with her every step of the way. Everyone decided that they would all watch Bella train and help if needed.

I realized that Bella truly has touched every single one of us and we hadn't known her a week and she just doesn't realize how truly special is. Once she finally gets to take her potion I plan on showing her how much she means to me.

* * *

_So you guys please tell me what you think. I hope you enjoyed it._

_I know that bedroom scene was intense right but I had to pull back because the rating has not changed yet. You will be happy to know that this was the last T rated chapter. That's right this story is officially changing to M rating._

_I hope I don't lose readers since the rating is changing but I will understand if you cannot read adult content or if you just don't like adult content._

_Don't forget to let me know if there is someone you would like to see make an appearance or if there is something you would like to see happen._

_Please remember that I don't always have a chance to go back and correct any spelling, grammar, or punctuation errors. I let spell check handle all of that._

_Don't forget to REVIEW the more reviews I get the more I am determined to update as quickly as I can. I really love reading what you guys think._

_Until next time…._


	11. M Rated Beyond This Page

**Warning all other chapters beyond this section is M rated.**

**Must Be 18 and older to read.**

**Don't blame me I warned you.**

**Read, Review and Enjoy!**


	12. Official First Date

_Hey you guys I hope everyone enjoyed the last chapter and like I said before this story is now Rated M so caution. Heed the warning and caution before you read this chapter._

_Thank you to everyone that has been reading, reviewing, following, and made this story one of their favorites. Because of you guys I know have 144 reviews and I want you guys to keep them coming. It really does push me to update as often and as quickly as I possibly can._

_I'm sorry that I haven't been able to respond to all of the reviews it's not that I don't want to because I really do but for some reason all of my reviews are not showing up and I don't understand what's going on so to each and everyone of my reviews from the bottom of my heart thank you so much and I really do appreciate the time that you guys __take to read this story and how you all review it as well._

_In the last chapter Bella went and talked to Elena and had her agree to the terms of the ritual agreements. Also Caroline decided that Elena was holding to much information from everyone and decided that she would rather hang with Bella and Bonnie._

_Come to find out that not only are Elijah and Bella mates but so are Klaus and Bonnie, Caroline and Kol, and Jasper and Rebekah._

_In this chapter Bella and Elijah finally go on their first date. This chapter won't be to long but the next chapter I plan to included the ritual and the fight on the other side together so that one may be longer keep your fingers crossed._

_I hope that you guys will enjoy this chapter remember that things will not be the same as the books, movies, or TV show._

_I do not own Twilight or Vampire Diaries._

* * *

_BPOV_

Today is Saturday and I am excited that Elijah and I will finally get some alone time together. I have been going non-stop with school, training and preparing for the ritual as well as preparing for traveling to the other side. I only know a little bit of what to expect but I can't really prepare for everything the spirits only told me so much.

Everyone decided to go out on dates tonight but they will all be going somewhere together in a group so that Elijah and I can spend some quality time before we go to the other side. We didn't mind if anyone joined us but that thought that it was only fair since I've been working so hard.

I've been staying at the Mikaelson's since my nana though I would be safer in a house full of vampires then with her although I just think that's an excuse for me and Elijah to be able to see a little bit of each other. Everyday when I get at my nana's house from school Sheila and Jonas are already waiting and once I walk in the door I'm training almost until dinner.

After dinner Elijah helps me with my homework but mostly he's been doing it for me. The first night after training I fell asleep before dinner and when I woke up for school the next morning I realized that I went to sleep before I could do my homework and Elijah admitted that he did it for me.

I told him that he didn't have to do it I could have just gotten an incomplete but he said it wouldn't be right for me to get an incomplete when I'm working so hard to help protect his family. So while he does my homework and goes over everything with me I study with Klaus so that I can know what all I need to do so that I can help with the ritual.

Friday we were all surprised when Damon showed up at the house to see if there was anything that he could do to help us. After explaining the situation about the cold one to him he volunteered to keep an eye on the town during the day. I was shocked when him and the Mikaelson guys was able to get along without fighting and I was even more surprised to find out that him and Jasper was close friends in the war.

Damon was able to get Tyler to help out as well and he even volunteered to become Klaus' very first hybrid. He wanted to be able to change on his own without waiting for the full moon. After Tyler got onboard Jeremy and Alaric decided that they would help when the time came for us to go to the other side in case anything happened and the vampires would have to fight they would be able to help keep our bodies protected.

Jeremy even tried to apologize for Elena but I told him it wasn't his place to have to apologize for his sister. Jeremy is actually a pretty nice guy and he gets along well with the Mikaelson's as well. Matt would speak to everyone and he said he never had a problem with anyone except when he thought Klaus was going to kill Elena but now that he knows she won't die he has been getting along really well with everyone as well.

Stefan would talk to us when Elena wasn't around but none of us had time for Stefan's fakeness. If you can't be my friend or be nice to me because your girlfriend has a problem with me then hey you don't have to be my friend period. Elena would try to smile at me but I would glare at her and she would hurry and get out of my sight. I knew that I could never be her friend and I had no problem with that I was helping her she wasn't helping me.

Klaus also decided that he will have a massive blowout party after he broke his curse and since Rebekah, Kol, Bonnie, Caroline, and I all go to school we could invite anyone we want. Caroline and Rebekah decided to handle the guest list and the decorations. It's a good thing that there is no school on Monday since it's so many kids that will be coming.

The girls decided that we should go shopping to get new outfits. Since we went shopping just earlier this week I didn't really see a reason for us to go shopping once again. However they did talk me into going once again and I thought that it would be a good idea to spend time with the ladies that I now considered my sisters. So Friday evening we all went shopping and we ate at the food court and just spent time talking and getting to know each other. They also helped me to find a great outfit for tonight.

My nana also made the potion for me but not before telling me that this was her first and only time to make it. She gave me the recipe and the spell that goes with it. She also told me that if I made it and ended up pregnant then I probably did something wrong. Elijah thought this was the funniest thing in the world and it was funny. However did she have to say this in front of everyone. She also made Bonnie, Caroline, and Rebekah a batch and said that I would be making theirs to. Umm no pressure nana I'm just saying.

Since I've been staying at Elijah's house he had his sister go shopping to make sure I would have clothes at his house. I fell a little more in love with him each day because he was so thoughtful. I was fine with bringing clothes to his house but he said he didn't want me to always have to bring clothes back and forth.

While we got ready for our date he went into one of the guest bedrooms so that I could shower and get ready in our room. The girls decided to help me do my hair and make-up for me.

I wore a blood red silk dress that had two straps that crisscrossed and was backless except for the straps. It came just past my thighs and it hugged each of my curves. I wore matching four-inch heels that were done in a rose pattern I must admit that I was nervous to wear these but after walking around in them in the store I was pretty confident that I wouldn't fall. Plus if I did fall I'm dating a vampire that could catch me before I hit the ground or floor. I also had a matching shimmering red clutch to go with my dress.

Rebekah let me borrow her teardrop necklace with matching earrings that I absolutely loved. We all decided that we would always wear our charm bracelets that the guys got us. We also had a thing that if anything happened to any of us if we could get the charm bracelets off to leave a clue for someone to help us if we needed help this way they would know something was wrong.

Rosalie decided to do my hair and she curled it in spiral curls and pinned my hair up so that it could hang to the right side and she place three red roses on the left side. The end result was gorgeous especially after Caroline did my make-up. I almost didn't recognize myself and I was proud to have such wonderful sisters. I thanked everyone for their help and they all rushed off to get ready for their dates. Elijah wanted to take me to a place just on the outskirts of Richmond a couple of hours away from town and the others would be staying closer to town.

As I was walking downstairs I could hear talking but then all the guys who were already ready got quiet. Once I looked down I could see everyone looking up at me with their mouths opened wide.

"You guys do know that it's very rude to stare, right?"

I was surprised to see that Elijah had a bouquet of light pink roses. Once I made it down to him he kissed me dead on my mouth.

"You look very beautiful Isabella."

I blushed and told him thank you and he handed me the roses and I thanked him for them. Klaus volunteered to put them in a vase for me and he placed the in our room for me. After we told all of the guys bye and Elijah walked me to his car where he opened the door for me.

We talked during the ride to Richmond and if felt nice to not have to talk about the ritual or the other side for tonight. It felt like we haven't talked in years when it's just we've haven't had a chance to focus on each other.

Elijah took us to a four star hotel that was on the water and it was absolutely beautiful. We would be taking a forty-minute cruise to see some of the historic places of Virginia. After the cruise we would go to one of the restaurants in the hotels and finally go to the lounge area for dancing.

"You know if you do all of this on the first date then what will you do for our next date?"

"I'm a man of many talents so I guess you will just have to stick around to find out."

"Smooth Elijah really smooth. You do know that I can't dance right?"

"I can always teach you and if it will make you feel better we can watch the other couples dance and laugh at them when they dance offbeat."

"That sounds like a great idea."  
The cruise was nice we took pictures together and of the different places as we passed by them. We talked and laughed and the night was perfect for a cruise and the lights made it very romantic. After making out for half of the trip it was nice when it was over because my balance isn't the best so I almost fell once or twice.

Once we got back to the hotel Elijah pulled out my chair for me and we ordered our food and drinks.

"So Elijah tell me something that I don't already know about you. Something that no one else knows about you."

"Ok but you have to promise to not tell anyone about this it is super embarrassing and I can't believe that I'm about to tell you this. Do you promise not to tell anyone?"

"I promise."

"Ok well this was just shortly after we turned. My siblings and I had this thing to where we thought we were more superior to humans. We saw them as beneath us and their life was of no consequence to us.

Well anyways I thought it would be a good idea to hunt animals to see if there blood was the same. I figured hey they were easy enough to hunt with a bow and arrow or with a sword so how easy can it be to hunt them with my speed.

You can just imagine how full of myself I was back then but anyways I saw this huge barren ground caribou. What I didn't know is that they could be fast but I didn't think that it would affect me any. After about ten minutes of wrestling with this thing I finally killed it. What I also didn't know was how disgusting their blood would taste. To say that I was pissed was an understatement and I was so embarrassed that I let an animal get the best of me."

By this time I was in tears laughing because the face that he was making was hilarious like he still could not to this day believe and animal got the best of him.

"So did you ever try to hunt another type of animal again?"

"Nope and I am pretty sure that I would never try it again. So tell me something equally embarrassing about you that no one knows."

"Well I've never tried to hunt animals so I can't reveal anything as funny as yours. Oh well I heard my mom on the phone one evening when I was in the seventh grade and we had a report to do for science and while I was finishing my report. My mom was talking about this guy that she was dating that gave her great a orgasm.

So you can imagine that I already didn't know much about this subject but I'm great a spelling. So while listening to her I was writing my report well imagine my surprise when I turned it in to be graded before I could stand in front of the class and give my report. When my teacher call me to her desk and she took me out to the hall and asked me to reread my report.

Well when I got to the mistake I was a whole entire shade of red that was not on the color scale. Well other then that one little mistake I would have gotten a perfect score but since I didn't go back and correct my spelling errors I got an A-."

Now this time Elijah was in tears laughing and I couldn't help but to laugh with him. After swapping embarrassing and a funny stories once we were done with dinner he paid and we walked to the lounge and sat down watching the other couples in the bar dancing.

Elijah then stood up and held out his hand, "so will you let me teach you how to dance Bella?"

I smiled at him and thought why not and gave him my hand so he could lead me out to the dance floor. He grabbed my right hand with his left and I placed my left one on his arm while he placed his right hand on my hip. I was surprised at how easy it was to dance with him.

After dancing with him for about thirty minutes and staring in his eyes I finally laid my head on his chest. It felt so good to be in his arms and I knew that I was loved and safe. I leaned back and looked him in the eyes and lifted up to place a kiss on his lips.

"Elijah I want and need you now. I know that you said that you would wait and go at my pace and wait till I'm ready. Right now I'm ready and I don't know if I can wait a full two hours till we make it home."

He looked down at me and looked into my eyes. "Are you absolutely sure? I don't want you to feel pressured into this Bella."

I smiled up at him "I'm one hundred percent sure about you and about us Elijah. You just have to talk me through everything."

He smiled down at me and kissed me on forehead he walked me over to one of the chairs and set me down. "Do you think that you can stay out of danger for a few minutes?"

"Did you know that I'm tired of that joke it's gotten old."

"I'll be right back don't move."

When he left I was nervous but I was also ready for whatever tonight had in store for us. While I was sitting I noticed a guy that was just staring at me and he would keep winking at me but I was trying to ignore him. I looked up once again to mu surprise he was standing right beside me.

"Hey baby what's a sexy thing like you doing here alone?"

"I'm actually not alone I'm here with my husband. We have eight kids and it is so hard to find great babysitters. So this is our first night out since the triplets were born."

The guys face went from pure lust to shock and it took a lot in me not to laugh at the look on his face when I said triplets.

"Well ma'am you have a great night. Goodbye now."

Once he walked off I started laughing then Elijah walked in looking at me shaking his head.

"So eight kids huh and triplets?"

"Hey I had to say something for him to get away from me."

"So you managed to stay out of danger but you are trouble. You probably made that poor man have a heart attack. You look far to young to have eight kids come on let's go before I have to make him my late night snack."

I giggled at him leave it to Elijah to call me trouble when I was just trying to keep a guy from hitting on me. Once we walked out of the lounge hand in hand he led me over to a bank of elevators. Since we were the only ones on the elevator I thought it would be a good idea to tease him.

I turned around and face him before I grabbed him by the collar of his shirt and kiss and started running my hands up his chest. I was surprised when he grabbed a handful of my ass. This is a part of Elijah I have never seen and I loved it.

This time we had better not be interrupted once we make it to this room or I swear I will kill someone. I feel like I've already been climbing the walls with need and want.

Once the elevator stopped he led me all the way to the end of a hall and opened a room door.

When I walked in I was surprised to see a king size bed much like his and he had pink and white rose petals on the bed making a heart shape. Candles were lite all around the room and music was playing softly. I was surprised that he was able to get all of this done in such a short amount of time.

"Elijah how was you able to get all of this?" I asked completely amazed and touched that he would do all of this for me.

"Now that is my little secret. Do you like it?"

"I love it but you didn't have to do all of this. I'm happy just to be with you."

"I did have to do all of this I love and respect you to treat you any other way then the queen you are to me."

He locked his lips with mine and I wrapped my arms around his head gripping his hair at the back while he ran his hands up my dress. I started to untie his tie while he unzipped my dress at the side zipper. I unbuttoned his shirt and ran my hands down his chest to his belt buckle.

Once I had his belt undid he turned me around so that my back was facing him and he unhooked my straps. He also took the roses out of my hair and the hair clip that was holding my hair up. I turned around to face him and let my dress drop standing in my heels and black lace bikini panties.

"Did anyone ever tell you that it's not polite to stare?"

"Well if they saw what I'm seeing at this moment then they would understand why I'm staring."

I walked over to him and slid his shirt off his chest and unbuttoned his pants. He pulled his slide his pants off after he took his shoes off and was standing there in his dark blue boxers and the sight in front of me only made me want him that much more. I was a little nervous trying to figure out how he would fit because if the silhouette from his boxers were any indication then we have a major problem he is entirely to huge.

He smiled at me, "now who's staring?"

"I'm just enjoying the view."

He picked me up and pinned me to the wall that was behind me while I wrapped my legs around his waist. He started kissing me on my neck while he was running his hands down my thighs until he got both of my heels off. He slowly started kissing down my chest until he reached my nipples. He took his time slowly sucking and using his teeth to tease them more every once in a while.

I could hold back the moans and finally carried me to the bed where he laid me down gently. He then slowly slid my panties off and I could hear his breathing pick up slightly. He then stood up and stepped out of his boxers and my breath caught in my throat. Yeah we really are going to have a difficult time with him fitting into me.

He then placed himself between my legs and started kissing me slowly and passionately and his hands felt like they were everywhere. While his hands slowly traveled lower between my legs I could feel his member throb against my mound. He slowly and teasingly rubbed himself against me and all I could do was let out soft moans.

He then place a finger inside my sex testing to see if I was wet enough.

Before he entered he looked at me silently asking if I was ready and at my nod of my head he slowly entered while I wrapped my legs around his waist and my arms around his neck. He started kissing my neck and lips alternating between the two and I knew that it was to get me to relax a little. I trusted him completely and I looked up at him and smile and kissed him as he entered with one big thrust and a loud moan escaped his mouth.

After pausing for a moment to give me my body a few moments to adjust I slowly ran my hands down his back and he continued to thrust in and out of me while our moans continued to fill the room. I kissed his neck while running my hands along any part of his body that I could touch. The pleasure that I was feeling was beyond belief and I was glad that I waited for my one true love. My mate the man that I plan to spend the rest of my life with.

After a few more strokes I started to feel a pressure that was slowly building up and I tried to hold it in and wait for Elijah until he told me to just let it go. As I finally let go of my release I tried to hold back my scream of pleasure but he brought his neck closer and I knew that he wanted me to drink his blood. I remember his sister saying that it also helped with the pain of the first time.

As I started to drink from him he picked up the pace and he gripped my hips tightly and then I felt him release inside of me. I moved my hair away from my neck and turned my head and felt him bite down and we both moaned in unison. Once he was done he rolled us over so that I could lay on top of him.

Before I fell asleep I looked down at Elijah smiled and said, "You know I'm not the type of girl to sleep with a guy on the first date.

He looked at me and smiled, "well technically it was the second date and we are mates after all so it doesn't matter."

After a few minutes once I caught my breath I dozed off.

I don't know how much time passed before Elijah woke me up while he was carrying me to the bathroom.

"I ran a bath for you to soak it will help with the soreness."

He gently placed me in the warm bubble bath and he was about to walk out of the bathroom.

"Aren't you going to join me Elijah?"

"Bella if I get into the tub with you we will pick back up where we left off."

I smiled up at him, "that's what I was actually hoping for."

EliPOV

I looked down at Bella and got into the tub with her. I just couldn't get over how amazing she is. It was hard for me not to rush things earlier especially when she dropped her dress to the floor. I wanted to take her against the wall and all around every space of this hotel room.

When I pulled her panties down I almost came then and there it took me a few seconds so that I wouldn't disappoint her. Once she came the first time I wanted to follow quickly behind her but I just couldn't bring myself to stop. Once she started drinking from me I knew I wouldn't last for much longer.

I wasn't surprised with how quickly she fell asleep. I loved the feel of her on top of me in my arms. As much as I didn't want to move I knew that I couldn't make love to her again until she soaked in the tub and even then I was willing to wait.

Now here we are in the tub and I've been gently massaging her thighs and legs to help ease some of her soreness. After a while I leaned back and she laid her head back against my chest. No words were needed we were both happy and content.

Not much later she turned around and straddled my lap and I was trying to be a gentleman until she started stroking me under the water. She leaned in and captured my mouth in a kiss and I brought her closer to me. After she positioned herself over me she slowly slid down on my member and I let her take control.

I gripped her hips and we moved together her bringing herself down while I was thrusting up. Water was getting all over the floor but at the moment neither one of us cared and after a while we both released again at the same time and moaned in unison. After washing each other up I got up out of the tub and pulled her up with me and I carried her back to the bed where I pulled the covers up over the both of us before we both fell into peaceful slumbers.

Once we both woke up the next morning we made love once more wanting to hold on to our time of togetherness and peace and quiet. I knew she would have to perform the ritual later today and she wanted to get back in time to make sure she had everything ready. After we took a quick shower we got dressed and I was thankful that Rosalie and Rebekah thought it would be a good idea for me to pack a bag in case we decided to stay away last night.

We went downstairs to check out and eat breakfast before we hit the road. Home here we come time for Bella to do the ritual and tomorrow afternoon Bella, Finn, and I would be traveling to the other side. I am thankful that we got this time alone.

* * *

_Please tell me what you think about this chapter don't hold back did you like it or not so much._

_Did you like how Bella screwed up that guy's game in the lounge? I wanted to see how Bella would respond to a complete stranger hitting on her and if you asked me he asked for it. _

_I promise to try and make the next chapter longer but I know a lot of you guys have been waiting for the sex. I dedicate it to all you pervs out there that has been wanting it be sure to tell me if I hit the spot lol. Don't deny it because all of us are a little pervy in us so enjoy it more is to come._

_Don't forget to tell me if there is someone or something that you would like to see happen and I will do my best to make it happen._

_Don't forget to REVIEW it motivates me to update as soon as I can and if you want to know what happens in the next chapter you have to review! I seriously love each and every one of you that read and review please keep that up._

_Please remember that I don't always have time to go back and correct any spelling, grammar, or punctuation errors. I let spell check handle that and if you notice something ignore it._

_Until next time…._


	13. The Ritual and The Other Side

_Hey you guys I hope all of you enjoyed the last chapter and I really enjoyed reading all of your reviews._

_Thank you to everyone that has been reading and following this story. I really appreciate all of the love and support you guys show me. _

_In the last chapter we all experienced Bella and Elijah's first official date and Bella ran off a guy that was hitting on her. The date also ended with Bella finally experiencing her first time._

_In this chapter Bella performs the ritual and Bella, Elijah, and Finn will be traveling to the other side. _

_I don't know if I will make this all one chapter or break it into two separate chapters. I was having a difficult time while thinking about this chapter so I hope you all will enjoy the finished product of it._

_I won't go into too much detail about the ritual because we all know what happens during that so I will mention it a little bit but then I will talk more with the other side._

_Be sure to leave a review and let me know what you think of it._

_Please remember that things are different then they are on the show, books, and movies. This is my story in my twist so some things will be the same and some things will be totally different just go with it._

_Also on a totally different note my second baby's birthday is today the 11th she will be 6 and I was hopping that you guys would be so kind to leave birthday reviews to her but also reviews about the story to._

_I do not own Twilight or Vampire Diaries._

* * *

Once Elijah and I got home we was surprised that no one was up yet except Finn who was downstairs with the cold one it turns out that the cold one's name is Riley. So I went to the kitchen and fixed lunch for everyone and Elijah talked about tonight. Klaus asked me if I was ok with everyone coming to the site tonight to watch the ritual and I was fine with it but I had one condition.

"Elijah, I know that we talked about this but I have this strange feeling that Finn needs to stay here while we are doing the ritual. I think you guys may need to lock him in one of the cells in the basement so that he doesn't try to attack Klaus.

Klaus will be weaker and I think that Esther knows that and she is influencing him. I don't know if he will agree with it and I hate the idea of leaving him behind but I can't shake this feeling I'm getting. Maybe we can leave someone to help keep an eye on him if he doesn't want to be locked in the cell but it's for the best if he stays behind."

"I trust you, it's the spirits telling you the more advance you get you will be able to hear them better. How about I go downstairs and get Finn and ask him to come up here and we can talk to him about it."

I continued to cook and I heard Elijah and Finn walk into the kitchen.

"Hey Bella how are you doing today?"

"I'm good Finn how about you?"

"I'm doing ok and I heard you and Elijah talking and I agree with you guys I don't want to hurt Klaus or anyone else for that matter. So I will be fine locked into one of the cells until the ritual is done."

"Thank you for not putting up a fight about it. I really do hate locking you up in one of the cells but I don't want you to hurt you brother or anyone else."

"It's of Bella I promise I'm ok with it you don't have to feel bad. You agreed to help my family by going on the other side to help save me from our mother it's the least I could do."

I smiled at him and went back to cooking while him and Elijah talked a little. It felt strange talking to Finn like this. Don't get me wrong he isn't a bad guy or anything like it he is actually far from being a bad guy he is just so quiet and he keeps to himself.

"Bella how about Finn and I go upstairs and wake everyone up I mean I'm pretty sure Klaus doesn't want to sleep through the biggest day of his life."

I couldn't help but to laugh, "yeah when you put it like that he will be angry if no one decided to wake him up."

While they were upstairs I heard the doorbell ring and I went to answer it. I was glad to not have to worry about a vampire trying to attack me since the Mikaelson's decided to put their house in my name. So vampires couldn't enter without my permission and my nana, Sheila, and Jonas put a spell on the house to where cold ones couldn't enter either. Instead of letting Riley out of his cell I invited him in and we were able to keep him in there.

When I opened the door I was surprised to see a beautiful red head woman that I have never seen before. She smiled at me and I smiled back at her I felt hope and joy radiating off of her and knew that she meant me or anyone else here any harm but I wasn't about to take that chance. I could also feel that she was a vampire.

"Hi, can I help you?"

"Yes Elijah, got in touch with me and told me to come here my name is Sage. It's my understanding that my Finn is here."

"I would invite you in but I need to make sure you are who you say you are. You can never be too careful around here."

"That's totally fine I don't mind waiting."

I walked to the bottom of the stairs, "Elijah there's a lady here that says her name is Sage can you come down here and be sure it's her please." I called up the stairs knowing I didn't have to yell.

I saw a blur run past me and looked to see Finn at the front door smiling.

He didn't take his eyes off of her, "Bella it's Sage you can let her in."

"Alright Sage you can come on in."

She stepped in and thanked me while wrapping her arms around Finn and pulling him in for a loving kiss.

Elijah then walked down the stairs, "Sage it's good seeing you again. I hope your trip was a good one. I have someone I would like for you to meet. Sage this is my beautiful mate Bella, Bella this is Sage"

I walked over to her and shook her hand and once I touched her I got a vision of Finn being killed by Stefan and Elena by one of those white stakes that I saw Edward with in my last vision and I saw Sage die about an hour after Finn was killed. I released her hand and went and sat down.

"Bella what's wrong is everything ok?" Elijah asked me worried.

"No what is this white stake that I keep seeing people with?"

"It's a white oak stake and it's the only thing that can kill an original why?"

"I saw Stefan with one and he killed Finn with it outside the grill and about an hour later Sage died."

No one said anything they just looked at each other while I was thinking. Pretty soon I heard everyone come downstairs and Klaus asked what was wrong. After Elijah explained everything to him Caroline called Damon and asked him to come over.

I got up and went to check on lunch. I was trying to think of ways to help save Finn and Sage. Finn finally seems happy with Sage here and I want him to stay happy. Lunch was done and Bonnie, Rebekah, and Caroline helped me carry everything to the dinning room so that we could get ready to eat.

I heard the doorbell ring again and figured it was Damon that rung it until Elijah came and told me that Stefan was with him. I walked to the door and when I saw Stefan all I felt was pain and anger coming off of him. Damon was already in the house since he had been invited in a few days ago.

"Stefan what are you doing here."

"I came to apologize to everyone Bella especially you. I was wondering if I could come in and talk with you all?"

It hit me then that he already had the stakes that he needed to kill my family and I wasn't about to invite him in to make his job easier.

"How about we make a deal?"

"Sure what do you want from me Bella?"

"I want you to hand over all of the white oak stakes and then when you really are ready to apologize then I will invite you in. Please don't try to insult me by saying that you don't have them. We can do this the easy way or the hard way. How about I give you a sneak peek at what you can expect if you don't give up the stakes."

I then used my powers on him and he fell down in complete agony sweating and screaming. I didn't let up for a few minutes because I wanted him to see how serious I was.

"So do you want to give them up and I mean all of them not just some or do I have to start to play rough. I can make you experience a lot more pain at that keep in mind that wasn't me using my fullest potential and I can set your ass on fire if you don't hand them all over."

"Fine but after that you won't get your way."

I used my powers on him once again to let him know he couldn't talk to me like that.

"If I was you Stefan I would watch what you say to Bella she isn't really one to put up with idol nonsense isn't that right sister?" Kol looked at me smiling. "Trust me Stefan I know she used her powers on me once before and it's no picnic."

Klaus then took a step outside and stood directly in the front of Stefan, "I think that you should apologize to Bella now and be a nice lad and go and get those stakes."

All to quickly Stefan pinned Klaus to the wall of the house and had a stake aimed right at Klaus' heart but Klaus had Stefan's arm holding the stake away. I stepped outside even though Elijah tried to stop me and I made Stefan fall to the ground again and this time he was in worse pain and to show him that I wasn't playing around I made his shoes catch fire.

He hurried kicked his shoes off and stood "ok I'm sorry I will go get the rest of them and bring them here." With that he took off leaving his burnt shoes behind.

"So let's eat shall we?" I asked everyone and then they all looked at me like I was crazy.

"Oh Damon I am terribly sorry for lighting your brother's shoes on fire but I just couldn't let him hurt my family. Now did you know about all of this and do I have to light your shoes on fire?"

Damon looked at me terrified, "no Bella I did not know ever since I've been around you guys him and Elena won't talk to me and that's fine by me I have nothing to say to Elena especially since she was willing to kill me just to be rid of Klaus.

I may not have wanted this life but I love my life too much to let another Katherine manipulate me again. I promise that you don't have to worry about me and I would never cross anyone here as long as all of you promise not to cross me."

He then walked over to me and he held out his hand. As I touched his hand I could feel that everything that he said was true.

"I promise that none of us would cross you and I can tell that you mean every word that you just said."  
We all then walked into the dinning room and sat down and ate lunch talking about our plans for tonight. Once we were done the guys decided to do the dishes. I went to mine and Elijah's room to over the steps that I would have to do tonight. No one came and bother me because they knew that I needed some time alone to make sure I would be able to have everything down.

Around six I heard the doorbell ring and a few seconds later Elijah came in the room, "Stefan and Elena are downstairs and both of them would like to talk to you. We invited Elena in but she won't come in until Stefan can come in with her."

"Well I guess Elena and Stefan are going to stay outside because Stefan is not coming into this house. Elena might can manipulate everyone else but I see right through that bitch she can die tonight for all I care. I wouldn't miss her."

"Both of them would like to talk to you before we head to the sight where you will be performing the ritual. So please for me come downstairs and see what they want you don't have to invite Stefan in but I want to be sure they won't try to attack you tonight and you are the only one that will be able to know."

"Fine but if I don't like what they have to say then I get to let Klaus kill Elena without her coming back."

Elijah looked at me smiling, "whatever you say dear."

I couldn't help but to laugh at him and I got up and went downstairs with him.

I walked over to the door, "Stefan and Elena what do you want?"

Elena looked at me, "Bella we came to apologize I'm sorry for all of the things that I said to you and how I treated you and Stefan is sorry for trying to kill Klaus earlier. I had no idea of what he was up to. He said that he wanted to come by and talk to you guys and go over some of the plans for tonight.

If I had known of what he was up to I would have stopped him. Bella you've got believe me. I appreciate what you are doing for me and I would never do anything to jeopardize that. I know that I messed up and I'm truly sorry for keeping important things from them and it's my fault that no one is talking to me."  
"You are right about one thing Elena it is your fault that you don't have friends anymore but I do not believe that you had no idea of what he was up to. You see you have a hard time trusting people and you still have a hard time trusting that I will make sure you come back to life after this ritual.

I'm betting that what happened earlier was your last chance at making sure the ritual didn't take place tonight. Yeah you messed up and admitting that makes you worth something in my book but lying that you had no idea of what your boyfriend was up to takes away that worth.

How about we have a little test if you will agree to it. I'm guessing I can touch you and see everything for my self. If you past this test then I will forgive and forget everything that happened so far and give you another chance. If you fail this test then after tonight if you are Stefan comes after any of my family and I do consider everyone here my family then you better believe I coming after the both of you. So what do you say give me your hand and I will know for myself."

I then held out my hand to Elena and I was about to touch her when she jumped back.

"I knew it Elena you came here acting so shocked and you just revealed everything that I needed to know. So you knew that Stefan was coming after them today and what you didn't expect was for him to fail.

The ritual goes on tonight I will make sure you survive since I gave my word, but mark these words come after anyone I love and care about and you will pay with your life. Kol and Klaus please grab Elena and lock her in one of the cells until we are ready to go because I don't trust that her and Stefan won't make a run for it. Stefan we will see you at the site without any ulterior motives or Elena will die and you will have her blood in a cooler with ice or me and you will have serious problems."

Stefan tried to fight Klaus and Kol but when I used my powers on him he went down and knew he didn't stand a chance. Elena screamed like I was going to kill her but if she didn't I wouldn't be held accountable for my actions.

I went back to our room to change my clothes to something more comfortable since I would be in the woods for a few hours. Once I was changed my cell phone went off and I went to the dresser to answer it I saw that it was my dad and smiled.

"Hey dad how is everything going?"

_"It's going good Bells how about you?" _

"Things are going good. How has everyone been? I've been texting Angela when I'm to busy."

_"Everyone is doing good Jake has been asking about you. I swear that kid grows every time I see him. Did you ask Angela to check up on me every once in a while?"_

"Maybe why?"

_"She comes by every other day to see how I'm doing and if I've been eating. Bella you didn't have to do that and I told you before you left that I would be fine."_

"I know dad but I can't help that I worry about you. I love you dad and I just want to make sure you are ok since I'm not there anymore."

_"That's not your job to worry about me you know? It's the other way around and how come I haven't heard from you since last Sunday morning? It's been a week do I need to get on a plane to come see you? Once a week will not do for me I want to hear from you often? It doesn't have to be everyday but more then once a week ok?"_

"Yeah dad and I'm sorry but I've been super busy this week there's a lot going on that I can't tell you about at the moment but I will once everything calms down ok?"

_"Sounds serious do you want me to come for a visit?"_

"As much as I want to see you it's to dangerous for you at the moment and I don't want you to get hurt. Like I said I promise that I will explain everything to you once things calm down but I just can't at the moment can you understand dad?"

_"I understand Bells and you know if you need me I will be there no questions asked. So how are you liking school there have you met any friends or any guys?"_

"Yes I've made a ton of friends and everyone is nice and yes I've met a guy."

_"Really? So tell me about this guy. Who is he, what's his name, and does he go to school with you?"_

"Ok his name is Elijah and no he doesn't go to school with me he's really nice you will really like him."

_"I will have to meet him before I decide if I like him or not and how much older then you is he if he doesn't go to school with you or is he a high school drop out?"_

"Umm dad I'm sorry but I'm going through a tunnel I love you take care bye?"

I hurriedly hung the phone up knowing that my dad wasn't going to fall for it so I cut my phone off and I would deal with him tomorrow before my trip to the other side. I felt completely awful for hanging the phone up in his face but I know that I will eventually have to explain everything to him like how Elijah is my mate and a thousand year old vampire.

Once I made it downstairs everyone was ready and all of the vampires in the room was smiling at me.

"Hey it's not funny my dad would have done a background check on Elijah especially if I had given him your last name then how would we have explained everything over the phone?"

"Good point but did you really say that you were going through a tunnel?"

"It was the best I could come up with at the moment. So can we leave already or do you want to continue with the questions. So Finn are you still going to stay here in a cell or is Sage going to help you?"

"Sage will help me and Rebekah, Caroline, Rosalie, and Jasper will stay here to help me while they set up for the party. Your nana and Sheila will arrive any moment now in case they need witches to help contain me and Jonas, Greta, and Luka should meet you guys at the site."

"Ok well I guess we will see you guys once we get back?"

They all nodded and we left so that we could get the ritual over with. I tried not to laugh at Elena tied up but it was hilarious the look she had on her face. Once we got there Bonnie, Jonas, Luka, Greta, and I set everything up and once we had the circles ready they place Katherine and Jules who were both knocked out in theirs and they untied Elena and she walked to hers without a fight.

Stefan arrived shortly after with the cooler and I used my powers on him while Kol went to check to make sure he didn't have any weapons on him and once he was cleared I let him up. He walked over to me and set the cooler down and opened it to show me the five blood bags. Then he walked to the circle closest to Elena and stood on the outside of it since he saw that he couldn't enter it.

After Klaus first killed Jules he then staked Katherine he then walked to Elena to drink her blood. Once he was done he gently laid her on the ground. A few moments after the ritual was done his bones started breaking and he changed in front of all of us. He looked over at Bonnie and once he looked at her he changed back and I turned my head.

"Please tell me that someone thought to bring Klaus some clothes. As much as I love him I don't need to see him naked." I told all the guys that were laughing.

"Yes we did but we left his clothes in the car. Kol was supposed to bring them." Damon told us.

"Well Stefan, Elena should wake up in a few hours and now from this point on neither of you are to bother us and we won't bother you. Elijah please take me home before my sight is damaged from my brother's nakedness."

"Well of course. We will see the rest of you at the house." Elijah then picked me up and ran us back to the car.

Once we got to the house I was surprise to see so many cars and so many people at the house. There had to be at least two hundred people if not more here and more cars were pulling up. Elijah decided to park the car at my nana's house and then he ran us back to the house.

Once we got inside people were everywhere drinking and dancing. After greeting a few people I went to tell everyone that the ritual was a success. Once we hung out for a while I went to our room to get away from all of the people. I was tired and decided to take a shower while Elijah went and got us something to eat because I didn't want any of the junk food that was there.

Once I was into a simple lace nightgown I sat on the bed to watch a little TV, which I don't normally do. I was busy thinking about tomorrow and wanting to get my mind off of everything. I knew what I would have to do and I just hope that everything will go well.

_EliPOV_

After the ritual I could tell that Bella was tired although she would never admit it. So once we got home and she introduced me to a few of her friends from school we told our family that everything had went according to plan. I told Bella to go upstairs to shower and relax while I went and got something for us to eat.

She didn't want to eat before we left because she was so nervous that something would go wrong she thought that she would mess up and that Klaus would be upset with her if he didn't break his curse. Klaus even talked to her to let her know that he could wait a few more days and since she didn't need a full moon it would be ok. She just didn't want to hear it so we let her do it now since she was ready.

I went to the grill and ordered us take out and while I was waiting I decided to order a drink. Since Matt had to work he asked how everything went and I told him and he said that he would stop by after his shift. Since I knew that the party would still be in full swing I told him that was fine and I would probably see him tomorrow.

Pretty soon when I heard the door open to the grill I looked up to see Stefan and Elena walk in what I wasn't expecting was for them to approach me.

"Elijah I'm glad to see you here. I was hoping that one of you would be here I just wanted to know if you will tell Bella thank you for making sure that I would be able to come back."

"Elena did you really think that she wouldn't keep her word. Instead of you two arguing and fighting with us and not trusting us it should have been the other way around don't you think? Klaus did after all come to the both of you to make peace and Stefan you still attacked him why?"

"Well Elijah I couldn't really trust the work of a homicidal manic now could I. From what Katherine and everyone else that has come into contact with your brother has said is he couldn't be trusted."

"So let me get this straight, the same person that cursed you to this life and that turned you and your brother against each other is the same person that you wanted to believe. I know Katarina and I also know that she will say anything and everything to make sure things go her way and so that she can survive.

You know I always thought that you was the smarter brother but now I see why Damon chooses to hang with us he is the smarter brother. I can understand you not wanting to trust my brother but not trusting a witch that has to maintain the balance of nature and a person that you considered your friend I don't understand it.

I will not give Bella any messages from either of you. She is officially done with the both of you and I don't blame her you both lied to her. She has never done anything for neither of you to trust her and you both decided to not trust her just because she got along with my family.

I don't think that you should treat anyone any different because they hang with someone that you don't like. I believe that is something you do in grade school not high school and for you to be over a hundred years old I'm surprised at you Stefan.

I want the two of you to leave Bella alone and not bother her again. She has had enough of you and frankly so have I and the rest of my family. Like she said she nor us will bother you again and we ask that you do the same. Elena she told me what will happen to you and when it will happen and don't think about approaching her, Bonnie, or Luka because we will remind you of this situation and they won't help."

I then turned around and finished my drink and Matt gave me our dinner and after I paid I left and went back to the house. Once I got to our room I wasn't surprised to see Bella already in bed asleep. Since I knew she was tired I didn't wake her.

I went back downstairs and ate after I put her food away. I talked to Klaus after him and Bonnie got in. I told everyone that Bella was already sleep and Bonnie put a spell on our room so that the noise from downstairs wouldn't wake Bella although I tried to figure out how she was able to fall asleep to begin with.

After spending a little time with my family I told them that I was going on to bed since I knew that we were going to the other side sometime tomorrow after lunch and I wanted to be well rested so that I could keep Bella safe. Finn and Sage decide to go to bed to and Sage was going to ask Bella if she would be able to go with us as well.

Once I got to our room I showered and slid on a pair on my pajama pants. I left the TV on in case that's what helped Bella to fall asleep. I climbed in the bed and wrapped my arms around Bella and soon I was out.

_The Next Day_

_The Trip to the Other Side Part 1_

_Still EliPOV_

When I got up the next morning I wasn't surprised to see that Bella was already up. I put on a t-shirt and went downstairs to see her eating the food I had got for her last night. I walked over to her and gave her a quick peck on her forehead.

"Good morning Elijah. I'm sorry that I went to sleep I waited for as long as I could."

"No it's ok I knew you was tired and I would have waken you but I just wanted to make sure you got your rest because I know that we probably won't sleep on the other side."

"No we won't sleep we won't really need it and we may or may not be tired. The spirits have been talking to me all night in my sleep to help me prepare for what we will face while we are over there.

One thing that they said is I have to be careful when we come back because while we are coming back someone from over there can grab a hold of me and come back over here. If it's someone dangerous then we will give them another chance to finish their unfinished business.

They did however say that its two people that I can bring with me and maybe more depending on if they deserve a second chance. The names that they gave me I think they deserve another chance and I must admit that I can't wait to meet these two."

"Can you tell me or not?"

"No I can't tell you but you will understand once you see who I'm talking about. They did say that Katherine and Jules are over there waiting for us and plan to come back. They told me what I need to do to get rid of them for good."

"Ok so we have to be careful coming back so that people who don't deserve a second chance come back with us but two people over there do and if there is someone that you think deserves a second chance is over there then you can bring them back. Is there a limit to the amount of people that you can bring back or will there be consequences to bringing these people back?"

"I can bring up to five people back with me as well as you and Finn. As long as Finn is holding onto either one of us he will come back and about five people can touch me at once. One of those five people will have powers similar to mine but they won't be as powerful as me."

"Ok so when do we leave?"

"Whenever we are ready. I figured Finn would want to eat something before we left."

"Yeah you might be right on that note. So will you be able to bring Sage with us. That will mean one more person that can help the three of us and she is a strong fighter."

"It's funny that you said that they told me that she could come but I just assumed she would stay here and keep watch. She will have to hold on to Finn when we are coming back but yes she can come."

I smiled at her not surprised and I knew that Finn would be happy Sage would be able to join us.

_BPOV_

No sooner then I said those words Sage ran up to me hugging me and thanking me.

"Umm Sage your hurting me too tight." I said and once she let go I was able to take a deep breath and I smiled at her.

"Sorry Bella I didn't mean to hug you to tight and thank you for letting me tag along. I promise to do everything I can to keep you safe"

"Thank you Sage and it's more of you thanking the spirits they agreed to let you go."

She smiled "well thank you spirits." We all laughed at her.

Soon everyone else joined and I explained everything to everyone else. They all like Elijah wanted to know who was the two people that the spirits said that I needed to bring back with me. I couldn't tell them because it was a surprise for everyone. After talking to everyone and going over everything once again my nana showed up and told me to be careful and come back in one piece.

"So are you guys ready?"

Once Elijah, Finn, and Sage nodded their heads I lite all of the candles that we had in the attic. After saying the spell out loud I leaned over and kissed Elijah. Once I broke the kiss we were on the other side.

It was a lot darker then our side that's for sure. We were in the woods close to where we broke Klaus' curse.

"Ok you guys we are going to the white house that I saw in my vision when I touched Finn. Most of the witches that are helping Esther are here we have to approach quietly. They won't be able to come out because they are trapped there for helping her but like I said not all of them are in there.

I will be able to use my powers to set the house on fire we have to wait until it is burned to the ground before we can go after the others. The two people that are coming back with us will come to the house once it is burned down to help us locate the other witches and to make sure we kill them all. They won't be able to leave if we don't kill them all. Be careful because they will try to attack us anyway they can and none of us can die here we won't be able to go back home."

They all nodded their heads and Elijah grabbed my hand and we walked to the house. Once we walked up the hill we saw the house. We also saw lots of witches looking through the windows. I hurried and used my powers to set the house ablaze.

I made sure a fire was set in each window and on the porch. The witches used their powers to make Finn, Elijah, and Sage fall down in agony and all I could think of was to make their pain go away.

I was shocked to see them all get up off the ground and I knew that the witches didn't let up on their pain I could feel them still trying to hurt them. Why wasn't it working and why were they not still on the ground in agony. We stood there until the house was gone and just smoking.

We waited a few more minutes until I heard a noise coming from the bushes.

"It's ok you guys can come out now."

I saw an older guy and smiled at him, "are you Ansel?"

"Yes and you must be Bella it's nice to meet you."

"It's nice to meet you to. Now where is our little friend?"

"He's a little nervous to come out. He doesn't know how they will take seeing him again. I told him that they would be happy to see him but I don't think he believes me."

"It's ok you can come out they won't hurt you I promise. I will use my powers on them if they try ok."

I smiled when I saw a tall black haired pale skinned boy no older then fourteen and he looked at Elijah and Finn. Elijah looked close to tears and so did Finn.

Elijah smiled "Henrik is that really you?"

The boy smiled back at him "Yes Elijah it's me."

* * *

_So you guys please tell me what you think of this chapter. I know I left it a little confusing and I will explain it all in the next chapter._

_Don't forget to tell me if there is someone you would like to see make an appearance or if there is something that you would like to see happen._

_Before you ask yes I had plans to bring Henrik back at beginning of this story and there is a reason why that I will also explain in future chapters._

_There is another person that will return on the trip back home and some of you maybe able to guess. I will say that I really like this character. _

_Don't forget the more reviews that I get the quicker I will update so REVIEW beside I love hearing you guy's opinions._

_Since I decided to make this chapter into two parts the next chapter may or may not be as long. It will show the battle on the other side and what happens on their way back home. Maybe everyone will go with them or something bad may happen. I never know what I will do until I start typing. _

_Stay tuned and be sure to tell me what you think and I will do my best to respond to everyone's reviews but if I can't just know that I really appreciate each and every one of you. I love reading the reviews even if they don't all show up so thank you once again._

_Until next time…_


	14. The Other Side Part 2

_Hey guys I loved each and every one of your responses and since you all enjoyed the last chapter so much I decided to update again._

_In the last chapter Klaus was able to break his curse but not without Stefan trying to use the white oak stake on him first._

_Everyone decided that they didn't want to have anything else to do with Stefan or Elena. _

_Bella, Elijah, Sage and Finn went to the other side and was able to burn down the house with most of the witches and then two people showed up to help make sure they get the rest of the witches. If the two people succeed in helping them to defeat all of the other witches then they will get another chance at life._

_Please remember that things that happened in the books, TV show, and movies will be different compared to how they are in this story._

_Don't forget to let me know what you think of this story._

_I do not own Twilight or Vampire Diaries but because of you guys I have 175 reviews thank you and keep them coming._

* * *

_In the last chapter of Elijah's Mate_

It was a lot darker then our side that's for sure. We were in the woods close to where we broke Klaus' curse.

"Ok you guys we are going to the white house that I saw in my vision when I touched Finn. Most of the witches that are helping Esther are here we have to approach quietly. They won't be able to come out because they are trapped there for helping her but like I said not all of them are in there.

I will be able to use my powers to set the house on fire we have to wait until it is burned to the ground before we can go after the others. The two people that are coming back with us will come to the house once it is burned down to help us locate the other witches and to make sure we kill them all. They won't be able to leave if we don't kill them all. Be careful because they will try to attack us anyway they can and none of us can die here we won't be able to go back home."

They all nodded their heads and Elijah grabbed my hand and we walked to the house. Once we walked up the hill we saw the house. We also saw lots of witches looking through the windows. I hurried and used my powers to set the house ablaze.

I made sure a fire was set in each window and on the porch. The witches used their powers to make Finn, Elijah, and Sage fall down in agony and all I could think of was to make their pain go away.

I was shocked to see them all get up off the ground and I knew that the witches didn't let up on their pain I could feel them still trying to hurt them. Why wasn't it working and why were they not still on the ground in agony. We stood there until the house was gone and just smoking.

We waited a few more minutes until I heard a noise coming from the bushes.

"It's ok you guys can come out now."

I saw an older guy and smiled at him, "are you Ansel?"

"Yes and you must be Bella it's nice to meet you."

"It's nice to meet you to. Now where is our little friend?"

"He's a little nervous to come out. He doesn't know how they will take seeing him again. I told him that they would be happy to see him but I don't think he believes me."

"It's ok you can come out they won't hurt you I promise. I will use my powers on them if they try ok."

I smiled when I saw a tall black haired pale skinned boy no older then fourteen and he looked at Elijah and Finn. Elijah looked close to tears and so did Finn.

Elijah smiled "Henrik is that really you?"

The boy smiled back at him "Yes Elijah it's me."

_Now_

_EliPOV_

I couldn't believe it I was looking into the eyes of my little brother that I lost so long ago.

"Wait how is this possible. You may have been killed by a supernatural creature but you weren't a supernatural person."

"Yes I was Elijah. Mother had me practicing magic in secret. She knew father wouldn't approve and when Niklaus and I went to see the wolves once they attacked I tried to protect myself while he fought them but I just wasn't advanced enough. I'm so sorry about what happened and I just wanted to see them that's all."

"Hey it's ok you're here and you get to come back with us. Everyone will be so happy to see you and we've all missed you so much you have no idea how much we missed you."

"Yes I do and I watched Niklaus beat himself up over it so many times that it broke my heart that I couldn't comfort him."

"Hey you can tell him that when you see him ok?"

Henrik looked at me and smiled. I looked over at Bella to see her smiling and I was so happy of the gift she was able to give my family now all we had to do is make sure we defeat all of the evil witches so that Henrik can come home with us.

"It's nice to meet you in person Ansel I'm sure my brother will be happy to finally meet you. So in order for that to happen we have to make sure we get rid of the rest of the witches helping my mother correct?"

"Yes and it's nice to meet you Elijah, Henrik talks about all of you a lot. We don't have much time because the others are aware that Bella burnt the house down so we need to move and we need to move now."

Bella looked at Ansel and asked, "ok so where do we need to go first?"  
"Ok we need to make our way to the Mystic Falls Cemetery we will wipe out just about the rest of them except for two and that's because they constantly move around. The only thing is vampires cannot enter this specific cemetery because they put spells on it to prevent entrance from vampires unless they are invited in. So Bella and I will be the only ones to enter and it's important that you keep an eye on your surroundings in case the other two witches try to attack."

I looked from Bella to Ansel, "I don't know if I'm ok with her going in there with just you. Don't get me wrong you've kept my little brother safe and I'm grateful but do you have any powers to help her fight."

"Elijah I understand your concern but she is safe with me and I have ways of fighting them. My main objective is to make sure all of the witches that have been helping your mother are gone even if I get killed in the process. I promise to keep her safe I give you my word. Beside we want be alone one more person is joining us."

"Bella just promise me you will be careful if you don't come back out of there then you will have to deal with me you got it?"

She walked over to me and kissed me, "everything will be fine and don't worry so much ok?"

"Ok but you have to come back that's all I ask."

We all started to walk towards the cemetery but then I heard a noise in the bushes and turned to see a tall blond haired woman that looked close to Bella's age or maybe a couple of years older.

Bella walked over to her and smiled, "you must be Lexi?"

"Yes and you must be Bella?"

"Yes it's very nice to meet you. I'm told you will be the one to be the anchor for the supernatural beings am I correct?"

"Yes they wanted it to be Henrik but I figured he would rather have powers similar to yours then to have supernatural beings pass through him."

I looked at them confused for a moment and then it dawned on me. "So instead of Henrik becoming the anchor you volunteered to be the anchor why?"

"He is just a young boy and his life was taken from him to early. I lived a long time before Damon killed me I can handle it. I figured it would be better for him to have powers similar to Bella and he would be able to protect himself as well."

"Bella why didn't you tell me? You just said that someone would gain your powers you never mentioned someone becoming the anchor to the other side."

"I didn't want you to feel bad with someone else taking Henrik's place as the anchor and this way he can still practice magic and if he decides that he wants to become a vampire then he can. If he was the anchor he wouldn't be able to live a normal life.

I couldn't tell you because we wouldn't be able to come over here to kill the witches. I hope you aren't mad at me? I hated to keep it secret but it was the only way for your family to get Henrik and Ansel. Plus since Lexi decided to become the anchor she is no longer a vampire and she will be able to help me in the cemetery."

"No I'm not mad I understand. It's ok I'm happy that they get to come back but I know that this will be a lot on Lexi. So if you aren't a vampire anymore how will you be able to handle yourself against the witches in the cemetery?"

Lexi looked at me and smiled, "it's ok I can handle it plus a very good friend of mine will hear a very long lecture from me. A can also kick some major ass and I do have some powers besides you can't kill the anchor without a replacement. So can we get moving I'm ready to get back?"

"Well Ansel you and Lexi lead the way."

_BPOV_

Once we made it to the cemetery we left Finn, Sage, Elijah, and Henrik in the woods on the outside of the cemetery. When we got inside I wasn't surprised to see the witches standing around the Bennett graves chanting.

"So I guess they are channeling power from the dead Bennett's?" Ansel asked me confused?  
"Yep so I guess I can see if I can light them all on fire first and if that doesn't work then I will try something else."

I focused on them really hard and one by one they burst into flames screaming. It was more difficult to watch then when I burned the house down because I could see their skin burning.

"Ok why don't I turn my head and you two can tell me when it's over with?"

After a few minutes they told me that the witches were now just ashes. We walked out of the cemetery and I knew that with two more witches left then things were about to get very difficult.

I looked at both Ansel and Lexi "So about these two witches that I have to kill now I know they are both very powerful. My question is how powerful and who are they?"

Lexi smiled and said, "well the next two are ones that Elijah knows very well. The first one is a guy named Alphonz but he is also known as Papa Tunde from New Orleans.

Once he found out that the original witch wanted her children dead he decided to come to Mystic Falls. Which wasn't hard because over here all you have to do is think about a place and you are there. So he's been helping her a lot. His twins are here also so that he can channel their power so if you kill them you kill him. The only thing now is that they aren't always with him.

They stay close by but hidden and since it's a little different on this side by killing the person a witch is channeling from you are able to kill the witch because they are more connected. So that's why we said two instead of four because killing the twins will be as easy as killing all of the witches in the house and the cemetery but if Papa Tunde finds us before we kill them then we will have to fight."

"Ok sounds easy enough find the twins without running into Papa Tunde. So where do he like to hang out at?"

"Normally Mystic Grill and if he is there then the twins will be in the back alley. If not there then the hospital."

So we decided to go to the grill first and Lexi went in to see if he was in there. We stayed outside hidden. A few minutes later we saw Lexi coming back out.

She ran up to us "yes he is in there but Bella you need to move fast I think he knows something is up."

So I went to the back of the grill and saw two boys that looked alike and I figured these were the twins I walked up to them and set them on fire like I did the other witches. After standing there for a few minutes they turned to ashes.

When I got back around Lexi was gone, "where did Lexi run off to?"

Ansel looked at me and smiled, "she went back in to make sure he died and to keep him distracted in case you couldn't find the twins."

Right after he said this Lexi came back out with a big smile on her face. "Good job Bella now are you ready for the next one?"  
"Yes so who is this witch?"

"Well this one Elijah also know and it's my understanding that you guys dated for a while as well. Her name is Celeste and it's my understanding that when Klaus drowned her she wanted revenge on the entire Mikaelson family.

She found out about Esther and came to help and is hoping to find a body to possess to get close to Elijah. Once she found out that Elijah found Bella she is doing everything in her power to try and kill Bella. So this is the worst witch you will fight Bella and you have to be careful.

We will be able to help you but only so much. She doesn't have to channel from anyone and that's what makes her even more difficult to go against. She is close to the Lockwood estate and we have to head there to meet Mason and Richard Lockwood. They've been keeping an eye on her and pretending to help her."

"I wonder if they can be able to come back with us I know that Tyler misses his uncle and father."

"Yes it's my understanding that Mason was pissed when he found out that Katherine was playing him and he actually killed her before you guys showed up." Ansel told us.

"Well then I guess that they can come but if they come back and cause problems for Tyler then I have no problem killing them and making sure they don't end up on this side again."

Everyone chuckled a little bit. "So Finn are you starting to feel better the more the witches that die or do you still feel the same?"

"I feel better and I'm happy that this is almost over with. I'm just sorry you have to do so much I wish there was someway we could help you better."

"It's ok and so far it hasn't been all that difficult and from what Lexi and Ansel have said you will get your wish pretty soon. So when you are able to help just be careful and don't get yourself killed ok?"

He smiled and we continued our walk toward the Lockwood estate. Once we arrived about a mile away from the house two guys were already there one older and one younger maybe Elijah's age.

After speaking to the for a few minutes and them explaining everything about what Celeste has been doing we walked for a few minutes to head in the direction to kill Celeste.

I decided to ask both of them before we had to fight Celeste, "So Mason and Richard do you guys want to come back with us and have a second chance at life?"

Mason smiled at me, "you would really do that for us?"

"Yes I mean you guys are helping us after all and I know that Tyler and Carol miss you both dearly. If you don't want to you can stay."

Richard looked sad for a moment, "are you sure Tyler misses me? I was really rough on him and I pushed him so hard. I don't know if he would be happy to see me."

I smiled at him, "yes I'm sure he misses you he misses both of you."

He then smiled at me, "I would love to come back to be with my family the only thing is how will we explained being dead and then coming back to life to everyone?"

"Oh that's easy we will just say that we found out that someone was attempting to kill you and to protect you and your family we faked your death and it wasn't safe for you to come back until now. You won't be in your old bodies you will still look the same but you just won't have the same bodies since they've been buried."

"That seem simple and easy enough so count me in and I promise to do better this time around with my son."

"All I ask is that you don't hurt him or you will have to deal with me."

"I think that both of us can handle that."

"Alright let's get this over with so we can go back home. I don't know how long we've been gone."

We all decided to approach Celeste from different angles. Once we closed in I was able to see a woman in a white dress holding her head down with her eyes closed chanting. When I stepped on a fallen tree branch she looked up at me and smiled.

"So you are the one that took my Elijah from me. Bella am I correct?"  
"Yes and forgive me if I don't feel sorry for you but didn't you try to help in killing Elijah and his family. Besides not to be mean but you died so he couldn't exactly be with you."

I must have pissed her off because she tried to use her powers on me and I was able to block it some kind of way. She had a smirk on her face at first but then she looked royally pissed.

"You're a shield how is that possible who are you exactly?"

"I'm Isabella Swan and I'm tired of the games."

I then made her dress catch fire but she was able to quickly put it out. She once again sent a ball of fire my way. It would have been cool had it came from me and not at me. Somehow when it was inches away from me it bounced away and went straight for her. She got out of the way quickly but it did hit her hair and she once again extinguished the fire.

"Look her little girl whoever you're supposed to be you are no match for me and Elijah belongs to me. To bad he won't get a chance to see you again since I plan to use your body to go back and you will take my place her all alone and Elijah won't no the difference."

Elijah then stepped from the trees behind me, "I wouldn't be so sure of that Celeste."

"You bitch how could you bring him here now my plans are ruined."

She then sent another ball of fire towards me only this one was bigger I could deflect it in time and it hit my arm and brunt my skin on my arm before it hit her and sent me and Elijah flying backwards and then my world went black.

_EliPOV_

Once I got up I looked for Bella and everyone else was knocked back to by the blast but no one knew where Bella was. I was getting really worried because I knew that she was hit by that fireball. I was happy to see that Celeste was nothing but ashes but where was Bella_?_

Henrik looked to me, "Elijah you have to climb up in the trees and look down and see if you can see her. We have to get to her fast and we have to hurry and get back home or she will die. I don't know how I know this I just do."

I hurriedly climbed one of the trees and looked down onto the property I was surprised when I saw her close to the water. I climbed back down and told everyone where she was.

Once we made it to her I looked at Mason, Richard, Lexi, Henrik, and Ansel. "You all have to touch a part of her body and Finn remember what she said you have to hold on to the both of us and Sage has to hold on to you."

Once everyone was in place I kissed Bella praying she would be fine when we got back home. Once I pulled away from her I looked up to see that we were all in the attic of our house. Everyone was standing there with looks of shock on their face.

Marie walked over to me and touched Bella's head, "she's burning up come on let's get her to your room and try to bring her body temperature down."

"Ok but first Klaus this is your father Ansel and him and Henrik can explain everything about what happened while I see about Bella."

Everyone still had looks of shock on their face but I ran downstairs to mine and Bella's room and place her in the tub while she was still in her clothes and turned the cold water on.

"Elijah I need you to keep an eye on her while I get Sheila Jonas to make something to go on her burn. Your blood won't be able to heal her of that and once they get started with that I will ask the spirits why she didn't wake up when you guys came back."

_KPOV_

When Bella, Elijah, Sage, and Finn came back I never thought they would have my baby brother with them. I didn't look at anyone else but him. I've never been able to forgive myself for his death it was my fault he died that night. I should have never taken him to go see the wolves. I heard Elijah say something but I was focusing on Henrik.

"Niklaus did you know it's rude to stare at people and you are making me nervous. You won't try to eat me will you?"

Everyone chuckled and I walked over to my baby brother and hugged him tight not wanting to let him go. All I could do was break down my brother is back with us I've never been so happy before, "I would never eat you Henrik."

Rebekah and Kol walked over to us with tears in their eyes as well and they gave Henrik a hug as well.

I looked to the other people, "now who are all of you?"  
Rebekah hit me in the back of the head, "had you listened to Elijah you would have heard him say that they guy that you look a lot alike is your father Ansel Nik."

He walked over to me "it's nice to finally meet you son."

I gave him a hug as well just I was so amazed at what my new sister was able to do for me and my family. I knew that there was no way that I would ever be able to repay her but I would do everything I could for her. She was able to bring my brother and my birth father back.

I pulled away from my father and looked at him and said, "well dad I have someone I would like for you to meet. This is Bonnie my mate or imprint like Bella's brother likes to call her."

Bonnie gave my dad a hug and it made me happy and I finally felt like my family was complete. "How about we go check on Bella and then we can all go downstairs and eat something and you can tell us what happened over there. You guys were two weeks and we were getting real worried."

Finn looked shocked at that piece of information, "it only seemed like a few hours had past but since the sun never shined and it was always dark we weren't exactly sure."

I looked to see Tyler hugging the other two guys and Damon was talking to the girl and he looked to be apologizing.

_EliPOV_

Bella still hadn't woken up and everyone came in to check on her. Marie said that the spirits were talking to her and they don't know how long it will be because they are helping her with her powers too.

I finally got her temperature down and after cleaning her up I changed her into one of her nightgowns and Sheila and Jonas brought some stuff that I had to put on her burn. It was weird because I knew that it hurt her to put that on but she didn't flinch or move. Her grandmother kept an eye on her so that I could take a shower and once I was in some sweat pants and a t-shirt I went right back to sitting by her side.

I told Marie everything that happened and what all Bella could do. She was just as proud as I was.

"Well Elijah her father called her a few times and he said he was on his way. I tried to get him not to come and I was able to make him change his mind with a spell a few times but he was so persistent and when I finally told him what was going on he decided to come. I'm sorry but I tried."

"It's ok Marie and I finally get to meet him so let's hope that goes well I just want her to wake up soon."

"I do to but she's fine and if they are helping her to control her powers then that will be even better."

I heard a knock on the bedroom door and I could tell that it was Henrik. "Come on in Henrik."

He walked in and walked right over to us, "she won't be up for a few days so you need to eat and take care of yourself or when she wakes up she will be mad at you. I saw it and Bonnie told me that Bella has visions to."

I looked at him and smiled , "well that's good to know but I can't leave her side she will just have to be mad at me."

Marie looked over at Henrik, "sweetie why don't you sit here with Elijah and keep him company while I go to the airport to pick up Bella's father and I can get him something to eat on our way back."

"Ok I can do that."

"So how is everything going are you happy to be back Henrik?"

"Yes and everyone is so nice. I even have my own room and so does Ansel and my room is huge. Everyone said that once Bella wakes up we will all go shopping and I can't wait. I really like Bella, she's a very nice person and she is perfect for you."

"I know she is an amazing woman and the best woman I've met."

"Yes and I'm happy that all of you have someone now I was sad watching you guys you all seemed so heartbroken over me and I didn't want you all to stay sad."

"Well you're here now and we won't be sad any longer. Do you think you will want to go to school or do you want to be home schooled?"

His eyes got huge, "you mean I can really go to school with other kids my age?"

"Yes of course and maybe you will meet some friends."

"I think that's a great idea."

Then after he said that he started talking about all of the things that he wanted to do and I was happy that he was happy. His talking didn't bother me I missed him so much.

I couldn't wait for Bella to wake up. I hate that it will be a few days before I can hear her lovely voice but I knew that she was getting more help to control her powers and that's all that I could ask for because I don't think I can go through watching her get hurt and again and there was nothing I could do about it.

* * *

_So guys please be sure to tell me what you thought of this chapter. I hope you all enjoyed it._

_Everyone is back home and they defeated all of the evil witches. What did you guys think of Celeste plans?_

_Are you happy that Lexi, Mason, and Richard were the ones to come back or were you hoping for someone else to come._

_How do you think Stefan will handle Lexi being back and what do you think Lexi will say to Stefan._

_In the next chapter Charlie visits and he gets to meet Elijah how do you think that will turn out? Bella wakes up and tells everyone about her powers. What kind of powers do you want her to have? Don't forget that she is the most powerful witch in existence. _

_If there is someone you want to see make an appearance then be sure to let me know and if there is something you would like to see happen I will try to make it happen._

_Don't forget to REVIEW and the more reviews I get it will make me update quicker._


	15. Elijah Meets Charlie and Bella Wakes Up

_Hey you guys I hope you all enjoyed the last chapter. Bella, Elijah, Finn, and Sage finished things up on the other side and defeated all of the evil witches that were helping Esther._

_They also got to bring Henrik, Ansel, Lexi, Mason and Richard back from the other side. _

_This chapter Elijah and Charlie finally get to meet and we get to see how everyone is adjusting to everything since the trip to the other side._

_I was hoping to have a new chapter up for Valentine's Day but I've been super busy and I'm sorry so the wait is finally over. I hope you guys enjoy this chapter._

_Don't forget to let me know what you think of this story and please remember that things that happened in the books and movies and TV show will be different because this is my story with my twist._

_Also thanks to MissChloeSalvatore__ for the great idea you gave me and you will know once you read it._

_I do not own Twilight or Vampire Diaries but I have 193 reviews thank you so much to each and every one of you guys and keep the reviews coming!_

* * *

_EliPOV_

I was starting to get nervous. I was happy that I would finally get to meet Bella's father I can tell that he is a great guy from the way she talks about him. I don't know what all Marie told Charlie I mean did she tell him everything about me and my family or do he just know enough.

I heard a car door close and Rebekah knocked on the bedroom door. We decided to pretend that Bella was never alone with me unless we went out on a date somewhere.

"Come on in Rebekah," I called out quietly.

She walked in and got on the other side of the bed so she wouldn't block me from my side. We could hear Sage open the door downstairs and invite Charlie and Marie in. I heard Ansel introduce everyone and I was happy that Ansel was nice enough to introduce everyone.

I could hear a gruff voice ask, "where is Bella?"

I heard Ansel say, "she's upstairs and Rebekah and Elijah are both with her. Niklaus why don't you and Bonnie show Charlie which room they are in."

I heard them as they slowly made their way upstairs and then we heard a knock on the door.

Rebekah and I both put smiles on our face before I said "come in."

Klaus and Bonnie walked in with Marie and a tall dark haired man that was no older then forty five and he a had a mustache. He was wearing plain blue jeans with a blue, red, and white plaid button up shirt that was opened and he had a grey t-shirt under it. I normally don't pay attention to what other men wear but I was trying not to laugh at the gasp that Rebekah made because I knew she was dying to give Charlie a makeover and.

I slowly walked over to him and shook his hand, "it's really nice to meet you Chief Swan. I'm Elijah."

"Please call me Charlie and it's nice meeting you Elijah."

"Thank you Charlie and this is our sister Rebekah."

Rebekah walked over and shook his hand while giving him a forced smile. "It's really nice to meet you sir."

"Thank you Rebekah it's nice meeting you as well. So now that I've met everyone can some explain to me what happened?"

Everyone in the room looked to me and I was trying my best not to hiss out at anyone.

"How about you tell me what all Marie told you and I will be able to fill in the gaps for you. Why don't you come and sit down with me and we can still keep an eye on Bella."

We walked over to the chairs in mine and Bella's room and sat down while Rebekah and Marie sat on the other side of the bed with Bella and Klaus and Bonnie left so that we could talk to Charlie. Jasper knocked on the door before I could get started and I figured he was coming to help keep Charlie's emotions under control in case he got upset.

"Ok well the same day that I had talked to Bella on the phone and she was telling me about you when I asked her your age she said she was going through a tunnel and she hung up the phone. I guess she cut her phone off and forgot to cut it back on because I tried calling her back and left her a few voicemails but she never called me back and I just assumed she misplaced her phone after that. I mean let's be honest my daughter is a very smart girl but sometimes she forgets things.

I also know that she said that she made new friends and I was happy for her and just figured she forgot to call me back or she never got any of my messages. When I still didn't hear from her by yesterday I was worried because it's been two weeks and that's just not like Bella even before she lived with me when she was still staying with Renee she called me at least once a week.

I called Renee hoping she had heard from Bella and she said that Bella hasn't talked to her since she was in Forks but she said something about talking to the spirits whatever that's supposed to mean and they said that Bella was on the other side fighting evil witches. I got Marie's number from her and she told me that what Renee said was true and that three of you were with Bella on the other side helping her.

I'm still confused about it all because just last month Bella didn't have powers and was just a normal teenager and dealing with everyday life. Anyways I called again and when Marie said that Bella was still not back I decided to hop on a plane and come as quick as I could. So tell me what really happened because I'm assuming that you were on the other side with Bella?"  
I nodded my head thankful that Marie at least didn't tell him about me being a thousand year old vampire but I knew he would have to know about me and my family and I wanted to wait until Bella wakes up so that we can both tell him together.

"Well Charlie it is really a long story so you might want to get comfortable. I can't tell you everything until Bella wakes up because I don't want to tell you too much without her approval. Well our mother is a pretty powerful witch but she's nowhere near as powerful as Bella is. She wanted to kill all of her children and was using the help of some of the dead witches on the other side powers.

You see when a witch dies a painful death and if they still have unfinished business then they go to the other side and other witches can channel that witches power even thought she is dead. The dead witches can still use their powers to influence things on this side as well.

Our mother was somehow influencing our older brother Finn and was going to use him in a way to kill all of us a once. Well Bella at the time noticed that when she was meeting everyone Finn was quiet and seemed distant and she had this strange urge to touch Finn. What she didn't realize was that once she touched him she would get a premonition.

Once she touched him she gasped out and both her and Finn looked to be in a trance and if it hadn't been for Bonnie who knew what was going on we would have pulled them apart not realizing it could have killed them both. After a while Bella let go of Finn's hand and she passed out. So once she came around we found out that not only was our mother trying to kill us but so was our father.

I father was always a mean and hateful man to Klaus. I don't know if it was because he knew he wasn't his father or because he just didn't care for him. There were times that one of us would do something wrong and we would even confess that it was us and he would always punish Klaus instead. So I'm no that surprised that he wants us dead because we always tried to help and take up for Klaus.

Bella saw that they would use Finn and once he was killed the rest of us would die as well. The spirits told Bella that she would have to go on the other side to kill the connection the witches over there had with Esther. Once we killed the threat over there then we could come back here and take Esther's powers away and kill her and our father.

The reason I was able to go with Bella is because I'm her true soul mate. It was foreseen a long time ago that there would be a powerful witch born that would be able to change the world and bring peace in harmony into it. She would meet her soul mate and together they would help change the world.

When Bella and I met we both had this strange pull to get to know each other. We wanted to make sure the other was always happy and I began to understand it but it took Bella a while before she was able to understand and that was after Marie and I both explained everything to her. I know you are wondering where I'm going with all of this and I'm getting to it.

In order for Bella to go to the other side and be able to come back she would need a kiss from her soul mate. So while on the other side she was able to kill most almost all of the witches with no problem except one. It just so happens that I date a pretty powerful witch a while back when my family and I lived in New Orleans.

Witches can perform spells to take over another person's body and no one would really understand the difference unless they know that person very well. Well my ex was the final witch that Bella had to defeat and Celeste admitted that she was going to take over Bella's body but she didn't know that I was on the other side with Bella. So she tried to use a fireball and hit Bella with it and before it could

It her Bella was able to shoot it back towards Celeste some type of way.

It wasn't until we got back that I understood what happened at the first stop the house full of witches made Sage, Finn, and I feel unbearable pain and all of a sudden it stop turns out Bella has an invisible shield that she con project to protect herself or others. So Celeste used a bigger fireball and threw it towards Bella and Bella tired to shoot it back towards Celeste but it caught her off guard and she was able to use her shield but at the last minute so it bounced off of her and flew back and hit Celeste.

The blast was so intense that once it hit Celeste everyone was thrown back and knocked out by the force of the impact. Once we all came around we looked for Bella until I climbed a tree and saw her close to the lake. I kissed her and we came back but her arm was burned pretty badly when the fireball hit her. She was still out and Marie tried to get her body temperature down and it wasn't until they told us we had been gone for two weeks. It's always dark over there and since we never saw the sun we thought we were only a way for a few hours."

Once I was done talking I saw that Charlie was trying to take everything all in and he seemed to be taking everything well but I didn't want to jinx anything. I looked over to see that Marie and Rebekah were waiting to see how Charlie would take everything. Jasper was hiding a grin and I was wondering what it was Charlie was feeling for Jasper to look like he would burst out laughing any minute now.

"So you mean to tell me that Bella was able to do all of that?" Charlie asked with a look of shock and awe on his face.

"Yes she is very strong and is very protective of people she cares about which I'm sure is the reason why she didn't tell you any of this."

"Yes that sounds about like Bella so all that's good and all but what exactly do you mean that you two are mates?"

I could hear Jasper and Rebekah giggling and I looked over at Marie who looked like she was enjoying this.

"Oh well its kind of hard to explain that sir." So I did my best to explain it to him without telling him about anything sexual and also leaving out the part about supernatural babies.

"Well son you are alright in my book but if you hurt my little girl in any type of way then you will have to deal with me got it."

I was surprised that I was actually terrified of his threat, "yes sir."

He stayed for a while and we talked and got to know each other but when it started getting late Marie offered him to stay at her place since there were so many people here. He told us that he would be back first thing in the morning but to call him no matter what the time was if Bella woke up.

_A Couple of Nights Later_

Charlie had just left once again after spending the day with Ansel, Henrik, Kol, and Klaus after spending some time fishing. It was nice and I was surprised at how well my family like him and got along with him. Rebekah had talked him into going shopping with her tomorrow and he agreed only because she used her puppy dog eyes on him and it's hard for anyone to turn her puppy dog eyes down.

He would spend the mornings with me and Bella sitting by her side and we would talk about everything from sports to cars and everything in between. I always got a kick out of him calling me son because I wondered what his reaction would be when he finds out that I'm older then him.

Henrik had settled in to this century pretty well and said it was only because he kept up with everything when he was watching us on the other side. All the girls took Henrik shopping to get him clothes and shoes as well as school supplies. They helped him decorate his room and got everything else that he would need. He said that he wouldn't start school until Bella woke up because he wanted her to be a part of his first day. None of us had a problem with this since it was because of Bella he is back with us.

Richard and Mason had Tyler bring Carol here so that everyone could help her with the return of her dead husband and brother-in-law. She took every pretty well considering and she went along with the story that we all agreed to. They decided that she would say that she thought that her husband was truly dead all of this time.

I think that the biggest shocker was when Damon and Lexi decided to give each other a chance seeing as how Damon was the one to kill Lexi. They even asked if it was ok if they could stay here seeing as how neither of them cared too much for Stefan of Elena at the moment. They actually seemed very happy with each other and we were all happy for them.

Once I was showered I got in the bed and was praying that Bella would finally open her eyes tomorrow. Everyone would come in to see about her at different times so that I wouldn't be alone but I was fine and someone was always with her when I went downstairs to get something to eat. I wouldn't leave the house until she woke up and everyone understood that.

I had been asleep for a few hours when I felt movement in the bed. I woke up quickly and looked down at Bella who was trying to gently move my arm off of her waist.

"Elijah sweetie I have to use the bathroom and your arm is heavy." She said while smiling up at me.

"Bella you are finally awake."

"Yes and not to be rude but if I don't get up now I will wet the bed."

I quickly moved my arm and helped her up, "do you need help or do you have it?"  
"I'm fine Elijah we can talk once I get done."

I decided to wait before I told anyone she was up I wanted to make sure she was ready to see everyone first. After a few minutes I was starting to think something was wrong until I heard the shower running. I decided that while she took a shower I would go and fix her something to eat because I knew she had to be hungry.

Once I was done fixing her a quick meal of eggs, grits, bacon, and toast I went back to our room to see that she was already out of the shower and in a pair of sweat pants and a plain white t-shirt.

"I figured you might be hungry so I fixed you breakfast since it doesn't take as long."

"Thank you I'm starving. So tell me what all I missed and how long have I been out?"  
"Let's see you were out for three days almost four. Charlie is here and me and him talked he knows everything except about what my family and I are and werewolves. I figured it would be easier if we broke that little bit of news to him together. Henrik is all prepared to go to school but he wanted to wait until he could share his first day of school with you.

Everyone missed you so much but I think Henrik missed you the most besides me. He really likes you a lot and Damon and Lexi are together I don't think anyone was ready for that little change and they actually seem very happy together in this short time it kind of reminds me how everything is with me and you. They also decided to move in here because neither of them want to put up with Stefan or Elena at the moment and I don't think Stefan has any idea that his best friend is back from the dead yet.

Ansel and Charlie have become fishing buddies and they get along very well. They have even taken Henrik, Klaus, and Kol on a fishing trip together. Rebekah talked Charlie into going shopping with her tomorrow because once she saw what your father was wearing she was trying to figure out why would you let your father wear those God awful clothes.

Richard and Mason went back home and Carol and Tyler have been so happy and thankful to have them back. Tyler even said that his dad has been a lot nicer and he is grateful to you because Mason let it slip about what you said to them on the other side and I do believe Tyler has a crush on you now.

Everything else has been pretty quiet and everyone also wanted me to let them know when you woke up. They also said that if it was in the middle of the night they don't care what time it is to let them know. So I guess once you are done eating we can wake everyone up. So what all happened to you? Marie was telling us that the spirits was helping you with your powers."

"Yeah that's true and I will tell you about that in a little while right now I'm enjoying this food it feels like I haven't had anything to eat in years. So what's been going on with you? You talked about everyone else except for yourself."

"Well I've spent most of my time sitting here with you. Everyone came in here at different times of the day and would sit here with you if I wanted to eat something. I've mostly been reading or writing nothing special I wanted to be here by your side in case you woke up I didn't want you to be alone."

"You mean to tell me that I've been out for almost four days and you spent all of that time in this room. I wouldn't mind if you would have gone fishing with my dad and Ansel. I can't believe you would do that to yourself my nana told you that I was fine so why would you not trust that and have fun while I was out of it?"

I didn't realize she would be upset, "I'm sorry Bella but I love you and it just wouldn't feel right for me to go out and have fun while you was sleep. I hate being away from you when you are in school what makes you think that I wouldn't be by your side while you were out of it?"

"That's not the point Elijah you can't just stop living your life when I'm not around I don't want you to do that to yourself. It hurts knowing that I'm the reason you decided to stay in this room for four days waiting on me to wake up."

I walked over to her and pulled her into my arms because she looked like she was about to cry. "I'm sorry that you feel that way but I'm sure if the same thing happened to me you would be right by my side no questions asked. So how can you expect anything less of me. I'm your mate meaning I will always stay by your side no matter what so don't ask me not to because I just wouldn't be able to leave your side for a long period of time."

"Just promise me that if it happens again you will get some fresh air if even for just a few minutes I want you to take care of yourself so I don't come back to a starving vampire. You may try to eat me and then what?"

"I promise and don't get me started on eating you because my mind went to a whole other place and it wasn't food sweetheart. So shall we go and wake everyone up?" I asked her quickly changing the subject.

_BPOV_

I was shocked with what Elijah just said and I was tempted to pull him to the bed and stay locked in our room for a few days but I knew that everyone else had been worried about me also but that doesn't mean when we get back to our room I won't jump his bones.

I leaned up and wrapped my arms around his neck and kissed him before we walked out of the room. He lifted me up off the floor and I wrapped my legs around his waist and started kissing down his neck getting carried away.

"Bella if we don't stop now we won't be able to leave the room for a while and everyone will be terribly upset if they don't get to see you."

I pulled back and looked in his eyes, "you sure you want to stop?" I asked him seductively.

"I'm sure I want to keep going but I have a feeling that if we don't stop your father will try to kill me. He already threatened me and if he knew the things that I want to do to his little girl at the moment then he would burn me to ash."

I smiled at him and kissed him once more before he set me back on my feet. "Ok but that's only because I love you too much to let my dad kill you."

"I have an idea how about for Christmas break we take a small vacation. It feels like it's been years since we've spent anytime together. That way the threat with my mother will have been handled and maybe we can make it a family trip if you want. If not then me and you can go somewhere, we have houses all over the world and if you don't want to stay at one of our places then just pick somewhere and we will go. How does that sound?"

"That sounds like a great idea and it wouldn't matter to me either way but I'm sure Henrik would love to go and I still have to help him with magic. I'm happy that I'm able to handle the magic that they taught me so it wouldn't catch me off guard again."

We then left our room to go and wake everyone up and they decided to make their way downstairs so that I could tell everything at the same time what all happened. I called Charlie and talked to him and my nana and they said that they would be here in a little while. It was crazy seeing Damon and Lexi with their arms wrapped around each other because from my understanding Damon killed her so the police wouldn't hunt him down.

Everyone was happy to see me and wrapped me in tight hugs like I had been gone for years instead of days and I was happy to see everyone myself. After the caught me up on everything that I happened I was happy to learn that so far Richard and Mason were holding up their end of the deals and I just hoped it would last.

My dad and nana finally arrived and I went to open the door and both of them wrapped me in tight hugs. "Ok you guys are squishing me." They both laughed and let me go.

"So now that everyone is here I can tell you all the same thing without having to tell the story about four or five different times. I understand that are all caught up on what happened on the other side, what you don't know happened is that Celeste didn't die like we all thought she did.

After the blast that knocked all of us back and once you guys brought me back here, it's hard to explain but it's like my body was here but my spirit wasn't. I know that my nana contacted the spirits and I asked them not to tell her everything because I didn't want all of you to be worried for nothing.

What I didn't know was that Henrik would know and after getting him to understand that it was important he not tell you guys what was going on they told him I should be back in a few days but if I wasn't myself he would have to kill me. Before you get upset I will explain it to you.

If I wasn't myself Henrik would have had to say a spell that would have gotten rid of the spirit that was in my body because it would have been Celeste and not me. I wouldn't be able to return to my body until her spirit was out of my body. We were in a fierce battle and she almost killed me but there were good witches on the other side that helped me.

Once I killed Celeste for good the other witches helped me and they each taught me their powers. At first I was concerned that it would be too much and I wouldn't be able to handle all of that but once they explained everything to me it all makes more sense.

Since I'm the most powerful witch of all time I can perform any spell that I want. Not only can I see the future I can also make the originals stronger if you all know what I mean. Dad I'm sorry I know this is a little confusing but it will all make sense once we explain everything to you. I can also make the others into originals but they won't have that newer strength that the originals will have.

Not only can I do all of that but I will know when someone means any of you in this room harm. I won't have a sense about it I will actually know and I will also know who is out to harm anyone of you. I will be able to go back in time to change certain events and I will also be able to go on the other side whenever I'm needed or when someone dies that wasn't supposed to die at that time.

I know it's a lot to take in but that's not even the half of it but I can only tell nana, Bonnie, Henrik, and Elijah the rest and it's not to exclude anyone it's to protect everyone I love. With all of this power many people will be after anyone of you guys for even being associated with me and if they had any idea of all of the things that I could do then they would try to kill anyone close to me.

Although I will know when someone means any of you harm that won't change the fact that if I'm in the middle of performing a spell it will be like I'm temporary blind. The thing with Esther and Mikael and the other two will happen next weekend and I've already seen that we will be able to beat them easily."

I looked over at my dad who looked so confused he was trying to understand the code that I was using while talking to everyone and I would have laughed but I was nervous about how he would take everything. I tried to look into the future to see his response to when I revealed what the Mikaelson's were but I couldn't see his reaction.

"So dad I know that this is all confusing but I guess there's no time like the present to tell you so that you will understand the code I was speaking in. So dad do you believe in vampires and werewolves?"

He looked thoughtful for a moment; "I guess it wouldn't be too much of a leap seeing as how you are a witch and not just any witch but the most powerful witch. Why do you ask? Don't tell me you are a werewolf and a vampire too?"  
I looked to Klaus who smiled and decided to answer my dad's question. "Umm no Charlie that would be me."

He then made his eyes change and my dad looked and started laughing. We all looked at him confused now I don't know if he was pushed over the edge or just shocked.

"Well that's good to know so who else is a vampire and werewolf?"

"No one else dad but there are vampires and a werewolf in this room with us."

"So let me guess? All of the Mikaelson's are the vampires and Ansel is the werewolf?"

We all looked at him surprised that he was able to guess right.

"Yes but Henrik isn't a vampire and you forget some."

He then looked around thoughtful for a moment and pointed to Damon and Caroline.

They both smiled at him and nodded their heads then Emmett decided to speak up "that also includes us Chief Swan."

My dad just looked at them thoughtful "why am I not surprised you all are just to dang pretty to be human and I always wondered why you all looked related. So wait what's the difference between the Cullen's and the rest of you because I swear I saw Edward sparkling some on a day where the sun was barely peeking out. I've seen the rest of you in the sun and you don't sparkle. I just thought Edward had glitter on him."

I couldn't help but laugh and so did everyone else. My dad was taking this surprisingly well I was so thankful for that. That is until he asked the one question I was hoping he wouldn't ask.

"How do you become a vampire?"

* * *

_So you guys please tell me what you think I hope you liked it. I know that there was no welcome back sex but hey it's coming no pun intended._

_Why do you think that Charlie asked that question? Tell me did you enjoy Charlie's reaction?_

_Quick question who all enjoyed Monday's episode of the Originals when Hope stopped the car to keep her and Cami safe. I'm not going to lie at first I thought it was Freya coming to get her I was happy Elijah was able to get rid of Finn so he didn't get Hope._

_Remember if there is someone or something that you would like to see happen be sure to let me know and I will do my best to make it happen._

_In the next chapter we find out why Charlie asked that question and the confrontation between the Esther, Mikael, Edward, and Alice happens._

_I think that after the next chapter I may do a time jump so tell me if there is something you would like to see happen before their Christmas vacation._

_Please don't forget to REVIEW! It motivates me to update faster and I love reading what you guys think._

_I don't always have time to go back and correct any spelling, grammar, or punctuation errors. I let spell check handle all of that._

_Until next time…._


	16. Winning the Battle

_Hey you guys I hope you all enjoyed the last chapter and thank you all so much for all of your wonderful reviews I greatly appreciate them and I love each and everyone of you._

_Thank you to all of my lovely readers for reading and following this story._

_So in the last chapter Charlie and Elijah met and they got along pretty well considering. _

_Bella also woke up from her slumber where the spirits where helping here control her powers but then she revealed that Celeste was still on the other side trying to take over her body._

_The gang also revealed their secrets to Charlie and he took it pretty well and even asked "how do you become a vampire?" _

_In this chapter we find out why Charlie asked that question and the gang battles Esther, Mikael, Edward, and Alice and Bella still have some things to tell everyone._

_Thanks to all of you I now have 210 reviews and I want you guys to seriously keep it up that makes me so happy. Honestly when I see so many reviews I cannot wait to update so keep them coming._

_Also thanks to fantasylover4evr for that hilarious idea. I may not use it all but I plan to use some of it. I hope you like it._

_Remember that this story is now rated M for a reason. Just thought that I would remind everyone of that again._

_Things that happened in the Books, Movies, or TV Show may be completely different then in this story because this is my story in my own word. Some things may stay the same._

_I do not own Twilight or Vampire Diaries._

* * *

**_In the Last Chapter of Elijah's Mate_**

"So dad I know that this is all confusing but I guess there's no time like the present to tell you so that you will understand the code I was speaking in. So dad do you believe in vampires and werewolves?"

He looked thoughtful for a moment; "I guess it wouldn't be too much of a leap seeing as how you are a witch and not just any witch but the most powerful witch. Why do you ask? Don't tell me you are a werewolf and a vampire too?"  
I looked to Klaus who smiled and decided to answer my dad's question. "Umm no Charlie that would be me."

He then made his eyes change and my dad looked and started laughing. We all looked at him confused now I don't know if he was pushed over the edge or just shocked.

"Well that's good to know so who else is a vampire and werewolf?"

"No one else dad but there are vampires and a werewolf in this room with us."

"So let me guess? All of the Mikaelson's are the vampires and Ansel is the werewolf?"

We all looked at him surprised that he was able to guess right.

"Yes but Henrik isn't a vampire and you forget some."

He then looked around thoughtful for a moment and pointed to Damon and Caroline.

They both smiled at him and nodded their heads then Emmett decided to speak up "that also includes us Chief Swan."

My dad just looked at them thoughtful "why am I not surprised you all are just to dang pretty to be human and I always wondered why you all looked related. So wait what's the difference between the Cullen's and the rest of you because I swear I saw Edward sparkling some on a day where the sun was barely peeking out. I've seen the rest of you in the sun and you don't sparkle. I just thought Edward had glitter on him."

I couldn't help but laugh and so did everyone else. My dad was taking this surprisingly well I was so thankful for that. That is until he asked the one question I was hoping he wouldn't ask.

"How do you become a vampire?"

**_Now in Elijah's Mate_**

_BPOV_

"Why do you ask dad?"

"Well I mean this all sounds cool or whatever it is you kids say now days but I was wondering how do you become a vampire because it doesn't seem to hard or difficult to be one."

I looked over at my dad and then Elijah confused, "do you want to answer his question Elijah?"

He looked at me and smiled, "sure."

He then looked over at my dad and said. "Well Charlie all of us have different stories of how we came to be like we are and yes it is difficult because we have to be able to control the bloodlust that comes with being a vampire. Like take for example Damon's brother is considered the 'Ripper of Monterey' because the taste of human blood to him is so good that once he has a taste he loses himself and drains a victim dry and then rips their head off.

Now not all vampires are like that but that's just one example and sometimes a single cut or drop of blood can push a vampire over the edge. How we all came to be like I said was different for those of us in this room except for my siblings and me.

We were all humans about a thousand years ago. We moved to the new world, which is now called Mystic Falls after our older sister Freya, died of a plague. It was said that this new world was a place where everyone was healthy and strong. At the time I was just a baby and our parents settled into a village with Finn and I and they later learned that the healthy and strong people they had heard about were werewolves.

We were able to live with the werewolves peacefully for years and my mother eventually gave birth to Klaus, Kol, Rebekah, and Henrik. Like I said before our father was always often abusive to Klaus and it only became worse the night Henrik begged Klaus to take him to see the men change into wolves. Henrik was accidentally killed that night and my father demanded that our mother find a way to protect our family from the werewolves.

Our mother went to her then mentor and friend Ayana and asked for help but she refused for fear of upsetting the balance of nature. So our father refusing to give up helped our to come up with an immortality spell that they learned another witch created a thousand years previously.

They wanted their children to have abilities of superhuman speed, strength, agility, and healing that would be much stronger then werewolves. Our mother then called on the elements of the earth to help make her spell stronger and to make us immortal. One night our mother and father made us drink a wine that at the time we didn't know it held the blood of a doppelganger.

Our father then drove his sword through our chests killing us instantly. Once we had awoken we were in transition we then had to drink blood of a human in order for our transition to be complete. However with these strengths also came weaknesses.

The sun would burn us if we walked out into the sunlight so our mother created sun rings to prevent us from having to stay in at nighttime. Plants called vervain could also burn us and it also prevented us from controlling someone's mind if they drank the flower or if they have it on them. Then there is a white oak tree that can kill anyone of us.

White oak is about the only thing that can kill my siblings or me, well all of us except Niklaus. We are called the original vampires because we are the very first of our kind and things that can kill other vampires of our kind can't kill us. However if one of us were to die then any vampire that was created from our particular bloodline then they would die also.

Which is why we went to the other side because if our mother would have linked us then she would have been able to make us weaker and by killing one then she would have killed us all and killed all vampires of our kind. If she was to succeeded then she would tip the scales of nature and with vampires no longer walking the earth then other supernatural creates would be able to take control of the earth and of humans.

When our mother created us what she wasn't prepared for was when Klaus made his first kill he would then change into a werewolf. When someone is born with the werewolf gene if they kill someone it triggers that gene and they then make their first transformation on the full moon following that kill. Seeing as how Klaus didn't know that he was part werewolf he didn't know by killing someone he would trigger his gene.

By Klaus triggering his gene our father realized Klaus wasn't his son and after getting the truth from Esther, Mikael then went on a rampage and killed most of the werewolves from our village. He also learned that the same pack that Niklaus' father belonged to was also the same pack that killed Henrik. However what our father didn't know was that by killing the werewolves it would start a war between werewolves and vampires that still exists today.

Other vampires are created by when they are still human if they consume the blood of another vampire then they have to die to become like us. Vampire blood can also heal a human of injuries but if the human does not want to be a vampire then its important that they don't die until the vampire blood is out of their system.

In order to become a vampire once a human dies with vampire blood in their system then they have to drink human blood within 24 hours or they die for good. If they die with the vampire blood in their system but don't want to become a vampire then they don't have to drink the blood and they will die and most times they get a chance to tell their family members goodbye.

Now the Cullen's are another story completely and they are another type of vampires that a called Cold Ones. Instead of drinking vampire blood they have to be bitten and instead of like us their change last for days depending on how close the venom is to the heart at the time of the transformation. Their transformation is much more painful and from my understand it's like your body is on fire the entire time of transformation.

They can also walk in the sunlight and it not be painful but they just sparkle in the sun. Our kind of vampire are much more stronger then Cold Ones. However if our kind of vampire was beheaded then we would die for good as well as fire and a stake through the heart can kill us. With them they have to be ripped apart and then burnt but if they are ripped apart then their body parts can reattach themselves and with blood they will be perfectly fine.

Another difference between them and us is we can feed from a human without killing a human. When a Cold one feeds from a human then their venom is then injected into their bloodstream and they are either drained to death or they are changed. The bloodlust is much more harder for a Cold One then it is for a traditional vampire because once they taste human blood then a frenzy begins and most can't stop but some with the rare control can.

So did I answer all of your questions?" Elijah asked my father and my father just sat there for a minute.

"Like I said before dad I know it's a lot to take in how does all of this make you feel?"

"You are right it is a lot to take in and I'm ok with everything but I do have a question for you Bella?" My dad said looking nervous for a minute.

"Yeah dad what is it?"

"How does it feel to date a man that is way older then me?"

Everyone in the room burst into laughter and I smiled over at Elijah who looked like he was keeping in laughter. "It' not as bad as I thought it would be and can we all just be thankful that he doesn't look his age."

Elijah looked shocked at what I said and everyone laughed harder.

I looked back over at my dad and asked, "so you really are ok with everything then dad?"

"Oh yeah Bells and it makes me feel much more better although you are the most powerful witch of all time I'm still worried about you but seeing as how you know a family of vampires that makes me feel that you are probably much more safe with them then with me or with your grandmother. I think that you should move in I mean if it's ok with Elijah and your grandmother."

I could only look at my father in shock and so did everyone else I mean what dad do you know would be ok with his daughter moving in with not only her boyfriend but with her boyfriend and his family that are vampires.

"Dad are you sure we didn't shock you? That sounds nothing like anything you would ever say."

"I know that it doesn't sound like something I would say but I also never thought there were vampires, werewolves, or witches so I am pretty much changing my outlook on everything with life."

EliPOV

When Charlie suggested that Bella move in I thought I had stepped into an alternate universe or something because I don't know how many fathers would be ok with his teenage daughter moving in with her vampire boyfriend. Although we would never tell him that she's been living with me and me with her I was still pretty shocked.

Marie decided to step in and say, "well I have no problem with it and I would still check in and see Bella often."

Everyone then looked to me trying to keep up the façade, "that's no problem for any of us. We would love to have Bella here and everyone would be able to help and keep her safe so I don't see any problem with that either."

Charlie smiled satisfied, "good I'm glad she will be with people that love her and will keep her safe. Now Marie before you get started I'm not saying you wouldn't be able to keep her safe. I'm just saying that a houseful of vampires and a werewolf is much more safer then a witch right?"

Marie looked and smiled at Charlie, "that's ok just be happy that you didn't call me old or I would have zipped your lips together. You know I love you Charlie but don't think about fooling me."

Everyone laughed and even Charlie looked at Marie sheepishly.

I then looked at Bella, "so now that your father knows everything is there anything else that we need to know and what do we have to do to get rid of Esther, Mikael, Alice and Edward?"

Bella looked a little nervous for a second like it was something real important that we all needed to know.

"Ok you know how it was said that vampires could have kids but only with their one true loves or soul mates however you want to put it? Well I learned something new when I was on the other side fighting Celeste. You know how you guys was told that your sister Freya died during a plague?"

All of us looked a little confused trying to figure out where she was going with this but we nodded our heads.

"Well the truth is she didn't die she is still very much alive looking for all of you."

All of us looked shocked by what Bella just revealed. I decided to speak up seeing as how my siblings still looked confused, "what do you mean she's still alive and how? Is she a vampire like us or something else?"

Bella looked at all of us before she spoke up again, "ok what I'm about to tell you is very confusing and whatever you guys do can you promise that you will let me explain everything without interrupting me?"

We all looked at her and nodded our heads, "yeah we can do that." Klaus said while looking at Bella speaking up for all of us.

She then looked over at Finn, "Finn I think you know what I'm about to say and I just want you to know that I understand why you never told anyone and it's ok none of us will be mad at you and I won't let them hurt you."

All of us looked confused and before I could ask Rebekah looked between Finn and Bella and ask "so you knew that our sister was alive and never thought to tell us why Finn?"

Bella looked at Rebekah and said, "Rebekah calm down for a minute please and once I explain everything to all of you then you will understand why he didn't tell you. The truth is all this time he thought Freya died a long time ago. He knew she didn't die during a plague but he thought she may have died during a ritual or just of old age.

Truth is Freya never died like you all were told all those years ago. Freya was taken as payment to your aunt Dahlia who helped your mother with a fertility spell because your mother and Mikael tried for a long time to get pregnant but your mother couldn't. She went to her sister Dahlia and her sister told her that it was punishment after your mother had turned her back on magic but that she would help Esther.

She warned Esther that with her helping her it would come at a great sacrifice but your mother didn't care about the price she would have to pay because she had went everywhere she could think of for help and her sister was her final chance. So Esther blindly agreed to her sister's deal not really knowing what it really was her sister would want and thinking that maybe she would want money or jewels.

Five years later Dahlia returned and wanted her payment from Esther that payment being Freya Esther's firstborn. She came during the winter while Mikael was away on a hunting trip and Esther argued with her sister threating to use dark magic to defeat her sister.

Dahlia told Esther that if she didn't give Freya to her then she would not only take her sister's firstborn but she would take her nieces and nephews firstborns as well. Dahlia also told Esther that she would never be able to defeat her and she was not intimidated. So once Dahlia took Freya she trained her and she would case a spell that was similar to immortality and all it did was place Dahlia and Freya in a magical slumber for a hundred years.

During this slumber neither of them would age or lose their powers and this was considered the next best thing to immortality. They are only awakened for a year and then placed in the magical slumber for another one hundred years. Finn was there that day that Dahlia took Freya and that's all he remembers and Esther constantly told him that Freya was sick and Dahlia took her so that she could die away from him so that he wouldn't be sick as well.

She told him that it would be easier to tell everyone that Freya died so that no one would ask to many question. With Finn being such a young boy he took his mother's words as the truth he had no reason to not believe whatever she told him. I found out that Freya is in her magical slumber in a house in New Orleans and she ran away from Esther.

She was actually at a Christmas party that you all hosted in New Orleans and if I'm not mistaken she went as Kol's date. Kol had no idea that Freya was really his sister I mean why should he but she was imprisoned in the witch asylum when Kol staked Klaus. When can awaken her soon but if we do it right now then she will try to kill everyone I've already seen it.

We can either wait a couple of more years but by that time everyone will already have kids and she will try to kill all the firstborns. However if we wake her by Christmas of next year then we can help her and we can also kill Dahlia for good. If we wait until after we wake her and kill Dahlia in front of her then she will finally be free but if we kill Dahlia then wake Freya she will never believe us."

Once Bella was done I was shocked by all she had revealed I was a little worried. I mean how could no one be concerned if Bella and I were to have a child anytime soon then we would have to fear for our child's life. I remember stories of our aunt Dahlia and mother always made her seem like she died a long time ago. It seem that our mother was good at keeping secrets.

I looked at Bella and said, "Ok we will deal with all of that when the time comes but right now our main objective is to get Esther now while she is weak and no longer have the evil witches to help her. So how do we locate her?"

_BPOV_

I knew that everyone was shocked and I also knew that they were upset and I was glad that they wanted to channel their anger towards Esther. I just hope they would all trust me about freeing Freya right now. If they didn't listen then if they freed Freya then all of our children's lives would be in danger not just our firstborns but all of our other children as well.

"Well all I need is all of us to hold hands and we all have to concentrate on finding Esther and it will be revealed."

My siblings and I stood up and held hands and Bella grabbed Finn's hands and mine after a few moments she had a location.

"Alright nana I need you, to stay her with my dad and I also need Damon, Lexi, Henrik, Caroline, and Bonnie to stay here. I know all of you would love to go but Henrik, Lexi and my dad will need the protection.

Be prepared for an attack by another Cold One I can't really see their face but Alice saw that they would need a back up plan. The Cold One will try to come in from the back door but since I put that spell in place they won't be able to enter but they will try to set the house on fire."

Everyone looked shocked but decided to trust me and my they all told us to be careful. On the way I told everyone of what all I could see and I told them that all of us should be able to come out without any scratches. I told them that they weren't expecting Ansel to be with us.

Once we got a few minutes away from the house we decided to walk the rest of way. Once we arrived to the clearing in front of the house we stood outside knowing Edward, Alice, and Mikael already heard us when we arrived.

Klaus looked towards the house and said with a smirk on his face, "ok you guys can come out now we are still going to kill you either way but at least make it a fair fight."

As much as I wanted to laugh I didn't because I wanted to be prepared in case something changed and I wouldn't see it in time. I watched as slowly they made their way out of the house and it was weird seeing Edward and Alice with red eyes but I refused to let that scare me.

Edward looked at me and said, "Bella why don't you just stop this foolishness and come back home with us. I will even forgive you for choosing them over us."

Before I could say anything Rosalie, Jasper, and Emmett all hissed out at them and Alice's head snapped over in their direction, "Jasper please don't do this I would really hate to kill you."

It was in that moment that it came to me that I could block everyone's minds from Edward and once I said the spell quietly Edward looked pissed. I also made up a spell to block all of us from Alice's visions and she then looked panicked.

"I can't see any of them anymore. I don't know what happened can you still read anyone's minds Edward?"

Before he could answer I looked at them with a huge grin on my face and said, "no he can't and since you can't see us and he can't read any of their minds I'm betting neither or you are any good at fighting without your gifts so things just got very interesting wouldn't you both agree?"

Elijah had this look of complete awe on his face as did everyone else but he was the only one to say anything, "ok once we deal with them I'm locking us in the room tonight and if anyone interrupts I will kill them. God I love you."

"I love you to and as much as this is making me want you we are in the middle of something at the moment. So why don't we just handle this and then we can leave." I said smiling at him with a blush on my face since he said it loud enough for everyone to hear.

Edward then hissed out at Elijah and the next thing I know he charged towards us and before he could get near us Elijah had already ripped his head off and tossed his body to the side and he said something about making it very painful for him but he said it so softly I couldn't be sure and he still had Edward's head in his hand. Alice screamed out while Klaus and Kol both laughed at the look of horror on her face.

Klaus looked at Esther and then asked a question that all of the Mikaelson children wanted to know, "so mother I wonder did you every tell your husband that his oldest daughter never died and she is still very much alive?"

Esther had a look of oh shit on her face and Mikael looked pissed he then shocked everyone when he ripped Esther's heart from her chest.

He looked at the rest of us, "it still doesn't change a thing I plan to kill you all very painfully."

Finn looked at his father and said, "There was a time that I used to look up to you but I could never turn my back on my kids like you did. I lost all respect for you a long time ago."

Mikael looked hurt for only a split second and then he smirked at everyone and charged for Klaus and before he could get close enough Ansel started fighting him very well I must admit in his human state. That is until Mikael gave a painful blow to Ansel's head an knocked him out cold.

Before anyone else could react I decided to set Mikael on fire and no one looked sad to see their father burn alive. Klaus helped his father up and checked him over to make sure he was ok.

We all then faced Alice once Mikael was a pile of ashes and Edward tried to yell to her to run but it was already to late because Rebekah caught her and ripped her head off and tossed Alice's head to Rosalie who smiled gleefully.

Rosalie then had this great idea it was like seeing a light bulb go off over someone's head. She looked to me and smiled and said, "Bella do you remember all of those times that Alice made you over and dressed you up like some Barbie doll? Why don't you show her all of the things that you wanted to do and how mad that made you? Rebekah and I would love to tear her apart and we can even start another fire."

Rosalie then reached a screaming Alice's head to me and I had this wicked smile on my face.

Kol looked at me then he faced Elijah and said, "that look that she has on her face is sort of creepy and my new sis is hot but that looks makes me terrified. That look can only mean some painfully dreadful things."

Everyone giggled but all I could think about was making Alice shut up her screaming was really annoying so what better way to shut her up then to rub her face in Mikael's still burning ashes. I couldn't help but laugh at her face once I pulled her head up from rubbing them in the ashes. Her eyebrows were burnt and she had black marks all over her face and she had this look of shock and horror on her face.

"Bella please don't do this I swear I will never dress you up or make you do anything that you don't want to do from now on just please let me go and I will do better."

I could hear Jasper huff in the background and he said, "oh shut up you stupid whinnying fake fortune teller. I can't believe I was dumb enough to marry you. Bella darlin please put her out of her misery and kill that dumb bitch."

Emmett burst into laughter and so did everyone else I giggled and said "well sure."

I then used my powers and flattened Alice's head like a pancake and place it back on Mikael's ashes and decided to jump on her head a little fore good measure. I then started another fire by setting her hair on fire and Rosalie and Rebekah brought Alice's body parts over and placed them on top of the fire.

Everyone was laughing at me except Elijah and I looked over to see Klaus holding Edward's head while Elijah was slowly pulling Edward's fingers, and other body pieces and parts off. I never thought there would be a time I thought he would look more sexy.

I was practically drooling I was staring at him the way he was tearing Edward apart was really sexy.

_EliPOV_

I could hear the commotion going on around me but I paid it no attention. I looked at Edward while my brother was holding him and decided to talk to him before I set his ass on fire.

"So let me get this straight you was actually stupid enough to let that amazingly, beautiful, smart and very special woman go. I mean I'm not complaining because I did after all get the prize she is but I just wanted to know how could someone be so stupid?"

"I only let her go to protect her I didn't want her to get hurt by what I am." He said while looking in pain and ashamed.

"So you are not just stupid but sorry because you could have easily protected her she told me about the nomads and I it was more of you then them and you ran like a little bitch. I know if it had been my family we would have ripped them to shreds right then and there they wouldn't had a chance to even escape to get near her and almost kill her like that nomad did.

You see my family and I might fight and we even dagger each other but we are fiercely loyal and protective of each other. Bella became a member of my family the moment I realized she was my mate and because your intentions towards my mate was to hurt her I am your judge, your jury, and your executioner and I now sentence you to death."

Before he could utter another word I took out a zippo lighter that I try to keep with me and I then set parts of his body on fire I then looked at him once I was ready to set his head on fire.

"Any last words?"

When he didn't open up his mouth I reached for his head and then he said, "Bella I'm so sorry I ask that you forgive me for all of the pain I caused you."

I looked behind me to see that everyone was standing there watching and Bella walked over to me and stood beside me she looked at Edward and smiled, "Edward you are not forgiven and I hope you rot in hell you selfish bastard."

I looked at him and smirked, "well the lady has spoken." I then set his head on fire and we made sure all of the body parts of both cold ones was destroyed and then we decided to set our mother's body on fire so that she wouldn't be able to come back ever again.

Once we were done we then made our way to the car so that we could head home. Once we got home we saw where the others had killed the other cold one since there was a fire burning on the side of the house. When we got inside we told everyone what had happened and we decided to go out to dinner to celebrate.

Bella and I went upstairs to our room and once I had the door closed I pinned her to the closed door and started kissing her and she wrapped her arms around my neck and we both got lost in each others arms. I started ripping her clothes off of her until she stopped me.

"Bella sweetheart you had better have a good reason to stop me because you have no clothes on and it's kind of hard just standing here watching you. I mean that literally."

She looked at me and then looked down once she caught on and giggled. "I hate to interrupt and as much as I would love nothing more then for us to finish I just remembered that it's been two weeks and I haven't had my potion. Not only that my dad is downstairs waiting on us to get ready not for us to have sex."

I then realized she was right about the potion, "well we could chance it." I said desperate to be inside her.

"No we can't not right now anyways not until after I finish school and after we handle Freya and Dahlia."

I knew she was right and I decided to say, "well how about we take a very cold shower and we can get ready because I have the feeling that if we are a few minutes late your father will come to see what's taking us so long."

"Yeah you are right about that but we have to hurry meaning no touching."

I looked surprised, "well maybe a little touching" I tried convincing her."

She shook her head then walked into the bathroom to take a quick shower and I realized in that moment that I was just like any other guy at that second and I loved watching her walk away. Damn this is going to be a little rough I hope she makes that potion tonight.

* * *

_I hope you all enjoyed this chapter please don't forget to let me know what you think._

_How do you all feel about everything that was said do you think Bella is satisfied with how things ended for Edward and Alice._

_Was it too much or just right? Don't be afraid to let me know what you really think even if it's good or bad just try not to be a bully about it if you have anything negative to say because I take the time away from my babies or miss out on a few extra hours of sleep to update I'm no saying that anyone in the past have been rude or anything but I've read some stories and some of the reviews that people leave are very cruel and hateful and I know it has to hurt the person that takes their time to write their stories._

_I really do love to hear what you have to think regardless I just thought I would put that out there so don't be scared to be honest or to review. I just wanted to speak up for some of the people that have been bullied by other reviewers that's all so that is absolutely no excuse for you guys not to blow up my email with reviews. Remember I love each and everyone of you and I really do appreciate all of you._

_So the next chapter will be a time jump to Bella and Elijah's first Christmas._

_Be sure to let me know if there is someone or something you would like to see happen in future chapters and I will do my best to make it happen._

_Don't forget to REVIEW so that I can hurry up and update! The more reviews I get the more I am anxious to update. It really does motivate me to update quicker._

_Please remember that I don't always have to extra time to go back and correct any spelling, grammar, or punctuation errors. I let spell check handle that._

_Until next time…_


	17. A Hybrid's True Love Is Now Up

**_Hey you guys I just wanted to let you all know that I have posted the first chapter of A Hybrid's True Love._**

**_I ask that all of you go and check it out and be sure to tell me what you think._**

**_I really appreciate all of your love and support._**

**_I haven't forgotten about this story it's just I had an idea for my Bella and Klaus pairing that I had to get it down. _**

**_The reason I posted the story now instead of waiting is because I want to see how everyone's response will be. _**

**_I don't want to finish this and then start that story and not have great feedback to it._**

**_If the feedback is good then I will post new chapters to both stories regularly if not then this story will be my main concern and the only one I bother to update._**

**_So be sure to REVIEW it and let me know what you think. _**

**_I'm working on the next chapter and I may or may not have it up soon. Two of my babies have gotten sick and it looks like I'm about to have three sick babies soon. So I will write some tonight but I might not be able to post until late tomorrow._**

**_Thanks and I love you guys._**

**_Until next time..._**


	18. Bella and Elijah's First Christmas Pt 1

_Hey you guys I hope you all enjoyed the last chapter and to all of you who checked out the first chapter of A Hybrid's True Love thank you all so much. I got some great feedback and have decided to update both of these stories regularly._

_Thanks to all of you that have been reading and reviewing I love and appreciate each and every one of you._

_In the last chapter they finally got rid of Esther, Mikael, Alice and Edward with a twist that made Mikael kill Esther. They also found out that Freya is very much alive and well after all of this time._

_In this chapter I'm doing a time jump and everyone will be celebrating their first Christmas as a family if you want to say because technically they will all be family one day. I will also do this chapter in one other person's POV and you will see why when you read it. It won't be long maybe just a sentence or two but it will be mostly Bella and Elijah like usual._

_Things that happened in the books, movies, and TV show will be different then in this story because it's in my own words with my little twist._

_Thank you for the many reviews that you guys have sent and because of you I now have 227 reviews and I love each and everyone of them. SO keep the reviews coming and I will keep writing._

_I do not own Twilight or Vampire Diaries._

* * *

_BPOV_

It's been a couple of months since we defeated Esther, Mikael, Edward, and Alice and for once everything seems to be going well. My dad meet Liz Forbes and fell in love with her instantly and he decided to move to Mystic Falls and now both of them work together. I'm happy for him and he has an apartment in the same building as Mr. Saltzman and the two of them have become good friends.

Rosalie, Emmett, and Jasper have all decided to make Mystic Falls their home and Rose and Emmett bought a house a couple of doors down and it's almost as big as the Mikaelson home and it fits Rosalie perfect. They called Carlisle and Esme the next day after we killed Edward and Alice and broke the news to them. Esme took it pretty hard and so did Carlisle but they both understood why it had to be done.

They decided to spend some time grieving but they did say they would come and visit sometime after the New Year. I also made Rosalie, Emmett, and Jasper traditional vampires and they only had the weakness that the Mikaelson's had and I also made Damon like that. I told them that if Carlisle and Esme wanted to be like them I make it happen and I gave them sun rings.

I was able to make all of the Mikaelson's except for Henrik of course stronger vampires. They no longer have to wear their sun rings and they no longer have a weakness to the white oak tree. Vervain no longer affects them and they can still compel anyone drinking vervain. I made them all swear not to take advantage of all of their new gifts and if they did they would have to deal with me.

Sage and Finn finally got married and it was no surprise to any of us and they decided to honeymoon at one of the many castles that the family owns. They said that they would meet us on our Christmas vacation. They got married right before Thanksgiving and we talk to them about twice a week.

Lexi went to have a sit down with Stefan and I would have loved to know what she said to him. All I do know is she told him that her and Damon are together and that she is happy with Damon. She also told him that until he can come to his senses that he could no longer count her as a friend because he was wrong for what he did and he knew it.

About two weeks after Lexi went to see Stefan he came by the house and apologized to everyone even Klaus and he also mentioned that him and Elena decided to stop seeing each other. I still wouldn't invite him inside the house and I wasn't about to until I could trust him. The funny thing is although I had decided not to invite him inside Lexi said that he couldn't be trusted at the moment and I was right not to invite him in.

Henrik's first day of school went great and he was adjusting well to everything. He loved going to the grill and hanging out with some of his friends that he met at school. He even had a girlfriend and she comes over to the house every once in a while. He doesn't plan on telling her about him or his family and no one is upset about it we all understand and so whenever her or his friends come over for a visit everyone stays on their best behavior.

I've also been helping Henrik control his magic and he can do almost everything that I can except see the future and be able to tell when someone means our family harm. He was excited the first time he was able to light a room full of candles. Bonnie and I was able to make the birth control potion to where we only have to take it once a month and that made it more convenient. So now all we had to do was take it around the same time each month and I gave the recipe to Bonnie because I knew that eventually she would be making it for all of them.

We decided to have a family meeting to decide on where we would be going for our Christmas vacation. We asked everyone what they would like to do and most of us decided to just go somewhere in the states for Christmas and during summer we could take a family trip outside of the states. So in the end we all thought it would be our best bet to go to Aspen Colorado.

We all looked for different places to stay and it was hard trying to find a place big enough to accommodate all of us. We thought that maybe if we could find a hotel and rent out an entire floor that would be better but most of the hotels were nearly booked solid. After Elijah and Klaus talked it over with Finn they decided to just buy a house big enough to fit everyone and we could use it for future purposes to.

They finally found a place that had twenty-eight bedrooms and twenty-five bathrooms and at first we thought that it was just too much but after figuring out who all would be joining us we realized it would be a good idea. After figuring out that it would be eight couples including my dad and Liz and Ansel and Henrik. Elijah decided to invite my nana, Sheila, Luka, Jonas, and since Alaric was around all the time with my dad and Damon he invited Alaric. It worked out well since Jenna was upset with Alaric for not telling her that his wife wasn't dead but very much alive.

We all invited the Lockwood's as well since everyone was getting along with so well. We even invited Matt and Jeremy they decided to go and Jeremy was happy to get away from his sister. He said that ever since her and Stefan broke up she's been lashing out at him and Jenna and he just hates being around her.

We decided to leave the Saturday after school let out which was on the eighteenth and we would stay until the third. Aspen had twelve days of Christmas that started on the twentieth and we all wanted to participate in some of the activities they would have.

I finally talked to my mom and that didn't go over to well because she was upset to find out that Charlie approved of me living with my boyfriend. She then had the nerve to tell me that I was to leave Mystic Falls right now and come and live with her but after telling her I was old enough to make my own decisions and I was legally free to get my own place if I wanted. She then called my nana and tried to argue with her but my nana just wasn't having it.

She then called Charlie and he straight up put her in her place. He even told her that now that I was living with Elijah that he no longer needed to talk to her or run things by her. He even told her that if she didn't stop with her craziness she was going to push me away and then she would be left alone. I haven't talked to her since and Elijah had been trying to convince me to give her a call and see if we could talk things over peacefully. I decided that once we got back from our Christmas vacation then I would give her a call but I refused to call her before then I just didn't have time for my mom's antics.

Once we all got out of school that last Friday before Christmas break we went to the mall to get some last minute things before we leave for our trip tomorrow. I was shocked when Elijah gave me a credit card with no limit and added me to his bank accounts. I wasn't expecting that at least until we were married and it was funny because Rebekah laughed at my expression and said, "I bet you didn't see that coming."

I must admit that I really didn't see that coming but I couldn't tell them what I did see coming. I saw that on our trip Damon would propose to Lexi and I couldn't wait because her expression would be priceless and I was going to make sure I had a camera with me to capture her face.

I also saw that on the night of my graduation Elijah was going to propose to me and I tried to stop the vision because I didn't want to ruin the surprise. I made sure I didn't say anything to Elijah because I know that he is trying his hardest to make sure it's a surprise and that everything will be perfect. I also hoped that he would change the proposal altogether so that I wouldn't see it coming but either way I knew what my answer would be.

I was thankful that I didn't see anything in the near future that would cause any of us problems or harm we have all been through enough to last us a few years. While we were at the mall we decided to get dinner at the food court. We knew the guys was trying to figure out where all of our luggage would go because we had most of our things packed and they said they would spend the day loading the cars.

Like it would really take that long to load suitcases in cars. We also knew they would be upset when we came home with more suitcases for them to load. They even told us we would have to carry our own luggage through the airport but we knew we would be able to get them to do it for us.

When we finally got home we were surprised that they already had extra room in the car for our luggage. I smiled at Elijah after giving him a quick kiss and asked, "How did you guys know to make more room for our new bags?"

"Well if it's one thing we all know Rebekah and she loves to shop. We figured that when you didn't come straight home it could only mean one thing. We need more room."

Once we had all of our final items packed and ready they loaded them into the car and we all decided to turn in early since our flight would be first thing in the morning. I remembered asking why would we get leave early if they rented a private plane instead of a noon flight and the guys all wanted to make sure we could get there early so that they could go check out some SUV's.

Once we woke up around four the next morning I went downstairs and started breakfast for everyone while Elijah showered. A few minutes after I had all of the ingredients out I heard movement behind me and turned around to see Caroline and Bonnie.

"What are you guys doing?"

Bonnie smiled at me, "well we figured you would cook breakfast and decided to help since it will help us wake up."

Caroline smiled and said, "Yeah because even though everyone turned in early Kol and I had a late night."

We couldn't help but laugh at her because everyone has walked in on Caroline and Kol at one point.

I looked at Caroline still laughing at her, "remember that time everyone decided to go to dinner when you and Kol said that you two just wanted to stay in tonight. When we got back you two were on that exercise ball and Henrik tilted his head to the side trying to get a better look."

Well all burst into laughter and Bonnie looked and said, "yeah and Kol didn't want to stop and told us all to leave."

Caroline blushed and said, "Well I'm glad you guys did leave. That ball never saw it coming."

We couldn't help but laugh harder I remember that once we got back they had the nerve to place that ball back into the gym and Elijah told Kol he could keep it in his room. We finished up breakfast and as we were placing everything on the table everyone made their way into the dinning room.

The doorbell rang time we set down and Klaus went to answer the door and it was my dad, Liz, and my nana. A few minutes later Klaus went to let Jonas and Luka in Sheila walked in behind them. While we ate we asked Henrik did he pack everything that he was taking with him and we also asked him did he make sure he packed enough underwear and he blushed at our questions.

The guys volunteered to clean the dishes and Caroline, Bonnie, and I made our way back upstairs to take quick showers. Once we got back downstairs everyone was ready and Matt, Jeremy, Alaric, and the Lockwood's had arrived. Once we made sure everyone had everything we locked up the house and loaded into the cars and drove to Richmond International.

Once we got to the airport we let the guys handle the luggage and after going through airport security it we walked to the terminal that the plane was waiting for us at. I had to admit that it was different to have the plane wait on us instead of me rushing to catch a plane. When we all picked out our seats we sat down to watch a movie that Henrik picked out. I was happy that since we didn't have to make any stops the flight would be a little over five hours.

Once we landed none of us were surprised that Klaus and Elijah already had cars waiting and ready for us. When we got all of the luggage settled into the cars we got in the cars and followed Klaus to the address of the house. None of us really knew what to expect only Klaus and Elijah knew what the house looked like.

So when we pulled into a long driveway we knew it had to be huge and then we finally saw the house and even I had to admit that it was absolutely gorgeous. It was a very beautiful two-story log cabin but cabin makes it sound small which it is far from being small and it sat on a huge lot of land with a perfect view of the mountains in the background. With the snow it looked like it belonged more on a brochure then for us to be staying in it. Once we got out of the cars everyone's faces had looks of complete awe.

When we got inside it was even more beautiful. When we walked passed the entryway we stepped into a grand living room and to the left there was this long hallway and there was another one on the right. There were two staircases on either side of the living room against the wall. Right passed the living room you could see the huge kitchen that not only Caroline fell in love with but so did I.

We decided to pick out the rooms that we wanted to stay in and while walking through the house I noticed how it was decorated so beautifully. Elijah and I found a room that we both fell in love with that was upstairs. It had wooden beams on the ceiling with small lights handing in between them that gave off just the right amount of light.

There was a king bed in the middle of the room that had white and blue covers on it and at the end of the bed was a loveseat with a matching ottoman. There was a brown brick fireplace on one side of the room with chairs matching the loveseat in front of the fireplace. There was also a long bay window with a with a wooden window seat that had drawers at the bottom of it. It also had matching pillows at each end of the window seat that matched the bed.

I walked into the bathroom and it was similar to Elijah's but it was a little but smaller but it looked beautiful nonetheless. However the only difference from Elijah's bathroom and this one is this one has a fireplace in here to. I walked back into the room and sat my purse on one of the dressers that was in the room as well. I walked over and sat on the window seat looking out at the beautiful view of the mountains. Elijah told me that he was going to go downstairs and get our suitcases.

A few minutes later I heard a knock on the open door and looked up to see Bonnie smiling, "your room is so pretty. I thought that Klaus and I got the best room in the house but this one takes the cake. You win yours is better."

I giggled at the face she made, "thanks and I'm sure you and Klaus have a great room. I bet we just have the best view. I mean have you seen this view it is absolutely gorgeous."

Bonnie walked over to the window and looked out and smiled, "yeah this view is great we just have a view of the front yard."

While Bonnie sat down beside me we both enjoyed the view. A few minutes later Elijah walked in with our luggage and I stood up to unpack everything and Bonnie said she was going to go to unpack her and Klaus' bags.

Elijah smiled at me and said, "the guys and I are going to go and take the cars back to the rental lot and go and buy some SUV's. Do you need me to pick up anything while I'm out?"

"No I think we have everything for right now and once you all get back me and the girls can go to the grocery store and but some food. We can cook tonight and just all spend some time together and go out tomorrow or later this week."

"Ok that sounds fine I will see you in a little while."

He gave me a quick kiss and left to go with his brother and the rest of the guys. I finished unpacking and putting everything away. I went searching for everyone and found Rebekah, Caroline, and Rosalie downstairs waiting on Bonnie, and me.

When I sat down on one of the couches beside Rosalie my arm brushed hers and I got a vision. Once I came out of the vision I couldn't help but smile at her.

"What is it Bella what did you see?" She asked me confused for a minute.

"Well Rosalie how do you feel about being a mom?"

"What do you mean how do I feel about being a mom? Bella you know that is something I have wanted my entire life. Why do you ask?"

"Well I saw a date on a wall and it said July eleventh and I saw Emmett holding your hand and you was pushing a baby out."

Rebekah and Caroline caught on immediately and it seemed to take Rosalie forever to figure out what I was saying. Bonnie walked in asking what was going on and all I could do was laugh at the confused look on Rosalie's face.

After a few seconds had passed and Rosalie still looked confused I finally said, "Rosalie is two months pregnant and she is still confused."

Bonnie had a huge smile on her face and told Rose congrats.

Rosalie finally snapped out of it and looked at me, "Bella please tell me you are serious because I don't think I could handle it if it was a joke."

I smiled and took both of her hands in mine, "Rose I know how long you have wanted this and I would never tease you about something this big. Congratulations Rose you are going to be a mom."

Tears came to her eyes and she hugged me tightly, "thank you Bella and you are going to be the baby's godmother."

I smiled at her, "Oh I already knew that because if I wasn't you would have had to deal with me."

Everyone started laughing and we all put our heads together trying to figure out a way to tell everyone else the news. We knew that this would be the first of many babies being born into our family. Rose and Emmett may not be blood related to the Mikaelson's but they are still family because of me and Jasper. I knew that Rosalie was happy she really has wanted this all of her life even when she was human and I knew she would make the best mother in the world.

Finally I had an idea and I shared it with everyone so when everyone said they like that idea we came up with a menu. We decided to get everything when we go to the store and we wrote a list of everything we would need excited to see how long it would take the guys to figure everything out.

A couple of hours had passed when the guys finally came back with lunch so we all sat down to eat. It was hard holding the secret in and once we finished lunch we rushed out the house and didn't start talking until we were well away from the house.

_EliPOV_

Once the girls left we all started talking about how quiet they all were and that's not normal for any of them. We tried to figure out what was going on did they have a fight or something or break something and try to hide it. We just couldn't figure it out and decided to play a game of pool.

_EmmPOV_

I don't know what's up with the girls but Rose kept looking at me weird and I just couldn't figure it out. Once they get back home I guess we will find out but I'm confused as hell.

_BPOV_

I was happy once we finally had everything we needed because it took longer then we thought. We ended up on the baby isle and we just couldn't help ourselves and bought some baby things.

I looked to everyone, "you do realize we will have to hide all of this in the car because the guys will come out and help with the bags like they normally do."

Once we made it out to the car we were able to hide most of the things under the front seat where they wouldn't look. When we got back to the house it was just like I said and the guys came out and Rebekah popped the trunk and they started grabbing the food and everything else. I winked at the girls because they were relived I thought to hide the other stuff.

When we got inside we washed up and started cooking dinner and Liz and Carol came in to ask if we needed any help and we told them that we had everything. When dinner was done we carried everything to the extra long dinning room table. The guys all got washed up and we all sat down around the table.

Caroline smiled and told everyone, "While you guys were gone getting the cars earlier Bella had a vision. I won't reveal what the vision was but if you pay attention to everything that's on your plate you should figure it out. If you think you know what it is don't say it out loud and if you don't then we have to more surprises so that you can guess.

All of the guys looked confused and so did Liz, Carol however was the only one smiling and she looked like she was just as excited as the rest of us. Once everyone was done with dinner we gave them all pieces of paper to write down their guesses. Carol got it right and we made her swear to not tell anyone.

Caroline went out and got the next surprise to see if anyone could guess and when no one could guess right we were shocked.

I smiled at everyone and said, "I thought you all were vampires you would think someone would have caught on by now."

Klaus and Damon growled at me and Klaus said, "Well how are we supposed to know what you girls are up to you do know you guys have your own code. You can talk to each other in another language it sounds like."

Bonnie smiled and said, "Oh don't be mad that we know something the big and bad hybrid doesn't know."

Everyone laughed at the shocked look on his face. Finally Rebekah went and got the last piece of the puzzle. I took Emmett's hand and pulled him to stand up beside Rose where Rebekah stuck a poster board right beside Emmett. Once everyone figured it out they all started cheering and Emmett had to bend down to see the poster.

It said **_Guess who's going to be a dad! _**Once Emmett saw it he started cheering with everyone else and smiled and picked Rosalie up and started squeezing her and spinning her around. All of us shouted for him to stop and he realized what he was doing and put her down and said sorry.

Once the celebrations had died down I explained to everyone about what I had seen in my vision. Finally the guys got up to wash the dishes and we all sat around talking for a while. Eventually everyone slowly made their way to their rooms to turn in for the night.

Elijah had already gone upstairs to get ready for bed and I didn't think too much about it. I was answering everyone's questions about my vision when he told everyone goodnight. So when I opened the door to the room I was expecting him to be in the bed already reading a book or just laying down.

What I didn't expect was to see the fireplace lit as well as a lot of tea light candles all over the room. I didn't see Elijah anywhere in the room and I heard the water running in the bathroom and walked to the bathroom door. Once I opened the bathroom door Elijah was standing there in just a towel wrapped around his waist and he was holding a red rose and he had the fireplace and candles lit in here to. He also had bubbles with roses on top of the bubbles in the tub. Damn he doesn't play around do he?

_EliPOV_

When the girls finally revealed what it was they were hiding I decided to go on ahead with my plan that I had for Bella tonight. Even though she would never tell me I had a feeling she saw what I have planned for her graduation night and I wondered if their was a way around her visions.

So tonight is a little test run if she can't see this then I will make new plans for her graduation night. Once I was done getting everything set up in the bedroom I could hear them downstairs still so I went and got everything set up in the bathroom. A few minutes later I could hear Bella walking into the room and I waited for her to walk in the bathroom.

From the look on her face I could tell that I succeed in surprising her. "So do you like your surprise?"

She smiled at me, "are you kidding? I love it, thank you."

I leaned down and cut the water to the bathtub off and she walked over to me and took the rose out of my hand and smelled it. She placed it on the counter close to the sink and wrapped her arms around my neck and gave me a long and hard kiss.

I wrapped my hands around her waist and pulled her closer to me so she could feel my excitement and tonight nothing would stop us. I started kissing my way down her neck and was ripping her clothes off in the process and her moans only pushed me to hurry and get all of her clothes off.

Once I had her standing in front of me completely naked I laid her down gently on the blanket I had in front of the fire and laid over her. I started kissing my way down her body and stopped at her breast and gave them both equal amounts of attention before slowly making my way further down.

Once I reached her womanly center I spread her legs apart and used my tongue to taste her core. I could feel her relaxing more as she started running her fingers through my hair. Her moans kept egging me on and even if she begged me to stop I wouldn't have been able to. She just tasted so good and I couldn't help but to keep going. I finally felt her legs tighten a little before she finally released in my mouth.

I lifted up and pulled the towel away from my waist and I started kidding my way up her body until I was back at her mouth. I slowly eased my throbbing member into her and felt her legs wrap around me.

We moved together in sync for a while keeping pace with each other. I could feel her legs tighten again and when she moved her hair away from her neck I knew what she wanted. I made my way down her neck and bit her and drank from her slowly until we both released together. Once I was finally spent I rolled off of her so I didn't put any weight on her and hurt her and we both lay there trying to catch our breaths for a few minutes.

I eventually got up and check the water in the tub and not surprised it was cold and that most of the bubbles we gone.

I smiled at her and said, "I'm sorry but the bubbles are gone and the water is gone."

She smiled back at me, "it's ok it's the thought that counts and that was one hell of a thought."

* * *

_So you guys tell me what you think. Did you like it yeah or no? Don't be afraid to let me know what you think I love hearing from you guys._

_So Rosalie is pregnant and Carlisle and Esme will be visiting soon do you think they will like the Mikaelson's yes or no?_

_In the next chapter we see what it's like to spend Christmas with the Mikaelson's and what types of gifts do you guys think everyone will receive?_

_Remember if there is someone or something that you would like to se happen be sure to let me know and I will do my best to make it happen._

_If you want me to update quickly all you have to do is REVIEW! I When I get reviews it motivates me to update faster._

_Also once again since A Hybrid's True Love got such a great response I am going to update that regularly as well so if you haven't checked that out go ahead and read it and let me know what you think._

_Please remember that I don't always have extra time to go back and correct any spelling, grammar, or punctuation errors. I let spellcheck handle that for me._

_Until next time…_


	19. PSA For the Guest Reviewer

**_Ok I feel there are some things that I need to address. This does not pertain to everyone one. I just feel the need to get this out there and maybe you guys will understand after you read it however you don't have to read this if it isn't meant for you. I will post the next chapter of each story up very soon I'm working on them now but this just couldn't be helped it was long overdue._**

**_Firstly at the end of every chapter I post this message PLEASE REMEMBER THAT I DON'T ALWAYS HAVE THE EXTRA TIME TO GO BACK AND CORRECT ANY SPELLING, GRAMMAR, OR PUNCTUATION ERRORS._**

**_I post that for the reason being I have a guest reviewer that always say something about my punctuation not being correct or whatever it is they say._**

**_So let me tell you a little something about myself. I am a stay at home mom of four beautiful little girls ages 8, 6, 4, and 2. So forgive me if my punctuation is not up to your par._**

**_I also have Graves Disease/Hyperthyroidism and Pulmonary Hypertension. Don't take this as my using my illness as an excuse because it is actually the complete opposite. I also get maybe two to three hours a sleep each day a right now I'm fighting a cold. It may not seem much to anyone else but for me when I have a cold I also have a higher risk for heart failure and most times with a slight cold I'm admitted into the hospital in the heart center for four days to weeks on end. However I refuse to lay down and die and sulk in misery just because my condition is a lot worse then other people with my condition._**

**_I get up every single day and take care of my kids and my husband who also works 3rd shift. Half the time I don't have a chance to eat until well after 3 pm. Then I take my time to sit down and type with not only a 2 year old that is constantly in my lap playing with the keyboard but wanting my attention. I'm lucky that my stories make sense half the time because I can be in the middle of a chapter and here she comes trying to type with me._**

**_Secondly for you to say that the Elijah and Klaus pairings are boring is an insult to not only myself but to all the other authors that take their time to sit down and write these stories. I can't speak for other people but you don't know what that person is going through to be so harsh._**

**_Then you say my plot and dialogs can use some improvements ok whatever I can take that but to the 58 other people that left such positive a great reviews it doesn't seem to be a big issue to everyone else._**

**_I mean are you a professional writer or an English teacher or something to always point out the mistakes instead of the things you like._**

**_Also to say that you don't see why a thousand year old vampire would be interest in Bella and you don't see Klaus giving two shits about Bella that's not only rude but harsh as well._**

**_Let's be adults about this situation because I really don't care what you like or don't like about the story because there are hundreds of other people that not only read and follow this story but they like it as well._**

**_You can't say you don't understand where I'm taking this story just two chapters in so you have one of two options you can read it or don't read it. Will I be sad that one person decided this story wasn't good enough for them NO I won't._**

**_Another thing that ticked me off was the Finn or Kol pairing. Someone already asked me about doing a Kol pairing and I told them that I would think about it seeing as how I'm writing two stories at once I refuse to add more to my plate at the moment._**

**_As for doing a Finn pairing right now I just don't care too much for the character and that's the truth. I'm sure everyone has that one character that they don't like and Finn is mine. Now he can however redeem himself but at the moment I don't see that happening. I'm not saying that I will never to a Finn pairing but I just don't see it in the near future._**

**_Klaus and Elijah are two of my absolute favorite characters ever and I like Damon Salvatore as well but you see more Damon and Bella pairings more then anything._**

**_You may not like anything that I've had to say and if you feel the need to report me and have me removed from this sight then that is fine do whatever it is you need to do to sleep better at night._**

**_I'm a really nice person other wise and I try to see the best in everybody and I get along with everyone. It also takes a lot to get me upset however there is one thing I will never tolerate and it is BULLYING. You may not see it that way but to hide behind a guest name and insult someone work that they work hard to achieve is making you nothing more then a bully._**

**_Anyways to everyone else I really do love and appreciate all of your support and it is because of your support I am able to keep going when writing these stories._**

**_I am writing a new chapter to both of my stories and I would have posted them last night but I got so sick that I actually laid down and slept for more then three hours I got five hours of sleep. To most that may not seem like much but to me it was like I hit the jackpot._**

**_Stay tuned for the next chapters of both my stories and sorry for the rant it was only intended for the one guest reviewer that always has something negative to say._**

**_Until next time…_**


	20. Bella and Elijah's First Christmas Pt 2

_Hey you guys I hope everyone enjoyed the first part of Bella and Elijah's first Christmas and now in this chapter we get to experience their gifts and Christmas joy and cheer._

_I want to thank each and every one of you for your kind words they truly mean so much to me and I can't thank you all enough._

_In the last chapter Elijah laid it on kind of thick wouldn't you all agree he is the most romantic man ever? Now I know it wasn't enough for some of you pervs but fear not I promise you will get a full chapter of mind blowing sex soon in a future chapter I just can't say when that will be but it's coming I promise. Lol I do not mean that literally._

_Thank you to all of my reviewers and followers and for the ones that made this story a favorite I love each and everyone of you and thank you all for the love and support._

_Please keep in mind that things that happened in the books, movies, and TV show will be different because this is my story in my own words. Some things will remain the same but most things aren't._

_I do not own Twilight or Vampire Diaries._

* * *

_In The Last Chapter _

_EliPOV_

When the girls finally revealed what it was they were hiding I decided to go on ahead with my plan that I had for Bella tonight. Even though she would never tell me I had a feeling she saw what I have planned for her graduation night and I wondered if their was a way around her visions.

So tonight is a little test run if she can't see this then I will make new plans for her graduation night? Once I was done getting everything set up in the bedroom I could hear them downstairs still so I went and got everything set up in the bathroom. A few minutes later I could hear Bella walking into the room and I waited for her to walk in the bathroom.

From the look on her face I could tell that I succeed in surprising her. "So do you like your surprise?"

She smiled at me, "are you kidding? I love it, thank you."

I leaned down and cut the water to the bathtub off and she walked over to me and took the rose out of my hand and smelled it. She placed it on the counter close to the sink and wrapped her arms around my neck and gave me a long and hard kiss.

I wrapped my hands around her waist and pulled her closer to me so she could feel my excitement and tonight nothing would stop us. I started kissing my way down her neck and was ripping her clothes off in the process and her moans only pushed me to hurry and get all of her clothes off.

Once I had her standing in front of me completely naked I laid her down gently on the blanket I had in front of the fire and laid over her. I started kissing my way down her body and stopped at her breast and gave them both equal amounts of attention before slowly making my way further down.

Once I reached her womanly center I spread her legs apart and used my tongue to taste her core. I could feel her relaxing more as she started running her fingers through my hair. Her moans kept egging me on and even if she begged me to stop I wouldn't have been able to. She just tasted so good and I couldn't help but to keep going. I finally felt her legs tighten a little before she finally released in my mouth.

I lifted up and pulled the towel away from my waist and I started kidding my way up her body until I was back at her mouth. I slowly eased my throbbing member into her and felt her legs wrap around me.

We moved together in sync for a while keeping pace with each other. I could feel her legs tighten again and when she moved her hair away from her neck I knew what she wanted. I made my way down her neck and bit her and drank from her slowly until we both released together. Once I was finally spent I rolled off of her so I didn't put any weight on her and hurt her and we both lay there trying to catch our breaths for a few minutes.

I eventually got up and check the water in the tub and not surprised it was cold and that most of the bubbles we gone.

I smiled at her and said, "I'm sorry but the bubbles are gone and the water is gone."

She smiled back at me, "it's ok it's the thought that counts and that was one hell of a thought."

_Now In This Chapter _

_BPOV_

After everyone woke up the next morning and had breakfast we decided to go shopping for Christmas decorations and a Christmas tree. Once we got back we decorated the house inside and out and we let Henrik use his magic to put the star on the top of the tree. Once that was done and after everyone had lunch we decided to split up and do our own thing. Matt, Jeremy, Tyler, Luka, Henrik, and Mason all wanted to go snowboarding so they went their own way.

Elijah asked me to join him for the rest of the day so that we could have some alone time. When I went upstairs to shower and change I was surprised to see a two large beautifully wrapped white boxes with a pink bows on the bed. I looked up when I heard someone at the door and saw Elijah smiling at me.

"What's this?" I asked him curious.

"Go on and open it. I wanted to get you something for today since I made plans at the last minute."

"You didn't have to get me anything I could have waited a few more days."

"I know but I wanted to do something special for you. You are always looking out for everyone else and you are always helping everyone. Do you realize we haven't had much alone time since we got rid of Esther and them?"

"Yeah but we've been so busy and it couldn't be helped."

"I know Bella that's why I am taking you away for the rest of the day and night. You've either been helping Bonnie and Henrik or someone else and I've missed you. So this is to show you that you are still important to me and I want us to just have some time to ourselves is that to much to ask?"

"No I would love nothing more then to spend my every waking moment with you. I just didn't want to come across as the overbearing girlfriend."

"You never will be the overbearing girlfriend. So now will you open the gifts?"

I looked at him and smiled and sat down on the bed and patted the space beside me for him to sit beside me.

I picked up the one that was on top and quickly opened it to see a beautiful dark green knitted sweater dress with a brown belt and black leggings. There was also a small matching handbag. I opened the other one box to see brown knee-high boots with three-inch heels. There was also a matching scarf in the box as well as a pair of earrings that matched the dress.

"It's all beautiful thank you Elijah." I said with a huge grin on my face.

"You're welcome darling now how about we both get dressed and we can leave. I made reservations and we don't have to much time to waste if we want to be on time."

Once we showered and got our clothes on I realized Elijah had the dress in the correct size and it fit me like a glove and it was absolutely stunning. He wore one of his black suits with a green tie that matched my dress and I must admit we make one hell of a couple we complemented each other perfectly.

He first took me to one of the many art museums that they have in Aspen. After the museum we went to watch a ballet and it was strange remember when I wanted to become a ballerina once upon a time. After the ballet he took me to a restaurant and I must admit that it felt good for just me and him to have this much-needed alone time we both missed each other and this was our way of reconnecting.

We even came up with the idea that we would have a date night once a week just for us so that we could talk about our week. I figured that once we left the restaurant we would be going back to the house but he had another surprise for me. A horse drawn carriage with two beautiful white horse pulling the carriage.

He helped me up into the carriage and I must admit he thought of everything because there was a blanket for us and someone brought us hot chocolates before we took off. We rode around town looking at all of the beautiful Christmas lights and the snow was falling making it the perfect setting. We took so many pictures and I was thankful he thought to bring a camera.

"I can't believe you did all of this. It is all so beautiful and perfect. Thank you."

"You don't have to thank me Bella you are a queen and deserve to be treated as such."

"If you keep saying things like that I may get a big head." I said while smiling at him.

"It's all nothing but the truth. I just wish you could see how beautiful you are and I just want to treat you how you deserve to be treated nothing but the best for you. We also have a lifetime for me to show you how truly special and amazing you are."

I smiled at him and leaned over and gave him a kiss and for a minute neither of us wanted to pull away and if it weren't for the fact that we were riding around in freezing weather we would have gotten carried away.

Our date ended on the perfect note and had it not been for that time of the month it would have ended even better but Elijah was as understanding as always.

_Christmas Morning_

When I woke up Christmas morning I was surprised to find Elijah's side of the bed empty but a few seconds after I had woken up Elijah walked in carrying a tray with breakfast on it along with a white rose.

"Merry Christmas sweetheart." He walked over to my side of the bed and gave me a kiss sat the tray down over my lap.

"Merry Christmas Elijah."

I looked at the tray to see way to much food for one person.

"Please tell me you are going to eat some of this?" I asked him.

"Yes I wanted to eat breakfast with you."

"That sounds good. Is everyone up?"

"No and most of the guys had the same idea I did and we fixed breakfast together."

We sat on the bed talking and eating breakfast and it just seemed so normal that I couldn't wait to graduate from school. I decided to forgo college for now and just go whenever I was ready. I knew that we would have a lot to deal with after graduation as far as dealing with Dahlia and Freya.

I also couldn't put my finger on it but I had a feeling that something was going to happen when we got back home. I don't know why my powers weren't telling me exactly what it was but I knew it would be big. It was something that was going to cause some people to lose their lives in the end. I don't know if that's why I couldn't see anything because someone was going to die and it wasn't meant for me to save them or because it was something that was so big.

All I could feel lately was death and that's why I've been so busy working with Bonnie and Henrik I feel like I needed to prepare them. I told my nana and Sheila and they told me that it was important I tell Elijah before we get back home so that he could be prepared and help get everyone else prepared. I decided that I would tell him sometime tomorrow because I didn't want to ruin Christmas.

"How about we give each other our gifts now because I want to enjoy your reactions in private? We can open our other gifts with everyone else but I want us to make a tradition of opening our gifts to each other in private how does that sound?" Elijah asked me.

"That sounds like the perfect tradition. So what did you get me?" I asked while rubbing my hands together like an excited look on my face.

He took the tray and sat it on the dresser for one of us to get later and he walked over to the closet and reached in the far back at the very top a place he know I would have never been able to reach. He pulled down an arm full of boxes and gift ranging from all sizes. I hope he didn't spend a lot of money. Maybe I should have told him that.

"Elijah please tell me you didn't spend too much money."

"I wish I could say that but that would be a lie sweetheart so just sit down and enjoy being spoiled. I promise you will get used to it beside when you have as much money as we have you don't really think about how much things cost."

I didn't want to come across as ungrateful because I was far from it I just hate when people spend so much money on me when that money could go to someone less fortunate.

I placed a smile on my face and went to one of the draws that I said was mine praying he didn't come across his gifts. I pulled out a few boxes for him and they were all different sizes to.

"Alright Bella you first."

I sat down on the window seat and reached for one of the larger boxes because the small ones looked like they might hold jewelry in them. What I didn't realize is how heavy the box would be. I looked up at Elijah who had a smile on his face.

"You might want to just open it and not pick it up. I wouldn't want you to stand with it and break something on you or in the box."

I just smiled up at him and stood up and lifted the lid off of the huge box. I looked in it to see a beautiful plate and bowl set that had different designs on them but they all matched at the same time. I realized there was writing on them and pulled one of the larger plates. On it said **_If Our Love Was A Meal It Would Be Able to Feed Me For A Lifetime._ **I looked on the smaller plates and saw the date on it from when we first met and it was inside of hands making the shape of a heart and it was absolutely stunning.

I realized that all of the plates were hand painted, "do you paint these?"

He smiled and nodded his head, "yes and the other big box goes with it and you will see what I'm talking about once you open it. The smallest box completes that one set. Those three boxes are connect to make one big gift."

"Ok so the first clue are plates. I don't see how this will all make one big gift when this is a stunning gift on it's own."

"Come on and just open them please."

I leaned down and pulled the lid of the other big box and saw beautiful crystal glasses and they were perfect and on these it said **_If Our Love Was Wine I Would Be Drunk For A Lifetime. _**I then picked up the smallest box and removed the ribbon that was on it and opened it I saw a small piece of card that said 'All of these things go to this one place.' I lifted a card to see a key.

"Umm of where does this key go to?" I asked him and he laughed softly at my confused face.

"I will show you but only after you open the rest of your gifts."

I sat back down and pulled the last four gifts on my lap so that I could open them. The first one was another charm to go on my bracelet and it was a snowflake and it was pretty. The next one was a diamond necklace that Elijah explained each diamond signified the past, present, and future. The other box held matching earrings with the three diamonds hanging down and I knew that I wouldn't wear these except on special occasions.

The last was an envelope that said after my graduation party my dad wanted to throw me he would be taking me on a trip across Europe. I was happy because I realized he figured out I found out about the proposal he was planning and I'm glad he decided to change it and I hoped I wouldn't see it coming.

"Alright so show me what the first three gifts make up please." I said while giving him a huge smile.

"Well alright but you have to promise not to get upset."

"Why would I get upset?"

He pulled out his phone and showed me a house that was a little smaller then the his family home but it wasn't much smaller as a matter of fact I would say that from looking at it. This house may have eight rooms instead of ten like the Mikaelson home.

"This is mine and your new home. I had them start building on it not to much longer after we met but we don't have all of it finished incase you wanted to have something changed. I know how much you like our home but I also wanted us to have a place to ourselves just me and you. So what do you think?"

"It's beautiful and I'm sure nothing needs to be changed just as long as you add a library. So where is it?"

"It's not to far from the one we live in now but its far enough away for us to have our privacy but also close in case we are needed for an emergency. Plus I had them add a library in the home I figured you would want somewhere to read or just to go for peace and quiet. You also have a magic room hidden similar to like at your nana's house. So do you really like it?"

"Yes, it's perfect and I can't wait to see it. Now come on it's time for you to open your gifts. I have to warn you that they aren't as extravagant as the ones you've given me. I honestly didn't know what to get a man that has seen everything there is to see."

"I'm sure everything is lovely and I'm fine with just you." He said while walking over and giving me a quick kiss. He then sat down and I put his gifts beside him.

He did like I did and opened the big one and was shocked to see the violin that I had gotten him.

"How did you know I played?"

"Rebekah and Klaus mentioned it to me one day and I figured you might like to play again I've never heard you play and would love for you to play something but only if you want to. Now open the rest of them please." I said giving him the same smile he had given me.

He then opened the medium size box and he really looked surprised at that gift.

"Do I even want to know how you go this and how is it you know about Whisky?"

"Hey I have a dad and I had help from Damon. He loves bourbon said you would probably love whisky more. He then said the old stuff was the best stuff and I even had him give me a quick lesson on the different brands and kinds and I came across this one. So did I do good?"

"Did you do good? Bella you did great did you tell your dad and Damon what type you had gotten?"

"No."

"Good I can't wait to show them this." He said with a huge beam on his face.

He opened the smallest box to show a stainless steel Rolex Daytona and he looked very happy about this one.

"I know you love watches and you have a lot of pocket watches but not a lot wrist watches."

"It's perfect sweetheart thank you."

He then stood up and wrapped me in a big hug and kissed me and we stood there kissing for a while until we heard a knock on the door.

"We will be down in a second." Elijah called out to whoever was at the door.

I went to the bathroom to take a quick shower and get some clothes on so that we could go exchange gifts with our family. I was happy that we decided to spend all of our Christmases with each other alone first before we do anything with the rest of the family.

It felt nice that we could find a happy middle and still have our alone time. Now I'm looking forward to seeing our home back in Mystic Falls.

* * *

_So you guys I know that this chapter wasn't very long but I wanted to get their first Christmas out of the way because if you paid attention you can read that some things are about to come and someone will die real soon._

_Will it be a beloved family member or an enemy? I guess you will have to wait for the next update. _

_I also got very sick while writing this and instead of giving up I wanted to give you all something to read incase I can't update for a while but I will do my best to get a new update in just incase I end up having to stay in the hospital which I'm praying I don't even have to go but if my breathing doesn't get better it looks like that's where I will be heading. So keep me in your prayers please. I love you all thank you._

_Someone asked me how many more chapters I was thinking about doing and I can't give you a straight answer. I know I still have some things that I am adding along the way so it could only be five more chapter or ten or twenty. It's really hard to say but I can say you will see the long anticipated proposal in the very near chapters._

_In the next chapter I will talk briefly about the Christmas with the family but things will pick up once they get back to Mystic Falls._

_Remember if there is a favorite character that you would like to see or if there is something you would love to see happen be sure to let me know and I will do my best to make it happen._

_Also if you would like for me to update sooner the more reviews I get the quicker I am to update so REVIEW!_

_Please remember that I don't always have the extra time to go back and correct any spelling, grammar, or punctuation errors. I let spellcheck handle that._

_Until next time…_


	21. The Vision That Changes Everything

_Hey you guys I know it's been a few days and I'm sorry. I have links to this story and A Hybrid's True Love so when you have a chance check them out their on my profile and it's just pictures of ideas of what their houses, cars, clothes, and rooms and things like that are. Sometimes explaining things are difficult so it gives you an idea of what I'm thinking while writing about it._

_You know how you have so many ideas and just can't put it into words correctly? Well that's what happened to me. With this twist I have coming up I had the idea and I've just been writing words or sentences on paper so that I don't forget about what I want in this chapter and up coming chapters._

_I'm back to feeling my normal self and I am so happy that I was able to get over this cold quickly and normally. _

_So in the last chapter Elijah and Bella decided to make a traditional of where they will open their gifts that they got for each other first and away from the family. Some great gifts were exchanged and I am proud of the ideas that I was able to come up with as far as their gifts because it was hard trying to figure out what to get a 1000 year old vampire._

_In this chapter they are all back home and we will see what bad feeling Bella was getting when they were on Christmas vacation. _

_Just a heads up please don't hate me with what will happen ok._

_Thank you to every one that has been reading and following my stories. I also want to thank you guys for all your wonderful reviews I read each and everyone of them even if I'm not able to respond to all of the reviews. So I'm thanking all of you right now from the bottom of my heart I really appreciate it. Hopefully I can reach 300 reviews before my next update. (Hint, Hint, Wink, Wink!)_

_Remember that things that happened in the books, movies, and TV show will not be the same in this story some things are different because this is my story with my own little twist to it._

_I do not own Twilight or Vampire Diaries._

* * *

_Last Time_

I also couldn't put my finger on it but I had a feeling that something was going to happen when we got back home. I don't know why my powers weren't telling me exactly what it was but I knew it would be big. It was something that was going to cause some people to lose their lives in the end. I don't know if that's why I couldn't see anything because someone was going to die and it wasn't meant for me to save them or because it was something that was so big.

All I could feel lately was death and that's why I've been so busy working with Bonnie and Henrik I feel like I needed to prepare them. I told my nana and Sheila and they told me that it was important I tell Elijah before we get back home so that he could be prepared and help get everyone else prepared. I decided that I would tell him sometime tomorrow because I didn't want to ruin Christmas.

_Now _

_EliPOV_

We've been back home for a few days now and since we've been back Bella has been acting a little different. She told me about the feeling of death and that it's a possibility that someone from our family could die she just don't know who it could be. I know it hurts that she hasn't gotten a vision to try and change it and that's what really been bothering her.

I plan to show her the house tomorrow since I haven't been able to show her because she's been busy talking to the spirits. The spirits don't know what's happening either which is a first and they have been doing everything they can think of. Bella wants to tell everyone what's going on so we can all be careful and stay alert.

All I can do is be there for her but I know if something happens to someone that she really cares about it will kill her because she will blame herself. She will think that if she tried harder then she could prevent it. I keep telling her it's probably one of those things that she can't prevent that it's might need to happen.

She threw a fit and said well what if it's you that dies. I tried to tell her that she would just have to go on living but it was like talking to a brick wall she didn't want to hear any of that. She actually slapped me in the face when she said that. I wasn't upset because I know she is just frustrated that she doesn't know what's going to happen and when she tried to apologize I told her that I was fine and it was ok.

I just hope that whatever happens we will be able to somehow fix it or stop it from happening.

_BPOV  
_I can't believe I slapped Elijah I mean I actually slapped him. I've never been one to raise my hands to anyone in anger and the fact that I slapped the man that I love more then anything hurts. I know that he says it's was ok and he wasn't mad but I don't see how he wasn't mad. I was mad at myself I mean sure he said something stupid but I shouldn't have hit him and every time I tried to apologize to him he just wouldn't listen.

I was upstairs in the attic with Henrik trying to help him with his magic but it was hard concentrating when my emotions were all over the place. My nana told me that I just needed to slow down because that won't help anyone. Elijah told my nana and my dad that I haven't been sleeping all that well and it's true but he didn't have to tell them. I know that he's concerned and just wants to help but I wouldn't be able to live with myself if he was the one to die.

"Bella why don't we go downstairs to eat dinner it's getting late and I'm a little tired."

"You're right Henrik, I'm sorry I forget that you are still young and it will take some time before you can become stronger in your magic. I'm proud of you. You've been doing so well and picking up things so quickly. You will be a pro in no time."

"Thanks Bella. Hey just so you know it's ok and you aren't responsible for everyone and it's ok to ask for help. Remember that's what you and Elijah taught me so I'm giving you those words back."

"Thank you Henrik let's go see what they cooked."

I couldn't help but to smile at the young boy that I have grown to love and care about so much. He was always so nice and always willing to learn and I just don't know how my new family will be able to go on if they lost their little brother again.

The spirits did tell me that if someone that I loved did die that if they weren't at peace then I would be able to go on the other side and bring them back. However if they were at peace then there was no way to bring them back and that's what worried me the most. I know I should be happy that if any of my family died and were at peace but I want to be selfish and keep everyone here but I will just have to learn to live and work through it.

When we got downstairs I was surprised that it was just Elijah and Klaus downstairs waiting.

"Hey you guys what's going on?" I asked them confused.

Klaus smiled at me and walked over and kissed my cheek, "well everyone else decided to eat at the grill to give you and Elijah a break and a chance to spend some time together. We will be back later on."

"Ok well make sure Henrik eats enough he's a little tired so he may go to sleep once he's done eating."

Klaus smiled and Henrik gave me a big hug and they both walked out of the door.

Elijah looked at me and smiled, "so are you hungry sweetheart? I know you haven't really had to much to eat for the past few days and you need to keep your strength up."

"Yeah just let me wash my hands."

I rushed off to the bathroom close to the kitchen and quickly washed my hands of the potions and herbs I had been working with to teach Henrik how to protect himself. When I walked back into the kitchen Elijah walked me to the dinning room where the lights were low and he had candles lit and a vase with different color roses on the table. He pulled a chair out for me and I sat down.

"Thanks Elijah. So what's the special occasion?"

"You are Bella. Remember we decided to make time for each other and have date nights and you don't always have to go out for a date night. I figured you would want to stay close to home but I wanted to do something special."

"That's so sweet even after I slapped you. I really am sorry about that I just can't imagine a world without you in it."

"Bella I've told you a million times that it was ok. I understand that you are under a lot of stress and pressure. Right now is just about us and nothing else no death not spirits and if you want I won't be a vampire tonight."

I smiled at him he knew all the right words to say to me. "Alright if you aren't a vampire tonight then I won't be a witch for the rest of the night."

"Alright so let's eat shall we?"

"Sure but I don't see any food."

"Oh that's right I forgot to bring it to the table. Well you see I really am not a vampire tonight I forgot something. You just sit right here and relax and I will also be your waiter tonight."

I took a sip of my tea that he had already waiting for me on the table. It had a strange taste to it and I figured that it was time for me to make some more. My nana gave me a few natural recipes to use and it's cheaper to use ingredients that I already grow. Even though I don't have to worry about money anymore I still refuse to go crazy with it. Elijah's gift are the only things that I bought that were expensive but I figured the smile on his face was worth it.

Elijah walked back in the room with our dinner. I love whenever Elijah cooks he is an amazing chef and all of his dishes taste absolutely wonderful but he didn't cook often since it was mostly me or Caroline that would cook. He placed our food in front of me and he sat down.

I quickly dug in not realizing how hungry I was but like Elijah said I haven't been eating or sleeping much lately. I've been so set on trying to find out what was coming and what was going to my family.

"So I have some good news but since I'm not a witch tonight it will have to wait until tomorrow."

"Well I'm sure I could wait another day but I do want to let you know that I am taking you to our house tomorrow so you can see everything and if there is something you would like changed we can talk to the contractors."

"So you really hired contractors and everything?"

"Yes most times while you are at school I go over there and help and since school isn't starting back for a few more days I've been spending my time here with you."

"I'm sorry I've been neglecting you Elijah. I would want nothing more then to spend all of my time with you but I just don't want someone from our family hurt because I was to caught up with you.

I wouldn't be able to bear it if it was you I would never forgive myself that's why I've been so busy. I just want to keep everyone safe. I do make a promise to spend more time with you then what I have been though because it feels like we are just existing right now and I don't like it and I know you probably hate it."

"You're right I do hate that we haven't been able to spend as much time as I would like together but I understand. I'm sure there will be moments where the shoe is on the other foot and I will do my best to make sure you know I will always make time for you no matter what happens."

"I know and you are important to me and I guess that's why I've been so set on finding out what's coming but like I said I will make more time for me and you."

He smiled and leaned across the table and kissed me. Once he sat back down we continued to talk and it felt nice to leave all of the supernatural out of our conversation and not let anything bother us at that moment. Once we were done eating Elijah took our plates to the kitchen.

"Why don't I go upstairs and run us a bath and you can finish your tea once your done come on up alright?"

"Ok I will be up in a few."

"Remember no magic."

"I remember I'm almost finished anyways."

"Ok well it won't take me long to run the bath."

He went upstairs to our room and I sat there finishing my tea. It still had that strange taste but it wasn't a bad taste it was like Elijah used another type of sugar or something. Normally he makes it perfect maybe he's just as distracted as I am. Once I was done I took my cup to the kitchen and rinsed it out and place it in the dishwasher with the rest of the dishes and started the dishwasher. I looked to make sure nothing needed to be wiped down of swept and wasn't surprised that Elijah had already had everything done. I went back to the dinning room and extinguished the candles and cut the lights off downstairs being sure to leave the foyer light on so everyone could see when they got back. Once I was done I walked upstairs to our room feeling more tired then how I've been feeling but figured it was just those restless nights catching up.

_EliPOV_

While I was upstairs running the bath for Bella I made sure to listen to her heartbeat in case she fell asleep at the table or something like that. I felt bad for drugging her but her nana said that Bella needed sleep and if she didn't get it then she could be a danger to not only herself but to others. With Bella being so powerful her emotions can be tied into her powers and all of us has noticed how something so small can set her off.

I didn't really know what else to do and I was seriously considering telling her the truth but I knew there was a change she wouldn't have drank her tea and I hate seeing her practically dead on her feet. I know she will be upset tomorrow when she wakes up but I will just have to deal with it she can't keep going on like this.

I soon heard her making her way up the stairs to our room and I could hear her in the bedroom trying to find a nightgown and some underwear. Pretty soon she walked into the bathroom with nothing on and as tempted, as I was to back her against the wall and take her right there I knew she needed rest more then anything.

"Are you still getting in the tub with me?" She asked while looking at me and I could tell that she was getting sleepy.

"Yes why do you ask?"

She smiled at me, "well you kind of have to be naked to take a bath you know."

"Well who would have thought that in all of my 1000 years I was doing it wrong." I said while grinning at her."

She got in the hot bath and I joined her and once I was seated she laid her head back against my chest. We both set back and relaxed in the hot water and talked for a little while. Pretty soon I could hear her breathing get even and I knew she was asleep. After bathing her I got out the bath and let the water out and took her and laid her down on her side of the bed ignoring her night clothes.

Once I pulled the covers up over he I went and took a quick shower. Once I was done I went and joined Bella in bed knowing that once she woke up in the morning she would be pissed. A few minutes later I could hear our family making their way into the house and everyone made sure to keep quiet and I was grateful for that. Not too much later I fell asleep.

_The Next Morning_

I woke up to Bella standing over me still naked shaking me awake.

"What is it darling?"

"Don't you dare darling me Elijah Mikaelson!" Bella shouted angry.

I pretended not to know what she was talking about. "What is it what's wrong?"

She raised her eyebrows at me. "So now we lie to each other? Really your going to lay there and pretend you don't know what I'm talking about?"

"What is it Bella?"

"I can't believe you drugged me. That's why everyone decided to give us some alone time together. So who all knew about it?"

"Ok look I'm sorry but you weren't sleeping or eating and we were all so worried about you. I told your nana and she said that it was dangerous for you not to get any sleep. You could hurt yourself or someone else. So she gave me some herbs that would make you sleep and although I didn't want to do it I knew that if something would have happened or if you would have hurt someone you would have never forgiven yourself.

I asked all of the guys to get everyone out of the house so that we could have some alone time together. Klaus is the only one other then your nana and father that knew. Klaus tried to talk me out of it because he knew you would be upset. He said that we would be taking your choice away and I can understand how he would feel that way but I just want you to be safe and ok and for that I'm sorry but you got the rest that you needed and that's all that matters. So if you want to be mad then be mad at me since I was the one who put the herbs in your tea no one else did."

I sat there for a minute waiting for another slap or this time for her to punch me.

"Thank you Elijah." I looked so confused that I didn't know what to do.

"You are thanking me for drugging you and taking your choice away from you?"

"I don't see it that way and I'm thanking you for at least telling me the truth and you're right if I had hurt someone I would never forgive myself."

"Ok I'm a little confused did you miss the part where I drugged you?"

"No I didn't miss that part do I wish you had told me the truth of course but I also know there was a chance I wouldn't have listened. Don't worry you didn't take my choice away you helped me and that's all that matters."

She climbed in my lap and started kissing me but before we could get carried away I reminded her that we had an appointment with the contractor. So we both got up and got ready for the day that lay ahead of us. After we ate breakfast Bella told Klaus that she wasn't mad and he sighed a sigh of relief saying he was considering staying away from the house for a few days.

We took my car and drove to the house and once I pulled into the driveway I could her Bella gasp beside me.

"What's wrong do you not like it?" I asked worried that she didn't like it.

"Are you kidding me. Elijah this is gorgeous I mean it's a bit big for the two of us but I know that we will have children one day soon and I'm sure it will fit all of us comfortably."

"Really so how many kids do you want?"

"As many as we can have?"

"I mean we have forever sweetheart so you will have to be a bit more specific."

"I know we have forever and I'm fine with having as many kids as you want."

"Well if you leave it up to me we could fill up a state or small country with kids."

"Ok well maybe not that many then." She said while smiling at me.

"So you really do like it?"

"Yes Elijah I love it."

"Well then you will love the inside." I got out and walked around the car to open her door for her. We spent time walking through the house and Bella loved the library more then anything just like I thought she would. We went over some designs and Bella only wanted to change the kitchen and make it more open and wanted more ovens since our family was already so big and that way we could cook or have family over for some holidays.

When I showed her the pool area and the pool house she left all of that as it was and only added more space for our outdoor kitchen area. All in all everything pretty much stayed the same except for adding more cooking area, which I wish I would have thought of that. The contractor was surprised at how well I knew Bella's taste because he said most times he has to make rooms bigger or add extra things and he was happy that all Bella wanted was more cooking space.

When we got back home everyone was there waiting so Bella could tell everyone what was going on and what was to come. Emmett walked over to Bella and gave her a hug and when he touched her it was like how it was when she shook Finn's hand. While Bella was having the vision both her and Emmett started crying and everyone's nerves stood on edge because we are so used to Emmett smiling and laughing and playing jokes on everyone.

When they came out of it Bella fell on the floor breaking down in heart wrenching sobs and it literally tore at my soul to see her crying like this. I walked to her and picked her up in my arms and sat down trying to get her to calm down.

I looked at Emmett and asked what everyone else wanted to know, "what did you see?"

Emmett held his head down, "I don't know what exactly it is but Carlisle, Esme and Stefan came after Rose with one of those white oak stakes and was about to stab her and I was to busy fighting Stefan and Carlisle off but somehow Bella came and she tried to use her powers to stop Esme but they weren't working because they were wearing some type of necklaces.

Anyways Rose was to busy trying to talk Esme out of hurting her and the baby and it wasn't helping so as she was bringing the stake over her head Bella jumped in front of Rose to stop her. Esme ending up stabbing Bella in the heart killing her instantly. With Bella's death I saw the death of every supernatural being in the world."

I was horrified and so was everyone else in the room. Sheila stood up to get everyone's attention.

"Now that Bella has finally seen what is to come maybe there is a way for us to stop it. We will all talk to the spirits and we will find a way to change the future this is the reason why she got the vision now. It was connected to Rosalie and Emmett and she hasn't had a chance to spend time with them. Don't worry we will not let anything happen to Bella we all love her to much so come on sweetie all of the witches need to go up to the attic and get in touch with the spirits."

I carried Bella up the stairs with everyone following close behind us. All I could do was pray there was someway for Bella to come out of this alive along with her family. I knew she loved them too much to let anything happen to them and it was her big heart that caused her death.

I couldn't be mad at that could I?

* * *

_Alright so once again I ask that you guys don't hate me. I do however want to know what you think about all of this. So be sure to let me know what you think._

_I know that this chapter wasn't as long but I didn't want to make it to long and then it be boring or tiring to read._

_So the death that Bella was feeling was her own death do you think they will be able to change everything or not._

_In the next chapter we see how things are going as far as what Carlisle, Esme, and Stefan are up to and why are they trying to kill Rose?_

_However I did give a hint to you guys about something so I guess you will have to wait until the next chapter before you find anything out._

_You know the deal if you want me to update as soon as possible all you have to do is REVIEW! The more reviews I get the quicker I will want to update._

_Please remember that I don't always have the extra time to go back and correct any spelling, grammar, or punctuation errors. I let spellcheck handle that._

_Until next time…_


	22. Changing the Vision

_Hey you guys I know it's been a few days and I normally try to update every day or every other day. I won't bore you with the details I've just been really busy._

_I hope you enjoyed the last chapter and thank you guys so much for all of your wonderful reviews I love to hear what you guys think about everything. Also thank you to everyone that has been reading and following this story as well as my other story._

_As I've said before you guys can go on my profile and check out the links that I've posted for this story and A Hybrid's True Love. It will give you ideas of what I'm picturing when I'm describing things in my stories._

_Remember that things that happened in the books, movies, and TV shows will be different in this story because it is my story n my own words._

_I do not own Twilight or Vampire Diaries._

* * *

_Last Time on Elijah's Mate_

_EliPOV_

When we got back home everyone was there waiting so Bella could tell everyone what was going on and what was to come. Emmett walked over to Bella and gave her a hug and when he touched her it was like how it was when she shook Finn's hand. While Bella was having the vision both her and Emmett started crying and everyone's nerves stood on edge because we are so used to Emmett smiling and laughing and playing jokes on everyone.

When they came out of it Bella fell on the floor breaking down in heart wrenching sobs and it literally tore at my soul to see her crying like this. I walked to her and picked her up in my arms and sat down trying to get her to calm down.

I looked at Emmett and asked what everyone else wanted to know, "what did you see?"

Emmett held his head down, "I don't know what exactly it is but Carlisle, Esme and Stefan came after Rose with one of those white oak stakes and was about to stab her and I was to busy fighting Stefan and Carlisle off but somehow Bella came and she tried to use her powers to stop Esme but they weren't working because they were wearing some type of necklaces.

Anyways Rose was to busy trying to talk Esme out of hurting her and the baby and it wasn't helping so as she was bringing the stake over her head Bella jumped in front of Rose to stop her. Esme ending up stabbing Bella in the heart killing her instantly. With Bella's death I saw the death of every supernatural being in the world."

I was horrified and so was everyone else in the room. Sheila stood up to get everyone's attention.

"Now that Bella has finally seen what is to come maybe there is a way for us to stop it. We will all talk to the spirits and we will find a way to change the future this is the reason why she got the vision now. It was connected to Rosalie and Emmett and she hasn't had a chance to spend time with them. Don't worry we will not let anything happen to Bella we all love her to much so come on sweetie all of the witches need to go up to the attic and get in touch with the spirits."

I carried Bella up the stairs with everyone following close behind us. All I could do was pray there was someway for Bella to come out of this alive along with her family. I knew she loved them too much to let anything happen to them and it was her big heart that caused her death.

I couldn't be mad at that could I?

_Now _

_BPOV_

I couldn't believe what I saw how could my death kill all supernatural creatures it just didn't make any sense. Another thing that I did not understand was why was Carlisle and Esme working with Stefan of all people and why were they trying to kill Rose or her baby. I can understand that they are upset with us killing Edward and Alice but I don't understand why they would want to kill them for revenge. It's a known fact that Carlisle hates taking a life so why do it out of revenge unless he wants to die.

Elijah sat me down on my feet and I walked over to Sheila and my nana and held my hands out to them. They then took Bonnie and Luka's hands and they took Greta, Henrik's and Jonas hands. Greta didn't want to go with us on Christmas vacation so she stayed behind with Maddox to keep an eye on things. Her and Bonnie have grown close and they get along well Luka and Jonas are just happy to have her back home.

After all of us had our hands linked we were able to connect to the spirits a lot quicker then normal. This time while talking to the spirits it was different. It was like we were with the spirits, normally when we talk to them we know our surroundings and this time it was like nothing else was there. Once the spirits were done we knew what had to be done.

I turned around and face the room but my attention went to Damon first, "Damon I'm sorry but there are one of two options of dealing with Stefan."

He looked at me, "let me guess one of them is killing him right?"

"Yes."

"I'm not surprised and I don't blame you for it if that's what you are wondering. I lost my brother a long time ago when Katherine ripped us apart. What's the other?"

"The other one is locking him in the tomb forever. Once I lock him in there he will never be able to come out no matter what."

"Ok so why are you telling me it's your decision."

"Actually Damon, it's not mine it's yours to decided."

He looked confused, "why would I have to decide."

"Because I'm not killing your brother without your approval and if we locked him in the tomb you would still have him and be able to talk to him. So the choice is yours you have a little while to think about it but not long. As for the rest of us we learned how my death would kill all supernaturals."

Klaus spoke up then, "how Bella?"

I looked to my nana not really wanting to say it.

My nana understood and smiled and said, "why don't Bella and Elijah talk for a few minutes and the Sheila and I can explain everything to everyone else ok."

I grabbed Elijah by his hand and we walked quietly to our bedroom. Once we got in our room I sat down on the end of the bed.

"Bella what's going on?"

"It's difficult to explain Elijah."

"Bella it's me you're talking to you know you can tell me anything."

"What like how you told me you was going to drug me just so I could sleep?"

"I thought you were ok with that Bella and I'm sorry you know I wouldn't have done it without seriously thinking about everything.:

"That's just it though don't you get it?"

"Look I'm said it before and I will say it as many times you need me to say it. I'm sorry I drugged you and took your choice away. I'm not sorry that you got the sleep that you needed though. What type of guy would I be if I knew you weren't eating or sleeping and I didn't do anything about it. Bella you could have hurt yourself or someone else.

I know you better then what you think I do. I know that had you hurt someone or yourself you would have never been able to live with that. I'm not trying to justify myself by any means I knew there was a chance that I could have lost you by doing it but I was willing to deal with your anger even if it meant you would never forgive me for it. Your health comes first before anything else and you weren't taking care of yourself and it's my job to take care of you."

"That's just it Elijah you could have told me first by you not telling me that somehow knocked the balance of nature off somehow. It's hard to explain but with us being the most powerful couple of the supernatural world whenever we aren't in sync it throws the balance off.

It's ok for us to have differences and fights but when we do something without communicating with each other it knocks not only us out of sync with each other but it also knocks the balance of nature off entirely. Now do you get what I'm saying?"

"Yes I understand. I knew our relationship was important to the supernatural community but I never understood how important it was. Bella I'm sorry do you think you could ever forgive me?"

"Elijah it's a lot deeper then that. By acting without telling me it takes a lot more then me forgiving you. Not only do I need to forgive you but so do the spirits. They are really upset with you and my nana for giving you those herbs. They didn't want to talk to her at all but they understand both of your reasons. That doesn't mean they will forgive either of you easily.

Anyways when you did that they linked me to all supernaturals so my death means death for everyone. It's their way of making sure we work out all of our differences. We can't be the most powerful couple if we are at odds with each other. I'm not the only one that needs to move past this Elijah. You need to be able to forgive yourself that's another issue.

You regretted it the moment you did it. I understand that you felt you needed to do it. Do I forgive you for it? I'm getting there it will take more time for me to move past it because now it's always going to be at the back of my mind weather or not I can trust you. This was something small compared to all of the things we will face. We have to remain a team if we ever want to succeed at anything."

"Bella I will have to deal with what I did to you for the rest of eternity and I do regret what I did to you but I don't regret that you was able to rest. So how do we move on from here what's the next step for us?"

"The next step is for us to work through all of this and once we've truly worked through all of it only then can we move past it. Once the spirits are satisfied and feel that we've worked trough everything then the balance will be restored."

"One thing I don't understand is why they connected you to all supernaturals and not me?"

"Well for one I don't have a lot of people after me and that want me dead but you and your siblings do. So if they connected you to all supernaturals then it was a higher chance you would die before me. What they weren't expecting was for me to get killed by accident and now that I've seen it we have to change it and that's why they told me what it is I need to do to remove this threat dealing with Esme and Carlisle."

"So what do you have to do?"

"Well they're hurt because Edward was Carlisle's first child if you want to put it that way and Esme loved him just as much as if she would have given birth to him. Anyways they try to kill Rose and her baby because they figured that if she knows what they are going through then maybe she will understand their pain."

"It makes no sense though why would they just try and kill the baby and not Emmett, Rosalie, and Jasper altogether."

"They feel if they can get rid of the baby and Rose knows what it feels like then there is still the chance the three of them will go back with Carlisle and Esme. I know it sounds twisted and jacked up but that's their logic to all of this."

"Ok but that still doesn't explain what you will have to do."

"Isn't it obvious?"

"No not really."

"Come on you can't be that slow Elijah. Think about it they lost two of their children no matter how screwed up those two were and they think if Rose loses a child then it will make everything better come on what does it all boil down to?"

Elijah looked thoughtful for a moment until it dawned on him, "so you think if they have other children then they won't come after Rosalie?"

"I know if they have other children they won't come after Rose. The only thing is what the spirits didn't tell my nana was how all the supernaturals that was mated or became mates would be able to have children."

"What do you mean they didn't your nana how it would happen?"

"Just what I'm saying. Think about it some supernaturals have had babies in the past but mostly hybrid children. Cold Ones can have children with humans without them being mates. However what you haven't heard of was full blooded vampire children. Now do you get where I'm going with this?"

"So what you're telling me is that when you and I met that opened the doorway for mates to have full blooded vampire children?"

"It's a little more deeper then that. When you and I first had sex is when that doorway was opened. It made it possible for traditional vampires to reproduce but not cold ones. For cold ones to have children with each other then it takes something a lot bigger then us having sex."

Elijah thought about it for a second, "so you're telling me that in order for cold ones to have children we have to get married?"

"No but that would help cold ones and traditional vampires have children together. It's like everything good that happens for us makes good things happen for other supernaturals."

"So are you saying that when we have children then it will help cold ones have children?"

"Yes but instead of us rushing to have kids I can turn Carlisle and Esme into traditional vampires and they can have kids just like Rose and Emmett. That's why they were never able to have children in all of their time together. Only there is one thing that would stop Carlisle and Esme from having children once they are traditional vampires."

"What might that be?"

"If I change them and they still want to kill Rose or her baby then the spirits will make sure they can't have children."

"So it's a win win? As long as they don't do anything to come after Rose or her baby then they will be able to have children but if they are still set on revenge then they won't have kids."

"Yep pretty much. All that's left to do now is wait to see what Damon decides as far as his brother goes and once he is decided then I can track Carlisle and Esme and go and talk to them."

"Ok so after we talk to Damon and help Carlisle and Esme what happens between the two of us?"

"That's for us to talk about once everything is settled. The spirits promised that we wouldn't have any more supernatural problems for a while. Well after I graduate which is a relief and we will have plenty of time to talk about everything."

"Yeah that does sound good it feels like ever since we've been together we have been fighting against some type of supernatural issue. Don't get me wrong I wouldn't change it for anything in the world but it will be nice to have a break. I just hate that the fate of all supernaturals is resting on your shoulders."

"Yeah it's a lot to deal with but I'm a lot stronger then I look."

"I know it's just a lot to take on is all. So should we go downstairs and tell everyone everything darling?"

"You go on ahead I need to use the bathroom and I will be right down."

"Ok I see you in a few." Elijah leaned over and gave me a quick peck on the lips and then walked out of the room closing the door behind him.

Once he was out of the room I got up and went to the bathroom and looked in the medicine cabinet for the cream cheese that I asked Klaus to place in the cabinet for me. This was one of the many ways of payback that I had planned with my future brother-in-law to get back at Elijah for drugging me. Klaus helped me find some good pranks on the internet and this one seemed hilarious.

Klaus promised me that Elijah wouldn't be able to tell the difference as long as I made sure some on the deodorant was still in there and I just hoped he was right. I found Elijah's deodorant and quickly used the knife that Klaus left with the cream cheese and used it to get all of his deodorant out of the tube. Once I had all of it out I started putting the cream cheese in and once I had the bottle nearly full I put a thin layer of his deodorant on.

Once I was done I walked out of the bathroom to see Klaus standing at the bedroom door with a huge smile on his face. He was holding a two candy apples.

"I knocked but you didn't answer so I figured you was busy. So did you get your end done?"

"Yes thank you did you make these or someone else because I don't want to many people to find out because then it will only be a matter of time before someone slips and tell him."

"Don't worry and I told Bonnie only because I can't keep anything from her and she was pissed at Elijah when she found out. She's only to happy to help and she is also going to shock him every once in a while when he is around more then just you and her. She wants to make sure other witches are around to so he doesn't catch on. I must admit the two of you think alike it's hilarious and my poor brother just doesn't know what he's gotten himself into."

"Well what can I say he should have just talked to me and told me everything. Now because of him if I die so does all supernaturals."

"I know and as long as you and him forgive each other then the link will be taking off of you and all will be right with the world again."

"So now the all evil original hybrid gives out love advice. I thought love was a weakness. Nik you are losing your touch."

"What can I say I have a beautiful mate and a sweet new sister although with the things you are doing to my dear brother I may have to rethink the sweet part."

"Hey I'm nice until someone pisses me off what can I say my new hybrid brother rubbed off on me."

"I just gave you some ideas I take no part in the rest of this."

"Says the guy with the onion candy apples."

"All I'm doing is just making a delivery." He said trying not to smile but he couldn't help it.

"Yeah and who's idea was it to do the onion apples."

"Yeah whatever so where do I put these?"

"First did you smell them can you smell the onions?"

"Yes I smelled them and no you can't smell the onions because I made sure Bonnie dipped them a few times so all good."

"Alright thank you so much."

"No problem besides I tried to talk him out of it I just see it as karma coming back to bite him in his ass."

I couldn't help but to laugh at Klaus he sometimes had a weird sense of humor. I just couldn't wait to get Elijah back. I've already forgiven him I just wanted a little harmless payback. I was happy that I had Klaus and Bonnie on my side. Elijah just won't know what hit him.

_EliPOV_

I was getting ready to go upstairs to check on Bella since it had been a while but I also didn't want to seem like I was hovering also but after a few more minutes she finally came down. Everyone had been talking and trying to come up with ways to keep Bella protected incase Carlisle and Esme wouldn't hear her out.

I watched Damon trying to figure out which way he would go as far as deciding his brother's fate.

Damon looked up at me and then he looked to Bella.

"Bella I've decided that I want Stefan in the tomb that way maybe I can try and reach him or get him to see that all of this hate he holds for everyone is for nothing."

Bella smiled at Damon, "ok that's fine and if he does change then I can open the tomb but if not he will just stay there."

"Fine by me but I do want to give him a chance to change."

"That's ok and he's your brother I understand."

Klaus decided to speak up then, "alright since all of that is settled what do we do about the cold ones hell bent on revenge?"

After Bella explained what she wanted to do all of the supernaturals except Rosalie and the older witches who stayed behind with the humans and Jeremy, Matt and Henrik. The plan was for Lexi to go into the boarding house and talk to Stefan and then Damon would come in and snap his brother's neck. Everything went according to plan and a few minutes later we were all heading to the tomb. Damon and Lexi decided to stay behind and talk to Stefan.

We then went back home since it was getting late and we would deal with Carlisle and Esme early tomorrow. We picked up dinner for everyone. When we got back Bella said that she wanted to take care of something in our room and for me to bring the food up in a few. I didn't ask her because I knew she would eventually tell me.

Once everyone was settled I got our food and went upstairs to our room. Once I got in our room I was not expecting Bella to be in a pink lace teddy. There were candles lit all around the room.

"So I guess this means you forgive me?" I asked her while taking my jacket off.

"Elijah I been forgave you like I said you have to first forgive yourself and I figured this may help. So what do you say we eat first and then we eat those candy apples that look absolutely delicious that I asked Bonnie to make for us. This is one of her grams recipes. She promised that they taste just as good as they look."

"Ok let's sit down to eat then."

While we were eating we were talking about all of the different ways we could make sure Carlisle and Esme didn't hurt or get to anyone. We also talked about our trip to Europe that both of us couldn't wait to leave for. She wanted to know all of the places that I planed on taking her but I wanted everything to be a surprise.

Once we were done eating I took the plates downstairs and placed them in the dishwasher. I wasn't surprised that everyone were done eating or that they were upstairs in their rooms as well. When I got back upstairs Bella was holding the candy apples and held one out to me and we both took bites out of them.

_BPOV_

I knew that the only way I would get away with pulling off this prank was to take a bite out of my candy apple. Once Elijah came back in the room I took a deep breathe before I took a bite. Both of us took a bite at the same time and we both made spit the onions back out.

The look on Elijah's face was hilarious and it took a lot in me for me not to laugh at his face.

"So does Sheila's recipe call for onions instead of apples?" Elijah asked me confused.

"I can only guess that Bonnie picked up the wrong thing. We can't tell her that would just kill her and I don't want to hurt her feelings. Do you promise that if she ask you will tell her they were good?" I asked him innocently.

"Yeah I guess I could it would make no sense in making her feel bad. Just between me and you they are awful." I giggled at what he said holding in a full out laugh.

"You're right they are terrible. I'm sorry that we don't have dessert."

"It's ok darling we have each other and you are my dessert." Elijah said while walking towards me.

"Well Elijah do you mind if I brush my teeth first I'm not a fan of kissing someone with onions on my breath."

"Yeah that's fine and I need to brush mine too. I'll wait until you are done."

I quickly brushed my teeth and went back in the room and got on the bed waiting for Elijah to brush his teeth. While I was waiting on him I was thinking of more ways to get him back because this was only the beginning.

He wouldn't know which way to go once I was done.

* * *

_So guys be sure to tell me what you think. If you have any great prank ideas be sure to let me know I got mine off of the internet but I picked some of the funniest ones to me._

_So I'm 4 reviews away from 300 so you know what that means right. REVIEW! Beside when you review it motivates me to update quicker and I love hearing from you guys._

_In the next chapter they confront Carlisle and Esme how do you think everything will go? Will they take Bella's deal or will they decided on something different._

_I hope to have A Hybrid's True Love up sometime later today unless something changes that plan._

_Please remember that I don't always have the extra time that I would like to have to go back and correct any spelling, grammar, or punctuation errors. I let spellcheck handle that._

_Until next time…. _


	23. Best Crossover I've Been Nominated

**_OMG you guys I have been nominated for Best Crossover for A Hybrid's True Love! Can you believe it?_**

**_I'm just bursting with excitement because this is something I've never expected. Thank you to all of you who have been reading, following, and making my story a favorite. _**

**_I cannot believe that I was nominated for the Non Canon award for best crossover and I am running against some of my favorite authors that I love to read. I'm just happy to be in the same category as them and to even be one of the nominated stories is such a huge honor. _**

**_So I want all of you guys to go and vote starting tomorrow if not for me there are some great stories that have been nominated. I love each and everyone of you and because of my excitement I am currently working on chapter 9 and I hope to have it up by the end of the day as well as Elijah's Mate. If I can't get to EM today then expect it up sometime tomorrow or Thursday but it will be updated by Sunday for sure._**

**_So you guys be sure to keep the love and support coming because I love and appreciate each and everyone of you._**

**_The website that you can vote is thenoncanonawards. wordpress .com just remove the spaces!_**

**_Thank you so much._**

**_Mizzsmilez529 ;)_**


	24. Run-In With Old Friends

_Hey you guys I'm so sorry that I haven't updated this story in a while and I won't bore you with the details of why._

_Thank you so much for all of the love and support that you guys have shown me I love each and every one of you._

_If you haven't had a chance to vote for my story or any other stories then go and do that now. You can vote from now until March 25th and you can only vote once a day. So go and vote for your favorites._

_I do not own Twilight or Vampire Diaries._

* * *

_Last Time…_

BPOV

I couldn't believe what I saw how could my death kill all supernatural creatures it just didn't make any sense. Another thing that I did not understand was why was Carlisle and Esme working with Stefan of all people and why were they trying to kill Rose or her baby. I can understand that they are upset with us killing Edward and Alice but I don't understand why they would want to kill them for revenge. It's a known fact that Carlisle hates taking a life so why do it out of revenge unless he wants to die.

Elijah sat me down on my feet and I walked over to Sheila and my nana and held my hands out to them. They then took Bonnie and Luka's hands and they took Greta, Henrik's and Jonas hands. Greta didn't want to go with us on Christmas vacation so she stayed behind with Maddox to keep an eye on things. Her and Bonnie have grown close and they get along well Luka and Jonas are just happy to have her back home.

After all of us had our hands linked we were able to connect to the spirits a lot quicker then normal. This time while talking to the spirits it was different. It was like we were with the spirits, normally when we talk to them we know our surroundings and this time it was like nothing else was there. Once the spirits were done we knew what had to be done.

I turned around and face the room but my attention went to Damon first, "Damon I'm sorry but there are one of two options of dealing with Stefan."

He looked at me, "let me guess one of them is killing him right?"

"Yes."

"I'm not surprised and I don't blame you for it if that's what you are wondering. I lost my brother a long time ago when Katherine ripped us apart. What's the other?"

"The other one is locking him in the tomb forever. Once I lock him in there he will never be able to come out no matter what."

"Ok so why are you telling me it's your decision."

"Actually Damon, it's not mine it's yours to decided."

He looked confused, "why would I have to decide."

"Because I'm not killing your brother without your approval and if we locked him in the tomb you would still have him and be able to talk to him. So the choice is yours you have a little while to think about it but not long. As for the rest of us we learned how my death would kill all supernaturals."

Klaus spoke up then, "how Bella?"

I looked to my nana not really wanting to say it.

My nana understood and smiled and said, "why don't Bella and Elijah talk for a few minutes and the Sheila and I can explain everything to everyone else ok."

I grabbed Elijah by his hand and we walked quietly to our bedroom. Once we got in our room I sat down on the end of the bed.

"Bella what's going on?"

"It's difficult to explain Elijah."

"Bella it's me you're talking to you know you can tell me anything."

"What like how you told me you was going to drug me just so I could sleep?"

"I thought you were ok with that Bella and I'm sorry you know I wouldn't have done it without seriously thinking about everything.:

"That's just it though don't you get it?"

"Look I'm said it before and I will say it as many times you need me to say it. I'm sorry I drugged you and took your choice away. I'm not sorry that you got the sleep that you needed though. What type of guy would I be if I knew you weren't eating or sleeping and I didn't do anything about it. Bella you could have hurt yourself or someone else.

I know you better then what you think I do. I know that had you hurt someone or yourself you would have never been able to live with that. I'm not trying to justify myself by any means I knew there was a chance that I could have lost you by doing it but I was willing to deal with your anger even if it meant you would never forgive me for it. Your health comes first before anything else and you weren't taking care of yourself and it's my job to take care of you."

"That's just it Elijah you could have told me first by you not telling me that somehow knocked the balance of nature off somehow. It's hard to explain but with us being the most powerful couple of the supernatural world whenever we aren't in sync it throws the balance off.

It's ok for us to have differences and fights but when we do something without communicating with each other it knocks not only us out of sync with each other but it also knocks the balance of nature off entirely. Now do you get what I'm saying?"

"Yes I understand. I knew our relationship was important to the supernatural community but I never understood how important it was. Bella I'm sorry do you think you could ever forgive me?"

"Elijah it's a lot deeper then that. By acting without telling me it takes a lot more then me forgiving you. Not only do I need to forgive you but so do the spirits. They are really upset with you and my nana for giving you those herbs. They didn't want to talk to her at all but they understand both of your reasons. That doesn't mean they will forgive either of you easily.

Anyways when you did that they linked me to all supernaturals so my death means death for everyone. It's their way of making sure we work out all of our differences. We can't be the most powerful couple if we are at odds with each other. I'm not the only one that needs to move past this Elijah. You need to be able to forgive yourself that's another issue.

You regretted it the moment you did it. I understand that you felt you needed to do it. Do I forgive you for it? I'm getting there it will take more time for me to move past it because now it's always going to be at the back of my mind weather or not I can trust you. This was something small compared to all of the things we will face. We have to remain a team if we ever want to succeed at anything."

"Bella I will have to deal with what I did to you for the rest of eternity and I do regret what I did to you but I don't regret that you was able to rest. So how do we move on from here what's the next step for us?"

"The next step is for us to work through all of this and once we've truly worked through all of it only then can we move past it. Once the spirits are satisfied and feel that we've worked trough everything then the balance will be restored."

"One thing I don't understand is why they connected you to all supernaturals and not me?"

"Well for one I don't have a lot of people after me and that want me dead but you and your siblings do. So if they connected you to all supernaturals then it was a higher chance you would die before me. What they weren't expecting was for me to get killed by accident and now that I've seen it we have to change it and that's why they told me what it is I need to do to remove this threat dealing with Esme and Carlisle."

"So what do you have to do?"

"Well they're hurt because Edward was Carlisle's first child if you want to put it that way and Esme loved him just as much as if she would have given birth to him. Anyways they try to kill Rose and her baby because they figured that if she knows what they are going through then maybe she will understand their pain."

"It makes no sense though why would they just try and kill the baby and not Emmett, Rosalie, and Jasper altogether."

"They feel if they can get rid of the baby and Rose knows what it feels like then there is still the chance the three of them will go back with Carlisle and Esme. I know it sounds twisted and jacked up but that's their logic to all of this."

"Ok but that still doesn't explain what you will have to do."

"Isn't it obvious?"

"No not really."

"Come on you can't be that slow Elijah. Think about it they lost two of their children no matter how screwed up those two were and they think if Rose loses a child then it will make everything better come on what does it all boil down to?"

Elijah looked thoughtful for a moment until it dawned on him, "so you think if they have other children then they won't come after Rosalie?"

"I know if they have other children they won't come after Rose. The only thing is what the spirits didn't tell my nana was how all the supernaturals that was mated or became mates would be able to have children."

"What do you mean they didn't your nana how it would happen?"

"Just what I'm saying. Think about it some supernaturals have had babies in the past but mostly hybrid children. Cold Ones can have children with humans without them being mates. However what you haven't heard of was full blooded vampire children. Now do you get where I'm going with this?"

"So what you're telling me is that when you and I met that opened the doorway for mates to have full blooded vampire children?"

"It's a little more deeper then that. When you and I first had sex is when that doorway was opened. It made it possible for traditional vampires to reproduce but not cold ones. For cold ones to have children with each other then it takes something a lot bigger then us having sex."

Elijah thought about it for a second, "so you're telling me that in order for cold ones to have children we have to get married?"

"No but that would help cold ones and traditional vampires have children together. It's like everything good that happens for us makes good things happen for other supernaturals."

"So are you saying that when we have children then it will help cold ones have children?"

"Yes but instead of us rushing to have kids I can turn Carlisle and Esme into traditional vampires and they can have kids just like Rose and Emmett. That's why they were never able to have children in all of their time together. Only there is one thing that would stop Carlisle and Esme from having children once they are traditional vampires."

"What might that be?"

"If I change them and they still want to kill Rose or her baby then the spirits will make sure they can't have children."

"So it's a win win? As long as they don't do anything to come after Rose or her baby then they will be able to have children but if they are still set on revenge then they won't have kids."

Now that you are caught up…

BPOV

It's been a few days since I had the vision of not only my death but the death of every supernatural. Elijah still haven't figured out why his deodorant isn't working or why he has been having issues with his food but I'm thinking of just telling him soon. Klaus and Bonnie have been having a ball pulling pranks on him and Bonnie loves zap him just a little every time he sits down.

Damon and Lexi have been going to the tomb to visit and talk to Stefan everyday. I was happy that Damon worked hard to try and get his brother back to how he use to be. Lexi says that it's hard because Stefan won't talk but I told them that it was important for them to keep talking to him about everything and nothing. Although it seems like nothing is getting through it's the only thing that will help and Damon even offered to bring his brother blood if he open up to him some.

Elijah and I have been going over to the house to check on it daily to make sure things are going as planned and I've been shopping with the girls to get furniture and appliances which surprisingly has been a lot of fun. The one thing that I really loved about my new house is the library. It was two stories with floor to ceiling bookshelves along three walls. The wall that didn't have bookshelves was completely glass and had a perfect view of the backyard. Klaus had volunteered to create some paints for me to hang throughout the house and I was eternally grateful that I wouldn't have to hunt for great paintings.

We were all sitting downstairs chatting and talking when I had a vision of Carlisle and Esme.

"You guys their on their way now." I told everyone.

Everyone looked at me and when I repeated myself they all jumped into action. We had decided that we would meet them half way when and hopefully by catching them off guard everything would work out perfectly. The adults would stay behind and keep an eye on Henrik and Lexi and the rest of us would leave. Carlisle and Esme had plans to meet Stefan at the house where we killed Edward and Alice.

I think the whole purpose was so they could see where their children died to try and fuel their hate and anger. Hopefully by us stopping them before they get to the house would help and we could get through to them. I just know that I'm not ready to die.

Once we made it to the halfway point all we could do was wait. I knew it wouldn't be long maybe and hour at most. While we waited we went over our plan and we made sure Rosalie was still in the car until we gave her the signal. Elijah and Klaus stood in front of me and Bonnie while Sage and Finn were on either side of me. Caroline, Rebekah and Greta stood beside each other while Damon, Kol, Jasper, and Emmett stood in front of them. Maddox and Luka stood at the back of everyone facing the other direction in case Carlisle and Esme had anyone else with them that I didn't see in my vision.

I watched as all of the vampires heads snapped up and I knew that Carlisle and Esme were close by. I looked in the same direction that they were looking in and waited until I could see the people who at one point I thought would become my parents. After a few moments Carlisle and Esme stepped out and it was strange seeing them again especially with them ready to kill their own daughter.

They looked at all of us shocked and Carlisle spoke, "Bella what are you doing here and where is Rosalie."

"I'm here to stop you and Esme, Carlisle. I can't let you kill Rose or her baby." I said to him and Esme.

"Bella we don't want to hurt you, they killed Edward and Alice and for that they must be punished." Carlisle said and I could tell that he was angry by the tone of his voice.

"Why would you want to intentionally hurt your kids. When I first met you all of you were so close and protective but I never thought I would see the day where the calm and peaceful Carlisle would want to take a child away from his first daughter. Alice and Edward came here with the intention that I would take him back and join the Volturi with him."

Esme looked upset, "Bella you know Edward would never do anything to hurt you and neither would Alice we all love and care about you so much."

Before I could say anything Klaus spoke up, "excuse me but I don't feel like going back and forth and I'm sure my dear sister doesn't either. It's this simple yes your daughter and son was working with our mother and father to try and get Bella back with the intention of killing all of us once they had her. Now because of their troubles they died and so will you if you don't stop this nonsense.

Now my sweet sister has a proposition for the both of you that I'm sure the two of you will love. You will here her out without interrupting her and you will let her know your answer and if you decided to still attack us after you've heard her then you will both die joining your dear children that tried to go against us. Now do you understand everything I've just said because I don't repeat myself for anyone that means me or my family harm."

Carlisle looked dumbfounded, "and just who do you think you are to talk to us that way?"

Klaus smirked and I smiled knowing exactly what he was going to say. "Well if you must know I am Niklaus Mikaelson original hybrid I'm sure you've heard of me."

Everyone smiled and I could hear Kol laughing. Carlisle and Esme both had a look of pure horror on their faces.

Klaus smiled, "so by the look on your faces I'm guessing you heard of me."

When Carlisle and Esme nodded Klaus spoke again, "so now my sister will tell you what it is she would like to offer and if the two of you are smart you will accept and leave."

When they nodded their heads again I looked at both of them, "I'm sure the two of you know by now that I am a witch and that is how Emmett, Rose, and Jasper are all traditional vampires now. I can make the two of you traditional vampires as well and by making you traditional vampires you will be able to have kids if that is what you want.

If you don't want to become traditional vampires you can still have kids as cold ones but it wouldn't be possible until I have my first child. What you two weren't aware of is just how powerful I am. I met my mate when I move to Mystic Falls after my birthday and because I'm so powerful my mate and I will change the supernatural world and bring peace to it.

To make a long story short when me and my mate marry it will open a doorway for cold ones and traditional vampires to have children with each other. When I have our first child it will open the doorway for cold ones to have children with each other. The only way vampires cold ones and traditional vampires can have children is if they are mates. However since I am so powerful I can change you now and you should be holding a newborn within the next year only if you are true mates.

Now if you agree to be changed into traditional vampires you have to be willing to give your word through a simple spell that you will no longer come after me or my loved ones and that includes Rose. If you agree and then try to go back on your word after you are changed then the spirits themselves will kill you.

You will also be weaker then Rose, Emmett, and Jasper and that's the spirits way of insuring you don't try to fight any of us. If you kill me then every supernatural on this planet will die because of a situation I am linked to all supernaturals so if I die so do everyone else. So I will give you a few minutes to think about that, do you have any questions?"

Esme and Carlisle both looked shocked but Esme spoke first, "will this hurt either of us?"

I shook my head and I waited for the next question that I knew was coming, "why would you do this for us Bella when you have every right to hate us?"

I smiled, "I don't hate either of you and besides Emmett and Jasper was there for me including Rosalie of all people who I just knew hated me. Beside you guys never did anything wrong it was Edward and Alice and they paid for it with their lives. I know it sounds harsh but if it wasn't for my family right here I could be dead because of Edward and Alice."

Once I was done Esme smiled at me like she used to and then she looked to Carlisle and it was like they were having a silent conversation and Esme looked to me and said, "ok we agree to your terms."

I grabbed Elijah's hand because I knew he wasn't going to let me walk over to them alone. Once I got close enough Esme wrapped me in a tight hug, which took me by surprise.

"Thank you so much Bella, you are giving me something that I have wanted since I lost my baby so long ago and I will be forever in your debt."

I smiled at Esme, "you don't owe me anything and you're welcome."

Carlisle looked to everyone, "I'm sorry that we wanted to kill you. I'm not normally like that and I won't make excuses for myself or my wife I just wanted to avenge my son and daughter just like any normal parent would."

Elijah looked and said, "well we wouldn't exactly know how that feels seeing as how our mother and father wanted to kill us but we understand nonetheless."

I grabbed each of their hands and I cast the spell that needed to be cast to make sure they were going to keep their word. Once the spell was cast and I satisfied I asked Elijah to go and get what I needed out of the car and he blurred away. Before he blurred away Klaus came and stood beside me.

Elijah came back and helped me set everything up. I was able to cast the spell without any problems and within minutes Carlisle and Esme were traditional vampires. They both looked happy and they started hugging and kissing each other like a couple of teens that made even Elijah blush.

Carlisle and Esme walked over to me and hugged me tight and asked was it ok if they could keep in touch.

I agreed but I told them they needed to make things right with their other children that they wanted to kill. Emmett was able to forgive them because that's just the type of person he is but Jasper told them it would take time, which is understandable.

Once we gave Rose the all clear she came and I was surprised to find that she forgave them with no problem. Who would have ever thought that the girl who couldn't stand me could now be so forgiving. After talking it over and everyone agreeing Carlisle and Esme wanted to stay in Mystic Falls to try and earn everyone's trust.

I don't know how everything will work out but I just hopped we wouldn't have anymore dram for a long time I think we all can live a lifetime with no more drama because it has gotten old.

Beside I was so damn tired of all of the drama it's gotten old.

* * *

_So what did you guys think? I know that this chapter wasn't as long but don't worry longer chapters to come I just wanted this chapter to catch everyone up and get the reunion out of the way._

_I love to hear what you guys think and if there is someone or something that you would love to see happen be sure to let me know and I will do my best to make it happen._

_I know it didn't have any Bella or Elijah action but don't worry it's coming._

_Next chapter will be Bella's graduation and we will see how everything is going for everyone and we also get to see Elijah's reaction when he finds out that Bella, Klaus, and Bonnie are the ones behind all of his bad luck._

_Once again if you haven't voted please go and do so and if you don't vote for me that's fine it's a lot of amazing writers to vote for. The link at which you can go and vote is thenoncanonawards .wordpress vote/. Just remove the spaces and it will take you right to the correct page. You can only vote once a day._

_REVIEW! You guys know how much I love to hear from each and everyone of you and it motivates me to update faster._

_Until next time…_


	25. Graduation Surprises

_Hey you guy's thank you so much to everyone that went and voted for me and for all of my reviews. I did not place but I was just so happy to be nominated so thank you so much and congrats to the ones that did place I am so happy for all of you!_

_I also added more links to this story on my profile so be sure to check them out._

_I'm sorry if I didn't get to respond to everyone but I do read each and everyone of your reviews and I really love them and love to hear what you guys think._

_I won't keep you guys waiting so here's the new chapter._

_I do not own Twilight or Vampire Diaries._

* * *

_Last Time._

_BPOV_

I watched as all of the vampires heads snapped up and I knew that Carlisle and Esme were close by. I looked in the same direction that they were looking in and waited until I could see the people who at one point I thought would become my parents. After a few moments Carlisle and Esme stepped out and it was strange seeing them again especially with them ready to kill their own daughter.

They looked at all of us shocked and Carlisle spoke, "Bella what are you doing here and where is Rosalie."

"I'm here to stop you and Esme, Carlisle. I can't let you kill Rose or her baby." I said to him and Esme.

"Bella we don't want to hurt you, they killed Edward and Alice and for that they must be punished." Carlisle said and I could tell that he was angry by the tone of his voice.

"Why would you want to intentionally hurt your kids. When I first met you all of you were so close and protective but I never thought I would see the day where the calm and peaceful Carlisle would want to take a child away from his first daughter. Alice and Edward came here with the intention that I would take him back and join the Volturi with him."

Esme looked upset, "Bella you know Edward would never do anything to hurt you and neither would Alice we all love and care about you so much."

Before I could say anything Klaus spoke up, "excuse me but I don't feel like going back and forth and I'm sure my dear sister doesn't either. It's this simple yes your daughter and son was working with our mother and father to try and get Bella back with the intention of killing all of us once they had her. Now because of their troubles they died and so will you if you don't stop this nonsense.

Now my sweet sister has a proposition for the both of you that I'm sure the two of you will love. You will here her out without interrupting her and you will let her know your answer and if you decided to still attack us after you've heard her then you will both die joining your dear children that tried to go against us. Now do you understand everything I've just said because I don't repeat myself for anyone that means me or my family harm."

Carlisle looked dumbfounded, "and just who do you think you are to talk to us that way?"

Klaus smirked and I smiled knowing exactly what he was going to say. "Well if you must know I am Niklaus Mikaelson original hybrid I'm sure you've heard of me."

Everyone smiled and I could hear Kol laughing. Carlisle and Esme both had a look of pure horror on their faces.

Klaus smiled, "so by the look on your faces I'm guessing you heard of me."

When Carlisle and Esme nodded Klaus spoke again, "so now my sister will tell you what it is she would like to offer and if the two of you are smart you will accept and leave."

When they nodded their heads again I looked at both of them, "I'm sure the two of you know by now that I am a witch and that is how Emmett, Rose, and Jasper are all traditional vampires now. I can make the two of you traditional vampires as well and by making you traditional vampires you will be able to have kids if that is what you want.

If you don't want to become traditional vampires you can still have kids as cold ones but it wouldn't be possible until I have my first child. What you two weren't aware of is just how powerful I am. I met my mate when I move to Mystic Falls after my birthday and because I'm so powerful my mate and I will change the supernatural world and bring peace to it.

To make a long story short when me and my mate marry it will open a doorway for cold ones and traditional vampires to have children with each other. When I have our first child it will open the doorway for cold ones to have children with each other. The only way vampires cold ones and traditional vampires can have children is if they are mates. However since I am so powerful I can change you now and you should be holding a newborn within the next year only if you are true mates.

Now if you agree to be changed into traditional vampires you have to be willing to give your word through a simple spell that you will no longer come after me or my loved ones and that includes Rose. If you agree and then try to go back on your word after you are changed then the spirits themselves will kill you.

You will also be weaker then Rose, Emmett, and Jasper and that's the spirits way of insuring you don't try to fight any of us. If you kill me then every supernatural on this planet will die because of a situation I am linked to all supernaturals so if I die so do everyone else. So I will give you a few minutes to think about that, do you have any questions?"

Esme and Carlisle both looked shocked but Esme spoke first, "will this hurt either of us?"

I shook my head and I waited for the next question that I knew was coming, "why would you do this for us Bella when you have every right to hate us?"

I smiled, "I don't hate either of you and besides Emmett and Jasper was there for me including Rosalie of all people who I just knew hated me. Beside you guys never did anything wrong it was Edward and Alice and they paid for it with their lives. I know it sounds harsh but if it wasn't for my family right here I could be dead because of Edward and Alice."

Once I was done Esme smiled at me like she used to and then she looked to Carlisle and it was like they were having a silent conversation and Esme looked to me and said, "ok we agree to your terms."

I grabbed Elijah's hand because I knew he wasn't going to let me walk over to them alone. Once I got close enough Esme wrapped me in a tight hug, which took me by surprise.

"Thank you so much Bella, you are giving me something that I have wanted since I lost my baby so long ago and I will be forever in your debt."

I smiled at Esme, "you don't owe me anything and you're welcome."

Carlisle looked to everyone, "I'm sorry that we wanted to kill you. I'm not normally like that and I won't make excuses for myself or my wife I just wanted to avenge my son and daughter just like any normal parent would."

Elijah looked and said, "well we wouldn't exactly know how that feels seeing as how our mother and father wanted to kill us but we understand nonetheless."

I grabbed each of their hands and I cast the spell that needed to be cast to make sure they were going to keep their word. Once the spell was cast and I satisfied I asked Elijah to go and get what I needed out of the car and he blurred away. Before he blurred away Klaus came and stood beside me.

Elijah came back and helped me set everything up. I was able to cast the spell without any problems and within minutes Carlisle and Esme were traditional vampires. They both looked happy and they started hugging and kissing each other like a couple of teens that made even Elijah blush.

Carlisle and Esme walked over to me and hugged me tight and asked was it ok if they could keep in touch.

I agreed but I told them they needed to make things right with their other children that they wanted to kill. Emmett was able to forgive them because that's just the type of person he is but Jasper told them it would take time, which is understandable.

Once we gave Rose the all clear she came and I was surprised to find that she forgave them with no problem. Who would have ever thought that the girl who couldn't stand me could now be so forgiving? After talking it over and everyone agreeing Carlisle and Esme wanted to stay in Mystic Falls to try and earn everyone's trust.

I don't know how everything will work out but I just hopped we wouldn't have anymore dram for a long time I think we all can live a lifetime with no more drama because it has gotten old.

Beside I was so damn tired of all of the drama it's gotten old.

_Now that you are caught up…_

_EliPOV _

Ever since Bella helped Carlisle and Esme things have been quiet around here and I must admit that I love life free of drama. Bella finally admitted that she was the one that kept messing with my food and things and I can't be upset with her for that. What I did to her was much worse and she had every right to get back at me. The two of us are finally back on track and we were able to work everything out and I finally forgave myself.

Carlisle and Esme bought a house near by to try and fix things up with everyone but Jasper has still been keeping his distance and we can all understand why. Jasper looked up to them and respected and loved them both and then they turn around and want to kill and innocent baby that isn't even born yet. It made them no better then our parents and Bella, Rose, and Emmett have been having a hard time but they have been trying.

Other then that things have been going well for everyone else and Bella has been keeping an eye out to make sure there aren't any surprises on the horizon and we plan to leave for our European vacation early in the morning. I think it will be nice to get away for a little over two months with just the two of us and Bella has been pretty excited so as long as I can make her happy then that's all that matters.

For our trip our first stop will be in Dublin where we will stay for a week and then we will travel all throughout Europe from London, Rome, Barcelona, Monaco, Venice, Tuscany, Florence and then finally in Paris where I plan to propose to her under the Eiffel Tower. I wanted to make sure we visited a lot of the places that Charlie said Bella always wanted to go to and I hope she likes it. We will spend a week and each place so that Bella can see everything that she wants in each place.

As for her engagement ring it was hard trying to come up with a design that fits Bella and that she will really like. Where she likes simple I want to get her extravagant and unique so I had Klaus help me to come up with a design that will fit both simple and unique. Hopefully she will approve and if not then we can always come up with a design together that she will like better.

Since Bella will be queen of the supernatural Klaus and I came up with the idea to make her ring into the shape of a crown. It is gold with diamonds all the way around the bottom of the crown. It has a lapis lazuli stone in the center of the crown for when she makes the transition. Since she won't really need the lapis lazuli stone Klaus thought it would be a good idea for her to have one anyways. I thought it was a good idea and we would at least have similar stones in our rings.

Bella and I decided to stay at our house last night because everyone wanted to set the Family house up for the graduation party tonight and it also gave us some very needed alone time. Bella got a call earlier from her grandmother telling her that Renee had arrived at her house for Bella's graduation and let's just say that Bella wasn't too happy at the moment. At the end of the day I can honestly say that she has every right to be upset with her mom since they haven't talked since she found out she is a witch and Renee has the nerve to show up for her graduation like it's nothing new. Drama has arrived again.

_BPOV_

Out of all of the days for Renee to show up unannounced she picks today my graduation day. We haven't talked since the day I found out I was witch and I still don't know how I feel about her. She's never really been there for me when I've needed her most and I took care of her more then she did of me. Now that I am finally happy with my life and new friends and new family she shows up out of the blue.

My nana asked me to come over and talk to her and the only reason why I'm even going is because my nana asked me. I'm glad Elijah is going with me because I know I'm going to need his support to be able to deal with my mom and that's no joke. I decided to go ahead and get my clothes that I'm wearing for graduation on before I leave because there is no telling how long it will take.

"Elijah I'm ready when you are." I called out to him.

He blurred beside me, "you look very stunning Bella, let's go darling."

We walked outside to his car and he held the door open for me. The car ride to my nana's house was quiet and I knew Elijah was just leaving me to my thoughts. Once we pulled up to my nana's house I wasn't surprised to see my dad's car there and I knew my nana called him to be there for me. I used my key to get in and when we walked into the living room I saw my dad, Liz, my nana, Phil, and my mother who looked absolutely pissed.

My dad stood up and walked over to me, "Bells you look beautiful."

I gave him and hug, "thanks dad, you don't look too bad yourself."

My dad was wearing a pair of black slacks and a blue button down shirt and I knew Liz probably got it for him unless Caroline was able to talk him into it.

I walked over and gave Liz and my nana a hug and I gave Phil a hug also. I introduced Phil and Elijah and my mom looked upset that I didn't introduce Elijah to her.

I looked to my mom and asked her, "So what are you doing here?"

She actually had the nerve to look hurt. "What do you mean what am I doing here? It's your graduation and I came to watch my daughter graduate."

"I'm sure dad or Liz could have recorded my graduation and mailed you a copy I don't see why you had to come all the way here to see me graduate." I told her.

"You watch how you talk to me young lady I am your mother and I came here to see you."

Before I could say anything my dad spoke up, "Can you honestly blame her for not wanting you here. Let's see you told her that her grandmother was dead and you kept the fact that she was a witch from her. I wouldn't want you here either."

"Shut up Charlie you think just because you had her for barely a year you have the right to talk down on me at least I was there for her all of those years and took care of her unlike you who only had her for a few weeks out of the year."

Elijah grabbed my hand and squeezed it and I was thankful for that simple touch.

"Yeah mom about all of those years that you took care of me haven't we already been over that one before. All I can remember is me paying the bills and cooking because all of the food you made wasn't even edible. Then there were the times where you would forget to pick me up from school and I had to walk home alone and then there were the times I was sick and you wouldn't do anything about it. So again how were you there for me?" I asked her angry.

My mom looked like she wanted to cry, "Oh Bella I was never that bad sure there were times I forgot something but I was never like how you are painting me to be. If you really want something to talk about how about you tell me why you are living with a man that it way older then you when you were supposed to stay with your grandmother. Now who are the irresponsible adults?"

My nana spoke up then, "Renee had you paid attention to me all of those years ago when Bella first got her magic then you would know why she is living with him. Sweetheart why don't you go ahead and tell Renee your full name."

Elijah looked at my nana and smiled, "I'm Elijah Mikaelson and I'm sure by my last name you know exactly who I am."

Had I not been so angry I would have laughed at the look on my mom's face her eyes got huge. "You mean the Elijah Mikaelson, oldest member of the Mikaelson children?"

"Well I'm the second oldest now since our oldest brother was undaggered." Elijah told her nonchalantly.

"When did this happen?" My mom asked us.

My nana answered her, "a few months ago and I'm fine with it beside Bella is a grown ass woman Renee."

Elijah, Liz, and my dad all laughed at my nana and I saw that even Phil had a small smile on his face that he was trying to hide.

I decided to speak up, "Phil I would be more then happy if you wanted to come to my graduation but my mom is not welcome and that's final. Maybe in a few weeks, months, years I will be able to forgive you mom but right now I just can't. You made me think that my nana was dead and that's just something that I can't see myself forgiving you for overnight.

It's going to take time and beside you showed up out of nowhere wanting to come here for my graduation like it was just another day. I haven't heard from you in months and you haven't even bothered to call and see how I was doing. You do realize I could have died and there have been some close calls since I've been here. I will see the rest of you guys at the school I don't want to be late."

After leaving my mom stuck stupid I told everyone bye and Elijah drove me to the school.

"Are you ok darling?"

"No, not really but I'm not about to let Renee ruin one of the best days for me."

"I'm glad you see it that way and I'm proud of you Bella and look at it this way you only have to do high school one time."

I smiled at him, "yeah you're right but I can always do college as many times as I want."

"Yeah and if you want I can even take some classes with you if it would make you feel better."

He got out of the car and held the door open for me, "so are you ready?"

"Yes I'm actually excited which I thought I would be scared to death."

Elijah reached behind my seat and grabbed my cap and gown for me and handed me my cap and helped me into my gown. "Well you do make red look good." He told me after giving me a quick kiss.

After he walked me towards my classmates he walked to the bleachers where my friends and family were waiting to watch the ceremony. My dad and Liz arrived a few minutes later with my nana and Phil, which I expected him to stay with my mom, but I was happy that he came with them.

The ceremony flew by after I received my diploma and we were soon throwing our caps in the air cheering. It was a great feeling walking across the stage to here all of my family and friends cheering for me and I was proud of myself for finishing high school and not giving up.

Soon my family and friends were surrounding me and congratulating me on graduating. My dad was being the embarrassing father with a camcorder in one hand and a camera in the other snapping pictures and recording everything. Liz tried to get him to stop but he couldn't and it was fine with me I knew he was so happy for me.

Elijah and I left since he wanted to take me to dinner before the party and he also said that he some gifts that he wanted to give to me before we got to the house for the party. Once we were done eating dinner and while we were eating dessert Elijah gave me three jewelry boxes and another box the size of a book.

"Go ahead sweetheart and open them."

I opened the smallest one and it was a charm to go on my bracelet. It was shaped like a heart and it was actually a locket and on the back of it were our names and the date that we met. I opened the locket to see a picture that me and Elijah took on our Christmas vacation when we took the carriage ride around Aspen. We were looking at each other smiling and you could see the snow that was falling around us.

"Elijah it's beautiful, thank you."

"You're welcome now open the others." He had a big smile on his face and I could tell that he was excited.

I opened the other jewelry boxes to see earrings and a necklace that matched my charm and the necklace had our names and date on it as well. The box that was shaped like a book was French and Spanish dictionary. I asked Elijah to help me learn French and Spanish a while back when I found out that we were taking a trip around Europe. I also told him offhand that it would be nice if I had a French and Spanish dictionary I never thought he would buy me one since him and Klaus and Rebekah had been helping me learn the languages.

I got up and walked around the table and gave him a hug. "Thank you I love all of it."

"I thought it would be a nice idea to spoil you on your graduation day and I knew you wouldn't have a problem with it. Are you ready to go?"

"Yes I still need to get home and change."

Once we made it back home and after I changed I put on the necklace and earrings Elijah had gotten me and then we went to the family home where everyone was. I was surprised when we pulled up how many people actually came. It was a good idea we decided to walk the short distance since there was literally no parking at the house or street.

When we made it in the house everyone that wasn't at the ceremony congratulated me and I received a few gifts from everyone there. What really surprised me was my dad invited Phil to come to the party for a little while and he gave me a signed baseball that I knew Elijah would love. Phil thought I really loved baseball when I could care less for it I just always kept a conversation with him about baseball because I knew he loved it. It's the thought that counts and I appreciated it anyways.

Phil also had a gift from my mom, which was money, and apology letter, and ring that belonged to my great-grandmother that she got from nana when she graduated high school. I learned from my nana that the ring made them stronger but since I was already a powerful witch it was a tradition to give the ring to the next female witch to graduate high school in the family. If there were no women witches left then you would give it to the oldest male on his wedding day to give to his daughter on her graduation day.

I know that my mom was trying to make up for things and it was a great start but she also needed to know that she wouldn't be able to buy my forgiveness with money. I told Phil to tell her thank you for me and he said that he would. At the end of the night I had everything from cash to jewelry and a lot of things in between.

We left the party early since we had an early flight and I still needed to pack some last minute things. Although we were taking a private plane I still wanted to leave early so that when we made it to Dublin it would be late at night and we wouldn't have to suffer from jetlag if we went to bed shortly after we land. They flight would take a little more then 14 hours.

Once we got home I took a shower and finished packing everything else except my toothbrush. Elijah took our bags downstairs and placed them by the door after we made sure we had everything. He told me not to pack a lot since we would do a lot of shopping and in the end we knew we would have to buy more luggage on our trip.

I can't wait for our European vacation.

* * *

_All right you guys you know the deal let me know what you think. So how did you all feel about Renee showing up out of the blue expecting to come to Bella's graduation? Do you think Bella was right to not want her mom there?_

_Someone said that I don't have to add the end of the past chapter to the beginning of the new chapter but it's just something that I do to help readers remember what happened in the last chapter. I know that sometimes I read stories and if they haven't been update in a while once the new update is posted I have to go back and read what happened in the last chapter to remember so I just thought that would be helpful to readers that are like me and forget some things._

_In the next chapter we get some much wanted Bella and Elijah action that all of you have been waiting on and I'm not sure if the proposal will be in the next chapter or the chapter after that it all depends on how long things get in the next chapter._

_Remember if there is something or someone you would love to see make an appearance be sure to let me know and I will do my best to make that happen._

_This story will be coming to a close soon I don't know how many more chapters I plan on doing but I do know that this story is almost finished. Now will I make a sequel I don't know we will see it depends on how things end but you guys will be the first to know._

_So if there are any other Mikaelson's you would like to see Bella paired with just let me know or if there is another pairing that you would like to see altogether just let me know and after this story is complete I will try and make it happen if I can come up with a good plot._

_A Hybrid's True Love will be updated tomorrow or one day this weekend. I've been having chest pains for the last couple of days and have been avoiding the hospital but my husband may just drag me there tomorrow. So pray for me._

_You all know the quickest way for me to update is by REVIEWS! The more reviews I get it motivates me to update quicker so review everyone._

_Until next time…_


	26. Vacationing With Elijah

_Hey you guy's thank you so much for all of your wonderful reviews I love each and everyone of them. I'm sorry if I wasn't able to respond to everyone but I did read all of the reviews._

_So in the last chapter Bella graduated and now Elijah is going to take her on a European vacation and they plan to stay a week in each stop and for their very last stop Elijah has a huge surprise that Bella will not see coming._

_Remember things will heat up in this chapter so I hope you all like it. However I want to stay as true to the characters as I can so things will heat up but will still stay true to Bella and Elijah. I hope you all enjoy it._

_Also their POV's will blend together in certain scenes just to give you a heads up so when you read it and don't notice that I wrote whose POV it is I did that on purpose. Beside if you like it this way I may just keep it that way for the rest of the story unless it's someone else POV other then Bella and Elijah. Be sure to tell me which one you like better._

_Thank you so much to _JunkoAmaya _for all of the info you gave me on Dublin _

_I do not own Twilight or Vampire Diaries._

* * *

_Last Time…_

_BPOV_

Soon my family and friends were surrounding me and congratulating me on graduating. My dad was being the embarrassing father with a camcorder in one hand and a camera in the other snapping pictures and recording everything. Liz tried to get him to stop but he couldn't and it was fine with me I knew he was so happy for me.

Elijah and I left since he wanted to take me to dinner before the party and he also said that he some gifts that he wanted to give to me before we got to the house for the party. Once we were done eating dinner and while we were eating dessert Elijah gave me three jewelry boxes and another box the size of a book.

"Go ahead sweetheart and open them."

I opened the smallest one and it was a charm to go on my bracelet. It was shaped like a heart and it was actually a locket and on the back of it were our names and the date that we met. I opened the locket to see a picture that me and Elijah took on our Christmas vacation when we took the carriage ride around Aspen. We were looking at each other smiling and you could see the snow that was falling around us.

"Elijah it's beautiful, thank you."

"You're welcome now open the others." He had a big smile on his face and I could tell that he was excited.

I opened the other jewelry boxes to see earrings and a necklace that matched my charm and the necklace had our names and date on it as well. The box that was shaped like a book was French and Spanish dictionary. I asked Elijah to help me learn French and Spanish a while back when I found out that we were taking a trip around Europe. I also told him offhand that it would be nice if I had a French and Spanish dictionary I never thought he would buy me one since him and Klaus and Rebekah had been helping me learn the languages.

I got up and walked around the table and gave him a hug. "Thank you I love all of it."

"I thought it would be a nice idea to spoil you on your graduation day and I knew you wouldn't have a problem with it. Are you ready to go?"

Once we made it back home and after I changed I put on the necklace and earrings Elijah had gotten me and then we went to the family home where everyone was. I was surprised when we pulled up how many people actually came. It was a good idea we decided to walk the short distance since there was literally no parking at the house or street.

When we made it in the house everyone that wasn't at the ceremony congratulated me and I received a few gifts from everyone there. What really surprised me was my dad invited Phil to come to the party for a little while and he gave me a signed baseball that I knew Elijah would love. Phil thought I really loved baseball when I could care less for it I just always kept a conversation with him about baseball because I knew he loved it. It's the thought that counts and I appreciated it anyways.

Phil also had a gift from my mom, which was money, and apology letter, and ring that belonged to my great-grandmother that she got from nana when she graduated high school. I learned from my nana that the ring made them stronger but since I was already a powerful witch it was a tradition to give the ring to the next female witch to graduate high school in the family. If there were no women witches left then you would give it to the oldest male on his wedding day to give to his daughter on her graduation day.

I know that my mom was trying to make up for things and it was a great start but she also needed to know that she wouldn't be able to buy my forgiveness with money. I told Phil to tell her thank you for me and he said that he would. At the end of the night I had everything from cash to jewelry and a lot of things in between.

We left the party early since we had an early flight and I still needed to pack some last minute things. Although we were taking a private plane I still wanted to leave early so that when we made it to Dublin it would be late at night and we wouldn't have to suffer from jetlag if we went to bed shortly after we land. The flight would take a little more then 14 hours.

Once we got home I took a shower and finished packing everything else except my toothbrush. Elijah took our bags downstairs and placed them by the door after we made sure we had everything. He told me not to pack a lot since we would do a lot of shopping and in the end we knew we would have to buy more luggage on our trip.

I can't wait for our European vacation.

_Now that you are caught up…_

_Still BPOV_

When we arrived at the airport after going through airport security our plane was already ready so we were able to board our flight. The plane was big but also a lot smaller then a lot of other planes that I have rode on, including the one we took during our Christmas vacation. It was big enough to carry 25 people at most and I loved how big the seats were. Once we boarded the plane we met that pilot and stewardess that would be taking care of us.

Once we were settled the plane took off for Dublin and I was excited for the adventure that awaited us. The flight was long and tiring but it was well worth it when we finally landed. We took a cab to Powerscourt Hotel, which had an absolutely stunning view of the mountains in the background and it also set on a golf course, which I knew my dad would love if he was here.

When we got in the inside it was just as beautiful and once we checked in I couldn't wait to see our room. Turns out we had a suite and the suite reminded me of Elijah's room at the Mikaelson family home and it felt nice because it felt just like home. Elijah ordered us some food while I unpacked our things. I also realized we had a balcony with a small table for us to eat out here and enjoy the view of the mountains and I knew that when we weren't out at restaurants or things like that then we would defiantly share meals here.

Elijah joined me on the balcony a few minutes later and walked behind me and wrapped his arms around my waist. "They said dinner should be here in a few minutes."

He whispered in my ear while he kissed my neck. I turned around and wrapped my arms around his neck while he continued to kiss along my neck. He slowly back me up against the wall beside the door of the balcony and wrapped his arms around my waist.

Before we could go any further Elijah's head snapped up and he looked towards the room, "sorry darling but that would be our dinner right there."

I followed him into the room and waited until room service was done setting everything up. Once the guy was done he quickly left and we sat at the table in the room and ate and talked a little about the places that we were going to visit.

I looked at Elijah shocked, "ok I knew that your family owned castles and things like that but you guys owned the one here too? Just how many castles did you guys own exactly?"

He smiled at me before he responded, "well it's a lot to keep up with but yeah we owned it early on after we became vampires."

I couldn't help but smile at him, "you love to make things seem like no big deal. You owned many castles that major and it was only three of you at the time so you owned a huge place that was to much space for the three of you. Did other people stay with you as well?"

He nodded his head, "yeah there were plenty of people that stayed with us from vampires we changed to humans."

Eventually when we were finished with dinner I decided to take a shower and get ready for bed. Once I was out of the shower I decided to wear one of my simple black silk negligee. When I stepped out of the bathroom I wasn't surprised to see Elijah sitting on the edge of the bed waiting for me.

_EPOV_

While Bella was taking a shower I decided to make sure I had everything ready for tomorrow and to make sure all of our reservations for the next couple of months were scheduled. I also made sure I didn't schedule to many things because I knew how much Bella wanted to see other things. I would have joined her in the shower but she was cutting the water off time I finished up so I sat at the edge of the bed waiting for her like I normally do when she takes a shower if I don't join her and most times I give her a massage that helps her especially after a long day.

Once I was done with my shower I slid on a pair of black silk pants and stepped out the bathroom surprised to see Bella standing by the window. I walked over to her and leaned my head on her shoulder.

"Why aren't you in the bed sweetheart?"

"I just couldn't fall asleep so I decided to look at the mountains which look amazing under the moonlight." She turned around to face me. "Plus I was hoping we could pick up where we left off before we were interrupted.

I quickly picked her up and pinned her to the wall while running my hands along her legs that were wrapped around my waist. I started kissing up and down her chest and neck before pulling her negligee over her head. I traced slow circles around her nipples knowing this was something that drove her crazy. Once I latched my mouth around her nipple I could hear her moaning my name quietly.

I could feel Elijah latch his mouth around my nipple and I thought I would literally lose it in that moment. Elijah eventually made his way back to my lips and I kept my legs wrapped around his waist as he made his way to the bed. Once he laid me down he started kissing down my chest to my belly button and then he made his way lower. I could feel his lips on my inner thighs taking little nips at my skin as he ripped my panties off of me.

I knew this was new territory for Bella but she just smelled entirely too good. The moment my tongue made contact I could hear her breath hitch and she started squirming so bad I had to grab her hips just to keep her still. I continued to lick back and forth and slowly placed two fingers inside and the instant my fingers made contact she instantly released. I continued lapping at her until her legs stopped shaking.

I could hear Elijah growl out and I looked up to see him ripping his pants off before he settled himself above me before he quickly thrust his entire length in me. I wrapped my arms around his back begging him to go faster. I don't know if it was because we were more in sync with each other then before but this moment of lovemaking was defiantly different and it was better then it had ever been. I think it was the same with Elijah because he couldn't stop growling and I couldn't stop moaning.

I leaned down and kissed along Bella's neck before making my way back to her lips as I picked up pace giving her everything she begged for. I could feel her nails dig into the skin on my back as I continued going faster and harder. I felt as she became tighter and then instantly released against me and my fangs popped out.

Once Elijah's fangs came out I turned my head so that he could drink from me and I could feel him grip my hips as he continued thrusting harder making me release once again with him shooting his own release inside of me. He collapsed on top of me but quickly reversed our positions so that I was on top of him. We eventually fell asleep with me still on top of him.

The next morning after we both showered and got dressed we decided to go downstairs to eat breakfast. The first place that we were going to Elijah said would be for the entire day and we ended up taking a couch to the Cliffs of Moher, Burren City, and Galway City which was on the west coast.

We walked hand in hand along the cliffs snapping pictures of everything because I knew my dad and everyone else would want to see everything. We went to the visitor's center and got a few bought a few things. We also walked along the lunar limestone terrain which was beautiful this time of year and different.

When we got back to the hotel I was to exhausted to go anywhere else so we just ordered dinner to the room and sat on the balcony and ate.

Once we were finished with dinner Elijah looked at me and asked, "why don't you sit right here and continue to enjoy the view and I will run us a bath."

"That sounds nice."

While Elijah ran us a bath I thought about all of the things that we had seen in just our first day here and I couldn't wait to see what else Dublin has to offer. A few minutes later Elijah walked outside and took my hand and pulled me to the bathroom with him. Once we stepped into the bathroom I was surprised to see that he had the tub filled with bubbles and rose petals and on the edge of the tub was two glasses of champagne with strawberries in them.

I turned and looked at him, "well someone wants to get lucky tonight."

He smiled at me, "I just wanted to do something special for you and besides I know you are tired this way we can both relax together."

He turned me around to face him and started taking my clothes off and so I returned the favor for him. He picked me up in his arms and step into the tub while slowly easing us into the water, which felt absolutely amazing. Once we were settled in the water I laid my head back on his chest and took one of the glasses and took a sip of the champagne.

"Well as you know I've never had champagne before but this taste wonderful." I said while looking up at him.

"I'm glad you like it sweetheart."

Elijah asked me was there anything specific that I wanted to see while we were here and I told him no but maybe go to an Irish Pub while we were here.

"Do you think you would be interested in going to the zoo while were here. They have a variety of animals that most US zoos don't have."

"Yeah that sounds like fun as long as we don't see any snakes while there." He chuckled at what I said because he knew how much I hated snakes.

"Darling do you remember Papa Tunde the guy you had to kill on the other side?"

"Yes the one that channeled his twin sons powers?"

"Yes that would be the one, well when Niklaus and I was at war with him, he was very big on ancestral magic and sacrificial magic so a lot of time he would use a snake's blood to help make a spell stronger. When it comes to sacrificial magic you have to use a lot of dark objects so what's a darker animal other then a snake. He used to walk around with a snake on his shoulders as well."

"Well that's sounds like one of the scariest and disgusting things ever. Who would want to willing carry a snake around I don't understand that."

"Oh you would be surprised how many people willing carry or keep snakes as pets."

"Ok can we please talk about something else other then snakes and crazy people having them as pets."

Elijah set his glass down on the outside of the tub and took mine and placed it beside his before turning me around to face him. He started kissing me then moving to my neck.

"Sure we can talk about anything else or I can keep doing what I am the choice is yours."

"Umm defiantly continue what you're doing."

He smirked at me but started nibbling on my ear before lifting me up and placing me on his throbbing member. The moment I felt him enter me I wrapped my arms around his neck as he kept his hands on my waist. Elijah tilted his head to the side so that I could drink from him because I knew he wouldn't drink from me until I did since he drank from me last night. While I drank from him he rocked my hips against his thrusting in and out of me.

I don't know what it is but every time Bella drinks from me it turns me on more and more each time. All to soon she pulled away from my neck and started riding me like tomorrow. Water was getting everywhere all over the floor the side of the tub and at the moment both of us was too far gone to concern ourselves with it. Her breast continued to bounce in my face and all I could do was nip and tease them.

This egged Bella on and she rode me even harder and I couldn't help but to grip her hips tighter. She arched her back and I knew that she was almost at her peak so I stood up and stepped out of the tub quickly placing her on the blanket I had place on the floor in the bathroom that I was thankful I thought to put it there. I pinned her hands above her head and her moans of pleasure threw me over the edge at the same time as her.

After we both caught our breaths for a few minutes I stood up pulling her up with me and reached over and let the water out of the tub and cut the shower on adjusting the water before I pulled her into the shower with me. While we washed each other up Bella's eyelids started drooping and I knew it wouldn't be long before she was out. I cut the water off and grabbed a towel and wrapped her in one and grabbed one for myself and wrapped it around my waist and carried her to the bed and laid her down. She was out before her head hit the pillow.

Once I shut off all of the lights I climbed into bed with her and pulled her to me and wrapped her in my arms. One thing for sure this was only the beginning of our trip. I couldn't wait to see how the rest of it would turn out.

* * *

_So guys you know the deal tell me what you think. I tried to write the sex scenes while staying true to the characters without going overboard so I really do hope you guys liked it. Be honest was it good or bad or in between?_

_ I love hearing what all of you think so I can't wait to see what you say._

_I know this chapter wasn't long but sometimes that just can't be helped especially if you run out of different scenes to write._

_In the next chapter we get to see more of their trip and the part that everyone has been waiting on the proposal yay! _

_Remember if there is something or someone you would like to see make an appearance be sure to let me know and I will do my best to let it happen._

_Also don't forget that this story is coming to a close soon so I'm sad to see it go but I have other stories in mind and besides who knows I may do a sequel!_

_You know your reviews motivate me to update quicker so be sure to REVIEW!_

_Until next time… _


	27. Elijah Proposes

_Hey you guys I know it's been a while since I've updated this story and I'm not about to make any excuses because the truth of the matter is I just am not really feeling this story much right now._

_Don't worry since we are close to the end I will do my best to complete this story just don't expect me to rush and complete it. I want to give you guys a great story and a great ending so the only way to do that is to update it and do a good job meaning updates may not be as often as they have been. However the chapters may be shorter but more chapters or longer and less chapters. It all depends on what I put in the chapters as well._

_On another note if you don't read A Hybrid's True Love then I want you to know that I have a poll going on right now until April 21. What this poll is it gives you the option of picking the new pairing for my new story. Don't worry I'm not starting any other stories without completing this one first so it will be a while but I can also come up with a great plot once the voting is closed._

_There will be another TVD crossover and you can pair Bella with Damon, Tyler, Kol, Enzo, Mason, or Finn. Right now it is a very close race between Enzo and Damon with Kol close behind so go and vote the info is on my profile. If you read from your phone like most of you guys do then copy the link and then paste it and it will take you directly to the poll._

_For the second story it will be an Originals crossover and the pairings will be for Marcel, Kol, Jackson, Klaus, and Elijah. Right now for that story Klaus is in the lead with Marcel and Elijah following behind. You can vote more then once for any poll and as many times as you would like but don't forget to vote before the 21st._

_I do not own Twilight or Vampire Diaries._

* * *

_Last time… _

When we got back to the hotel I was to exhausted to go anywhere else so we just ordered dinner to the room and sat on the balcony and ate.

Once we were finished with dinner Elijah looked at me and asked, "why don't you sit right here and continue to enjoy the view and I will run us a bath."

"That sounds nice."

While Elijah ran us a bath I thought about all of the things that we had seen in just our first day here and I couldn't wait to see what else Dublin has to offer. A few minutes later Elijah walked outside and took my hand and pulled me to the bathroom with him. Once we stepped into the bathroom I was surprised to see that he had the tub filled with bubbles and rose petals and on the edge of the tub was two glasses of champagne with strawberries in them.

I turned and looked at him, "well someone wants to get lucky tonight."

He smiled at me, "I just wanted to do something special for you and besides I know you are tired this way we can both relax together."

He turned me around to face him and started taking my clothes off and so I returned the favor for him. He picked me up in his arms and step into the tub while slowly easing us into the water, which felt absolutely amazing. Once we were settled in the water I laid my head back on his chest and took one of the glasses and took a sip of the champagne.

"Well as you know I've never had champagne before but this taste wonderful." I said while looking up at him.

"I'm glad you like it sweetheart."

Elijah asked me was there anything specific that I wanted to see while we were here and I told him no but maybe go to an Irish Pub while we were here.

"Do you think you would be interested in going to the zoo while were here. They have a variety of animals that most US zoos don't have."

"Yeah that sounds like fun as long as we don't see any snakes while there." He chuckled at what I said because he knew how much I hated snakes.

"Darling do you remember Papa Tunde the guy you had to kill on the other side?"

"Yes the one that channeled his twin sons powers?"

"Yes that would be the one, well when Niklaus and I was at war with him, he was very big on ancestral magic and sacrificial magic so a lot of time he would use a snake's blood to help make a spell stronger. When it comes to sacrificial magic you have to use a lot of dark objects so what's a darker animal other then a snake. He used to walk around with a snake on his shoulders as well."

"Well that's sounds like one of the scariest and disgusting things ever. Who would want to willing carry a snake around I don't understand that."

"Oh you would be surprised how many people willing carry or keep snakes as pets."

"Ok can we please talk about something else other then snakes and crazy people having them as pets."

Elijah set his glass down on the outside of the tub and took mine and placed it beside his before turning me around to face him. He started kissing me then moving to my neck.

"Sure we can talk about anything else or I can keep doing what I am the choice is yours."

"Umm defiantly continue what you're doing."

He smirked at me but started nibbling on my ear before lifting me up and placing me on his throbbing member. The moment I felt him enter me I wrapped my arms around his neck as he kept his hands on my waist. Elijah tilted his head to the side so that I could drink from him because I knew he wouldn't drink from me until I did since he drank from me last night. While I drank from him he rocked my hips against his thrusting in and out of me.

I don't know what it is but every time Bella drinks from me it turns me on more and more each time. All to soon she pulled away from my neck and started riding me like tomorrow. Water was getting everywhere all over the floor the side of the tub and at the moment both of us was too far gone to concern ourselves with it. Her breast continued to bounce in my face and all I could do was nip and tease them.

This egged Bella on and she rode me even harder and I couldn't help but to grip her hips tighter. She arched her back and I knew that she was almost at her peak so I stood up and stepped out of the tub quickly placing her on the blanket I had place on the floor in the bathroom that I was thankful I thought to put it there. I pinned her hands above her head and her moans of pleasure threw me over the edge at the same time as her.

After we both caught our breaths for a few minutes I stood up pulling her up with me and reached over and let the water out of the tub and cut the shower on adjusting the water before I pulled her into the shower with me. While we washed each other up Bella's eyelids started drooping and I knew it wouldn't be long before she was out. I cut the water off and grabbed a towel and wrapped her in one and grabbed one for myself and wrapped it around my waist and carried her to the bed and laid her down. She was out before her head hit the pillow.

Once I shut off all of the lights I climbed into bed with her and pulled her to me and wrapped her in my arms. One thing for sure this was only the beginning of our trip. I couldn't wait to see how the rest of it would turn out.

_Now that you are caught up…_

"Hey sweetheart are you ready to go" I asked Bella who was in the bathroom getting dressed.

I watched as she came out the bathroom and I was stunned at how beautiful she looked. She never ceased to amaze me and I was happy to have a mate that is so gorgeous on the inside and out. She was wearing a brown skirt that was short in the front and long in the back with a white tank top that cut off at her belly button but she had on a stripped brown and whit cover up with matching sandals.

"You look stunning Bella."

She leaned up and kissed me. "Thank you Elijah."

I held out my arm for her to wrap her hand around it and we left to go and ride a Gondola. Today was our last day in Venice before catching a flight to Paris later tonight. We already rode on a Gondola but Bella loved it so much she said she wanted to ride one in the daytime since the first time was the first night we arrived.

Our vacation has been going well but something has been feeling off with me since we left from Barcelona last week. I just haven't been feeling myself and Elijah said that it could be the trip because we have been going nonstop since I want to see as much as I can before we go back home.

If I had to choose my favorite place so far it would be Venice I don't know if it's the Italian food or the beauty of the city. We took a walking tour throughout Venice our second day. On our third day Elijah surprised me with a relaxing day at the famous Abano Terme spa.

Last night Elijah and I went on the Venice Ghost Walking Tour and my skin literally crawled which Elijah thought was hilarious seeing as how I am dating a vampire and used to date a cold one. I explained to him that being a witch and knowing about the other side it felt like ghost from the other side was around and was near by. I told him that it wasn't a good feeling it felt like pure evil which made me feel so dark and dead inside so once we left I called my nana and asked her how I could get rid of that feeling because whatever it was followed us back to the hotel room.

"So where are we headed today?" I asked Elijah.

"Well I know you said you would love to go on a Gondola tour again in the daylight so since it's closet to lunch I figured we could go on a tour and after we can get lunch. How does that sound?"

I smiled, "it sounds great I'm hungry anyways so let's go."

We spent our last day in Venice after lunch doing a little bit of shopping a walking the city some more while taking photos. It was funny because I was one that didn't like taking pictures but with Elijah I loved it. We always emailed most of the pictures at the end of each week to Rebekah so that she could share them with everyone at home.

What surprised me the most was that everyone gave us our privacy and not call us everyday which was relaxing. Don't get me wrong I love my now huge family and I wouldn't trade them for the world but I love the alone time that I get to spend with Elijah and I'm glad they respect that.

We caught a flight to Paris instead of riding the train. We landed around 10 pm and the car service that the hotel provided for us picked us up and took us to the hotel. On our way to the hotel we passed the Eiffel Tower, which was lit up, and it looked absolutely beautiful. Soon the car came to a stop and we could still see the Eiffel Tower a short distance away.

I thanked the cab driver after paying him and took Bella by the arm and we followed the concierge. I heard Bella gasp when we enter the lobby and she looked at me with wide eyes.

"This looks more like a small castle." She whispered so the concierge wouldn't hear her.

All I could do was chuckle, "well darling I figured you would like a view of the Eiffel Tower and this was the best place with an stunning view. It was also the home of Prince Roland Bonaparte in 1896 so I guess you can say it was a small castle."

Before she could say anything else I checked in and after receptionist explained what all was available in the hotel and gave us brochures to different places to visit while in Paris she told us to enjoy our stay at the Shangri-La Hotel.

We followed the concierge to the elevator and we went up to the 7th floor, which was the top floor.

"You guys have the best room out of the entire hotel and I will be your personal concierge and once we get into the room I will show you how to call me and how to work everything in the room. My name is Vincent by the way and you can call me Vince."

When we got to the room we walked in and all I could see on Bella's face was a look of wonder and awe. There were floor to ceiling windows in the living room that leads out to the balcony, which was a pretty big size balcony. I knew that wasn't what grabbed Bella's attention the view of the entire Eiffel Tower right outside the balcony was impressive. It was like you could reach off the balcony and touch the Eiffel Tower.

While Bella was looking around Vince explained everything to me and showed me how I could call him. Since Bella decided to step outside on the balcony I decided to go over everything with Vince to make sure everything was ready for tomorrow and after telling me that everything would be prepared for tomorrow he finished showing me everything. I knew I would have figured everything out on my own but I let him show me.

I went into the bedroom and was not surprised to see that the room looked like something out of a castle. It was ivory, silver, and black. I started feeling sleepy so I decided to shower and climb into the bed while I waited for Elijah.

Once Vince showed me everything I told him that we wouldn't need him tonight and that we would see him tomorrow. I walked into the room not surprised to see Bella already fast asleep. I noticed that she has been getting more and more tired as the days go by and I could only guess that it was with all of the traveling and I knew she would be happy when we got back home. I showered and climbed into the bed beside her pulling her towards me before going to sleep myself.

When we woke up the next morning Bella wanted to have breakfast on the balcony I called room service and we sat on the balcony looking out at Eiffel Tower.

"So what are we doing today?" I asked Elijah.

"How about we go for a ride on a hot air balloon?" He asked me.

"I've never been in one so that should be interesting." I said thinking that it could be fun.

I watched as Elijah turned and looked towards the door guessing that the food was outside the door since I didn't hear a knock. Elijah got up and opened the door once there was a knock and pretty soon he came back out with Vince following him pushing a cart with our breakfast.

"Good morning Vince, how are you?" I asked him.

"Good ma'am how are you?" He asked with a smile.

"I'm good and please call me Bella, ma'am makes me feel so old."

He nodded his head and placed the trays on the table and uncovered them. Once I saw the crepes and waffles with bacon and toast I choose them and a glass of orange juice. The food was unbelievably delicious. Elijah asked Vince to make sure a car would be downstairs waiting for us in an hour once we were done with breakfast and I watched as Vince gave a thumbs up and a smile but didn't think too much of it and walked into the room to get dressed.

Once we were ready we went downstairs and Vince was waiting outside and showed us to our car and then he went back into the hotel. When we finally arrived on the outskirts of the city I saw the balloon and got nervous all of a sudden.

"Elijah, maybe this isn't a good idea." I said quietly feeling clammy all of a sudden.

"Why what's wrong?" He asked me with concern all over his face.

"I think I'm going to be sick." He got out of the car and walked around and held the door open for me before I leaned over losing all of my breakfast. I was embarrassed when Elijah held my hair for me while rubbing my back.

"How about we go back to the hotel and you can rest for a little while." Elijah said softly.

I nodded my head and got back in the car while he went to talk to the people that were going to take us up in the hot air balloon. The driver hand me a cool towel, which I was surprised he had and I put it on my head after thanking him.

We decided to stay in the room and have lunch after I had taken a quick nap I felt better and refreshed.

"Are you sure you feel ok darling?" Elijah asked me for the hundredth time, I knew he was concerned because I had never been sick before especially since I've been with him.

"I feel fine now I think it was the thought of being in a balloon that I could easily fall out of made me nervous. Did you forget that I am very clumsy?" I asked him with a smile trying to lighten the mood.

"Ok let me call Vince and ask him to have a car ready so we can go to an aquarium. We will go out to dinner so we won't be back to change clothes if you want to change now." Elijah said while standing.

"So something dressy?" I asked him. I watched as he nodded then I went to the bedroom surprised to see a two boxes on the bed one was a shoebox and the other was a little bit bigger. I walked over to them and saw my name on a note telling me to open them and wear this.

I opened the shoebox to see a beautiful pair of short boot heals that had a zipper on the side of them. I opened the second one to see a black crop top that crossed in the back with a peach skirt that was short in the front and long in the back. It was similar to the outfit I had wore yesterday but the skirt was shorter. There was also a beige bag in the box along with earrings and a bracelet.

After getting dressed and putting on a light coating of makeup I walked into the living room to see Elijah talking to Vince but they were both whispering. When they saw me both turned their heads like they had been caught with their hands in the cookie jar. I let it go thinking that Elijah was making sure the car was downstairs.

"How do I look?" I asked Elijah.

"You look gorgeous Bella. Are you ready to go?" He asked me.

"Yes I'm ready."

When we got downstairs there was an all black Bentley with dark tinted windows.

I looked to Elijah questionably, "Vince was just telling me that the normal car service they use didn't have any more available drivers so he called another car service. That's what we were talking about upstairs." I nodded my head.

The aquarium was small but it still had a lot of beautiful and colorful fish. After the aquarium we went on a tour in a horse drawn carriage and it was better then the first time we rode in a carriage in Aspen. Once it started getting dark the carriage lit up with beautiful white lights while we continued our ride throughout Paris.

Finally the carriage stopped in front of the fountain that was in front of the Eiffel Tower and I noticed there was candles lit and red, pink, and white rose petals all along the fountain. I also noticed there weren't any people nearby and I could see where police officers had the roads leading to the Eiffel Tower blocked. Elijah stepped out of the carriage and then took my hand helping me out walking me to the front of the fountain.

"What's going on Elijah?" I asked him getting really nervous.

"You'll see in just a second." He said smiling back at me.

He walked to the front of the carriage and pulled out a beautiful bouquet of red, white, and pink roses. He also had a single red rose in his hand walking back to me. He handed me the single rose and I noticed that it was fake but the bouquet of roses was real. Why would he give me a fake flower what is going on?

"Sit down for minute Bella." Elijah asked me.

I sat down on the edge of the fountain while Elijah took my left hand in his and got down on one knee and pulled out a dark blue velvet box and opened it to reveal a beautiful gold crown shaped ring that had a lapis lazuli stone in the center of the crown, and in that instant I knew what was happening.

I heard him take in a deep breath before he spoke. "Bella I love you so much. I know we've had a few bumps in the road along the way and that's only brought us closer. I know I've done things wrong as well and I can never stop apologizing for that but yet you've forgiven me.

I want you know that just because we were always destined to meet and fall in love it doesn't change how I feel about you. Even if fate didn't intervene I still would have met you and fallen in love with.

I fell in love with you the moment you walked into Mystic Grill. I fall more and more in love with you everyday. I know you're wondering why I gave you a fake rose with the real roses. It's because eventually the real flowers will die but the fake rose will last forever and that's what I want with you is everlasting love.

A true love like ours is something people only dream of finding and it's rare but it's real. Isabella Marie Swan would you do me the honor of making me the happiest man on this Earth will you marry me?"

I watched Bella's facial expression and watched as the tears started falling and I realized that I was seeing another side of my beautiful girlfriend. I have never seen her cry and I pulled out the kerchief while patiently waiting for her to give me an answer. I watched as she wiped her eyes and just looked at me.

"Yes Elijah I will marry you. I can't believe you made me cry I don't cry." She said with a big grin on her face.

I smiled picking her up in my arms and locked lips with her. I believe I would have taken her right then and there but I knew we were outside and I had people record the entire proposal because I knew she would love to look back on it.

I pulled away from her looking into her eyes seeing nothing but love and lust and smiled at her.

"Later sweetheart but right now let's go get dinner." I said to her quietly.

We had dinner in the Eiffel Tower on the third floor. By the time we got ready to leave the police officers had moved the barricades and opened the streets again.

"How is it you were able to close one of the top places in the world?" I asked Elijah really curious as to how he pulled it all off.

"Well darling let's just say I never reveal my secrets." He said with a smile on his face.

We walked back to the carriage and Elijah said I should call home and tell my dad that I was now engaged which was a good idea because when I called he was wondering what took so long to call. After talking to my dad we called Rebekah because we knew by tomorrow morning and since we were only six hours ahead and it was only five pm back home we knew everyone in Mystic Falls would know by the end of the day.

Once we got back to the hotel Elijah helped me out of the carriage again and we walked hand in hand into the hotel. Vince saw us on our way up and saw the ring and congratulated us. When we got to our room I was shocked at what I saw.

There was candles and red, pink, and white rose petals leading from the front door to the balcony door and to the bedroom. The lights were off and with the candles I could see perfectly. I turned around and face Elijah who had a look of content on his face.

"Come on sweetheart there is more." I looked at him shocked and surprised, how can there be more?

I followed him to the bedroom and there was rose petals on the bed making the shape of a heart with our initials in the center and candles were lit throughout the room. He pulled me towards the bathroom, which the tub was completely covered in petals and two glasses of champagne sat on the side of the tub. I was in shock completely the fact that he was able to arrange all of this was unbelievable.

"I'm guess this is what you and Vince have been whispering about since we arrived?" I asked with a smirk on my face figuring some of it out.

"Maybe." He said while pushing me against the wall pulling me to him planting a hot and passionate kiss on my lips. He started placing kisses along my neck and what I wasn't expecting was for him to literally rip my clothes off leaving me in nothing but my heels.

"I really liked that outfit." I told him while smiling at him.

"I can always buy you a new one." He said while making his way down my chest slowly taking one of my nipples in his mouth while running his hand along the other teasing them both.

I heard as Bella gasped out in pleasure while I was teasing her nipples. I felt as she tried to take my clothes off. I pulled back so that I could get my clothes off I watched as Bella started taking her heels off.

"Wait a second let's leave them on." I told her and she looked at me for a second thinking it over and then nodded her head.

I placed my mouth back on hers while rubbing against her. The next thing I know is I'm the one against the wall while Bella started kissing her way down my chest. I felt as she made her way lower soon I felt sudden warmth around me and she had me moaning out damn near climbing the wall.

Although I had never tried this before I just decided to give it a try because I had always wanted to pleasure Elijah. As I made my way down and was finally facing his throbbing member I slowly ran my tongue along him. When I heard him moaning I knew I was doing it right.

I looked down as Bella took me into her mouth bobbing away and teasing the tip of my hard member. When I felt my release coming I gripped her by her arms picking her up placing her against the wall and I let my fingers enter into her warmth making sure she was ready. I quickly entered her as she wrapped her arms around me and we were both moaning and crying out in pleasure.

I felt Elijah's hands along my ass pulling me closer and moving faster and harder both of us dripping in sweat but that didn't bother either of us. He eventually placed me on the counter in the bathroom without pulling out.

I felt as Bella's nails continued to dig breaking the skin on my back but that just made me work harder. When I felt her tightening around me I placed her head along my neck and she instantly bit down drinking blood and moaning out her release. Shortly after she was done I bit down on her neck flooding her the moment I drew blood.

Elijah leaned his forehead against mine both of us trying to catch our breaths.

I pulled away from Bella after making sure she was steady on the counter before checking the temperature to the water. I was thankful I had told Vince to use nothing but hot water when he set everything up for me because the water was pretty warm and I didn't have to add hot water. I walked over to Bella taking her shoes off before stepping into the tub.

Once we were both out of the tub Bella went and laid down on the bed while I put all of the candles out. When I made it back to the room I was surprised that she was awake waiting on me and admiring her ring.

"So do you like the ring sweetheart? Did I do a good job?" I asked her but I could tell by the look on her face that she love it.

She gave me a radiant smile, "are you kidding, it's perfect."

"I'm glad you like it. Now come on." I said while waiting for her to lay her head on my chest.

Bella went to sleep soon after while I was waiting for sleep to take over I noticed that her heartbeat sounded irregular. I listened closely and realized I could hear more then one heartbeat.

Does this mean what I think it means?

* * *

_So guys be sure to tell me what you think did you like it or not? _

_So what do you think about the extra heartbeat and how will Bella react?_

_Don't forget to check out the links on my profile a picture of the ring and outfits are posted and be sure to tell me if I did a good job with the pictures._

_In the next chapter the finish their European vacation and then head back to Mystic Falls. What do you think is in store for them?_

_Like I said before I will update this story when the inspiration hits. I don't want to force words and not give you my all with this story because I don't want to have ass it. So just be patient with me please._

_If there is something or someone you would like to see or make an appearance be sure to let me know and I will do my best to make it happen._

_If you haven't voted in the polls be sure to do so and I just found out that Klaus is in the lead in TO crossover and Kol is in the lead in TVD crossover with Damon close behind. _

_You know the quickest way to motivate me and help me update faster is by reviews. So go ahead and REVIEW!_

_Until next time…_


	28. Not a New Chapter Just Info On Updates

_**Hey you guys sorry for the wait this is not a new chapter.**_

**_Don't worry a new chapter is coming in the next few days._**

**_I'm just getting home from the hospital today and I feel much better just exhausted. No matter how much rest the doctors tell you to get with the nurses constantly checking vitals all hours of the night you never rest._**

**_I just want to take a few days to rest and spend time with my babies I missed them so much and my youngest is just holding on not letting me go._**

**_I will be updating both of my stories and after they are updated I will be back on track with regular updates._**

**_Who knows I may update sooner rather then later._**

**_Thanks for all of the love and well wishes and support I appreciate it all. I love you guys so much. _**


	29. Again!

**_Hey guys I hope everyone is doing well._**

**_I have some not so good news. I'm back in the hospital and don't know for how long._**

_**I started having chest pains and after being rushed back to the hospital they said my thyroid levels are super low.**_

**_ Things have not been going well at all. Plus you add everyday stress to the mix and is really awful._**

**_If I can get my hands on a computer then I may be able to update while I'm here. If not then when I do get home I hope to have a new update soon._**

**_I ask that you keep me in your prayers and thank you all for three love and support you guys have shown me. _**

**_I love you all!_**


	30. News

_**Hey guys so since I've been updating A Hybrids True Love I decided Elijah needed some attention as well. So I actually had to reread the last chapter to kind of remember what was going on so that's what I'm going to ask you all to do just go back and catch up on the last few chapters and I realized I have to change the timeline a little but not much. Its not really a big deal but to some it might be which is why I mentioned it. **_

**_So anyways at the end of the last chapter Elijah made a discovery and now we find out how Bella will react to said news._**

**_I hope you all enjoy and be sure to review._**

* * *

_BPOV_

As I woke up the next morning I smiled looking at the ring on my finger realizing that it wasn't a dream that I was actually engaged to my handsome soul mate. I sat up when I realized said mate wasn't in the bed with me.

As I was getting ready to get out the bed to go look for him and walked in carrying a tray with breakfast.

"Good morning darling I thought I would treat you to breakfast in bed. I ordered French toast with fresh fruit and orange juice for you." He said while smiling brightly and gently setting the tray down.

Before he could sit the tray down completely I flew off the bed rushing to the bathroom feeling sick. Elijah immediately followed me into the bathroom giving me a cool washcloth while rubbing my back.

"I'm sorry I don't know what's going on and it's starting to ruin our trip." I said feeling bad especially after our wonderful night we had last night.

"Its OK sweetheart besides your health is much more important plus I have an idea of what could be wrong." He said while blurring out of the bathroom coming back carrying two sets of pregnancy test.

I looked up confused until I realized I was late and it totally made sense as to the sudden moments of sickness.

"Now before you say anything darling keep in mind I have extra abilities and I already know the answer but these are just for your benefit." Elijah said before I quickly shooed him out of the bathroom opening the test to take them.

After taking the test and setting them on the counter I quickly washed my hands while waiting feeling a ball of nerves in the pit of my stomach the entire time.

I knew this was something that Elijah and I both wanted but further down the road maybe after we had gotten married but it looked like destiny had other plans for us as I looked down at the test each reading positive.

"Elijah!" I called out feeling faint all of a sudden and he quickly blurred to my side catching me before everything went black.

_EPOV _

I could hear the panic in Bella's voice and caught her quickly before she hit the floor and rushed her to the bedroom and gently laid her on the bed and went and got another cool washcloth putting it on her forehead.

I didn't expect for her to panic at the news and I was a little concerned that maybe this was something she wasn't ready for quite yet. Although I was happy I just wasn't sure how she was taking the news.

I phoned Vince and asked that he paged the doctor on staff and have him sent to our room so he could look Bella over. While I waited I listen to the extra heartbeat praying that Bella wanted this as much as I did. I know it's something we discussed and we wanted to take our time before starting a family but sometimes fate thought differently.

By the time the doctor arrived Bella was just coming to, "just relax darling I had Vince page the doctor so that he could look you over." I said quickly before Bella could start to panic.

The doctor asked the usual questions and confirmed Bella's pregnancy as well as letting us know that fainting spells happened sometimes and that everything checked out fine.

"Will it be OK for us to travel home or do we need to wait a while?" I questioned the doctor thinking it would probably be best to get home as soon as possible.

"Yes it's perfectly fine and safe for her to travel home she is perfectly healthy and I see no issues just be sure to schedule an appointment with an obgyn once you guys get home." The doctor said with a smile on his face congratulating us before leaving.

"How are you feeling darling, do you think you'are up to at least eating the fruit?" I asked Bella while fixing the pillows behind her to help her get more comfortable.

"So how are you feeling about the news?" I asked her while she ate.

"Too be honest I don't know, part of me is happy because this is something we both wanted but not right now and the other part is nervous because look at my life and my relationship with my mom and how things have turned out there. I'm a little worried that I will be like my mom." She said truthfully.

I took her hand in mine kissing her palm, "listen sweetheart it's perfectly normal to feel these things but one thing I'm sure of is that you will be a great mom. Beside look at all the love and support we have and the fact that you've helped so many people let's me know without a doubt that you will be nothing like your mom."

She smiled at me brightly, "you really think so?"

"I know so." I said while leaning over kissing her lips.

"So when are we going home?" She asked me as I pulled away.

"We can leave today or tomorrow or whenever you want you heard the doctor so we really don't have to be in any hurry unless you're ready."

"How about we spend some of the day shopping and come back and relax and leave tomorrow. I hate to cut the trip short but I really won't be able to enjoy it with all the nausea and vomiting plus being super tired. I'm sorry that this ruined the trip."

"It's OK darling beside we have forever so we can always comeback it's not like Paris is going anywhere. So why don't you finish breakfast and I will get Vince to have us a car waiting while you get dressed." I said while walking off.

While I spoke to Vince about making the necessary arrangements for a car I also got him to make arrangements for our trip back home tomorrow. I knew part of Bella was also a little homesick and probably missing everyone at home as well which is why I understood her need to want to go home.

Once I was finished and went to check on Bella she was already up getting ready for a day of shopping and since we were in Paris I knew there was a chance we would do a lot of shopping today which is why I also had Vince make lunch arrangements for us as well and told him we would eat dinner her at the hotel.

"Alright darling are you ready to go?" I asked when I walked back into the bedroom.

Bella looked up at me and smiled, "yes let's go."

After spending all morning and afternoon with my mate shopping I was ready to crash when we got back to the hotel. I was actually surprised that she had enough energy to do all the shopping that we did seeing as how tired I was and I am a vampire.

"Why don't you go relax while I call and check on dinner. " I told Bella while calling Vince and letting him know we were back and that we were ready for dinner.

Once dinner arrived I had it set up on the balcony and let Bella know it was ready but the moment she caught the smell of the fish she immediately rushed to the bathroom and I quickly rushed after her, holding her hair back the entire time and getting her a cool washcloth.

"Why don't you try some of my blood and see if that will help. I mean since the baby is part vampire it shouldn't hurt and you seemed to hold it down pretty well last night." I told her not like the fact that she looked pretty pale.

She nodded and I quickly bit into my hand putting it to her lips and I noticed that it did help especially bringing the color back to her cheeks.

After waiting a few minutes for her stomach to settle we went back to the balcony to eat dinner and talk about our trip back home. I noticed that throughout dinner Bella's eyelids started drooping so once she was done I told her to get ready for bed while I packed and got our things together for the trip back home tomorrow.

I didn't know what the future would bring or how everyone would react to our news but I knew with my mate by my side the two of us could handle and face anything.

* * *

_**So I hope you guys enjoyed this chapter not much happened it was more of a filler and seeing that it's not really much left for this story this is possibly the last real chapter. The next will more then likely be everyone's reaction at the news of their pregnancy followed by an epilogue. **_

**_I do want to thank everyone that has followed and been reviewing this story and if there is something you would like to see happen before I finish be sure to let me know and I will try to make it happen so review and let me know._**

**_Until next time..._**


	31. Happily Ever After

_**Hey you guys so it looks like we finally reached the end of the road for Elijah's Mate and it has been a long and exciting journey. **_

**_I just want to thank all of my followers and the ones that have made this story a favorite and most of all the reviewers that constantly kept me going and this story alive you guys are truly awesome. _**

**_Through a lot of Pm's a lot of you guys requested that I do a Bella/Klaus crossover but this time in New Orleans so after thinking it through I have decided that I would so my next story will be a Twilight/Originals crossover and I'm working on an outline for that and may have the first chapter up tonight or tomorrow depending if not then definitely by the end of the week. _**

**_This chapter the timeline will kind of move quickly and they've already been home for a few months so Bella is a little over 4 months along in her pregnancy and they are actually about to free Freya and Rose has already given birth to a girl that they named Esmeralda. _**

**_I hope you all enjoyed the ride and don't forget to read, review and enjoy!_**

* * *

_BPOV_

I couldn't believe I was four months along in my pregnancy and my emotions were all over the place constantly but I was thankful I was finally through that awful stage of morning sickness. Since my due date was Valentine's day we knew we needed to free Freya and we didn't want to wait to close to Christmas and since she needed to be free before Christmas so we could defeat Dahlia we knew now was the time.

Overall things have been going great for everyone and I was truly hoping this would be the one thing to finally make our family complete. The supernatural world as we knew it really was in perfect harmony and what everyone didn't know is that once Freya would be released she would be united with her mate which I knew who it was and I was a little shocked.

Elena did become a vampire and she also moved away from Mystic Falls becoming an outcast because no one wanted to help her or be around her and I honestly did not feel sorry for her. She kept in touch with Jeremy through letters but that was about it.

Stefan never did change but that didn't stop Damon and Lexi from visiting him often and hoping that he would eventually come to his senses.

"Alright darling are you packed and ready to go?" Elijah asked walking into the room wrapping his arms around my growing belly.

I smiled at him "yes I have everything needed and it won't take us long either."

Elijah grabbed my bags and we made our way downstairs and left to meet the rest of the family at the airport. Once we arrived we had to wait in Caroline and Kol who was always late so we tended to tell them we were leaving early just so they could get there early. Those two stayed in their room which everyone was thankful for.

Once we made it to New Orleans we went straight to the original compound where the family used to stay and Klaus finally reunited with his long believed dead son Marcel who offered us a place to stay during out visit. Marcel reached out to Klaus when he found out the original hybrid had changed wanting to reconnect with his father and old family.

We decided to see a little bit of the city and then tomorrow we would go free Freya ad take on Dahlia.

While we toured the city Marcel and Klaus caught up and spent some time to talk things out and the rest of us just enjoyed our day with shopping and once we came back to the compound we enjoyed a feast and got to know some of the supernaturals of New Orleans.

_EPOV_

Although I knew this would be fairly easy for my mate to handle I was still worried but I knew this would be over fairly quickly seeing as she is the most powerful witch of all time.

When we arrived at the house where Freya was locked away the next morning we was surprised to see it was pretty much a prison for witches and Bella said a spell that released them and Marcel offered to provide them with shelter.

We walked inside and followed Bella to a room on the top floor that was locked and once we entered we saw the glass coffin that held our sister we all believed died so long ago.

"OK everyone stand back and make no sudden moves we she awakens or you will scare her." Bella said to all of us.

She quickly recited a spell freeing our sister and we all waited with bated breaths for her to open her eyes. Once she did she sat up quickly looking around but when she noticed us she smiled.

"You guys came for me. The spirits told me you would come but I didn't believe them because you guys didn't know I was alive. How is this possible?" Freya asked with a mixture of shock ad wonder.

We smiled and quickly hugged her and told her how we knew and how we was able to free her so easily. After explaining that we would be going after Dahlia, Freya became nervous.

"I can't let you guys do that especially your pregnant mate Elijah she may be powerful but I've never met anyone more powerful then Dahlia and I don't want to be the reason you lose your child it's just not worth it."

"I promise you Freya, Bella can handle it. Believe me trust us you are with family again you will never be alone again and you will no longer have to look over your shoulders ever again after today but you have to trust us." I said to my oldest sister.

"Well what do you need me to do I want to help any way that I can?" She asked while looking at Bella pleadingly.

"If you want to be there that's fine but I've already seen the outcome so I know how everything will play out there is no danger to any of us. With Elijah and I meeting it truly changed to path and course of the world. Beside I wouldn't do anything that would possibly put myself or my child in danger." Bella said while smiling at Freya.

We left the house and made our way to the compound so that Freya could freshen up and change and eat. When we got there we were shocked that Marcel had already found shelter for most of the witches except for a few that wanted to stick around and offer their services to help the local vampires.

When Freya's and Marcel's eyes connected I realized that Marcel and Freya were mates and Bella already knew which was why she was smiling when she introduced them. To some it may seem strange seeing as how technically Freya would be considered Marcel's aunt but seeing as how they've never met it really doesn't matter.

Once Freya had freshened up and ate we decided to make our way to the outskirts of town where Freya would use her magic to draw Dahlia to us.

Once Dahlia felt Freya's magic Bella could feel her drawing near and soon our aunt was standing before us.

"Well, well, well if it isn't my beloved nieces and nephews and I see one of you are expecting. So did you come to make a deal?" She asked in a wickedly calm voice.

_BPOV_

I could feel the evil and hate rolling off of Dahlia and it was literally making me sick.

"No we've come to end you once and for all." I said drawing the attention away from the originals to myself.

"Just who do you think you are to talk to me in such manner?"

"Why I'm the witch that was you heard of so very long ago. The most powerful witch of all time."

"Thats not possible I feel no power whatsoever coming from you."

It was in that instant I let her feel my power and she looked downright terrified.

"How can this be no one can hold that much power let alone control it?" Dahlia asked.

"Its a nice little trick I learned a while ago any last words?"

"Wait can we make a deal? I promise to leave and never return for any of you and I won't bring harm to any of your children. Just let me go and I will leave peacefully." She said with absolute fear in her voice.

"As much as I believe in giving second d chances I just don't believe you." I said before instantly setting her on fire like I did all those months ago to the witches on the other side.

Lexi was standing close by and she instantly let me know that she saw Dahlia wanting to crossover to the other side but before she could touch Lexi I said a spell that banished Dahlia's spirit forever where she would never be able to bother us or anyone else ever again this time she was truly gone for good.

We went back to the compound where we celebrated Freya's return and Dahlia's end.

We decided to stay in New Orleans for another week before heading back to Mystic Falls. Freya decided to stay in New Orleans with Marcel but they promised they would be in Mystic Falls for Christmas which was when Elijah and I would be getting married.

_Valentine's Day the following Year_

"That's it darling one more push." Elijah said while holding my hand coaching me.

As much as I loved my handsome husband and mate he just didn't realize how much pain I was in. I finally pushed with everything I had and took in a breath of relief when I heard the loud cries of our son Emmanuel.

He looked just like his father and shared both our hair and eye color. My Nana quickly cleaned him up and handed him to Elijah who kissed him on the head before handing him over to me. We both smiled at each other and Elijah leaned down and kissed me on the lips.

"He's perfect sweetheart and I'm so very happy. I love you always and forever!"

I smiled brightly at my mate. "I love you too Elijah!"

Life was perfect and we were complete.

**The End!**

* * *

_**Well you guys I hope you all enjoyed it and thank you so much be sure to tell me what you all think. **_

**_Like I said I'm working on an outline for my Twilight /Originals crossover and hope to have the first chapter up soon and I will be updating A Hybrids True Love soon as well._**

**_Once again thank you all so much I love and appreciate each and everyone of you!_**


End file.
